The Protonix Ghostbusters: Broken Reality
by Total Protonix Overload
Summary: Ghostbusters is known as a fictional world. Ghosts are something that many argue are real or not. But what happens when a supernatural disaster starts changing how and what we think is real or not? As creatures terrorize cities and the bodies pile up, a new breed of Ghostbusters will rise to fight and defend against the growing threat that is ripping the reality we know apart.
1. Seeing is Believing

**The Protonix Ghostbusters:**

 **Broken Reality**

* * *

Happy 32nd Anniversary Ghostbusters!

* * *

Ghosts. The word used for things that we don't understand or can't explain something. Things that we can't see but we have the feeling is there, that a cold touch will make you turn into a statue. There's a whole variety of them, but mostly there's three.

Spirits, the soul of a once living thing that is in a loop between life and death. Most think they're just all white with two eyes cut into a bed sheet that say 'Boo'. When in fact they're what they use to be. Man, Women, Child, even a goldfish would look like how they were depicted in life once before. They can retain or lose what the universe had formed them into 'them' and has long been debated if they truly exist.

Then there's you demons. The kind that no matter what will try anything to cause someone harm. They take on the forms of either devilish creatures, black masses or even at times normal people they use as a disguise to lure someone into a dangerous trap

And finally there's your 'Others', things that don't fall into either category. They are more simple minded but love to cause chaos in some form. They're the ones that we think of when Monster or Poltergeist comes into play. The creature in the closet, under your bed, that shadow on the wall. Their bodies follow all kinds of forms, rather it be a humanoid or a hundred foot marshmallow man. All three rely on heavy amounts of energy to become just a mist or orb of light.

But when they get enough power, they can do things that the universe can't control.

* * *

Chapter 1: Seeing Is Believing

* * *

 _Parkers and Phil's Oil Station 84: The SeaBear_

 _43 Miles Southeast of the New York City coast._

In the midst of the night, a tall refinery sat perfectly still in the dead of night. Filling the surrounding waters with a deep orange glow from the central tower as the steady hum of machines matched with the waves.

Inside the main pumping room, 3 men were busy placing a cap over the drill cover to seal off the pipe.

"So what are they making us go down to now?" one asked while securing the clamps.

"New test sample. Deepest we've been so far. Survey saw that there's a possible mass nearly a mile wide just past our standard depth." The other said as he walked over to a valve control. Another third worker standing at a monitor unit watching the progress of the drill.

Noticing his buddy, he read off the screen. " Currently sitting at about 700 feet above the mass and dropping. 550."

"300."

"150. Get ready, here it comes."

Walking over to a release valve that connected to drill; the worker, with a heavy grunt of strength, started to open the pipe. The moment he did, the pipes around them rattled at the force of liquid traveling up and over their heads. The man at the monitor switches to a split screen to another part of the platform where a holding tank meant to collect extra material pumped up from the drill would be dumped in. Instead of diverting mud or sand, the heavy liquid, from what they could tell via the groaning pipes, was steadily making its way to the open tank.

"Should be any moment-" Just before he finished, the whole platform's lights suddenly flickered as if it was about to blow. "...now?"

Making sure he had a view of the tank, the worker watched as the out take pipe rattled, until a familiar liquid started gushing out. "Here we go," He said watching as the pool quickly filled up with the liquid. His friend watching on the side by the control valve waiting for the go ahead to cut the flow.

Once a graph on the monitor hit red, indicating that the tank was at capacity, he looked back to his buddy and nodded. Using more strength than the first time, the man twists the wheel back around until a large thump echoed from the pipe. Cutting the flow from going any further.

"Alright. Let's see if this will help us get that bonus." He said heading towards a staircase that lead down to the holding chamber. His co workers following behind with one holding a set of tools to test the pure was of the oil.

But as they descended the steps, they suddenly felt what could be described as a deep chill as if walking into a freezer. But it did little to temper their job. Climbing down on the catwalk that went over a large chamber with 6 large holding tanks, the three men proceeded down to the very end of the room. The air then begins to shift into a even more uneasy atmosphere. Each men even getting goosebumps as they soon stood in front of the first holding container they used for the test sampling. But once they got a good look at what they would be testing, each man was stumped past belief.

"Well that's… new." One said watching the substance bubble around in the container.

The first man came closer up to the railing of the tank. His eyes full of perplexity at the pitch black material. It was significantly darker than what oil should be. And had a reddish tint mixed in that made it have a almost tainted blood effect. Reaching his hand out, he leaned over the railing into the container. Scooping up a small ball of the material that felt more like slime than a pure liquid like crude oil or even mud.

"What is this stuff?" he asked his co worker who just shrugged. He weaved his fingers through the substance. Trying to come up with a answer.

"Call the refinery in Brooklyn. Tell them we found someth-AHHH!" he clenched his covered hand tightly. The feeling of it being in a tub of acid with the sharpness of liquid nitrogen burning away at his skin suddenly locking itself on his body.

His coworkers instantly came to his side trying to wipe of the slime. "Get it off! GET IT OFF!" he yelled as it streamed out between his fingers. Dripping back into the pool.

Once the first drop had connected, a column of slime surged upward. Connecting and surrounding both of the man's hands. His friends trying desperately to free him but having to move as the slime covered more of his arms.

"Hold on!" one yelled holding into the man's suit. The other behind them trying to act as a counter weight. Despite their efforts the man began to top over the side by his gut on the edge. The railing beginning to buckle from the opposing forves.

He tried yelling. But his muffled plea was cut short from ears by the goo now over taking his entire head and arms.

The two men try to hold on. But the sound of ripping fabric causes both to be sent flying back crashing into one another. The unfortunate man is suddenly raised into the air by his torso. His legs kicking in the air as he's instantly overtaken by the substance. His body disappearing into the black and red substance as it waves out like a rock dropped into a still pond.

* * *

 _Greensville, Pennsylvania_

In a small town just 30 miles south of Pittsburgh Pennsylvania, was such a place for what one would think of paranormal activity to happen. It was a mining town with a population of just over 16,000. Founded in 1849 because of rich coal deposits that littered the hills, four full scale industrial mines along with a slate quarry made the town boom like nothing.

But that was over 143 years ago. Now the town was in a much more declined state with half the area mostly abandoned or just to low to become high up again. But it wasn't because the economy just took a dump and left. Many believe that because of said mining that the town was heavily saturated with spirits from mining accidents at all five locations. Not until the early 70s did three mines close down from the lack of work support. And just before 1990 a massive misfire of a excavation site did the quarry become abandoned. But no matter how or what, the town has managed to grow steadily over the years.

The town high school, built just ten years later now housed over 700 students of grades 7-12. On the ground floor in the right wing, the center room of the hallway was home to Mr, Howard's Physics Class. Considered one of the best in the state and ranked in the top 100 of the Northeast. Inside, standing beside his desk with a clipboard in hand was a 50 year old african american that looked like he belonged in the 60s with his style of clothing.

"Alright, the last demonstration for this week's project is…" he psused when he saw the name, "Derek Stewart..." A few groans filled the room at the mention of the name. Shiftings his way through the rows of sets a 17 year old boy with deep brown hair and brownish green eyes, wearing a faded red shirt that had the sides and sleeves covered in black with worn out jeans with clear grease spots that could never be washed out dotted his pants less made his way through. He stood a good 5'8" and was one of several of the tallest in a class of 24.

Dragging behind him was a variety of things. In one hand he carried a large silver gym bag that had pieces jagging out. On his left shoulder he had a worn out binder he used for carrying most of his school supplies. But what was surprised many was that strapped on his back is was a large black device with a mess of wires that covered the different parts. Walking up to the table that stood just in front of the chalk board he brought the bag up to the table and swung the pack off his shoulders. Setting it down so that it was resting in the kidney brackets. He unzipped the bag and brought out a small board of electronics.

Taking a deep breath Derek looked at the class. "I know many of you hate me, so suck it up." He said adjusting a few knobs on the pack.

"So we all know what this is, It's a Proton Pack. Built it myself with my own money. Now why I have this isn't because of your thought of me being stupid. It's because what this pack, nearly 30 years after its creation, can really do. Now, we've all seen Ghostbusters. These things shoot out a concentrated beam of positive energy and ions. And we know that they were used to catch ghosts in the story. BUT what we could do is utilize it's kind of technology. Aka, a cyclotron."

Reaching around to the back he flips a switch board behind the neck pad. The four red lights on the large circular drum hum life as they started cycling clockwise.

"A cyclotron uses a simple system where it takes two particles and rotates them rapidly in a circle till they collide together. Now this is what some forms of nuclear reactions are but instead they would be much more repeating and generate a higher output of energy. Now a cyclotron is usually the size of a train engine but if we could shrink it down to the size of this pack, we could create a pure power source that just needs to be vented out in a cloud of harmless steam. Making it reliable, clean and effective source of power." Derek took in a deep breath as he finished.

"That's very good ," the fifty year old man said from the desk. "But may I remind you that this was just a prop from a fictional movie."

"Back to the Future 2 said we would have a lot of things. A flat screen TV in every home, holographics, fingerprint scanners and robots doing jobs for us. It just depends on what reality the technology is based in." He points to the pack.

"A particle accelerator already exists and works. Sure it's the size of a apartment complex for a few miles but the technology is there. To make a cyclotron the size of a basketball wouldn't take much to make and and to power-"

"Alright that's enough."

 _DING_!

The 3:00 o'clock Bell rang. "Alright, you all have your assignments, I expect them to be done by the end of the month. Have a good weekend."

At that everyone in the classroom got up and move out the door. In not even 30 seconds the entire class of 24 were gone, leaving Derek and the Mr. Howard left. Sighing Derek began packing up his stuff. Most of the tools and display fit in the bag but the pack was too large. Instead, he dragged it off the table and swung it on his back. The pack itself weighed just over 37 pounds but that was because it was made of fiberglass and resin plastic parts. Tightening the straps he swings the bag on his right shoulder with his binder in his left hand.

As he prepared to leave Mr. Howard called out, "Derek, I do hope that you know that this is just taking it too far."

Derek looked over his shoulder with a frown. "What? That I couldn't make something no one ever tried to build." He said as more if a statement than a question.

"It's just that you need to put this effort into something that can help you in the future. Not just be something to… catch ghosts with." Derek didn't answer, instead he just slowly walked towards and out the door.

The hallways had long since cleared out with just a few students or staff walking about. Walking by a intersection of the hall stood a another boy that was nose deep in a book. He stood about 5'4" with a mop of dirty blond hair. He wore a cause blue t-shirt that was slightly bigger than what he needed. It covered just the top two inches of bright blue jeans that you could tell was washed everyday he could. It all ended in a pair of dark green Reeboks that were crossed over each other.

"So how'd it go?" He asked. Derek slowly walked up to him before carefully dropping the bag.

He huffed, "Oh just dandy. Give me a Nobel Prize now."

The boy slowly lowered the book after marking the page. "That bad uh? What did he say this time?"

"He said I should focus my efforts on something that can help in the future. You get what I'm trying to prove here, Leo."

He nodded, "Well the idea of what you're doing, yes. The concept, no."

"Oh aren't you just a pocket full of sunshine…" he slowly drifted off. His facell becoming one in lost thought. A face that Leo had long learned what it meant.

"You looking at the Bucker girl?" Leo looked at the direction his friend was looking and confirmed it. She was just a year younger than Derek and stood at 5'5" with jet black hair that went past her shoulders. Her blue eyes were the kind that would make people question if she was wearing lenses to make the color happen. She was standing just down the hall with three other girls that were chatting about what to do for the weekend. Derek just stared on at her, his mind began to cloud up.

"You need to make your move." Derek was instantly brought out of his dream mind to reality. He slowly turned over to Leo who had a smug grin.

"It's been 7 years and I've known you for 10. You just need to be yourself and ask her."

"Leo, take a step back for a moment and realize who you're talking to." Derek didn't have to really explain what he meant. Leo for the most part had seen what Derek is put through on a daily bases and is more surprised at how his friend can handle it without snapping at someone.

"Let's face it, she's going to be a high class doctor and I'm stuck to building things in my garage." With that he picked up the bag and swiftly made his way towards the front door.

Leo to picked up his items and quickly made his way to Derek's side. They hastily pass the group that Rachel was with but kept going. In the the corner of his eye, Leo could see her glance over to his friend. He knew trying to talk would be pointless. Outside the courtyard that sat in front of the school was filled with other students getting on buses or walking towards their cars, some even going to walk home. On the left side of the building was the school's sports center. It was mostly just a soccer field, a baseball diamond, a basketball court and the equipment shed. But as the two walked by the court, The easily caught the attention of two of the most crazed students in the school.

"Don't look now," Leo said, "but the Smiths are coming up fast."

The Smiths Brothers, older brother Danny and younger brother Ben were known as the most misbehaving people you could meet. They had a tendancy of targeting people when teachers or anyone of important was around and cause utter chaos. And Derek tended to be their prime target.

"I thought that they were suspended." Derek grunted.

Leo leamed over, "They were but it ended today. Just go faster." Derek agrees and quickly ducis behind a bus making his way to the parking lot across the street. The Smiths tried to follow but just gave up trying to start anything. Near the back of the lot was a bike lot where normally people would put their bikes at. Derek however, walked towards the only motorcycle parked in the lot. It was a custom red bike with bright white high lights. Many people asked Derek 'Where the hell did you get this?', but what they didn't know was the high value lottery ticket his mother had found. He didn't tell anyone how much it was for several reasons but a custom motorcycle was just one thing that he with some money he got. As they got there Derek took off the large bag and attached it to a tool rack that was placed over the rear fender. Putting his binder in a case beside the rear wheel.

"You plan on working on the prototype again?" Leo asked as he fished out his car keys.

Derek carefully swung is leg over the bike, taking heed if the proton pack on his back he starts the bike up, "It's the only thing I can do."

"You know, you should look for something else. Hell, gaming is better than what your doing."

 _*sigh*_ "One day, rather it be tomorrow or when Armageddon hits, people are going to thank me." Derek didn't give Leo much time to say before he gunned it out if the parking lot. Leo stood there with a neutral look on his face. He continued to watch the back of Derek's pack slowly become smaller before dissapearing behind a school bus.

 _Later That Night_

The Maxim Westmore Mansion, one of the most infamous haunted houses in Pennsylvania. Most thought it was because the former mayor, the one whose term was during the mining disasters. But the real story was thought to be that the mayor himself was the cause of the accidents, resulting in the town burning his house down. Not even a year later after that his mansion was rebuilt and used as a miners station for workers who couldn't make it to their homes or were too injured to work in the mine.

"Come on! This way!" A teen yelled to his friend. The two friends were working their way up a the old pathway that lead straight up to the front door.

"I-I don't like this, Tyler." The other said as they pulled their bikes up to the steps. Tyler just let his bike drop to the ground as he brought out his phone. Flipping through the apps he pulls up his camera phone.

"Come on, Max. Where's your sense of adventure." He walked up the steps. Max for the time was struggling to get a large flashlight disconnected from his bike. He just knew it would be a bad idea. By the time he got to the door, Tyler was already exploring inside.

"Hey, wait up!" Max ran in. Once he was inside he quickly flipped on his flashlight, lighting the massive room. It was just like any mansion with a two sides grand staircase that faced the front. Two hallways branched off from under the stairs and another set broke off from the wells.

" _Tyler_?" he whispered. " _Tyler_!"

"HELP!" He jumped at the sound of the scream. Without much thought he sprinted down the hallway across from him towards what he thought was the source.

"Tyler?!"

"In Here!" His voice sounded from a closed room. Max, literally, kicks the door open as hard as he could. Shining the light inside the pitch black room.

" _Tyler_ …" he slowly walked in with both hands tightly on the handle. He gets to the center of the room before an audible creak got him. Turning around he saw that the door was in a way closed but on of the hinges had broken. Letting it swing freely with the same noise. "Tyler-"

" _ **BOO**_!" A figure jumps behind him. Waving a large branch like a claw towards the scared boy.

Max's anger slightly flared, "What the hell man. You trying to kill me?!"

"HAHAHA! I GOT YOU GOOD, DIDN'T I! HAHA!" Tyler couldn't hold his laughter in. He clutched his sides at the sheer pain he was causing himself. Not looking where he was going, he accidentally swings the a behind him, banging off the wall as he turned. Dragging it across.

 ** _Crash_**

" _Oops_." He knocked a vase over on a n-table to the ground. The glass splatters across the wood floor towards the wall. Tyler for a moment regretted the action but instantly waltzed over to a set of lamps that sat on each side of a couch. Repeating is action he sends both flying across the room and to the wall. Max tried but couldn't help but flinch at each crash.

"Tyler… can we go now? We'll get in trouble…"

"What's the matter? Scared of a... _GHOST_!" He points behind Max, trying to act surprised. Max practical jumps from his spot

"That's not funny Ty-" He stopped mid sentence. His eyes widened in disbelief as he took a few steps back. "Ty-T-Ty-Tyler!"

"HAHA! What?" He looked at his friend. Max was standing in place with both hands tightly wrapped around the flashlight. He was shaking so much you would think that he was freezing. Slowly Tyler did turn around, and when he did. He saw two of them. One was obviously his, but the other was much, much bigger. He looked back at Max who was still standing there, it wasn't his shadow either. Now he felt his skin start to crawl severely. When he looked back, so did the shadow.

Two blood red eyes pierced the darkness like fires meant for those who were dammed to hell. Max quickly lowers the flash light, hoping that if the light making it was away it would go away. But instead it made the figure become massive. It's mass was practically merging with the darkness inside the house.

" _...GET… **OUT**!.._." A large shadowy hand reached out to grab Tyler.

"AHHHHH!" They yelled in unison. Neither of them took the time to avoid running into whatever was in their way. They didn't know how to get out, but they managed to weave through the maze if rooms and hallways until the front door came into sight.

"GHOST! GHOST!" They yelled as they knocked the door open. Running down the steps as fast as they could to their bikes. They tried climbing on but ended up falling every few feet. They continued screaming even after losing sight of the house. In the open door way, the black figure stood looking off in the direction the two boys had ran away.

* * *

 **This is a lot more edited version of this chapter.**


	2. When Reality Hits

Chapter 2: When Reality Hits

* * *

The junkyard. A magical place where you can litteraly find anything for free. For Derek's case, it wasn't the problem, it was finding what he needed.

After stopping at home to drop of the school supplies and pack, he quickly attached a holding rack to the back of his bike before racing off to the town's junkyard. It was opened to the public, nobody owned the land and people could come to leave or take whatever they find. For Derek, it was a magnet. Not like the store bought kinds, he was looking for a industrial type. The type that can lift cargo containers or cars. It was to be used as a way to manipulate the particles inside the cyclotron to give it power and hopefully for his prototype.

He knew from the very get go that a cyclotron was incredibly outdated. But the simplicity from things like a syncatron made this much more different. Using a balance of energy waves that were altered by electromagnets he could generate of focused power source. And hopefully not a nuclear bomb.

 ** _BAM_**

"Oh... How am I doing? Fine, just fine..." Derek muttered as he swung a pick axe at a large magnet that sat on its side.

 _ **BAM**_

"I'm just... Standing here in a junkyard..."

 ** _BAM_**

"...Collecting parts for something that isn't real."

 _ **BAM!**_

A large chunk of the metal falls to the ground. Taking the head of the axe he smashes down on the pieces. Making them shatter into fragments the size of a waffle. Gathering what he could he brought the chunks over to a small container that sat in the back of a broken down pick up truck. The one container held a variety of scrap metal with the other being a mess of electronics that were still in good condition.

Dumping the magnets in he takes both boxes and starts heading back to the front gate. While this place wasn't owned by anyone a old but yet nice man had his trailer parked just near the entrance where he would try to make scrap art out of the junk. He had it in a makeshift park lot where Derek's bike was currently parked.

Walking up to the area he could see Walter sitting at his little 'station' welding away.

"Hey, Walter." The old man didn't respond as he was too occupied.

Just rolling his eyes he continued on over to his bike. Setting down the pick axe and the magnets he places the electronics on the right rack as he pulled the barred cover over to hold it in place. Setting the magnets in the left case he goes to lock it as well but finds that one jag stuck out too far to close it.

"Hey, Stewart!" A familiar, unwelcoming voice called out. Derek cursed under his breath as he turned to see both Danny and Ben walking out from a different path. It wasn't unknown why they were here. The town knew that they would go to find parts for derby cars that they couldn't drive. Most stating that they were banned for reckless driving at a event.

Derek paid little attention to the older brother as he felt them get closer by each step. Fixing the piece just enough he was able to lock it down before picking up the axe.

"Hey, You even listing to me?!" Danny yelled as Derek just walked past with the axe over his shoulder.

"Hey Asswipe!" His brother Ben shout but was met with the same silence.

Derek just continued walking till he was near where oil barrels filled with all kinds of tools were. Mostly pieces of handles, pipes and mixed junk no one bothered to sort. As he nears the one barrel that held old mining tools, like the pick axe in his hand, a sharp screeching makes him drop the tool where he stood. Looking back by just the corner of his eye he could see Danny leaning over his motorcycle he his hand very close to the gas tank. When his hand moved away Derek could see the shine of a key as Danny just smirked at his apparent work. Derek was fighting the urge to just pick up the axe, walk over and wham him with it.

"I'm surprised a broke ass like you can afford something like this. But it fits you. Ugly and a waste of metal."

"And what the Hell is with all these parts?" Ben looks about the two racks. "Trying to build a robot for your pleasures!" At that Danny erupted in a fit if laughter.

Derek was known for holding his emotion towards someone. One time in middle school a student and three guys bugged him until one day at launch time where he snapped and smashed metal trays into their faces. He did get in trouble, having to pay for new trays. But the four had been suspended for nearly a week for harassment. When they did try to blame him Leo stepped up and told them the story and even video feed from the time.

Looking at around for anything to use he notices a small metal pipe near the barrels. Bending down and picking up the axe he walks over to lean it against the drum. Grabbing the pipe before snaking it up his coat sleeve. Taking a deep breath he turned back and headed back to his bike. Danny and Ben had moved away and now were sitting on a makeshift porch that Walter built. Noticing him walking by Ben nudges Danny who smirks before both got up.

"Go Away." Derek said without looking. His focus was right now focused on the large scratch that was visable in the red paint.

Danny snorted, "You don't have the balls to do it yourself so why should we."

Derek answered back, "Because it will save you both from losing your dignity."

"Or what are you gonna do? Call mommy and tell her to come here."

Derek lowered the pipe so that the curved end was now in his hand. "How about you say that to my face. Or if that mild of what you call your mother passed down a dead brain to you two."

Danny instantly snapped as he came charging at Derek. His lefted fist raised so that he could hit him straight above the nosie. Dropping the pipe just enough so that it was fully out, Derek spun around so that the curved end met Danny's right cheek. He's stopped for a second before Derek sent the object into the teen's gut. Causing him to fall to the ground in pain.

Dropping the pipe Derek takes in a deep breath at his handy work. Nodding he goes to get on his bike but is met with a hard punch to his right cheek. He stumbles back some before he felt another hit connect with his left and then right again. Bringing his hands up to block out the hits he could see Ben trying to punch around the block. Derek glanced down to see that Ben's footing was too close together.

Taking a chance he ducks down and swings his leg out and snaps the brother's back. Ben topels over and collaspes on the ground in a hard thud as he hit the gravel. Seeing his opportunity Derek jumps on his bike and puts the key in. Once he heard the sound of the engine he guns the throttle in a trail of mud. Danny tries to reach out and grab anything, that being the pipe, as he tries to stand up.

"THIS ISN'T OVER, STEWART! YOU HEAR ME!" Danny throws the pipe as hard as he could at where he hoped it would hit the teen. But instead Derek bails to the right behind a fence that it just bounces off.

"GAH!"

 _Later..._

It was almost night as the sum was just barely beyond the horizon. Speeding down the back roads that dotted the forests around Greensville; Derek sat calmly back on his bike as he headed home. The scenoriy was a big change compared to most of the town where people were more secluded from others. Mostly being that your nearest neighbor was over a half mile away in any direction. Pulling up to a drive way that curled up a hill side he steadily approached a large house that looked more like it belonged on a modern farm.

With the winnings from time ago his parents opted to finally remodel the place the way they liked. It was a off set brown with, if you looked at it in the right way, had a purplish tint that made the house actually blend in with the surrounding trees. A large yard sat at the front with a wood fence running the outside that ended at the driveway entrance. But instead of going to the house, Derek pulled to the left where a gravel path leaf to a separate two car garage that was just about half way from the road and house.

Taking the keys from his bike he hits a clicker as the right side door steadily came inside he reaches behind him and grab the button the closes it. The garage in general was more like what you would expect a basement to be set up as. The left side had a aray of items like bins that held stuff that couldn't be stored at home, a old coach that was pressed against the wall with a old coffee table in front of it with a small but yet big flat screen bolted at the end. A door just at the end of the coach lead into a actual store room where most of the building materials and things like the heater and air conditioner was located.

The middle to right however was a completely different story. A L shaped work bench lined the wall with piles of tools and parts spewed all over. The most noticeable was the large amount of proton pack parts, shells and even blueptints that occupied most of the work space. At the enter table was the pack from the school and the model cyclotron but beside it was something Derek hoped would be his ticket to a future.

For a normal person it looked like a large computer setup with metal shell and exposed components. But from the top you could tell it looked like a litteral proton pack and what the inside would look like. Wires ran from all over that connected to a set of monitors and computer as they run several different tests.

Switching off and parking his bike; Derek steps off and goes to pull the two boys off the bike. Setting them on the table beside the pack he takes the largest magnet he had and waved it over the equipment. Only a few screws and bolts were sucked up to it but it didn't try to connect with the pack.

"Reversed disorientation field is finally working." He said setting it back in. Looking at the mess before him Derek sighed at the level of progress he's made over the years. Starting from just simply curiosity to what was niw the edge of a technological leap that would put Edison to shame.

"Hey, Derek." A raspy voice came from the side door that lead outside.

Looking over he saw his now 52 year old father step inside. He was just a few inches taller than Derek, with so many growth spouts he was up to his father's actual nose now. He had a dark gray beard that wrapped around to a ever shrinking hair line that was almost as white as Christmas. He wore a faded jean jacket with a stained white undershirt with rugged work pants that ended in muddy boots. It was his 'I'm off work and don't care' look, him being a successful landscaper lead to him having a routine of getting dirty

"I... uh... You, you got a minute?"

"Hmm. Oh , yeah, sure." He walked over to his couch. His father following over as they sat on each side.

"So what do you want." Derek asked as he reached over the back. Carefully opening a small mini frig that sat behind them. Pulling a bottle of Pepsi he takes a long drink while his dad gave him a rare you serious look.

"Listen... I already told your sister and I guess now is the best." Derek glanced at him for a moment. It was quickly becoming the tone of a kind of talk that would change for the big time.

"You recall your mother's condition?" He nodded. It was over a month since he last saw her because of a chemical accident she was in. She was at a hospital in Pittsburgh but he still kept in touch with her. The accident resulted in a acid like substance that had gotten into her lungs and started to eat away at her. It was easy to control but over the month began to degrade

"Well... They say, that they have a possible treatment that could possibly help her without the risk of surgery."

Derek perked up instantly, "So what are we waiting for Pay it and let's get her back."

His father however didn't share the same enthusiasm.

"That's the problem..." His voice trailed off into dread, "The procedure is expect to cost over a million dollars just for equipment, housing and man power."

"How much do we have now?"

"Just barely past $100,000." His face fell into his hands as he tried to fight back the rising emotions. "Your sister had to transfer jobs to get extra pay and I now have a second job at night. Your the only one right now without a job or money at all coming in."

This did hit Derek's nerves. He was focused more about building the equipment than caring about actually getting a job. True he spent a good chunk of his money on his bike, the tools, parts and even making the garage almost a mini house left him with just a 5th of what he had.

"I know dad." He got up from his seat and walked over to the prototype pack. "But this is going to be our solution to fixing everything and going even further."

"Derek..."

"...If this technology could be replicated in a way it was never thought to be used for-"

"Derek,"

"-the possibilities for so many applications could make us-"

"DEREK!"

After hearing his father's shout he slowly closed his mouth. He shook his head before turneing back to the table. Resting his hands again let out a deep sigh before taking in a deep, collective breath.

"Just please." He felt a hand rest on his shoulder. "Try to find something for us."

That was all he said before turning to leave. Derek stood there looking down at his table even after the door closed. Leaving him in the dead of silence as he eyed the prototype before him. He had put more than anything he ever had to this. All based on real science and the lore of science fiction to get to this point. He knew he was close.

A storm was coming. And all Derek needed was just that one strike to change it all.


	3. Making a Promise

Chapter 3: Making a Promise

* * *

With Ghost of the Dragon done with its first Arc I'll now be focused on getting the very first (technically second if you count in order of release) story up and about. Because GotD already sets up several elements and that I already gave an outline made I hope to breeze through this story with some good stuff.

* * *

Despite the distance between town and Pittsburgh, being an almost hour long trip on a good day, Derek easily drove the distance on his bike to the city's main hospital.

Dressed in a raincoat over his usual clothes, the rain that fell on the highway did little to slow him down. Only having to wipe the water off his helmet's visor. Zipping over the web of bridges, down the hill and through the tunnel that cut through the mountain bordering the city Derek was quickly put back in the rain as he crossed over one of the bridges that lead towards downtown.

To his right he could see a mess of board going up and down the river with activity over at the science center to his left. Banking to the right exit he follows the road up further down the river towards the AGH hospital. It was in what most described as the most dangerous part of the city; the message clear when he saw nearly ten cop cars driving around the block surrounding the building. Navigating to the parking garage just as the rain started to unleash it's fury. Heading inside he heads straight towards the front desk.

"Excuse me," he walked up to the woman who was talking on the phone. The way she talked Derek could tell was more like gossiping than working.

" _Hold on sec.._ Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Jasmine Stewart."

"Fourth floor, room 148."

"Thank you." He nodded before heading down the hallway to the left. When he was halfway past the gift shop he stopped in his tracks before backing up and heading inside.

Roaming around for a bit his eyes caught on a small plush teddy bear with with a nurse cap and clip board saying 'Get well with Heart' with the heart a actual Heart. Grabbing and paying he head towards the elevators up to the fourth floor. When getting off he was nearly shoved back in by a mess of people who were all gathered around a woman who looked to be holding a newborn baby close. Side stepping quickly as he let them in he began his daunting journey through the maze of hallways.

After a bit of wandering and bumping into a wheelchair he finally arrived to the right hallway.

"Let's see… 144...145...146...147… 14-" he ducked through the door that said the number he was told.

And they were right. Sitting completely still in her bed close to the window with the currian drawn to separate the room was a 43 year old woman who did show the signs of age but yet had youth left to go in her years.

Her eyes flickered open when the sound of squeaking shoes drew closer to her. Looking to her right a smile came to her lips at the sight of her son walking in.

"Hey, mom." He said taking off his raincoat. Folding it up and testing it in the foot of the bed as he walked up to her.

His expression did change into a more grave look but he did best to hide it. Surrounding her was a mess of machines all humming with life as a few weeks sounded here and there with the rising and falling of a breathing machine. Several cords ran from the device down up under the covers to a noticeable bulge on her chest.

"Hey sweety." Stretching out her left arm open Derek comes and gently hugs her while avoiding hitting anything important. "How have you been?"

"Slow, lazy and isolated."

"Well it seems that you haven't changed a bit" She lightly chuckled.

"Hehe… yeah. Neither have you."

She gave him the 'I know what you meant look' "Lair…"

Walking around to her right side next to the window Derek planted himself into the one chair that was there. Looking around his eyes looked up to see the TV running through a commercial run with the rain drowning out the sound.

"So how's things at home?"

"Slower than normal. Being that dad isn't home as usual and Lisa's out downing something."

"And you?" she looked over to see Derek break out in a blush. What most people would think was that he saw, heard or thought of something that most normal people would. But unlike normal people, Derek wasn't normal. Blushing when asked a kind of question that he didn't want to lie about nor tell would result in him blushing.

"I've… been busy."

"You haven't found a job yet, haven't you?"

"Why the Hell does everyone think that!" He jumped from his seating heading towards the window.

"Derek," she looked over to she her son's back. It wasn't hard at her angle to see the fight going on in his head with the look of conflict on his face visible by the window. "You know you're gonna have to start going things you don't like."

"Like high school and paying overpriced gas?"

Jasmine's eyes did flicker at the last part, "Yes, but you still need something to get behind with if what you try to do isn't working. I mean your father said when he retires he might get a job at Walmart just stocking shelves."

"If he retires at this rate…"

Jasmine let out deep sigh. Her son was the one to try and think of a way out of a situation. Given them his metto 'I'm always prepared no matter what' would mean he has or does something in a situation no one would really be prepared for. Unlike his old sister who does tend to go off the deep end at times still makes due with most of what she's' got.

And if the look on his face told anyone about him, his natural blank lines on would say that I like what I do and you'll never know. Even though he sometimes lets it out in forms most wouldn't believe was from him.

"I… know. But I'm _so_ close one! I can feel -"

" _Ghostbusters!"_ The TV shouted nearly causing him to have a heart attack. " _If there's something strange in your neighborhood, Who you gonna-"_

 _*Click*_

Not so much as looking Derek grabbed the remote and muted the movie. Placing it back on his mother's nightstand he sighed looking back to her.

"What am I going to do, mom?" He leaned up against the window. His body facing her but his head to the window. "I… I got nothing."

His mother just smiled. "Oh do you?"

He looked back at her with confusion.

"Derek, since you 6 you've always had strange obsessions with things. Liking one thing so much you get so many you forget it until a year or so later it's back even stronger. Like when you were obsessed with Hail."

He winced at that memory. Running outside with a garbage can lid during a thunderstorm to collect pea sized ice was one of those crazier times of his life.

"But yet every time it came back, you were always more determined than ever to get it to done till you couldn't go any further. Even then you found ways to it keep going. If others don't believe in what you do," she then faced him directly. "Then they ain't believing what is possible."

Derek nearly teared up on that one. Compared to what ups and downs life through in his path he did just that. True that _sometimes_ things weren't what one would expect. Thanks to Murphy's law #22, if it's stupid, but it works, it's not stupid, then by God she was right. But compared to what he had done to what he's been trying to do for the past three years has been making him weigh his options to continue on. Truly, how many teenagers in the world know how to build a nuclear cyclotron in their garage based on both fictional and real life science.

"How much cash do you still have left?"

She asked leaving with a raised brow.

"20,000. But you need it to-"

"Keep it." She said so calmly shocking him. "Use it to build up your project as far as you can. And when you think you got it to protection," she held her hand out. Derek stepped over to wrap his in the open palm as he felt her grip around with a light squeeze. "I'll know who to call.

Right after she said that, a large flash of lightning followed by a low rumble was all Derek could feel at the moment. If God did give people signs for things, then he felt that was his. The proton pack, he needed to add the final components inside and wait for a big enough electrical boost to get it working and self sustaining. Blinking for a moment he looked back to his mother. Her eyes closed as she gently breathed in and out. Her grip slowly loosening as it slipped free of his own. Taking a step back then out the window, one could tell what the 17 year old was thinking.

He was determined to get the job done even if it did kill him.

"Thanks, Mom."

Spinning on his heel he faced towards the door. Grabbing his coat in haste as he marched through the hallways. Not caring where he went he took the first elevator he found and headed to the main floor. Soon his shoes screeched on the wet pavement that the rain managed to reach as he head towards his now damp motorcycle.

Wiping the helmet with his coat he didn't care about a wet seat as he mounted and turned the engine. Once it was going he gave it a few twists before gunning it out of the parking garage into the downpour. Dashing down the hill towards the road that would take him back to the city and home.

* * *

Unlike what most Ghostbusters are focused with the whole paranormal aspect, Protonix as seen goes on more of the technology to change kind of way that will lead to the the latter.


	4. Light 'em Up

Chapter 4: Light 'em Up

* * *

 _Greensville_

With a newfound level of determination running through his mind, Derek was dead set on building the cyclotron.

First, he headed straight home to rest up for tomorrow. Being the last day of school before spring break now lasted two whole weeks because of the district starting the year early, Derek spent most of the night after returning from Pittsburgh drawing up lists of parts needed to get the experiment to work. Taking what he called the Skeleton Accelerator, or what most would tell was a heavily computerized proton pack without a shell. He cleared most of his work bench for his laptop that with a mile of cables lead from the ports into some like a modified hard drive that lead to both outside and the proton pack. The pack itself was now sitting on a cart in the middle of the garage, Derek was adding several additions to ensure maximum chance of success. Connecting a long bent pipe that from where the gun hose would link up to the side of the gear box that displayed two heat bars. A large cable running from the release handle to a controller mostly used for cranes in a buildings was heavily wired to other components such as the power cell injectors, (those two pipes on the left side) that lead to a jacked up unit leading to several battery cells on the table.

After working until 1 am, Derek got dressed and ready for the Friday school day to start. Being that it wouldn't for another 7 hours, he decided to guzzle down most of the Pepsi he had in his mini fridge to keep him going through the night. By the time sunlight started to poke through the trees that surrounded his house, Derek had turned his whole garage into something to modern day, teenage Einstein would have.

When he checked his watch for the first time, 7:20 read in green digit's. Running a hand over his slightly sweaty forehead, Derek head over to his bike to head out. The bike itself went under a few changes with a cage surrounding the rear wheel with multiple boxes around it. Two poles stuck up from behind the seat crossing over into a X shape that folded over and joined the rest of the new assembly. Jumping without much thought, Derek revved the throttle before speeding down the driveway.

Arriving to the school in just 15 minutes he parks in his usual spot. Grabbing his backpack as he headed in. To his utter surprise however, when he got across the street he looked up to see Leo talking to Rachel Bucker. When he got to the stairs Johnson easily took notice. He told Rachel something else before heading down to meet Stewart. But as Rachel headed inside the school, she glanced back once at Derek directly in the eyes. Making him tense up every muscle in his body.

"So how was last night?" Leo knew a possible answer judging by the way Derek seemed exhausted.

"Only got 10 minutes of sleep at 3 o'clock. Being working all night getting ready for tonight."

Leo just shook his head. "You really are gonna end up killing yourself…"

"Hasn't stopped me quick." Derek point as a matter of fact. "So what was that about?" He pointed to the spit he saw them talking.

"Oh, that? She wanted to know how you were doing."

Derek looked over to his friend. A smirk slowly creeping across his face. "...R-Really?"

"Really Really. I didn't know what age wanted at first. But when she asked about you from yesterday I kinda explained."

"Explained what?"

"That you were growing into actual man." The comment made Derek delivery a hard hit that Leo's arm received. Shaking his head because of his friend's antics, he headed inside just in time as dark clouds began to cast over the area. Slowly starting as a drizzle until a steady rain took over the town.

 _Later, Lunchroom._

Sitting at his usual spot near the back of the cafeteria, Derek ate a slice of pizza while focusing on the huge parts list he had. Leo sat just across from him enjoying a burger with extra lettuce (he likes being healthy you know.) As he stared at his friend's writing.

" _You know."_ He said with a mouthful. Taking a moment to swallow before continuing. "If you're really going to do this…" Derek turned his gaze from his notebook to meet Leo's. "What will you do if it… fails?"

Derek looked back to his papers before letting out a deep sigh. He didn't really plan for the chance of failure; and yet it was higher than actually succeeding. The storm doesn't produce lightning or he misses it be even seconds. The whole system fires itself and becomes unrepairable. Or he just flat out gets electrocuted and it ends right there. He was trying something that no one in the world would think.

"I'll just hope for the best." He said with a more bland tone. "Nearly three years of work, and it all comes down to that one strike." Just then a clattering of trays and books caught the two's attention.

Looking over Derek's curiosity turned sour on a dime. Danny and Ben were huddled around Rachel with her school supplies scattered on the floor. Anyone watching could see him trying to impress her when he was the one to cause her to trip.

"Watch my stuff, Leo." He dropped his pencil before grabbing his lunch tray. Leo have a whole hearty salute as he watched his best friend move in.

Walking up behind the column beside the trio, Derek emptied his trash into the bin before speaking up.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked in a blank tone. When Danny turned to face him, he had to stiffen a hard laugh at the massive thin red mark on his face that almost looked like he ran face first into a pole.

"Well look who is." Danny almost hissed. Ben joining beside him to give him his best death glare. But Derek just stood there with a neutral look.

"Thanks for the new scar. Doctor said the swelling should go down within a week." His fists clenched tightly till turning white knuckled. "Enough time to kick your ass!"

By now the whole lunchroom had its eyes on the four. Many didn't think of Derek as someone being brave but more of being stupid. What surprised them however, was that when Danny went to bust his hand off of Derek's cheek, the teen brought up his empty tray and Rachel's clamping down tightly packed on the fist. To say it stinged for a moment was one thing to ask Danny. But in a swift move he brought his knee up to destroy the other's genitals. Derek quickly took one of the trays to block the hit making him only step back on impact.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" A voice boomed coming close. Nearly everyone froze when the principal himself walked up to the group.

"These two numbnuts not learning when someone doesn't want help." Derek pointed out placing the damaged trays to the side. The principal looked over the brothers. The younger was sitting at the looking at his fingers as if he had nothing to do with it while Danny was blowing his red hand.

"Is that true?" He looked to Rachel for the answer.

"Yes, dad. He," she points to Derek. "Was just helping getting them away."

Brock Bucker, head principal that ran the show if the school, gave a thankful nod to the boy. Both he and Derek knew each other by Derek's father and Bucker did always make fun of him and Rachel when they were younger. When Derek began to grow more out there he was hesitant but yet happy to know he was keeping an eye out.

"You two." Danny and Ben jump. "My office. Now." Without so much as a word the two speedy headed out of the room. Brock trailing closely behind as the room returned back to its previous noise state.

"So what was that all about?" Rachel asked as he gathered her stuff from the floor.

Derek let out a chuckle, "Let's just say Mario and Luigi right there don't like pipes anymore after what happened."

Rachel broke out into a fit of laughter imagining what had happened yesterday. When she looked back to Derek, she was a bit surprised to see him heading back to his table with Leo. Taking his usual seat as he started to pack up some of his stuff.

Without much thought, the girl strolled over to the round table where the two boys sat. Leo was curious as to way she came over here while Derek, not paying attention but to his papers, slightly jumped when the table jolted at the addition of new weight.

"So whatcha working on?" She asked leaning over Derek's shoulder. Instinctively he covered them up with his arm and looked to Leo for help.

"Oh just… homework is all." He lied. Hoping she would take the bait.

"On spring break? I don't remember anyone giving us homework for two weeks." She shot down his bluff. When Leo still didn't do anything, Derek just sighed moving his arm.

When Rachel saw the papers she was a bit confused by all the measurements and math all over the sides. But the images was clear. One showed the a full drawing of a Proton Pack and every part with what it functioned as. Another showing a more integrated version of an eight ring cyclotron unit and three connect pages of a crossover between a power unit, distribution rod and a proton gun.

"These are pretty good. Going into engineering?"

Derek looked to the side. "...eee...yea. This is just something that came to mind."

"Well." She picked up her stuff. "Hope you have a good day then." And just like that she walked away. Leaving the two boys in a awkward moment.

"Well you're getting closer!" Leo said breaking the ice. "Another couple of times like that but long and you two will be-" before he could finish a sharp punch to his side rendered him nonfunctional.

Derek, now satisfied by his work, gathered his stuff up and headed out to the halls to his next class. Walking to beat the bell before the swarm of people invades the hallways.

 _Later..._

Once the end bell rang, the front doors of the school exploded out as kids began pouring out to leave for vacation. The rain had died down to being just cloudy but a slight drizzle still fell every now and then. Heading to the parking lot Derek didn't wait for Leo to come and instead pulled back the cover off his bike (he keeps a tarp stored in a container so when it does rain the bike is still dry.) and tucks it back into a box.

Gunning it out of the area Derek went over the list of parts he needed in his before tonight. Most of it was gathering safety gear, several rolls of power cables, restock the fridge again and get anything that would be of use in case the experiment did go south.

Normally he would go to the junkyard for these parts. Being that most of the pack itself was built out of what he found there. But with him now taking into account the real possibility of a disaster inbound made him reconsider and use more newer parts.

Arriving at the town's only hardware store just minutes later, he sped inside hunting what he needed. First it started okay, then the pile in his arms made him get a shopping cart that was quickly filling up with materials. At checkout Derek watched the counter climb higher and higher. Each click of the scanner making him wince that less and less money would he left to work with. After 15 minutes of waiting, he could finally pay.

"That'll be $768.96." the cashier said with surprise at who was buying all this. Expecting to see a roll of cash and coins, she was surprised to be handed a credit card.

After paying and loading up the material on his bike; Derek quickly dashed over to the convenience store across the street. Heading inside swiftly as he headed towards the back.

"Hi, George." he said walking past a man at the desk. Dropping a roll of cash as he walked by.

"Hi, Stewart." he responds by turning a page in the paper he was reading.

In the back sitting like it was placed there on purpose was three 24 can cases of soda. With swiftness and little effort Derek takes the three cases perfectly stack together heading back to the door.

"Bye, George." he said pushing the door open with his shoe.

"Bye, Derek." his words were barely heard for the team as the door had already closed.

Stacking the drinks to the X brave with the parts and tools Derek scanned over everything with his eyes making a check list. His bike now looked like something a hobo biker would drive with most of the back sinking on the tire further than normal. Hoping on he eases his way to the street. Even at what was now five in the afternoon Friday rush hour was in full swing.

Seeing his chance, he guns the throttle. Cutting through one side past the median into the opposite lane avoiding getting t-boned with a few angry honks. Weaving past a few cars and nearly clicking the sidewalk, Derek turns on the side road that snakes it's way out of town towards his house. Going into the thick trees just as the rain started again.

 _That Night._

' _This is it…'_ Derek thought as he strapped on a pair of welding goggles to his forehead.

A clap of thunder in the distance only made his happiness grow by the second as he made the final preparations for the experiment. Dashing to his couch where his camcorder sat with a tripod laying across it. Grabbing both a he quickly assembled the unit sitting it opposite to his garage door.

Trying to look as formal as a junkie scientist in his condition; a welder's goggles and apron, burnt blue jeans and a rub coat and gloves. Turning the camera on a time he quickly runs to position before the alarm went off. Turning on his heels he faced the camera.

"* _clears throat.*_ After what could be considered three years of hard work, tonight is the night that my experiment will go through the ultimate test. Current doppler radar signals that the brunt of the storm is right now five minutes out and showing promising signs of cloud to ground lightning strikes. I have all equipment set up along with emergency shut off valves and back up fire extinguishers."

Stepping over the cable he turns the camera to face the cart holding the pack.

"Status of what I am calling Project Protonix is a full go. And awaiting for the first possible strikes to generate the needed power to get the cyclotron up to speed."

Heading over to the open side door that lead outside, he stepped out into the heavy rain that pounded the outside word. Shining a flashlight out he trailed up a tall metal tower that was like a radio antenna.

* _ **Crack***_

A bolt of lightning rippled across the sky behind the tower and tree line. To any moment Derek would himself explode in anticipation. Ducking back inside he did one last check of all the connections. Jumping onto his seat he rolls over to his laptop bringing up a status board of the pack, antennas and transfer. Leaning down over his work bench as he gazed up to the dark skies outside. Holding his breath he waited. And waited, and waited-

" _ **CRACK!***_ A bolt struck directly on the top of the tower.

Derek's eyes widened as he saw the cables glow briefly before coming into the building. Acting quickly he grabs the control remote and waits for the energy to go through the rest of the lines into the cores. Dropping the goggles he watches the four rings sitting on the drum to hum to life in a blue glow.

His computer sounded, telling him that the pack was now receiving power. The power cell on the pack flashes to life as it ran a chasing yellow color. The indicator lights on the rear box blink several times as a charge funnel down the hose into the cores. Derek leaned in closer to the cyclotron. Keeping his distance and grin as he saw the top right core light grow.

But then it died out.

The humming stopped as the lights a'll faded. The power cell was the only thing left running as it stayed a solid yellow.

Dumbfounded at what just happened Derek tore the goggles off down to his neck. Looking back at the computer he tried to find what was wrong. He got a decent bolt, successful start up but it didn't run a complete cycle. He ran over to the pack; checking every wire he could to see if there wasn't a connection. But everything was fine.

" _*sigh*_ Talk about a mood killer…" Derek muttered as he sank into his chair. Resting the remote beside him he returned to his previous position of looking out the window waiting for the next.

Leaning over the table his eyes looked back to the pack. Following the trail of the cables to the test of the equipment. Standing from his seat steps over to the cyclotron, grabbing the remote as he opened the release vents. Just like the video game from 3 years ago (its 2012 from 2009) the bumper, housing and cores all popped up on a full vevent Peeking inside to see all of the miles of wiring was might be affected.

 _ ***CRACK,CRACK***_

Derek leaped from his position and landed a few paces away. The laptop's alarm came on telling him that an electric surge was going through the system. Quickly shutting the accelerator Derek jumps back to is seat watching with intent focus.

The cables rattled and hummed steadily as the the main cables leading to the pack suddenly blew up in light. The energy racing up into the injector tubes causing the power cell to flash to life. The wires running from the place where the ion arm should be linking to the separate batteries too jolt as each unit's blue power cell bar's began popping on. But Derek's attention was to the monitor on the pack; reading much higher energy levels than the last time and had already passed the break point into the accelerator. The top right light glew a fuzzy white and yellow color as then the one below started to glow. It quickly matched the level the other core rod was at when the third and fourth rods filled up.

Once all four were at the same intense levels, the pack whirled an electric him as the cores have one flash cycling clockwise. Anyone who knew what a proton pack was could tell that was the famous start up sound it made when switched fully on and ready to go.

Derek stood there in complete not and shock. "YES!" he jumped up throwing hands in the air. "3 years and finally; SUCCESS! HAHA!"

" **Warning: Pressure Rising"** A robotic voice blared from his laptop.

Derek's celebration was quickly cut short when he turned to see the large red warning flashing on the screen. The hub showing the pack's condition was quickly sounded several alarms as the cyclotron itself was beginning to glow a intense red. When Derek looked back to the pack itself, his eyes widened in horror as the cores were cycling faster and faster. Steam was coming from several opened spots and soon the main cent erupted like a hose.

Grabbing the remote he hits the emergency bypass to dump the energy levels. Much like venting the heat this would take out a large chunk of energy from the cores directly discharging it in the air. When Derek hit the button though, only the bumper raised of the accelerator. The piston connected behind the shock mount (that silver roll in the center of the bumper) spewed out steam from the base. Another alarm joined the mass hysteria as the computer flashed " _ **Critical Build Up**_ ". The pack was going to explode if he didn't let off the pressure.

Dropping the remote he jumps over the wires to the release valve. Taking the red lever in both hands he tried turning it with little success. Frantically rlthink of something he reached back on his work bench grabbing the first thing his hand touched.

A wrench.

Swinging it around he locks it tightly on the base of the handle. Pushing down he his body weight, the lever squeaks for a moment before it swings down. Making Derek fall to the floor as the wrench bounced off the ceiling landing across from him.

The pack violently jolted as a stream of steam blew out of the vent like a firehose. The plum raced across the room sending the cart and pack rolling back by the force. Jumping to his feet Derek latched onto the side hosting himself up as the the vent alarm went to detected that the cores were ready to vent sounded; a strange sound came up from the pack as in a flash of orange light, the valve blew apart in a blast of energy. The force if this even caused Derek to nearly fall over again but he held on tightly as he looked up to see what had happened. But when he did, his eyes widened and jaw fell to the floor.

It looked like what a real proton pack would shoot, A Proton Steam.

It was more like a sporadic bolt of red lightning than a particle stream, but that's not what Derek was thinking. He was thinking of how _this_ was even possible. True this is what a proton pack should do, but not his. His was suppose to just maintain a charge strong enough that he could have it be repeated over and not lose a single drop of energy. Simply venting it of heat would reset it to full power and even then last for a long time. How it was firing a highly charged ionized stream of focused particles that was right now digging a small hole into the pillar that divided his garage doors was something he truly wasn't prepared for.

Thankfully the stream began to die down from lose of power as it went limped and dragged over the floor leaving a scorch trail behind. Once it died completely, the alarm stopped blaring, to Derek's ears' joy, as the cyclotron jolted up connecting to the bumper. The four cores spring up in a cloud of steam erupting from the drum. Once it was mostly out the cores, drum and bumper all collapsed back into place. The pack does another startup sound as the cores came back to life. Now cycling in an all too familiar red color.

Once he made sure everything had slowed down to a level his brain could register the world around him; Derek stood up from his slouched position taking a step back as he kept his focus on the pack.

"Damn…" his mind went into shock at the fact of what just happened.

 _ ***SPARK***_

"GAH!" Without warning of the sudden explosion of light Derek jumps off his feet. Flying back as he hit his couch to high making him roll over the top. Landing with a hard thud and groan as only his shoes were visible from the top.

* * *

So it's not exactly how a proton pack would be built as. But remember this was made here in _Our World_. Not a fiction one. Ghostbusters in every form (until later on) is what the movies, games, etc is.


	5. Field Test

Chapter 5: Field Test

* * *

 _Vrrrrrrrrrr-Vrrrrrrrrrr, Vrrrrrrrr-Vrrrr-_

"Hello?"

" _Leo, it's me."_

"Derek? Why the Hell are you calling me at seven in the morning?"

" _It's that late? Huh. Anyways, how long will it take you to get to the junkyard?"_

"30 minutes? Depends if I don't fall asleep again for another two hours."

" _Meet me there at 10. And bring a change of pants." *Click*_

Leo looked at his phone with the most dumbfounded look he could muster. Rolling to his back on his large queen size bed his hands slowly slide down his face. Sighing deeply at the need for sleep had disappeared.

"Dammit Derek."

 _Some time later…_

Taking another swing from his 20 ounce coffee mug, Leo tried rubbing the sleep from his eyes for the fifth time since he got in his van. He wasn't really in the state of being talked too; wearing a red tank top, his jeans from yesterday and sneakers just a few steps away from falling apart, he didn't even bothering looking at the mirror at how his hair looked like it got blown out of a cannon.

With the garbage mountain of the junkyard approaching, Leo mentally prepared himself as best he could before turning into the front gate. Sitting by his makeshift trailer Walter rocked back and forth calmly on a hold metal chair. Splitting one eye open at the sound of a vehicle approaching, he lowered his hand towards the rifle sitting in his umbrella holder.

Rolling down his passenger window Leo looked out. "Hey, Walter. Seen Derek anywhere?"

Seeing a familiar face to him his hand loses its hold on the gun. Lifting his arm up he shakily points into the direction of the auto section.

"Thanks." With that Leo turned towards the path leading over. Walter waves slowly before closing his eye again and began humming a soft tune.

" _Weirdos…"_

Going by the way the junk piles themselves changed from scrap to recognizable stuff, Leo kept his eyes peeled for amy sign of his friend. Hanging his head out the window as he followed what he could tell was a motorcycle track from there being only one in the mud. Following the path that banked to the left, Leo pulls into another clearing (it's a pretty big junkyard) where most of the junk was cleared away leaving an area the size of a rest stop. Sitting right in front of him Leo could easily see the distant red and white colors of Derek's motorcycle sitting next to a pile of rusted I Beams. But what captured his attention was his friend himself.

" _What the hell..?"_ His eyes narrowed on the most complicated thing Derek was right now strapping to his back.

From his angle he could see a mess of computer like equipment strapped to something like a metal proton pack shell. Two dark blue tanks were strapped on the left side with four hoses leading down to various areas of the pack and what he could tell was a 5 footlong flame thrower sitting on the pile Derek was facing.

" _This otta be good…"_ he said switching of his car. Stepping out he slams his car door; nearly causing Derek to jump but he simply twitches as he finished strapping on the harness. "Well it's good to see you're still kicking."

"I have successfully completed the world's _First_ portable nuclear accelerator!" Derek said not holding back the excitement. "It was literally _*claps hands*_ like that! Sure it didn't go the first time, but the Second! All my math was correct and I was able to get the proper power needed to generate a self replenishing system. And these things." Reaching in a duffle bag sitting in the other side he hand his friend one of the batteries.

"Not only did it complete a full activation cycle. But it also charged all 16 power cell battery units."

Leo looked at the sandwich size device in his hand. His brows rising in surprise as he watched the blue light go up to the top before falling back down. "So what's the output of these things alone?"

"That one you're holding I used to power my whole garage and my motorcycle when I arrived. Last I checked it had a 84% charge. And now," he flips it around showing a tiny green bar. "It has full power. No outside sources of energy; just a self-recharging battery."

To say Leo was surprised at how friend's accomplishment would be a understatement. Truth be told he did doubt Derek several times when he tried to further his ideas, and for him to go all the way to nearly getting electrocuted made him even more bat shit crazy to Leo.

As Derek continued preparing the strange thrower, Leo got a closer look at the pack. Most of the lights like the power cell, a vent and monitor were all switched on while the main core stayed dark.

Handing the battery back Leo took a few steps back crossing his arms. Shaking his head in disbelief as he cracked a grin. "So now that you've built a nuclear powered bomb that can be strapped onto your back, what's next? Gonna go to Washington and tell the president?"

"Not yet. I haven't gotten to the good part." Derek reached behind him plugging a large power cable to a valve near the small cylinder (the N-filter) at the bottom right of the cores. Hearing a distant sound of electricity sparking Leo took a cautious step back.

"Last night, when the pack was getting power, I didn't take into account the amount of heat something like this would put off. Hence the coolant tanks." He gestured to his left. "But that wasn't all. Because if _what_ all my science, math and technology is based on, I didn't fully take into account of what the output generator near the N-filter would really be for. So I plugged in a release valve to blow off extra energy build up when it was fully charged. What I got was something completely different."

"What?"

As if a answer, Derek raises the large device up like a guy holding a minigun. A sling wrapped around his next connected to rear handle above a mess of lights and wires with the other connected just after the forward handle. The 'gun' looked just like a high-tech, dirty future style machine gun. But what was icing on the cake was when Derek flipped a large red switch on the side; making the pack whirl to life like a locomotive powering up before dying down into a famous startup click.

And Leo seemed to get the message. "... You can't be serious"

"Neither was I. But what I didn't realize was the release mechanism I built was meant as a vent, but a particle projector."

"Derek, if what you're saying is true, it's impossible. While the while cyclotron thing does for with what you've put together; a particle stream is fat, invisible and practically harmless."

"Not if you stretch the flow of energy moving through a bypass filter that constricts the particles into a more focused form." Leo nodded in agreement that it was possible. "Plus it gives me the chance to further enhance its function. Observe, please direct your attention to the forward facing target's."

Following the direction Derek pointed Leo had to take a double take at what said 'target' was that nearly made him face palm.

It was a ghost. More specifically, ghosts. All in a familiar red no symbol. Before Leo could say why he heard the pack give off another whirl sound as Derek stepped in front of him.

"Here." he held out a old welding mask. Looking up he saw Derek was now wearing a large black coat a bit too big for him. A cherry red bandana covered most of his face with a pair of welding goggles sitting on his head.

Taking the mask Leo adjusts it tightly on his head as Derek got into position. Lowering his goggles over his eyes he looked back to his friend. "Ready?"

Shaking his head at how crazy this was, he gave a lazy thumbs up. Derek flips another switch on the main body making his face lit up by a bright vent light. Getting in a stance similar to someone holding a gun low he sang a little tune.

"When you come on right in, we'll go blowing out. Cause now it's a party!" With the excitement overtaking him he shoves his thumb onto the trigger button.

* _Ch-gggg.*_ The pack gave off sound like a proton stream powering down. Dumbfounded by the failed fire Derek twists a few knobs before trying again.

"Now it's a party?" * _Ch-gggg, Ch-gggg* "God dammit…"_ Reaching over Derek pulled a screwdriver from where he had the gun. Turning the gugun around he popped open the base plate.

"It still needs a bit of tweaking and a good overhaul but it should work." Putting the plate and tool back Derek took aim again. Only this time was a different result.

A loud alarm started sounding from the pack as the core jetted out its cores and bumper. Blasting out a cloud of steam from the rods, vent and filter. At first Derek thought it would be a simple vent out; only the cyclotron went halfway back inside. Reaching back he gave a few hits to the side trying to make it reset.

"Sorry, Leo. It's still a working progress. I might be-" "Derek, Stop."

He continued, "and if I can improve the coolant injection I should be able to-" "DEREK!" Leo yelled from behind his mask. Making Derek become silent and look to him.

Peeling the mask off he set down on the ground. Rubbing a hand over his face he took in a deep breath. "Look, Derek… I get you're all excited about this and all. But trying to make it like… This." he gestures to all of him. "You need to focus on something actually realistic. Cause even now in highly questioning your sanity."

"Leo, don't you see what this i? Or what this could mean? It's something even the world's greatest scientists couldn't make and I'm just breaking down the walls of technology and power that only science fiction could dream up."

Leo shook his head, "But you're missing the point, Derek. You're trying to prove something to everyone that now could not only get you killed, but everyone in a hundred mile radius."

Derek just rolled his eyes at his friend's exaggeration. "Technically it's at about fifteen miles. But if I crack a few numbers it might even reach that -"

"Fine." Leo huffed. "You wanna go on some random… ghost hunt, You can do it alone." Spinning on his shoe's heel he spins around and marches back to his van.

"Leo, come on man! You've been by my side all this time and you're walk away now?!" Derek shouted just as Leo opened his car door.

Looking back to his friend Derek could see the truth in his eyes. The blank expression he gave back made Derek instinctively take a step back. Seeing his friend's reaction, Leo hopes inside slamming the door shut. The sound of the engine turning over fills the area as Leo quickly turned the vehicle around towards the enter. All the while Derek stood there watching the van turn away.

" _Please, Leo…"_ he whispered at the sight of the red van turning out of view behind the junk piles.

Standing there for another minute Derek slowly turned back towards the targets he set up earlier. Glancing down at the large thrower still wrapped around his neck that was starting to put a strain on him. His train of thought was quickly crushed when he gave the barrel end a kick with his shoe. Anger rapidly growing at the fact that after what he did, it didn't work. True that this 'gun' was a modified, slapped together projector for what was already built in the pack, the bypass should of worked.

Lifting it by the rear handle, Derek clenched his fist and swing down at the gear box. "Piece of-"

 _ ***KCH-OOOOOOMMMMMMMM***_

Without warning, Derek is knocked off his feet landing with a hard thud on the ground. "...shit." he said said with what breath was knocked out of him.

Like a turtle on its back, he tried throwing his arms in one direction to retry and roll himself over. Having the near hundred pound accelerator on his back and a thirty pound gun at his side, he twisted his body share so that he could stand without losing momentum.

Once he did get back up, his gaze went straight to the first thing that got his attention; the middle target.

It was utterly destroyed. The wood post Derek had it sitting on was now chopped clean with a small fire cooking at the top. Looking back at his thrower in astonishment, he lifts it back to to both hands hitting the trigger again. His eyes widen with excitement and wonder as a orange and red rope like beam erupted from the barrel tip. Courses of static lightning forming around the connection hose and barrel itself as it grew in intensity with the stream. Planting his feet to the ground Derek watched as the beam dance around a small area where he was firing at. Moving his arms with the thrower the stream slowly drags over to the left target. When it makes contact the metal quickly starts to smoke as it was slowly cut in half.

When the metal did fall apart, Derek cut the power to the stream as the sound of the vent alarm filled his ears. Flicking down a handle on the rear one like a shotgun, the alarm stops when the cores and bumper push out far enough to allow a plume of steam to escape. Taking heed that overheating was a clear problem to be addressed later on, Derek looked to his last target.

His mind going back to the explosion that sent him flying, he takes both handles again but drops the vent release. Hitting both the forward and rear triggers he could feel the gun vibrate violently. Holding from as long as he could he quickly lets go of both buttons and pulls back the release switch.

 _ ***KCH-OOOOOOMMMMMMMM***_

Almost falling back a second time, Derek was awestruck as he watched a massive mass of protonic energy fly through the air and completely destroy the target.

"Boson Darts…" he said with his mind drifting to the video game weapon mode. His mind going into overdrive as to how to upgrade his pack. Numbers and measurements flew past his eyes for the possibility of even building the other functions.

But then it all stopped. His mind going back to the main purpose of why he even built this. And yet, looking at the one target that remotely looked still like a ghost he turned back towards the thrower in his hands; he let it rest gently against his side. The feeling of _power_ in his grasp made him break out into a chuckle.

"Maybe one day…" he said disconnecting the thrower from the pack. Heading back to pack his tools and parts on his bike. "Maybe one day…"

 _Later that Night..._

 _11:00 pm._

" _This is KDKA action news at eleven-"_

Derek paid little attention at the news channel he had randomly skipped to. Sitting at his couch with his table drawn all the way to him with a tool box and various parts of a prop proton gun made of aluminum.

Holding up a projector rod, the part that links to the clear barrel that changes the power of the stream, that was significantly bigger than the barrel and handle itself. But after hours of trying to figure it out, Derek dropped the parts on the table and falls back on his couch. Running his hands across his face and threw his hair he looked to the TV for some form of amusement.

"- _Now we all like a good ghost story that would make us jump when we were little. But it seems that the stories are actually coming to life."_

Derek stopped mid chew as his eyes locked on the TV. " _That's right, Stacy. Two teens from the Green hills Township area reportedly spot a ghost in a abandoned mansion where they said it literally chased them out. This picture showing a gursum figure had been a big source of speculation on the internet. Prompting many to try to figure between clever editing or as actual proof of the afterlife."_

Jumping from his seat Derek frantically tries to take the of his remote quickly pausing the channel. Rewinding just a few seconds back to the supposed ghost.

When he reached a good point and stopped. His eyes widened at the picture of a large shadow like being that had a distant head and arm structure too abnormal from even a human spirit to have. It's eyes glowed with force even from a picture on TV made Derek shutter at the thought of being near it. Sitting back down he let it play out to the point where he had stopped.

" _And surprisingly this isn't the only alleged ghost sighting in the area nor the state. Calls to 911 ranged from hearing unknown voices in someone's home to even being attacked by a unknown force. Law enforcement have tried to make a possible conclusion to these events but many are already asking from one thing. Where are the Ghostbusters when you need them?"_

Switching off the TV Derek let the remote fall to the ground as he fell back into his couch. Pondering over how he had missed this entire situation to what he was right now doing. Glancing over his TV set, his eyes drifted over the mess of equipment sitting across his table. Sitting dead center beside the transformer used from the night before the pack was taken apart some with wires leading from the monitor ports to his laptop.

Rolling his sleeve up he glanced down at his watch. "It's only 11. Sleep can wait for now." Standing from his seat Derek walked over to his tools. Preparing a clear spot for him to work easier for what was to come.

* * *

To anyone who's actually reading this and my other PGB story, how does compared to my crossover, how do the characters compare to each other from a seven year difference?

So I'm expecting to pack this to at least thirty chapters. By chapter 12 I'll most likely go back to my crossover.


	6. The Many Forms of Science

Chapter 6: The Many Forms of Science

* * *

 _2 Week Later…_

' _Dammit, where is he?'_ Leo thought as he walked down the crowded hallways. It was almost lunch time and he still found no sign of Derek anywhere.

He waited in his usual spot but after the bell rang he had to head inside. For most of the morning he didn't see him at all expect by third period in the back. What made him really curious as to why he was wearing his favorite coat, a dark gray with black patching that was more like a miniature version of the overcoat David Tennant wore in Doctor Who, zipped up tightly with a small string bag filled to the brim with unknown materials. Several times he tried to stop him but Derek would always be out of reach.

Now, once after fifth period ended and the bell sounded for lunchtime; Leo was making his way to the lunchroom down the science hallway with his eyes glued to his favorite book.

'Legends of Creatures and Spirits Alike'

One would find it very strange that he would be reading something like this. But unknown to most was that he was a believer when it came to things no one understood. He got it from Derek seven years ago and since then has been addicted to it. But to him it wasn't as bad as Derek's; he still would find new stuff to dig up. And the book that he read was only a year old and he was on chapter 16 out of 47.

Without the fact that this was his third time reading it in the past seven months.

Rounding the corner to cut across the library, he fails to notice the hand out stretch from the teacher's lounge door and hook his shirt. Yelping in surprise as he's dragged inside with the door shutting in front of him. Once he was able to get loose of the person's grasp he spun around ready to fight if he had to. But to his further surprise what he saw was Derek standing in front of him with his back turned to him.

"Derek?! What the hell are you doing?! This is the-" Leo didn't finish his question when Derek let his coat drop to the floor. His eyes widening in shock at the device on Derek's back.

It was a proton pack. That Leo can clearly tell by the large drum with four red lights cycling around clockwise. A small tank the size of a 1 liter bottle sat connected to the bottom held by several bungee cables. Two power cells oscillating on the bottom right and left of the core housings surrounding a can sized cylinder.

"Well that's definitely an improvement." Leo said looking over the now compact pack.

"Spent the past two weeks modifying everything on the original design. Built a better hydrogen coolant system so overheating is less of a problem. Refined the thrower disks that the triggers operate to generate boson bursts and not only is this working perfectly, but I upgraded the main pack with more more functions than just the particle stream."

Leo was honestly lost for words by His friends antics. But from what happened days ago lingered back in his mind. "Derek, you can't expect it-" "Meet me by the field house after school."

Before be could finish Derek switched off the pack and threw his coat back on. Quickly grabbing his rope bag and binder as he headed to the door.

"And if anyone asks tell them you were in here because a teacher wanted to talk to us." Sticking his head out enough Derek scanned the hallways. Thankfully that they were now mostly empty from everyone heading to lunch. In the most sneakiest way, Derek slide outside and sped walk to the cafeteria.

Leo causally walked out with a dumbfounded look and slowly turned in time to see Derek disappear around a corner. "It really is just like 2010 all over again…"

 _Later…_

Once the 3 o'clock bell rang, everyone swarmed out of the school thankfully that the Monday was now over.

Weaving past all the crowds on the sidewalk Leo heads around the building to the football field that sat to the right of the school. Heading down the steep full towards the field house where the school kept all the equipment for the school grounds or sports events. Leo couldn't believe that he was going to go see what Derek was randomly up to now.

He still couldn't believe Derek brought a _nuclear_ powered accelerator that's just two weeks old to school. He was more or less surprised he didn't lose all his hair and glow green.

Rounding the corner that made the back anything behind the back wall unseeable from the school itself, Leo nearly ran into a backpack sitting on the ground. Not wishing to know what was inside and not destroy something that could explode, he jumps over in a small leap so that he stood behind Derek; who was stepping several glass bottles up on a old table the ground's keeper kept old equipment on.

"Derek," he said having his tone from early nearly coming back. "This better be good and not another waste of my time."

Derek didn't answer right away. Once the last bottle was in place he headed over to his backpack. Reaching in he pulled out several silver pieces and laid them out on the ground. Taking a silver box he attaches a long handle with several wires wrapped around to several switches.

"A week." He said twisting the part until a click was heard. "It took me the better part of a week to build a projector nozzle small and efficient enough to give more control over the pack's stream functions."

He then grabs another piece of metal. This time with a long clear tube sticking out of the end with a large metal ring at the end connected by a red wire to a trigger button. "And that by cutting out some of the electromagnetic wall, can allow higher charges of ion bursts in the form of bosons. That in tandem with a particle stream," he snaps the part onto the box. "Can make a Boson Dart."

"A Boson Dart?" Leo asked not really believing it. "Isn't that from the video game?"

"This whole thing is from a video game now pay attention." Standing back up Derek lifts the newly assembled device for Leo to see. The body being just like a pure metal proton thrower but with a extensive amount of wiring coming from different areas around the main gun box. Reaching back Derek pulls a long black cable from the pack itself and connects it to the end of the rear handle.

"You might want to stand back." He said pushing Leo away so he had more room. Doing as told Leo took several steps back and prepared to cover his ears if necessary.

Making sure he was a good ways away, Derek flips the main activator switch. The pack shuts off and flashes back to life as the cyclotron now spun faster than a steady beat. Getting into a suitable stance Derek holds the rear handle close to his side as he aimed the barrel at the targets he had set up. His thumb hitting a switch on the back as he twisted the forward hand to the right.

 _ **KCH-OOOOOOMMMMMMMM**_

In a bright flash of orange and red, a massive ball of energy erupts from the clear barrel and rockets in slow motion at the wall. Aiming higher to avoid blowing up the table the dart explodes over the brick leaving a large 4 foot wide scorch mark. But it didn't end there; a long thin stream of the same kind of energy whipped out like a fire hose leaving a trail of soot and small pinches of fire. Dragging the stream down Derek swiftly jerks the gun and slices the top halves of the bottles completely off before they shattered to dust. Pulling up he made the stream go around the scorch mark making a large 'O' before slashing down cutting the stream. Giving it time to settle Derek flips the vent switch causing the cyclotron and bumper to pop out of it's housing in a puff of steam before returning. Satisfied by the outcome Derek looks back to see the astonished look on his friend's face.

Leo, had to both mentally and physically slap himself in the face to realize what he had just saw. The acts, laws, and numbers of all science failing him at once into trying to figure out how his friend that he's known for ten years could build something that, even though it's said some technology could, could defy the laws of the universe.

"Okay… now I'm a believer." he muttered as he ripped the gun from Derek's grasp.

Derek chuckled. "Glad you accepted it. And get ready to believe even more because I-" "Hello?" A female voice called out getting closer.

Both freeze and turn their heads in the same direction. The sound of footsteps digging up the dirt was evident as it got louder quickly.

"Quick, the coat!" Derek shouted louder than he would of liked as Leo dropped the gun and hurried to help Derek put on the overcoat to cover the pack. Not really knowing why he would he helps get his arms through and brings up the cost to conceal the pack completely. But both forget about the gun still dangling by his right leg.

" _Derek, the gun_!" he said worry.

Taking the hose he yanks it back up to his hands. "It's a screw on bolt. I have to-" "Derek? Leo?"

With just a second to spare, Derek snaps the gun behind his back holding it as far out of view as so the person couldn't see it. The person that did come around the corner made the teens even more tense when it revealed to be Rachel Bucker. When she saw the two boys standing awkwardly close to one another with Derek wearing a giant coat she stopped in her tracks trying to think what to say.

"Guys?"

"Rachel." They both answered respectively.

"What… are you guys up to here?" She looked around the area. Her gaze falling on the burnt mess all over the wall. The bottles remains still sizzling with a small pillar of smoke bellowing from each.

"Nothing." Derek said in the most casual way he could. Leo frantically nodded in agreement.

"Then why does it look like the wall was on fire?" He points her thumb to the giant scorch mark still sizzling.

Derek could feel the sweat dripping down his neck. "Because… we…"

"Derek was showing me a prototype of his stuff but it kinda… blew up." Leo answered. Derek whining and holding back a glare at the first part but let it go at the latter.

"Uh huh. And what's that behind your back?" She said gesturing to the hose the lead from Derek's right shoulder down around his arm.

He had to think of something quick."Umm… Look a distraction!" he yelled pointing in some random direction.

Both Leo and Rachel look over to find out what it was but Derek quickly latched onto Leo's arm and pulled him away. Snatching his backpack as the two ran around the corner. It took Rachel a moment to register what had just happened.

"HEY!" She ran back the direction she came from. Once she got around the other side of the building she looked around expecting to see the two running away. Only to find the grassy area empty of anyone. Looking around for any possible place e they went she quickly made her way back to the school building.

Unknown to her that the two boys were still behind the field house hugged closely to the wall. Peeking from around the corner Derek watched as Rachel become further and further away until she merged into the crowd of people.

"Okay, she's gone." He looked back to Leo who sighed.

"I swear your quick thinking is gonna lead you to somewhere crazy."

"And I'll be prepared for it. Speaking of prepared I need you to be ready Friday."

Leo looked at him confused. "For what?!"

"Does the Westmore Mansion ring any bells?" Leo pondered for a moment. This was something in his department when it came to bad events in history. Especially to this town. He thought back several years regarding the town's founding and mines. Then it click.

"You can't be serious." Derek smirked when he knew Leo got the idea. "Yes, I understand that this stuff is made and meant for that. But you can't be serious. I mean… ghost hunting?"

"Ghost-Busting. Actually, more like observation. I'm still trying to get the ion generator, don't ask what it is, into something suitable for a potential capture. And with that I still need to make a detector that can pick up the energy waves a entity causes."

"And how in the name of God are you gonna do that?"

Derek shrugged as he laid the thrower on his shoulder. "Simply really. Go to the house, piss of whatever is there enough to come out so I can scan it. Come home, run the results through the computer and set both the pack and trap's ionization rate to match the negative effects of the entity."

He paused for a moment to let Leo absorb the information. But the teen once again had a dumbfounded look. "Sorry what. You lost me at house."

Derek resisted, and failed, to facepalm. "Just be ready in 4 days. I gotta get home and finish the pack's new thrower and get the measurements. And stop by Wednesday so I fit your van up."

Before Leo could protest what Derek meant about his van the 17 year old was running alongside the football field fence turning off the pack and disconnecting the thrower. Quickly breaking off the front handle as he stuffed it in his bag. When Leo saw Derek disappeared around the corner he only had one thing on his mind.

"Are we really going to go ghostbusting…"

 _Days Ago…_

In his garage, Derek was busy stripping part after part from his proton pack. He was making quick work doing massive upgrades to the unit.

First he started by removing the cyclotron itself with the cores still inside. Having to fill his gloves with lead to prevent just being burned by the hot rods, even when powered down for a week. He set three rods inside a turned over safe full of ice to make sure they stay at a reasonable level for later; and took the last core over to his work bench. Sitting on the table was a setup of what he called the Mini Pack. It looked a lot like the comics version but was instead more like the top half of the pack was removed and had to power cells added like eyes on the sides.

It was the more refined version of his original accelerator design. Seeing has how this smaller unit ran like the Originals Derek drew up plans for the system, even building a housing just like the main pack, but this one being so small he could wear it under a large coat. Opening the cyclotron that had three empty cores, and one missing in the top right, Derek carefully slide the core down into the empty hole. Once it was all the way in, he grabbed the thrower, the what he now called 'Silver Wand' that he had managed to fit the rebuilt particle projector, and flipped the activator switch. The main lights all flicker on for a moment. The cell batteries building up till filling the bar and collapsing down. Once power was flowing through the system, the cyclotron cores instantly lite up to life in a white glow. However, the still powered core didn't light up, and was ejected out like in the venting stage. At the center of the rod a small red dot was barely visible and if one looked close enough, could see acting like a whirlpool from above.

Derek had hoped for this. Transferring power from a already juiced core rod into blanks that are only receiving power from the batteries would allow them to take said energy and build it up in their own. He originally built the cores to be replaceable if the case of one of them failing became an issue. Once the core had drained enough power into the others, all that he had to do was to replace it with a blank, and put the rod back with the others.

But the Mini Pack wasn't the only thing he's built in such short notice. Because of his neck k yelled at him for holding such a giant gun around it, Derek had begun work on a more traditional thrower that held heavy similarities to the video game. The original gun with a extension to the gun box that made it easily double in width but was extremely lighter. A large drum connecting in front of the unit held attached to the main forward hand that acted as a vent while being a lock to hold the slime blower in place. But since he didn't have anything remotely close to slime, and that the risk of suddenly starting a fire was evident, he in turn connected a water hose from the nozzle on a trigger switch that lead down the length of the power cable, around the bottom of the pack and into a water tank that was nearly as tall as the pack itself. A smaller air tank was placed in front of the water tank severing as a means to keep the pack cooled. Simply by forcing a blast of air to keep an air current inside that should keep the rods from overheating by just a few more moments.

Meanwhile, his TV was facing the other direction so that he could watch the News cover reports about the strange activity as he worked. Taking a brief moment to dot down the location of a incident and what they think was the cause.

And yet, every time something came up, there was always one place that every channel spock of at times.

The Westmore Mansion.

It seemed to literally became the focus point of the paranormal activity. Everyone saying that they had caught glimpses of ghosts in the windows; since no one had the balls big enough to go inside. But for the most part, Derek wasn't one of them.

He had the technology. The know how. True that his knowledge of the supernatural was limited to what he learned from fiction, one being a movie that he was heavily direct with, but he didn't know what to expect. So he would do what he walkways did, Come Prepared for Anything.

But while shooting a ghost might not be a problem. Tracking and holding a ghost was harder said. He did have a Pke meter; four in fact. One he kept for the hell of it, two were stripped down when he tried to adapt sensor equipment into something the size of a shoe polisher. And the other was for pure parts. The third one was the most complete of the pair. Derek had instead gone again with the 2009 design using a touchscreen bar graph that was easier to use. He could modify a EMF detector to be placed inside but base functions would be a long shot.

Then traps.

The way the pack and traps worked in the lore was that the ionization rates were different as the particle stream is used to weaken an entity and 'neutralize' it. And the traps acted like a vortex with a ion field holding it in place and dragging it down.

Halting on his work on the pack, Derek leaned back on his chair. Rubbing his hands in frustration as to what he thought would happen if he did go through with all this.

* * *

So next chapter we get into the real reason for this story.


	7. The Westmore Mansion

Chapter 7: The Westmore Mansion

* * *

I feel like this should be called Rise of a Legacy, but too late!

* * *

 _That Saturday…_

 _The Westmore Mansion_

As the sound of motorcycle racing down the twisting roads of Western Pennsylvania, leaving a long trail of old dried leaves that survived the last winter, Derek had on a leather trench coat that covered most of his body showing only his jeans from the knees down that ended covering his boots. His face was concealed by a dark green skull bandana and sunglasses with a all black Steelers hat on.

Sitting behind him was his Mini Proton Pack strapped heavily to the fender rack. Inside the cargo cases on each side was his laptop and a makeshift Pke Meter that looked more like it was made in the kitchen.

Derek for once was actually having second thoughts about this. He was about to try and accomplish the impossible; tracking and trapping a ghost. He had the feeling that with all the attention Westmore Mansion was getting, it would be the perfect place to scan for residual energy to see if the meter worked at all, along with a modified pair of thermal goggles, and get an estimate as to what to set the trap. But the risk of actually in countering the entity was something he took into _Heavy_ consideration. Thus he brought along the Mini Pack just incase. While he would've like to see what the main pack could do, the new upgrades he added weren't fully synchronized with the systems and each of the three modes had to run through the cyclotron for a few hours to be adjusted to the changing magnetic fields.

Soon, the road began to flatten out and become less of a hill as it bends gradually into the forest. Slowing his speed to a steady 15 Derek came to the front clearing if the giant house. The large front gate laying wide open for any unexpected visitor to stumble inside. The sign arched over the doorway still displayed the home's name but the W had fallen out of place; making it look more like a K saying Killmore.

Though Derek didn't mind it. His mission was to get in, take readings, and get out.

Pulling around the turnabout, he pulled straight up to the staircase leading to the front door. Being this close to the house made it give off a dreadful feeling. The way the walls were rotten made it seem like at any moment the whole thing would collapse forward. The top third floor was barely visible if it wasn't for the windows. The second and first floors though looked more intact from just the outside.

Hoping of his bike Derek pulled the glasses off and set them on the lid of his hat. Eyeing it with a sharp glance. Turning back to his equipment; Derek turned back around and unbuckled his pack. Fixing the straps to fit over his overcoat as he strapped it tightly to his person. Reaching over the side he pulled out the ridiculously large detector. On the other side he opened the case bringing out the thrower and goggles.

Trading his hat for the goggles he screws the hose onto the end of the thrower making sure each wire was in place. Holding the gun in his right hand and meter in the left he turned back to face the building. His mind telling him several times that this was a bad idea.

Taking a deep breath he started up the stairs. "Show time."

Slowly ascending the steps, in what felt like hours had gone by Derek was face to face with the aged oak door still in prime condition. Looking down to see the door handle completely missing, he carefully kicked his boot at the bottom making it squeal some as it swung on rusty hinges. Pushing it enough so that he could pass, he stuck his head inside scanning the first room. It was the entry way. A large room with two sets of stairs leading up and disappearing behind a wall. The place was fairly lite from the midday sun provided by the numerous holes in the ceiling. Stepping further inside, Derek slung the gun down. Activating the pack's lights as a low hum filled the air for a few moments.

"Knock, Knock. Anybody home?" he yelled out. His voice echoing throughout the house.

Not getting a reply back, Derek gulped down the lump in his throat and proceeded inside. Dropping the goggles over his eyes his vision was filled with a screen showing his surroundings in a deep green. Whenever he glanced down at his meter, gun or a hole letting in sunlight, the screen would flash a set of three circles over the area like a camera focusing. When he looked down the empty hallway, the outer third red was lining the edge of the screen. Occasionally flicking when his thrower came into view or he glanced down at his meter.

The screen itself displayed two different graphs. One was a bar graph that took up most of the top half. Its purpose was to detect fluxes in the electromagnetic field like a EMF detector. The other was a 12 piece pie chart with a red light shining around clockwise like a loading bar on a video. It was meant to act like a compass to lead he to the direction the EMF picked up. But so far he's only gotten flickers because of the proton pack's electronics.

But yet while the meter tried to work. Derek had his eyes and ears wide open. for anything to pop out.

"Let's see, wood, wood, moldy carpet." He steps over the rioting patch of carpet. "Destroyed wall paper. Hope that's not blood. Yep just your average abandoned house…"

Then, the sound of scratching caught his ears. Literally jumping from his position, Derek snapped in the direction of the sound. His goggles thankfully giving a clear barrel ce I'd what his thrower's target was.

It was a rat. Racing across the edge of the wall. Lowing his gun Derek let out a deep sigh. "Pull yourself together, Derek. You've never been this paranoid since-"

* _Riiiiiiiinnngggg, 'Riiiiiiiinnngggg*_

"AHHH!-" * _ **KCH-OOOOOOMMMMMMMM***_

It happened so fast. To fast for Derek to realize that he had just launched a half charged Boson Dart across the room and straight through a wall. The old wood and wall paper explodes in a shower of splinters, rocking the entire house as if it was just struck by a bus. Now in its place was a 5 foot wide hole with the outside covered in soot and small sparkles of fire near the inner edge. Though thankfully moldy wood isn't as flammable as good dry wood.

Shaking his head to clear up the sudden shock, Derek places the thrower across his left arm holding it up to his chest. Reaching down he fishes into his pants pocket for his phone. Nearly tearing the lining of his pocket, he hits the talk button bringing it up to his ear.

"Hello?!" He half yelled into the mic.

" _Holy Jesus dude, you don't have to yell."_

"Leo?" He asked. Wondering why his friend had called him of all the times. It had to be now. "What's happening?"

" _Nothing. Just sitting here reading my favorite book. What are you doing? Judging by the way your voice is I must of scared you."_

"You… kinda did actually. I'm in the middle of something."

" _Don't tell me you're at the Westmore house right now, are you?"_ Derek froze for a moment. He silently cursed how Leo could practically read him like a book even through a phone

"No, I'm at home working on the trap." Surprisingly this wasn't really a lie. He was working on getting the the trap to properly function. But what he was doing _now_ wasn't at home.

 _Get… Out…._

" _You say something, Derek?"_ Leo asked wondering what the strange sound was from his end.

"What?"

 _Get… OUT…_

" _Okay it's gotta be something on your end. You watching TV or something."_

Before Derek could get the chance to answer, his Pke meter suddenly blares into activity. The bar graph now topping out the middle three bars and the compass, now actually displaying correctly, turns tired and points in the same direction as the bars. On the sides the wings begin lifting up till they became horizontal with each other.

"Uh… Leo, I'm gonna have to call you back."

" _Wait, what? Derek where are -*click*_ "

Sliding his phone back securely in his pocket, Derek had to do a double take at what was infront of him.

Eyes. A pair of deep crimson eyes seemingly floating in the air that was practically bending into the darkness. Even in the poor lighting, Derek could clearly see a head, neck, shoulders and part of a torso, but the rest was completely missing from existence. When it came closer, passing through a beam of sunlight that breached ceiling, the body completely disappeared only leaving the blood red eyes to appear just slightly duller. And when it step back into the shadow, it's body became visible once again.

If anyone could see what was running through Derek's mind right now, it would be like New York after he end of world war 2.

Here, standing, or just floating, several feet away from him, was proof of something that so many have wondered. Do ghosts exist, what is in the afterlife, what happens after death? In just a minute Derek possibly answers half of these questions right away. He really felt like the world was breaking some how. Him _accidentally_ building a Proton Pack right when a paranormal outbreak started to affect world, it was too coincidental. He wanted to change the world, but it seemed that it was already changing itself.

Slowly raising his Pke, holds down the rear trigger with his pointer finger. Aiming it up so that a small 'eye' on the back was facing the ghost. Seeing the device suddenly light up, the entity let out a deep groan that literally shook the house around them.

Derek, however, wasn't affected by this. His focus was glued to the screen with the bar graph now covering the entire device with a rising yellow color. The wings on the sides began to rise higher and higher with the 9 lights on each side flashing fast and fast. Soon enough the whole screen was covered in yellow as the wings drop back down. The graph now switching to red as they spiked slightly.

The ghost for the time was still watching the teen perform the strange act. It was surprised at how he didn't run of once the entity showed itself. But after having a hole get blown out if a wall in his home made him very angry.

* _ **FLASH***_

" _ **AAAGGGH!**_ " The entity roars out as it flinches back. Trying to shield its eyes from the sudden blast of light.

When it's vision became a little more clear, it's attention turned back to the 17 year old who took a cautionary step back. The ghost roared out its lungs (If it had any) and tosses itself in Derek's direction it his arms reaches out. It took a fraction of a second for Derek to realize what was happening; and at that moment he spun on the heel of his boot and bolted down the hallway. Running as fast as he could he rounds a corner sharply having to hop on his right foot a few times to prevent him from falling.

He was back in the main room with the door wide open. Dashing under the stairways he didn't look back again when he almost slid out of the door and jumped over the steps. Easily landing in a kneeling position like Iron Man in the his first movie. Taking in deep shallow breaths, Derek slowly rise back to his full height looking back to the open door. His mind still spinning around the image of something still there.

But terror, turned to curiosity and that turned to joy. Glancing down at his Pke meter, he swipes the screen with his thumb to the file lists. A place where he could keep, add and continue documents about things he finds and scans. For now, there was only one file. Opening it, a biograph came up displacing a picture of a large black figure and varies lists.

Class level, attacks, material state, name. Most of these were all blank because of no real information could be computed. Tapping on the name list, a keyboard pops up from the bottom like that on a smartphone. Tapping away he writes in a new title.

'The Westmore Ghost'

Satisfied with the update. And the frequency graph at the bottom that the meter detected as the entities energy make up, Derek looked up from the device up to the front door. Flipping off the power switch and letting it front his side like his thrower.

"See you again soon," he smirked as he hopped on his bike. Reaching back he placed the Pke meter with his computer connecting the two devices with a cord.

It would take time to run the scans. By then it should be ready by the night.

Reaching round the other side he disconnected his thrower placing it and his goggles inside the other container and fishing put his hat and glasses. Taking one last look at the house, Derek looked up to the wide open door leading to the dark inside. He couldn't see it. But he felt whatever he got the readings from was now standing dead center in the door looking down at him.

Flipping out his sunglasses Derek pulled the bandana over his face. "And be ready."

Covering his eyes in the protective eye wear, he revs the engine twice before racing around back towards the gate. Already run scenarios for his plan of attack.

 _Later that Night_

"Are you sure about this, Derek? This place looks like it could fall down at any moment," Leo said as he drove his van up through the gates.

The mansion was quite different at night, even with his high beams on. It looked like the house could come alive any minute.

Derek responded, "It didn't burn down when I shot a Boson Dart at a wall. And that pack didn't have the heat coil. If anything I just gotta worry about stepping on a back patch of flooring."

Pulling the van up where Derek parked his bike last time, the two teens climbed out and headed towards the back. Leo pops open the cargo doors leading to the back of the van, where a computer set up of three monitors sat on a desk. Laying on the floor Derek's over coat laid across a large pile. Ripping the cost of in one swift move he reveals his gear strapped down securely along with the newly redesigned proton pack that now looked look like it's video game counterpart. The whole pack had a silver-chrome like color with parts like the power cell battery, cyclotron, gear boxes and thrower still their standard black.

Both teens looked down at the large device. Slowly turning to face each other Leo looked at Derek with concern while the latter had a grin forming.

"You sure about this?," Leo asked. Derek didn't answer. Instead he threw on his coat and started clipping the equipment on.

First his utility belt. Which only held his large Pke meter, a small LED flashlight, gas detector in case the of hazards, and his goggles that were now painted green over the main parts. Next was his colossal pack.

"A... Leo, little help?" He said lifting the device up. Leo just shrugged. Holding his hands out to catch the accelerator. When Derek did drop it, he was completely unprepared for the sheer weight alone.

Seeing his friend nearly collapse, Derek spun around lacing one arm through the straps quickly taking the weight off. The weight of the pack had significantly increased since he added several upgrades that were still prototypes of themselves. Adding much more bulk to the already cluttered set up.

"Jesus, how much does this thing weigh!?" Leo yelled/grunted. Swinging his body around Derek takes a few steps forward rolling his shoulders to get use to the weight.

"Rough estimate? 112 pounds. Plus gun makes it 120 even. You all set?"

Opening the passenger side door of the van. Leo hopped inside switching in a overhead light. The bright LED floods the area with you light as he pulled up a foldable chair. Placed in front of him was a small computer set up of two monitors. Once Derek reached back and flipped the activator switch on the gun, the right side monitor lite up displaying a diagram of information. Reaching in he pulls out a small GoPro from the desk drawer and brings it up near his spot light. Using the magnet he slaps it on. The left side screen then flickers on showing a loading screen, then live video showing Leo looking at the freed.

"Alright," Derek hopped half way in the van. Pointing towards the diagrams. "These bars, represent the pack's heat levels. This green bar, represents overall energy damage. I need you to record this stuff with this." He pulled out a small camcorder.

Leo arched a brow. "Why?"

"Because I can know later on what to do in the terms of fine tuning it more. And also," he clicks the 'P' on the keyboard. Bringing up a display just like his Pke meter. "This is synced with my meter so I'll need you to be my guide if I don't see something."

"Roger that." He responded looking at the camera. "Wanna shot a intro?" He asked honestly.

Derek have it a thought for a moment. No, because he'll risk his secret getting out. But yet he and Leo were about to make history.

"Alright," he said shrugging as they climbed out. Heading in front of the mansion Derek got in front of the stairs as the van's light lite him up.

"Alright, We're rolling." Leo holds the camera up to Derek. Dressed completely in the gear.

"Alrighty," he takes in a deep breath before looking at the camera. "Greetings!... wow that was bad."

* _Chuckles_ * "Very."

"Alright, we'll just make this the director's cut... * _clears throat_ * This is field test 3 of prototype particle equipment mark 2. Today is Saturday , time is currently 11:43 pm. We are currently standing outside the Westmore Mansion where a report of a full torso apparition was spotted by two people at the same time. Base Pke readings show that there is an 'entity', a violent one at that, in the building. We will be conducting an investigation of the house and hopefully... the world's first capture of a ectoplasmic entity."

"Not bad Derek. Wanna show us the equipment?"

He nods with a sheepish grin. "Yes, like all who do something, you need the proper equipment to do the job." He turns to the side to show more of the gun and pack. "This, is a positron collider. Most famously known as a Proton Pack. To anyone knowing it, this is the 2009 video game version. With the exception of it being silver and lack several functions."

"The thrower," he pulls the large gun off the side. "Has all modes via the Proton Stream, Boson Darts. Slime Blower is in short progress at the moment so instead now uses water. Got a operating Meson Combustor and a fully working dark matter generator that-"

"Wait, " Leo looks over the camera in confusion. "How the hell did you even build something like that in a week?!"

"Don't question my logic. You should know that this stuff comes to me like my second nature."

" _More like sixth sense…_ " Leo muttered under his breath.

"I heard that." Turning his back to the camera he looks up to the large house for the third time that day. Taking in a deep breath he looked back to the camera. "Today will mark history for our world. Not only will this prove the existence of life after death, but prove that our broken reality has door ways to others that the understanding of is so very little."

Taking in one more breath, he heads towards the stairs. But stops before taking the first time. "Oh, I almost forgot. Leo, there's a spare Pke meter in the drawer just incase anything happens around you." And with that he made his way up to the front door.

Leo continued to film Derek until the proton pack's lights then faded into the dark. Sighing as he lowered and turned off the camera, he turned back to his van to head inside.

"If you die in there, Derek, I'm getting your stuff."

Back inside the house, Derek was quickly priming his equipment for what could possibly come. Reaching over to his shoulder strap, he plucked a walkie talkie off. Twisting the dial till the queue sound of low frequency static came through.

"Leo, you hear me?" He said holding and releasing the talk button.

" _You dead already? Damn that's a new world record."_

Derek immediately deadpanned. "Just check your radio and Pke. And keep an eye on the monitor. Cameras can pick up things the eyes can't."

" _Aye, Aye, Captain."_

Sighing in frustration, Derek reached down sliding the radio in a loop on his pack strap. Grabbing the Pke meter from his belt he powered up the unit, let run its startup cycle, and show the options menu. He made some work to the touch screen display adding in other functions that allowed a wider range of uses like tracking his own equipment or even Leo's meter. Selecting the 'Aura Scanner' the display changed to the one he used during his first walk around.

"Alright ghosty," he said out loud echoing through the entire house. He began marching for towards the hallway underneath the entryway under the stairs. "Where the hell are you."

But unknown to him, the entity was much closer than he suspected. It saw him pull out the device, the same one used to find it the first time. It had to stay some distance to avoid being known. And the object on his back. It didn't know it's true purpose. Only that it was bigger than the one he previously had and if size was anything to go by, this had to be much more powerful. Thinking of its next move, the entity's body merged into the wall. It's 'shadow' then racing across the ceiling as it dived under the doorway leading to another part of the house.

 _Meanwhile..._

Out of the house, Leo sat in the same position he was when Derek had gone inside. Chair back, feet up, phone out.

He really wasn't paying much attention. Just glancing up every couple of moments to see Derek only move about 4 more feet.

Checking the time on his watch, he deadpanned before letting out a long sigh. It wasn't even 12:00 yet. He was hoping that Derek would just look around and say he saw a door close or heard foot steps. But seeing him go to lengths in fully gearing up in untested equipment really put the legitimacy on that cake.

"Come on Derek… I'm missing Outrageous Acts of Science for -" _Thump. Thump. Thump._

Leo stopped mid sentence when he heard the strange noise.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

It sounded like heavy boots. The kind you would expect a worker, miner or even a plumber to wear. Large, loose and heavy that at each step made it click off the ground with more force.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

He waited. Maybe someone was here to wonder why a van was parked so far out here at an abandoned mansion. I'd it was a cop, Leo knew to put the blame on Derek for coming here. He didn't need suspected drug dealing or fine for trespassing.

Maybe it was Derek. Maybe he finished up already or couldn't find anything so he came back. If that was the case, Leo sighed quietly in relief.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump. THUMP._

The last step made him almost jump. It was like a soldier standing attention for their general. "Derek?" he called. Waiting for a response.

It was dead silent as he waited. Setting his feet down he glanced out the door. Looking out into the night as he expected someone to walk by. After two minutes though, no one did. Shrugging it off as just a animal running through, he returned to his place on his phone.

Then another sound came. It sounded like a computer notification on a geiger meter when detecting radiation. Looking down from his phone again he saw it was a coming from the Pke meter Derek had left on the stand.

Setting his phone down he reached over and picked up the device. It weighed about as much as TV remote but had a large square body with a narrow antenna extending from the top with two small rods flashing red. The bar graph on the screen showing a steady spike with the bars rising at times.

"Nice Derek. You made a cartoon prop that actually works." He said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

 _Get… Out…_

Leo felt his bones riddle with coldness. He slowly turned back towards the doorway. He knew someone has to be there.

"Derek?" He stood up from his seat. Keeping both his eyes and the meter locked in the direction towards outside.

Moving his free hand to the drawer where Derek got his GoPro from. He digs inside for what he hoped was in there. And it was.

Taking a slow steps out the van, he twist his head around looking for any possible sign of someone there. Flickering his light on, he shined the light towards the house around the forest towards the front gate. Sure that there wasn't anyone there, he fully steps out into the night with the moon giving the area a gentle white glow that made it easier to see the outline of everything.

* _ **THUMP***_

Leo yelped as he nearly drops the light. Snapping it in the direction he thought the noise came from.

"H-Hello?" His voice stuttered. He felt like he was in one of those horror movies where the guy watching it all would be the first to disappear.

* _ **Buzzt***_

Looking down at the Pke still in his right hand, he saw that the rods were now pointing higher than they were before with the graph bkw spiking higher. Waving it around he saw the bars rise and lower as did the wings when he pointed the device in a direction. The highest reading he got was when he pointed it towards the forest that surrounded the property. Part of his mind that was on edge told him not to go in that direction. But the scientific and curious side overruled that. If this was really a 'ghost' that Derek was talking about, than he wanted to see it. Everything that Derek's done so far has broken the laws of reality, so why stop now.

Starting his walk towards the tree line Leo kept the meter ahead of him and the flashlight held like how a police officer would as he cleared the distance between his van and the woods fairly fast. Once he stood just before the underbrush, he waved the meter in front of him. The rods now parallel with the antenna as the screen was now covered in red. The center three bars flat lining at the tip as he held it straight forward. His eyes scanned the area, hoping to catch the slightest glance if anything that shouldn't belong.

 _Leo…_

A raspy voice said in the air like the wind. But it sounded a lot like Derek's if he was whispering.

"Derek?" He shone the flashlight on the figure. Expect instead of seeing the face or even body of a person, what Leo saw was made his blood run ice cold.

 _ **DIE!**_ A large black mass with two bright red eyes yelled flying out at the teen.

"AHHH!"

He nearly fell to the ground in his desperate attempt to get away from the entity. Running fast then he probably has in his life, he crossed back the area and literally dives back into the van. Scrambling up to quickly shut the doors.

Once he made sure they were locked. Leo sat up against the wall clutching his chest. Trying to get a back the lose of breath he just had. Once his heart has slowed down some and his mind cleared itself, he quickly began running ideas as to what just happened.

"What the hell was that!?" He said to himself out loud.

 _ **BAM!**_

His whole body tensed up at the sound of what would be a fist impacting metal.

 _ **BAM! BAM! BAM!**_

The whole van started to rock as each hit seemed to become even stronger than the last. Holding onto the rack Derek used to hold his proton pack down, he could feel the whole vehicle suddenly jolt up. The rocking becoming so great it was as if a angry mob had showed up and tried to tip over the car.

 _ **BAM!**_

The last hit nearly knocked the van 2 feet off the ground. The led light that filled the van with light broke of from the roof and shattered into pieces on the floor. Once the shaking had stopped, Leo held his breath as he waited for anything else. After a minute of nothing, he jumped between the sets and reached into his glove box. Digging for anything that he could use as defense. When his hand grasped something, he grinned triumphantly as he yank it out.

But his smile faltered when he saw what it was; a Flare Gun. It was mostly gray with the end having a painted orange flame.

But he didn't care. It was a weapon and he would use it if necessary. That's when he remembered one thing, Derek was still outside. Well, more like inside the house that the thing probably lived in.

Jumping back from his spot, his gaze shift back to the messy computer setup. Pushing the monitor back up he let the screen's light fill the dark van as his gaze looked over to where Derek could possibly be. He was traveling down a hallway with his meter still out. Waving it in different directions at times. The bar graph showing a mid spikes green.

Then, to Leo's worry, it jumped to red.

Derek instantly stopped in his tracks looking around for where the possible entity was. Leo's face became even paler when he saw Derek finish making the turn. Reaching for where he last saw the radio, he held it up in his shaking hands.

"D-D-Derek, Stop."

" _What? What do you mean-"_

"Just Stop!" He semi yelled.

Doing as what Leo seemed to _beg_ for him to do, Derek stopped mid step into the hallway It was much more narrower but seemed to stretch the entire length of the east wing of the house.

Doors lining each wall closed off giving it a more desolate state. At the end of the hallway that Derek was facing, a large door was halfway open letting noon light from the room to just barely come into the hallway.

But Derek could feel something wasn't right. The Pke was pointing in its direction with the middle bar just about to touch the top.

"What do you see Leo?" He asked.

In a uneasy voice, like a captain directing an operation, Lei responded." _Put away your meter. Drop your goggles, and pull your gun._ "

Doing as said. Derek slowly lowered his meter until it fell back into the holster. Slowly reaching back he grabs his thrower and jerks it off the bracket. Holding it so that it aimed towards the door, he reached up and, quickly, pulled down his goggles.

Derek instantly became frozen when the lens recalibrated to adjust to the darkness. The three rings all lighting up in color when the center green circle focused on the doorway.

Standing there in its full ghastly glory, stood a apparition roughly 6'9". Just barely fitting in the door frame. It's eyes shining a deep red that matched the negative effect of its shadow body that gave off a slight blue tint in the light.

 _Get…_ _ **OUT...**_

His muscles tensed greatly. Anymore and he would collapse in pain. The anger he felt in it's words were definite reminders of their earlier encounter that day.

" _Derek!"_ Leo's voice yelled nearly making him jump. Only this time it wasn't from the radio. But what felt like it was behind him. Darting his head back he thought he would see Leo come running down the hallway.

But he was still in the van. He just talked to him seconds ago.

 ***** _ **GRRRAAA!***_

Looking back Derek's eyes shrunk to the size of pin pricks when he saw a giant black mass at him. Clenching his teeth and gun tightly, he kneeled a little and brought his right leg just slightly behind him. Holding the rear handle close to his side and pressing hard on the trigger.

 _ ***SHZZZZZZAK***_

The entire corridor is instantly filled with a bright orange light. The clear barrel of Derek's proton thrower lights up in a bright white color as it sparks out. Firing a long stream the width of a fire hose with the electric outline of lightning merged with the fire of the Sun. The force equal, if not greater, than the kick back one would encounter with a minigun. But Derek held firm in place.

The ghost had barely a second to think about the light stream coming at it. Until both made contact. The stream hit directly on its chest wiping away a small area as the ghost was forced back. Roaring in pain as it felt itself become weaker, it quickly twists and flyers through the nearest door to get away.

Cutting the stream when the ghost disappeared, Derek vented and ran back down the hallway he came from. Hoping that it was running parallel with it. Using the adaptations to the goggles, the ghost was slight visible through the walls but couldn't give a clear image. Banking around a corner he comes face to face with another hallway. Aiming down the length as he watched the blob come closer to the wall.

Right when the first inch if it's form became visible, he fired a Boson Dart.

* _ **KCH-OOOOOOMMMMMMMM***_

The ghost takes a direct hit. It's body is sent flying through the air and soon bursts through the doors behind it. The hinges shatter under the sudden weight as they and the ghost fell to the floor. Taking the opportunity Derek runs forward firing his stream a across the floor making a long scorch trail. Having just barely seconds to see the stream cutting a path towards it, the entity suddenly jumps up out of view from the doorway. Dragging the stream up Derek clips the top of the wood before he stopped firing. Doing a quick revent he slows his pace to a steady jog until he arrived in the room.

It was a _huge_ foyer. One wall with a row of broken windows that light moon light inside with a fireplace as big as a garage cutting it in two. The other lined with a balcony that overlooked the entire area with a sitting area up top.

"Where did you-"* _ **Crash***_ Before he could finish a couch and chair came flying from the balcony. Several other items from around the room started to float as the all lined up in a wall across from him.

Through the goggles Derek could see the entity. A bar graph inside his goggles showing that the entity was dipping into the yellow area. Significantly weakened but yet uncapturable. But he would have to fight it here and through the dozen or so objects it had floating in a blue-purple aura.

Taking aim Derek cranked up the intensity. It was risky. Since he had only tested the pack at a level setting of 5 and under. It was the only max strength that didn't risk producing too much heat that could accidentally check things on fire. But given the situation, he was willing to risk it. Turning on of the two dials on the side of the gun, the pack let off a low hum of the cyclotron now spinning particles faster.

Hearing the sound of the weapon charging, the entity roars out sending all the items it had in its grasp. Derek made quick work of the near 100 year old material practically vaporizing most of the items into a cloud of ash before it fell to the ground. The 'attack' barely lasted a full minute until the whole room was empty of anything recognizable as furniture. The ghost, stood/floated there shocked at how the teen so easily destroyed everything.

Venting the pack Derek's eyes looked back up to the ghost. "My turn." He said coldly twisting the top knob on the gun beside the vent light.

The entire pack suddenly changed as the ribs on the power cell, vent gearbox, and the gearbox below the gun clip, suddenly popped up three inches with the top of each of the 12 ribs sliding forward. On the assemblies four strips of blue led lights flashed on as the cyclotron cores then took on a dark blue color.

Making sure the mode switch was complete, Derek raised his thrower up and fired. Only this time instead of a particle stream, it was a dark blue, almost purplish black stream that coil around itself like a stretched spring. A large mass sat at the end of the barrel as it focused energy out. The ghost didn't know what to do about this new weapon. But it didn't want to find out.

Dashing to the right it avoided the new stream flying over Derek's head. Snapping the thrower up he was able to catch the entire off guard because of how the Stasis Stream was more straight and focused than a Proton Stream that tended to dance around in a small area. The effects of the new weapon were almost immediate. A purple crystal quickly began to form over its body. The ghost was shocked stiff when it felt it's entire body become uncased by the material practically stopping mid air in a pose that would match a NBA player going for a slam dunk. Derek continued firing the stream until the vent alarm then sounded. But instead of venting it himself with the switch. He continued until the cores were spinning so fast the cycling lights look more like they're blinking. Suddenly in a burst of steam, the entire cyclotron housing and cores ejected from the pack as the alarm died out.

Taking the opportunity of the ghost immobilized Derek switches outbid stasis stream, letting the gearboxes close and retract back into the pack, as he clipped his gun and reached for the Ghost Trap.

It looked much like a traditional trap was. Only it was much longer with a looped handle connected to a small tank on the back side. Around the base was a ring like bumper that served as a surge protector and grounder. On the front if the trap behind the power bar was a flat piece of metal that looked like a razor with a solid blade.

Unhooking the cable and sliding it off its clip, Derek tosses the device towards the center of the room. Wincing when it made a hard clang on impact, the wheels let it roll some distance as the ring prevented it from rolling over. On the side was a 6 button keyboard with a white light flashing. Once it changed from blinking to solid, the other six ranging from blue, red, green, yellow, and orange flashed to life. The plate at the top sudden starts glowing yellow as a tower of light lift up from the trap. It was roughly as tall as Derek but dissipated when it reached around 7 feet high.

Making sure that it was properly set. He pulls his gun back off the clip and aims back to the ghost. Taking notice that parts of the crystal were heavily cracking, he aims and fires a Boson Dart destroying the ice like material. Because of its already weak state, the ghost floated on a slouched position with its arms dangling at its side. Firing his stream again, the particles began to coil around the entity like a possessed rope as it formed a cage around it. Moving his thrower to the right he tugs on the stream and ghost that drags behind him. Letting up some power so that it shortened the stream he slowly lowered the entity towards the trap's beacon. When the ghost touched the very top of the beam, the beacon suddenly disappears as the doors of the trap fly open in a bright flash. Derek had to look away when his eyes were clouded by the burst; nearly causing the ghost to get pulled out of the light vortex that was being projected from the trap. The force of its pull kicked up the heavy layers of dust all around them as it was pulled into the bright light at the bottom.

Trying not to breath in the dust and fix his eyesight, Derek focused back on holding the fighting ghost. Aiming his stream downward to give it more pull as the entity drew closer and closer. Soon the bottom half of its body began to be sucked inside the box as it desperately tried to escape.

With one finally slam of his thrower, Derek turned away as a bright purple and yellow flash engulfed the room.

 _ **NOOOooo**_ _oooooo….*_ _ **WHOOP**_ *

Once the light had died down, Derek cautiously turned back to face the trap. Slowly pulling the goggles off his face he looked around for any sign of the entity. Quickly glancing at his Pke that instead of red now showed a green display barely barely spiking. His attention then turned back to the trap. Holding his gun tightly to him he took a few slow steps towards it.

He gently tapped the box with his boot, a small hiss of electricity surging over the doors for a moment until the beacon returned. Kneeling down he checked the container light.

Red. Meaning that something was inside.

He poked it again with his gun. Staying some distance in case the device did explode. Which thankfully it didn't. Reaching back Derek clipped his gun back onto the pack and reached out to grab the trap's handle. Picking it up he could feel a slight warmth coming from the device but bit too much to complain.

Looking back he turned and head towards the doorway. Hoping to find his way out of the house and back to Leo.

 _Sometime Later..._

After wandering around for a while, Derek finally stepped out the front door of the mansion to thankfully see the Van still parked in its original place. But as he made his way down the steps he could see dents in the side that he knew weren't there before.

Walking up to the back he knocked on the passenger side door before grabbing the handle. "Leo-WOAH!" He ducked as a red flare nearly took out his head. He watched it fly around the area and land with a hard thud into a tree. Dying out in a few seconds later.

Slowly standing back up he looked inside the dark van to see Leo sitting his back pressed against the passenger seat holding a flashlight, the Pke Meter he gave him, and a flare gun. His eyes were wide and his body shook as if freezing.

"What the hell happened to you?" Leo dropped the flare gun and ran a hand across his face.

"I'm a believer," he said slowly standing up, "I thought I heard someone walking outside. Thought it was you but when I checked the camera you were still in the house. I was about to you when your meter started buzzing and I checked outside. I got near the edge of the woods when this big black shadow cane and chased me. After a second it thought it was gone until the whole van started to shake. Thought I was about to roll."

Bringing his hand up to his chin Derek thought of his friend's account. "Fascinating. We both got a steady slew of activity in two different locations if the exact same entity. And even showing evidence of interaction of the physical plain. Did you get a scan of it?" Leo shrugged.

"I don't really know how to work this thing. The movie you just see Egon waving it around and what not." Derek sighed. Blaming himself from not teaching him the basis of most equipment.

"Did you get it? Camera went out when the light surged." he asked looking at the device in Derek's other hand.

Holding up the now smoking trap, Derek couldn't help but grin. "Would you like one order of ectoplasmic diversity with a side of _you just got your ass whooped._ By the world's first Ghostbuster." Leo let out a small chuckle. Bending down he takes the trap by its handle holding up closer.

"This really does change everything. The scientific proof of ghosts and self sustaining energy! Damn Derek, you're gonna be swarmed by Nobel Prizes."

"No, I won't." Derek grunted as he stood back up full. Reaching around he unclasped his belt and waist strap. "No one can know about this." In one move he brings the entire proton pack around setting in the van's floor.

Leo was truly shocked, "But-But why? This is what you've wanted. To make a name for yourself and change the world."

"While that is true. I have been giving it some thought." The hard look his friend had said enough for Leo to understand. "There's still _A Lot_ to do before this remotely gets out to public eyes. Giving the research I can do with this one capture can open up tons of doors for potential."

Leo nodded in agreement. It would be insane to say you captured a ghost exactly like a ghostbuster. Some time did need to pass before really anyone could know.

Helping Derek strap down the equipment, the two jump out the back of the van and head to the front.

"So now that you can capture them, where do you put them?" Leo shouted from his side. Derek stopped mid stride to his door when the thought came over.

"If I make this a habit. But I'll need tons of work and research done before I can even start planning on building a temporary containment unit." Leo hopped into his seat starting up the engine.

"And how do you plan on paying for all this?"

"Let's go home." He answered closing the door.

Happily compiling with his friend's wish, Leo undid the parking brake and slowly went around the around about heading back towards the gate. Not bothering looking back at the house. Both teens minds' were on a loop.

Leo was inwardly apologizing for not having faith in his friend and just trying to comprehend that ghosts _do exists._ For Derek, his mind was a runaway train about to go down a steep hill. He just did the impossible, on so many levels, he didn't know where to go from here. The potential to be at the forefront of possibly one of the greatest scientific discoveries in the history of mankind. And he just used the knowledge and equipment from a fictional movie to succeed.

But what both boys didn't know, was when the van got past the gate and started on down the hill curve, was that at the house, something was still there.

* * *

And thus, the Protonix Ghostbusters was born.

So this is gonna be the first unofficial time the new team will encounter Black Slime. Black Slime is one of five major driving forces of the entire Protonix Universe. I do also use the sound effects texts used in the GB IDW Comics to help get a idea on what each weapon sound can be.

Leo's flare gun is based on the Team Fortress 2 weapon the Scorch Shot. The Pke Meter is that of the Real Ghostbusters cartoon version that is the same meter he uses throughout the entire PGB storyline.

If you want to see the team in full action head on over to my already established Spyro the Dragon/ Ghostbusters crossover: Protonix Ghostbusters: Ghost of the Dragon.


	8. Buster for Hire

Chapter 8: Buster for Hire

* * *

First update of 2017!

(This took longer than I originally wanted. Have a lot of stuff going on.)

* * *

The days following that night at the mansion continued to linger in Derek's mind day after night. For hours he would stare at the trap, that still contained the world's first proof of spiritual existence, on his coffee table with his 2 Pke meters pointing straight at the device.

Neither gave off a reading during the duration the pieces of equipment sat there. Reason being, Derek feared that the trap wasn't really 'air tight' and that the ghost could easily escape. Since there was no real way how the trap in the movie, or any form of the Ghostbusters, worked internally to hold a ghost, he had to get creative.

Being the hulking prototype it was, he had to add a big enough battery just to keep it going. The inside of the main cartridge was more like a metal filter screen of steel wool that had a ionized charge similar to the proton stream but acted in pulses. If the entity reached a energy level higher than what the wrangler can attach to, it would _zap_ the entity back to a sustainable level.

This was good. Because while if it did ever break out it would be weak but mighty pissed, it provided the trap a almost endless source of power. So much so that when Derek disconnected the battery it didn't show any sign of drain.

Now after the first week went by, Derek, and now with the company of Leo, sat in Derek's garage with the trap, meters, a Proton Rifle Derek had been building before the bust, and a overhead lamp shining down at the table and it's contents.

"I'm telling you this. If that thing is still in there, I'm taking it to the nearest university and say I just solved the world's energy problem." Derek slowly turned to look up at his friend.

"You solved it? My equipment, and I'm the one who risked getting electrocuted by lightning, burning down a 90 year old mansion, twice, and in both occasions face down a being capable of killing me just by walking through me." Leo just shrugged.

Derek continued, "Besides, I've been monitoring its condition since we came back and so far the meters have not spiked _once_. And it's been getting constant power from the dampener I built inside."

"So the only thing holding that thing inside is its own energy?" Derek nodded.

"So why do you have that?" Leo pointed to the rifle type weapon Derek was holding in his hands.

It looked similar to a proton thrower, only the rear handle was curved down and had a hand guard like the one you would see on a gas pump. The body then squared out to a circular vent light that split apart. On the right side taking up most of the mass was a small 3 ring cyclotron unit with a silver pipe forming a Y between the lights. On the other side was a dark gray gear box with a ion arm pointing forward on the top, and a two way stasis light like on his original gun. A small blue tank, about the size of two baseballs side by side, sat underneath the box as a large metal clamp connecting it to the cyclotron sat on top of another handle that lead to the barrel. Now instead of a clear tube was a metal pipe with several holes dotting the length until it ended in a claw light nozzle.

"Because," he placed the gun against his shoulder like you would with any long rifle, "we're gonna open it and see if it's still in there." Leo looked like someone had just shot his dog.

"Are you _CRAZY_?"

Derek looked in some random direction for a moment to think. He then turned back to his friend holding up his left hand with thumb and finger just barely apart.

"Just a little. Yeah, thank you, that helps _so much…_ "

Reaching behind him on the couch, Derek brings up the controller he used for his lightning experiment. Only this time the cord ran from the back of the trap to the remote.

"This is hooked up to a pressure trigger. As long as your finger is on the button, the trap will stay open." He said handing Leo the device. The latter shakingly takes the device and holds it as if it was gonna attack him.

Flipping the rear handle Derek cocks the under switch much like a reloading a rifle but instead causes the gun to him to life. The cores whirling as they began cycling with the barrel taking on a deep red glow. Taking hold he aims the gun at the trap looking back up to Leo.

"Ready?"

In truth, Leo wasn't ready. He was _far_ from it. Memory from what happened last Saturday suddenly came up making Leo want to put on a hazmat suit, possibly Derek's proton pack, and stand behind a concrete barrier with Captain America's shield. But unfortunately, he did own one, he didn't know how to use the accelerator let alone let his back get crushed, there wasn't one around and the last didn't exist. So in any way of looking at it, he was as ready as the moment held.

"Ready."

"In 3… 2… 1."

Right then Leo's thumbs smashed down on the button. The trap suddenly surges with electricity as the doors fly open. The bright beam that was the containment field fills the room with light, easily out doing the overhead lamp. For a second nothing happened.

That was until the trap shook and a black mass suddenly shot out from the device.

" _ **I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"**_ the ghost roared as it tried to fly through the ceiling.

Derek quickly aims and fires his gun easily latching on the entity from going any further. It tries to fit the stream coiled around it's body but once again felt itself become drained. Once it fell back into a dazed state, Leo let off the trigger and let the trap suck the ghost back inside. The red led flashing indicating a successful capture.

Turning their heads back, they looked away from being blinded, the two teens looked down at the smoking trap.

"Well that wasn't such a chore now was it?" Derek asked smirking at how he felt that he nailer that reference right on the head.

Leo on the other hand, deadpanned at the terrible timing, and was still trying to get his breath back.

"So now what?" He asked. "You captured a ghost. Found a way to make a portable nuclear reactor that doesn't give off waste-"

"It sometimes stinks like a rusty boiler."

"And - wait, how do you know what a rusty boiler… you know what, forget I said that. So now that you have your dream going, what's next?"

Derek looked back down at the trap for a moment. He really didn't know where to go from here. Truth was he didn't expect to make this much progress in about a month. He thought that it would take multiple with the lightning test. Even then refining the pack would at least take a few more months; what was when he didn't intend to make it like a actual proton pack. Hell, building the video game upgrades like the Stasis Stream and Meson Collider came to him like second nature. He saw what he had to do, how to build it, and how to add it to the pack.

And then there was the apparent ghost problem. That he , and just about everyone not crazy, thought was going to happen. And it turns out most of the entire Northeast was being effected. If this anything like the movies (It's 2012, the reboot doesn't exist yet.) then the problem should be focused in New York. But it wasn't; it started around random spots and exploded outwards. Scientists were baffled, some yelled out it was a sign from God of the end of days and others thought it was a runaway joke.

But what he had in a device from a fictional film, with something that practically everyone wanted to know the answer to, was a sign for something. And Derek knew it was a sign for him.

"For now, keep this as a secret. If anyone asks anything try to avoid a direct answer. I need to make a few orders for more traps."

"Wait, order more traps?"

"That trap sitting on the table was one of my three Mattel Collectors traps. I wanted to work with something kinda traditional but you see what I had to do to make it function. If I plan on doing anymore captures I doubt reusing the same trap would be safe. Plus with how the dampener is working, I should start developing some kind of plan for a temporary containment unit. So I just can empty out the traps." Leo nodded in actual agreement.

"Then there's mom's medical issue." He nodded again while ping out his phone. Switching it to a calculator app he began tipping in numbers.

"So with his much do you have left?"

"After everything I've done up until this point? Maybe, $23,00?" Leo typed in the number. Than for a good minute did several calculations at breathtaking speeds.

"With the money you have now in conjunction with how much a containment facility, gradually covering medical costs, buying more equipment and at least making profit I figured out how much you would need make.

"How much?"

Leo looked at the number again. "About $1,567,984. And that's not including how much gas and Pepsi you go through."

Derek experienced three things; 1. Feeling his body collapsed onto the couch with his gun falling to the floor. 2. Feel his face be drained of all color until it was as white as his socks. And 3. Feel both his wallet and bank account cry out in agony at the seven digit number. The whole room fell into an eerie silence as Derek tried to think of how to even reach that number.

Leo for the time stood there watching the show as his friend's gaze fell down to the trap. He knew his friend was on to something bigger than anything anyone on the planet has ever. But he was making sure it stayed as a secret, for now.

Running a hand over his face, Derek let out a long sigh. "First thing I need to do is get enough for that treatment. That's the main priority. The 23 thousand will solely be used for the equipment, gas, and supplies. As for the containment unit… that will have to wait. Which means I'll have to expand the usage of traps as much as possible."

"This is a remote control version right? From the video game? Aren't those versions constantly reusable?" Leo asked walking around the table. Plopping down on the couch beside Derek.

Derek pondered for a moment. "They were. But that's, in fictional canon, took seven years to get to that point. While automatic trapping is already done, adding more sub-storage space will be tricky."

Giving out another sigh, Derek flipped on the TV to the first channel that was on.

" _This is KDKA Action News Network. Right now we are still following the breaking news of what could only be described as a paranormal terrorist attack."_ Both teens slowly turned towards each other with 'the look'.

" _We now got to reporter Thomas Roberts at the scene of the horrific event. Thomas?"_

The scene then changed from the newsroom to what looked like the aftermath of the Joplin Missouri tornado. The area was completely covered in damage with a row of houses just visible on the left side was ablaze in dark smoke that when the camera panned over to, stood towering over the area. Further down the road was barely visible, even in the daytime, we so much debris spewed all over the place.

" _Stacy, it is indeed a tragedy today, as the death toll of this attack has now reached 27. Dozens of others are still reported injuries and another 15 are said to still be missing. Investigators right now are combing the wreckage of what honestly looks like something out of a disaster movie. Eyewitnesses say that it first started near the Copper Rock River just behind the hill behind me in the distance. Some say it sounded as if a army of bulldozers was cutting a path through the forest until it stopped just before entering the neighborhood. It was then when what most described as a large 'monster' erupted from the street and started tearing apart houses. Most were able to flee but the first homes hit were unfortunately the ones with the lose of life-"_ Derek flipped of the TV as quickly as the button registered his command.

Leo muttered. "Great… first ghosts now monsters. What's next huh Derek?" He looked over to Derek for a response. But his friend's face was just stone cold.

"Derek?" he asked again now getting worried for his friend.

Derek again didn't answer. Instead he stood up from his seat, reaching down to grab the proton rifle as he walked over to the other side of the garage. Taking the trap along with him. Weaving past his bike he dumps the two onto his work table. Sorting them as if he was taking inventory.

Reaching over he pulls out two more traps. The first looking like a original except it was a lot more a traditional unit just modernized. The second was a bit longer and had a dark blue coloration to it with a long thin cable running from below the handle, all the way to a circular foot pedal. Setting those beside the first he looks over to the back wall. There, hanging in a steel grated locker, was the Proton Pack with the Mini Pack sitting below it. Several cables connected to the monitor ports running down the side of the container until it linked up to a tablet mounted on the wall. Not even taken four steps towards it, he flings open the plexy glass doors and heaves the pack out. Not caring for the massive amount of weight as he dropped it on the table beside the rifle. Reaching up he flips the two main activator switches. One activating all the pack's systems where the other prepares the thrower on standby.

The moment the cyclotron ran it's cycle and made the distinct hum sound, Leo decided it was time for him to set in.

"Derek, I know that look and I can _somewhat_ understand what you're planning. But shouldn't you first think this -"

"No!" He shouted out. Making Leo stop and drop the subject. Derek was one to lose his temper when it hit a current mark, and Leo was now borderlining that. Taking in a deep breath Derek slowly turned to glance over his shoulder.

"I'm not one to do others jobs. Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't. I've always wanted to make a change in the world, and I did just that." He gestured to the equipment. "But that," he then points to the TV. "that's not the change I'm talking about. And if me building this stuff and this… all a sudden ghost infestation breaks out. Call it luck, call it karma, fate, or coincidence. But I have a feeling this was meant to be something. And if what's happening out there, or even what's inside this trap beside me, I maybe the only one who can stop this."

Both teens stood there for a good minute. Leo's eyes analysing Derek's; that was full of determination and confidence. He knew that even if he said he would be able to survive the first job, Derek would still go out and do it.

"Alright." He raised both hands up. "You want to be a Ghostbuster, fine then. But you're not doing this alone." This for one greatly surprised Derek.

"You know there won't be much on the way of payment -" "I'll make it like a hobby. So what's the first thing to do?"

Derek had now fully looked back to his friend. Smirking heavily as he walked past towards the back door that lead into the storage house of the garage. Disappearing inside, Leo waited for a good minute before the sound of boxes crashing to the ground made him lean over to try and look inside.

He was about to call out until a large black mass came into the light. Slowly easing his way between the door, get pushed out a jet black and fire red 2009 Suzuki Boulevard M50, with clear signs of never being worked on. Careful to avoid the locker and coffee table, Derek turned the bike towards the middle of the garage placing it beside his normal one.

"Never used this before." He said to Leo as he put down the kickstand. "Was originally gonna turn this into a serious speeder but the project took that time away."

"And what does this have to do with ghostbusting?"

"Secret Identity. If someone sees me riding that," he points to the red and white motorcycle. "Then they'll easily guess who it is. With this no one knows about me having two bikes. So it should be easy for me not to be recognized."

"And what about your cloths?" Derek then walks back into the dark room, possibly destroying something else, and walks back with two boxes and a set of combat boots.

"Got that covered too."

"Annnddd… the equipment? For anyone's knowledge you're the only person in this little part of the state that has a proton pack and is obsessed with Ghostbusters."

"It's a hobby, not a obsession. Big difference."

"Right, right… And how are you gonna get the word out?"

"With these." Derek dropped the boxes and jumped over to his computer. Quickly pulling up a image file that showed a picture of the No-Ghost logo in a style you would see on a car. It sat on what was a gear, from the obvious spokes on the outside, with the words 'Buster For Hire!' in bright orange and blue color that almost matched the proton stream. At the bottom was what Leo could tell was modified version of Derek's own phone number, with 16 smaller rip away strips at the bottom with a down scaled set up.

"Tomorrow we need to go to town and get stuff. The bike needs parts, some wires for a new meter, and you'll go around posting these anywhere you can."

"And if someone asks why I'm putting those every?"

Derek looked Leo straight into his eyes and smirked.

* * *

"Only God knows how much I hate you right now…" Leo had soon, and unfortunately, figured out what Derek thought about the night before. His once dirty blonde hair was heavily cut down and cleaned and stylized in the same way Gozer first had his/her hair fashioned.

"To be honest, you kinda look like Gozer and that guy off of sanctum of slime." Derek said eyeballing his sister Lisa's handed work.

"Which character?" Leo asked while eye balling the mirror.

Derek just shrugged, "I don't know. It maybe GB but it's a shitty game."

Sighing in frustration the teen focused back on the road. The two were heading towards the more cultural district close to Interstate 79 where a large portion of stores, restaurants and others where at. Heading to the AutoZone for the bike parts the two passed under the overpass and up the road to the plaza.

"Just one more question." Derek glanced over to Leo. "Why did you bring _that_ with us if you're trying to keep this a secret." He jabbed his finger towards the back.

Sure enough his question was answer as Derek's overcoat from earlier fell to the floor revealing the Mini Pack propped up against the wall if the van. His belt hung over the gap between the gun box and thrower with a meter, pressure trap, and goggles all hanging on. Beside it was a small stack of fliers with the call numbers and advertisement for Derek's services.

"Because with what's been going on around here. It better to be prepared for anything then not to be." Leo shook his head. Derek had a point though; ghosts popping up everywhere, and now monsters, the chances of him having to go into battle were actually high.

Turning of the road into the parking lot, the van came to a stop both teens hopped out."Go around and try not to be caught alright." Derek said heading into the store.

Leo was about to protest but knew he would lose that battle. Again shaking his head he heads around the back and opens up the doors. Reaching in he plucks a Pittsburgh Pirates hat and sunglasses. Once both items were secured he grabbed a duffle bag filled with flyers and a roll of clear duct tape. Fishing out the roll he closed the door and heads back to the parking lot entrance.

"I swear Derek, this is not gonna last…" Going up to the first pole there was, he pulled out a paper and wrapped the tape around the top and middle of the sheet to the pole. "One down, 14 dozen more to go."

Meanwhile, in the AutoZone, Derek had a basket in his hands weaving through the allies. In front of him was sets of different lights one could put on a motorcycle. His choice was four Fleet Safety Micron LEDs that are used for service or emergency vehicles. All were in Amber since law said there couldn't be anything else.

Tossing another box of them in the basket Derek towards check out. Showing slight strain from carrying the heavy items around. Once he got there he started emptying out the contents. The LEDs, a portable siren, head and tail light guards, brake discs, brake pads, and a oil filter. And along with a few other things, the clerk just kept on scanning the items as Derek watched the screen go past the $400 mark. He could just feel his wallet starting to cry.

"Derek?" a feminine voice called from behind. Derek slightly jumped as he turned around to lock eyes eye with a bright pair of blue ones.

"Rachel?" he asked both surprised and nervous. "Strange running into you here."

"I could say the same." she then looked at the like of parts on the counter. "Working on your bike?"

"Uh… Yeah. Yeah I am. Just doing a few tweaks." he silently thanked God that the more important stuff was already in the bag.

"Same. The old clunker out there needs a few things too." she jabs her thumb to the window. Parked right beside Leo's van was a dark green 2004 Ford-f150 with clear signs of it seeing better days. Though Derek was happy she hadn't asked about-

"So about that _thing_ back at school." -and the curse of jinxed strikes again. ", what were you and Leo really doing back there. I know you were hiding something. I could see the cord."

Of Derek was in a anime there would be a huge sweat drop down his face. "Well… it has something to do with my 'project'." he said not wanting to say what he really meant.

She nodded. "So it's your… proton pack thing?" Derek felt his stomach twist. He needed to end this subject, fast. He wished that Leo would just walk through that door.

But he would have to wait.

"kinda. It was like a tessi coil but it was more like a cable. That burn mark on the wall was from it over heating. You surprised me so I had to hid it."

"Then why did you run off?"

"Ummm…" just then the sound of typing alerted them.

"That'll be $895.61." the clerk said. Fishing out his wallet he handed him his debit card.

"I… was pressed for time. Had some things needed to get done." he mentally slapped himself for continuing. Rachel was bought to ask with what, but the sound of the door saved him from that.

"Derek I-" Leo said mid stride through the door. When he saw his friend and Rachel both looking at him, Derek made the hand motion across his next to drop what he was about to say.

"I… uh… I'm needed back home." he said holding his phone up. Derek caught the lie easily but Rachel didn't.

"Hi Leo." she waved.

Leo returned a small one of his own. "Rachel." he looked up to Derek. "Ready?"

Derek quickly grabbed the bags off the counter and nodded. "Well…" he said walking towards the door. "Nice talking to you."

"Nice talking to you too, Derek." she then turned around and stepped up to the counter with her items. Derek truly could've sworn he saw a slight blush on her.

Turning back he swiftly makes it to the door leaning closely to his friend. " _Better late than never…"_ he whispered as he moved Leo outside.

Once the door shut, Derek hastily got inside the car. "Did you get those spread out?" He shouted over to Leo as the engine roared to life.

"From what I could get. I got a good amount." He then showed the now very tiny stack left in the bag. He then let's large smirk grow, "So, asking Rachel to join us or on a date?"

Tossing the items on the back Derek closed his door but stopped mid way when he registered Leo's words. "No...NO! I was just- UHHGG! Let's just go. We got work to do." he said in a serious tone. Not wasting a second Leo pulls out of the spot and spins back around to the road.

 _Later that Night, Derek's Garage..._

"Alright, let's go over the checklist. Ready?" When he lowered the clipboard down, he was slightly surprised to see Derek standing in the doorway fully geared up for the first time.

He wore a mostly all black set up; a long, jet black overcoat just reaching near his knees with a red undershirt just visible around his neck. Two orange reflective strips were wrapped around his upper arms with the right side donning the iconic No-Ghost logo. Further down a light gray belt cut the all black in half with equipment such as a EMP detector, PKE meter holster, goggle clip, trap clips, a smaller version of the pack's monitor, and another gun clip. His pants were black military cargo pants with probably more pockets than what one person would have all over the place. His hands were covered in a bright red work gloves that hugged tightly to him as while wearing tactical boots that were mostly covered up by the pants.

Overall, Derek looked ready to kill a demon. "Okay, let's go over everything." Derek then walked over to the workbench.

Leo began reading off the list. "Pke Meter?"

Derek grabbed the device and slide it securely in the holster. "Check."

"Proton Pack?" he then slung over the 130 pound accelerator on his back.

"Check."

"Face mask, hat, and ecto goggle?"

Next were the three items. First Derek tied around a red bandana around most of his face until his eyes and upper nose was only visible. Placing the knot high enough he then pulls the hat over making sure it stayed tucked underneath. Finally was his ecto-goggles that easily rest on the lip of the hat.

"Check on all three counts." Leo then dashed all three items off.

"Proton Rifle?" Derek grabbed the gun slinging it down on the belt's gun clip till the barrel tip faced behind him. "Trap?"

"Got them both." Derek answered pulling over two boxes. One was the original styled from earlier while the other was the one with the foot pedal.

"Uh… why two?"

"Because this one," he points to the trap without the cable, "is for more multi uses. While the other is for emergency captures that I can't get into the first one. Though the cartridge is a one time use." he said clipping both units on the track. Letting them dangle beside him in front of the rifle.

"And what happens when you full both of them up?"

"See that crate you're leaning on," Leo like looked behind him to see the large oven sized box sitting in the middle of the room. "Had a custom order express shipment back when we went to Westmore. 100 brand new sets of parts to build more; 50 for each unit. I figure while I'm out you can start work on modifying them. Since I'll be mostly on the road."

Leo nodded in understanding, but still had one thing. "But I don't even know _what_ to do. You're the one who all built this stuff."

Derek didn't answer right away, instead he was busy holding what looked like contact lenses up above his eyes. Gently placing one on each eye he gives it a look around and blinks area times. Now his brownish-green eyes were a deep, maybe too deep, blue. Looking around he gave his eyes a good roll before looking back.

"Before you ask, yes these are necessary. Some people are honestly that good at telling who someone is just by looking at the eyes. And to extend on your fact, I have the schematics on my computer. You can use it or print them out if you want." Leo just sighed in response to the explanation.

Reaching for his pocket he felt around with his glove only to find nothing inside. He patted over the others searching for one thing; his phone.

"Looking for this?" He looked up to see Leo waving it in his hand. Rolling his eyes he snatches the phone and places it in his coat pocket.

"And take this too." Leo handed Derek a ear bud that you would see office workers on the go use. "Be a lot more hands free and out of the way. It's synced to your phone for direct calls and I have the number looped on my phone so I can notify you in case you can answer the call." Nodding in appreciation he carefully pulls down the left side of his bandana and sits it snuggly in his ear.

Making sure all the pieces and tools he needed was on him, Derek stepped forward to the rebuilt Suzuki Boulevard. Slowly swinging his leg around due to the massive amount of weight on him he plops down even feeling both the seat and tires sink a good bit. Adjust the equipment so it was out of the way, he turns over the key and in one go, the engine roars to life as if just came out of the factory.

Stepping back some Leo quickly whipped out his phone, stood at the pillar separating the double garage doors, and snapped a snazzy picture of Derek in his position. "Gonna edit that and use it for advertisement. Good luck out there."

Nodding a thanks Derek reverse the throttle once as he began to Slowly easing his way out; turning down the driveway towards the road. Stopping momentarily for any possible vehicles that might pass by. After a minute, he pulls his mask up, and guns the engine. Launching him onto the road as his headlight lite his way in the night.

* * *

 _6 Miles East of Town, the Back Woods_

"I told you we shouldn't of walked…"

"Well who's fault was it for not gassing up the car?"

"Shut the hell up."

As we see now two men walking through the woods (cause nothing ever happens during that), both swaying back and forth in a clear sign of tiredness and after effects of light drinking to borderlining drunk. One man had short brown hair with blue eyes and wore a Steelers jersey that reached just past where his hands were and continued on to a pair of dirty, food stained jeans. The other, slightly shorter by just just 3 inches, had messy black hair that connected to a full blown beard. He instead wore a dark red long sleeve shirt with black trim on the edges. He did wear a pair of blue jeans that were cleaner but below the knees was covered in dirt.

"Next time we got out, I'm driving. I don't trust being in the same car as you and your driving."

"Hey! Who's the one you got us kicked out of that bar-"

* _ **Brrrrrrrrraaaaassaaaaa…***_

Both men stop in their tracks at the strange sound. It echoed off the many trees around them as it carried out.

Slowly jersey guy turned to short guy. "What the hell was that?"

The other shrugged, "How the hell should I know?" "Shhhhh. Listen." both stayed still as they tried to hear the sound again.

And they did. Quieter than the first time but more constant. Like a animal wounded and on the brink of death. Their eyes looked over every direction they thought the sound came from. But when they faced down the road again they road it was coming from just off to their left. Curiosity getting the m grip than common sense over their minds, the short guy slowly approached the edge of the road, stepping over a fallen log as he was surrounded by the under shrub.

"Hey!" he looked back to his friend. "Where the flying hell are you going?"

"Oh, grow a pair. Even you're wondering what's making that sound." he wasn't wrong. His thoughts on what was causing the strange sounds. He lifted a finger to say something, but found that his friend was already further ahead

"Hey wait!" he ran into the forest. Weaving past trees and shrubs to catch up. Being gifted with longer legs he covered the gap within moments. Jogging up beside his friend who stood at the top of a decline.

"What is that?" he pointed to the strange glow. Carefully both step over the crease of the hill and descended down. Once they got down the hill, they soon came face to face with a large green blob. Sitting in a small divot where water from runoff would collect when it rained.

"Gross, its like a big pile of alien crap." the Jersey guy said resisting the temptation to hurl. But for his friend, curiosity got the best of him.

* _ **SNAP!***_

"Jesus!" he spun around to see his short friend looking over the freshly snapped branch. "What. What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna touch it." the short guy should we to much pride backed into his words.

Breaking off smaller pieces so it was just one branch, he leans down and sticks it as close as he could. Shifting closer until it was right over it. With a sharp thrust, the end jabs at the slime. Sinking an inch in as it vibrated from the movement. The man smirking as he twirled the stick around like a child poking a dead animal.

"Really do wonder what this stuff is." he said pulling up a small blob of green goo at the end. He spun it around once causing it to fall back onto the bigger pile.

But instantly he dropped the the stick and quickly backed away when he saw something.

It moved.

Suddenly the whole thing shot upwards. It's form bubbling out as it took on more distinct features. Floating just 2 feet off the ground it had no legs; only stick like arms that hung at its sides. A lump formed at the top as two blood red eyes emerged and broke the coloration. Next was a giant mouth that took up a large portion of its body. Filled with rows of teeth that then disappeared in the back of its non existing throat.

Once it's body took on its lumpy state, the ghost's attention was then focused on the two men before it.

" _ **BRAAAA!***_

"AAAHHH!" Both men yelled as they ran up the embankment like olympic sprinters. Both knowing that _thing_ was behind them.

Once they got over the hill they made a beeline straight back to the gravel road they were on. Covering the distance in half the time it took from them the last time. Jumping over the fallen log they skid for a second then focus back to running. Heading the direction they originally were.

"Is it still behind us?!" The short guy yelled.

The jersey guy glanced back just in time to see the green ghost emerge from the trees, look down both directions and processing to give chase.

"YES!" They put much more speed in their step. Not wanting to know how close it was with its mouth dropped open ready to devour them both.

Then, one of them got a idea. "The number!" Jersey guy yelled.

"What?!"

"Call that number you got from earlier!" He repeated.

Fishing in his pockets the man quickly took out his phone and frantically began digging for the paper.

"Come on man!"

"GIVE ME A SEC- GOT IT!" He triumphantly held out a small strip of red and black paper. On it was what both men thought was just a big joke when they found it.

A call card with a Ghostbusters logo printed on the side. A phone number written in white was at the bottom with another ghost giving a thumbs up and a wink. Trying to hold it so that he could read, and yet run out the same time, he quickly began dialing.

"Call it!" The one friend yelled as the other tried dialing the number. "CALL IT!"

"I'M TRYING!" The other shouted as he brought the phone up to his ear. Hearing the phone beginning to ring to connect.

* * *

Derek let out a deep sigh as he drove over the Black Rock River. Passing a refinery as he drove on. He had been driving for three straight hours now, and it almost 1 am.

" _Anything?"_ Leo's voice said from the ear piece.

"Nothing yet." Derek replied. "So far just getting a base Pke sweep around the area." He glanced down at the Pke meter connected to his handlebars like a phone. The screen on silently spiking from being dead flat.

" _Maybe the ghosts just don't want to be found. Some might of died with a brain and actually know when to terrorize or not."_

"Okay now that's just ridiculous."

" _Hey, you never know until you know. You know?"_

* _Riiiiinnggg, Riiiiinnggg, Riiiiinnggg*_

"Hang on. This might be a actual call." he reaches up and presses the answer button.

"Ghostbusters, how can I-" " _HELP! GHOST!"_ Derek could almost feel his ear drum disintegrate into dust.

"Sir, what is your location?" Derek asked in the most professional way he could.

" _About a mile from the road that goes under the train trestle on a gravel road. That's all I know!"_

Derek slows his speed down as he changed the map on the GPS. Checking which road he was on and where the railroad bridge was by memory. "I'm close. I'll be there within a few minutes."

" _HURRY!"_ He ends the call. Not wanting to hear constant yelling. Glancing at the GPS, he zoomed further out to show the surrounding area for 5 miles. A red dot on a thin line that represented a back road flashed as Derek's green dot lite up.

" Two miles. Easy." Revving the throttle he actives the emergency lights and siren. The area now echoing of one of the most famous sirens in movie history. With amber lights flashing all over, Derek races down the road towards the call.

He really did wonder if it was sheer luck that the same rail bridge the man said about was on the right side of the very road he was driving on. But pushing the thought aside, his focus shifted to forming a battle plan. He didn't know what he was about to fight, if there were more than just one but the caller didn't realize it. For all he knew it could be a 20 foot monster. Truthfully, he was batshit nervous for what was to come.

He covered the two miles within 3 minutes when he turned down the road, going under the train bridge he began scanning the dark tree line for any sign of the gravel road. Suddenly, the meter then turned from green to spiking red. The wings shooting up as the bars raised higher.

"Help!" A voice yelled out.

Snapping his head to the right like a dog, Derek spots the gravel road described on the call. Jerking his bike so that he semi-drifted the rear wheel across the pavement. Leaving a massive skid mark as he then gunned it down the road. But when he did turn, his eyes were easily focused on the two man frantically running for their lives as a large green blob chased after them. Tilting the meter so that it faced between the gap the men left, the screen shifted from red to a now yellow color. The graph then begins to climb as the wings did the same. The lights on them cycling faster as they maxed out. Once it flashed twice and changed back to red, Derek hits the brakes. The bike nearly fishtails on the gravel his right side now faced down the road. Dropping down the kickstand Derek leaps off his bike and stands in the trio's path.

"GET DOWN!" he shouted as he yanked the thrower into his hands.

The two man dobas said and instantly drop to the ground like rocks. The ghost, not realizing it, sails right over them. With the Entity now in a clear shot, Derek fires.

 _ ***KCH-OOOOOM***_

The Boson Dart flies and collides with the green ghost. The blast stream then turns from its straight form to its out of control form as it pounded the entity. At first it was a good fighter. Doing pretty well at resisting the stream. But that was because it was on a lower power setting.

Firing another Boson, the ghost instantly becomes dazed as the capture stream took hold. Instantly the ghost started fighting again trying to dash to the right. Giving the forward handle a hard yank, he sends the ghost flying into a tree. Wood explodes out from the impact as it once again floated still. Holding the gun by its rear handle, thumb pressed on the trigger, he reaches back for the first trap his hand touch.

Once he felt the handle, he tosses out the wireless trap out as close as he could. A bit to close, as it landed 8 feet away. Seeing his mistake, he pulls up the green level beside the trigger box on the gun. (That lever they use to change the barrel length) The clear tube the stream was coming from slowly sunk back into the handle as the ghost became closer and closer. Once it was roughly 10 feet away, Derek raises it higher in the air. Just nipping the trap beacon.

Sensing that an entity was within capture distance, the trap gives off a loud beep before the doors fly open. Instantly the whole area is suddenly engulfed in a bright light as the ghost tried to fend off from being sucked down. Aiming his thrower to the side Derek tries to counter its efforts of escape, but in another flash of light, the sound of the containment field sucking the green ghoul into the filled the area, then nothing.

Slowly, the three men look up/down at the smoking box. The indicator light flashing a few times as the beacon slowly returned. Looking around for any possibility it did escape, Derek slowly approached the trap with a smirk under his mask. Doing a vent he clips the thrower back on the pack. Bending down he grabs the handle and holds the device up like a hunter showing off their win.

"Ain't so tough now are you, stinky?" He said chuckling. His focused then turned to the two men, who were still laying on the ground. Only that their heads were looking up to Derek. "You two okay?"

When he spoke the them directly both quickly got to their feet. Dusting off any gravel from their clothes. "Uhh… yeah, thanks for that." The one in the jersey said.

"Man, I can't believe it." The other side as they walked behind Derek. The later heading back to his bike. "I mean, I thought I was high or something. But holy shit! A real ghost and ghostbusters!"

"Actually it's just Ghostbuster. I'm a one man team." He cod honest imagine Leo right now rolling his eyes at saying that. "Since I'm feeling generous tonight. This one's free of charge." the two men then let out a thankful sigh. Most likely for them not having to pay the charge Derek had intended to give for the job.

"Thank you, so much again!" the one man said as Derek mounted his bike.

"Spread the word of you can. If anyone has seen anything strange around their neighborhood, tell them who to call."

Revving the engine twice Derek is soon launched forward. His bike climbing in speed as he headed back down the way he came from. While he was calm, he still felt the adrenaline pumping through his veins like a burst dam. And he loved it.

* _Riiiiinnggg. Riiiiinnggg-*_ he tapped on his earpiece to a answer the incoming call. "Hello."

" _Is… this the Ghostbusters?"_ A female voice said. Derek was surprised, thinking it was Leo to check up on him.

"Yes it is mis. How can I help you?"

" _Please, I don't know what to do. This weird... Thing has been stalking around my home."_

"Tell me the address and I'll be there as soon as possible."

As she started to read out where the home was, Derek one handed typed in the address. On the GPS calibrated to the new number, it planned out the roads he needed to get there. Revving the throttle once he flipped the lights back on as he speed down the road like before. He knew that if this was what it was like in the original movie, then he knew, he was about to get real busy.

* * *

And thus, busting season is open. First update of 2017 and soon will finish this whole story out by mid Summer. Yes, the ghost is in fact a Slimer, but not thee Slimer.

The traps in Protonix Ghostbusters have various looks to tell them apart.

Pressure Traps look more like the Real Ghostbusters trap but with a more black hue mixed in the blue. Because of the manual system, reopening the trap after a spirit had been captured could allow said entity to become free. Meaning that it is best for a emergency capture when all other methods are not doable.

Wireless/Fast/Dunk/Standard Traps hold more to the movie version, again, but more modern, and functions just like the Video Game version. And is mostly referred to as a G-Trap.

Every trap has its own battery that's used when the trap is completely empty. When an entity is captured, the trap drains them of energy to stay at a recapturable state and the energy is transferred into conductors (those two tubes on the sides) and is then used to power the trap. The more entities inside the unit allows the trap to use more power, and make the capture cone pull a lot faster than normal engaging a Fast Trap Capture. Same principles go for was wrangling and slamming a ghost near the trap for instant capture.

Lisa Stewart is Derek's older sister by just a few years. She's mostly a off screen, one time character like the teacher from earlier, the teens' parents, so a couple of others. Though she does play a much bigger role in the next story.


	9. Rogue Ghost

Chapter 9: Rogue Ghost

* * *

I couldn't find news anchors from 2012 so I made them up a bit. This chapter is basically a montage if it was a movie. (one day…)

* * *

 _(Extreme Ghostbusters- Ghostbusters Metal Cover)_

 _This is Fox News at 10, starting Bill Harring and Jess Smith._

"Hello and good morning. Today's topic is the continuing coverage of this 'ghost' crises plaguing the Northeast for the past month now but some interesting turn has people shouting the phrase 'who you gonna call.'

* * *

 _CNN News_

"Ghost are real and now so is Ghost _Busting_. Reports of an unknown man dressed in a black Ghostbusters suit riding a motorcycle has been seen arriving at places of paranormal activity and actually capturing ghosts.

* * *

 _Good Morning America_

"Many people are actually praising this person for helping save lives in the face of a still unknown danger. Though mostly seen as of around the Pittsburgh area the astonishing drop in ghost activity as many people looking to the one man that has only been seen. Most referring the one man ghostbuster as 'The Rogue Ghost'"

* * *

 _CBS_

"While I will say it's nice to have someone who can deal with this problem, we're overlooking important facts. Up until a month ago we didn't have this problem. Now that we do this random person conveniently shows up with technology from a fictional movie to seal with the problem."

* * *

 _(Article Print)_

" _Ghostbusters really do exist! One man in southwest PA actually has the equipment used to capture ghosts and trap them. Nobody knows who this person is but we can all tell he's busting with his own style."_

* * *

 _The Late Show_

"You know with all this talk about Ghostbusters really got me thinking if now Sony will actually make Ghostbusters 3. I mean it's perfect publicity but the only thing I'm worried about isn't the ghost coming to haunt me on Christmas eve but what the bill will end up as."

* * *

Derek was honestly running now nonstop for days. And he was both enjoying it, and hating it.

Since that first night he got over 27 calls until 4 am. And even into the morning around 9 he was still racing around getting to locations. After getting at least an hour's worth of rest he got 16 new calls back to back before he could get out the door. He already used up one cartridge for the wireless trap; taking the unit out and setting it on a storage shelf before sliding in a new one. He was surprised when we got back and found Leo actually leaving the opposite direction and found attest 17 new trap cartridges built and ready. Leaving a more that said; ' _Derek, Got zapped 7 times. Ran out of coffee half way through. See you tomorrow. Leo~'_

While there wasn't any sign of a shortage of ghosts, the money was coming in just as fast as he could capture them. Because his pack didn't require recharging, only needing a moment to let the hydrogen settle to an acceptable level, and without an energy guzzling containment unit to maintain, he had a huge income of profit. Only placing the bills at prices like a $1000 for a monster, $350 for anything under Class 5, everything else ranged depending on if it was a cluster or single entity.

Either way, Derek was pretty sure he was already making enough to buy a brand new motorcycle. But he has to split the numbers so that he could reach each goal.

And now, over 2 weeks later from the first night, Derek was on his way to Monday school. He did make a message stating weekday hours had open between 3 and 12, but he would still find himself running night shifts. Riding on his original red motorcycle he drove into the parking lot nearly falling asleep on his handle bars. Oblivious to the person approaching him.

"Derek." his eyes suddenly launched open.

"WHAT- Leo!" he yelled turning towards his friend. When his vision cleared he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Didn't see or hear you coming…"

"Yeah I can see that. You look like a mess." Between sleep and busting, Derek couldn't really get enough time for a full on shower. Having to pour a bottle of soap in a bucket of hot water and rinse himself while using Axe to hide the stench of sweat. His hair was slit more greasy from the dirt, the parts under his eyes were almost black wrinkles from lack of real sleep, and he was just moments away from collapsing.

"Been busy. I haven't worked that hard in my life that I've done for the past two weeks."

Helping his friend of his bike Leo noticed something about his jacket. "I bet you did. And why is your coat damp?"

"I sprayed a _whole_ can of Axe to hide the stink. Have to get more after school."

Leo nodded, while avoiding inhaling the air mass surrounding the coat, help his friend to the building to begin school.

 _Later, Lunch Room…_

"13 unread messages and 29 missed calls…" Derek said skimming through his phone's inbox. Sitting with three plates of food at their table he read off each one as he ate without notice. Leo say across from him eating a caesar salad just watching his friend.

"* _sigh*_ " Derek put his phone down. Rubbing his eyes to make himself more awake than what the food was doing. "42 jobs since I walked into this building. And I swear to god by the time I'm out of here that will be in the 60s or 70s. And 7 of the current ones are high priorities…"

"Maybe you should get help." Leo looked up from his salad to see Derek looking at him as if insulted. "I mean you are doing a team based job, another person would help lighten the load. And given how you now have a fan base shows people _might_ like to help."

Derek sighed as he looked at his food, then back to him. "It's only been two weeks. Two Goddamn weeks running back and forth wearing nearly _300 pounds_ of gear that I'm pretty sure destroyed my shoulders by now with, yes, apparently a fan base and also the side most likely wanting to lock me up and take my equipment and captures to do ungodly things to them. I wanted to make a name but not at this rate."

Leo reached over and patted his arm. "Ah don't think too much about. So long as now one figures who you are, you'll be fine."

"One problem; Rachel."

Leo raised a brow, "What about her?"

"A few days ago when I had a decent break between jobs we ran into each other at a gas station."

 _4 Days Ago…_

It was around 7:45 when Derek cruised into the Sheetz gas station. The Spring sun hanging low in the sky giving it a deep orange color.

Pulling up to the pump Derek cut the engine as he leaned over the handlebars. Sighing heavily as he sat there for a moment in his dirt suit with the equipment still strapped to him. But before he could end up completely collapsing, he sluggishly pulls himself off his bike. Reaching over he pulls of the gas pump while twisting off the tank cap. He was lucky to make full tanks last as long as he did but he found himself running more than driving. Inserting the nozzle into the tank he drunkenly stumbled towards the store. Making sure to have his mask on if anyone noticed him.

When he got inside, he was met with multiple stares from the dozen or so people all going about their business. Inhaling deeply he heads towards the freezers; minding the tight alleys to not let his proton pack knock anything over. He even passes two kids fighting over what could be the last AirHeads on the shelf until both of them looked up and watched him walk by. Amazed by the strange devices all over his body. But while one was still distracted, the other kid managed to rip the bag of candy away from the other.

Grabbing 4 one liter bottles of Pepsi, Derek even more carefully headed back across towards the register. The remaining people standing there, even the workers in the kitchen didn't spare him a glance or hard look. He knew they were staring at his chest area. Trying to look for the name tag that said the last name of the person wearing the suit. But for this reason and most was why Derek ripped off his original patch.

Trying to avoid getting into some conversation that could lead somewhere bad, Derek looked around trying to find something to take his mind off things.

Unfortunately the TV above the checkout had something else to say; " _And we're back here on CBS here with Urban Debunker Greg Coffman and Homeland Security agent Walter Blake. Now tell us what are your thoughts on this alleged 'Ghostbuster' in Pennsylvania?"_

Derek inwardly groaned. The Debunker was first to speak, " _Personally I feel that it's wonderful to have someone capable of dealing with something we don't know anything about. Now I maybe a debunker meant to prove or disprove things, but he have to face the facts on this one; Ghosts truly do exist and someone is out there cleaning up the problem."_

" _Mmhmm, and your thoughts Walter?"_

" _I do think this is something to really take in consideration of threat wise. These 'creatures' are attacking people out of nowhere making people think what can they do? We don't have any methods of stopping these things from just flying through are walls and going into our homes and then all a sudden when it gets to a new level this vigilante comes out of nowhere with technology from a movie that actually works. Making it to now we have two major threats."_

" _Explain?"_

" _I think I can say that we've seen the movie to know. A nuclear device at the hands of someone uncertified to use or he in the possession of is running around capturing ghosts. Now implying that it is a movie it's said that it has the power to destroy all life as we know it. And to have such a device being used recklessly is something that had called on concern to the point that it's really woken up Washington."_

Derek could feel a knot in his stomach grow. He felt like he was caught in the middle of a superhero story. One side liked what he was doing while the other wanted him to do what they deem fit.

Feeling a cold chill rise up his back he starts shaking the weight of the pack on his shoulders. Not paying attention when in one move his thrower collided and knocked something over.

"Oh shit." A female voice said as he heard items drop. Turning around he saw a girl in a Pirates hoodie trying to pick up the dropped stuff.

"Oh, Sorry Miss." He says bending down to help clean up the mess. Setting his items aside he helped pick up the several bags of chips and drinks everywhere. Scooping them up he hands them to her.

Looking up to see the items the girl gladly takes them. "Thanks" she said looking up to him. But the moment he saw her face was enough to make Derek freeze in place.

" _Rachel."_ He spoke in a whisper even he couldn't hear it. Only watching as she grabbed the last item and stood up.

Quickly grabbing his stuff he stands to find it was thankfully his turn. Placing the bottles of soda on the counter the lady began scanning each one by one. Then Rachel came up beside him and placed her stuff next to the second register.

In the corner of his eye however he knew that he was being watched. Glancing to his right he saw Rachel looking at him for just a second before looking away. She did it again before making eye contact.

"Do I know you from where?" She asked fully facing him.

Derek felt his bones run cold as sweat began forming in the space his goggles covered. "Not that I know of." He said in his 'Batman' voice. Being much more longer and seemingly aged than what his real voice his. If she didn't recognize him because of blue eye contacts, then hopefully his voice would be just as effective. "I'm from further south towards Morgantown. Just passing through up to Pittsburgh."

She squinted her eyes briefly. As if trying to use psychic powers to break through his defenses.

"That'll be $8.47." the cashier said Thanking God for the distraction he quickly pulls out a ten and grabs the bag. Not bothering on getting his change back he quickly rushes out the door back towards his bike.

 _Present_

"You think she knows?"

"*sigh* I don't know. Hopefully not because I don't need more on my plate than there is." he quickly finished his turkey sandwich and packed up. "Hopefully it's small stuff and not biggies like Westmore." At that he head off to class.

 _Later that Day..._

After school came to a close for the day, Derek wasted no time in racing back to his house. Nearly colliding with his garage door when it slowly went up he quickly got undressed, a quick stop at in the bathroom and at the frig, before running back in to get suited up.

Swapping out his shoes, pants and coat he went to grab his overcoat; but stopped mid way. Pondering if he needed it for just today. The idea won over, has instead he grabbed his original black military jacket with red/green and silver ghost patch. Grabbing both Wireless and Pressure Traps off the table he double checked to make sure both had empty cartridges and that there were spares on the bike. Clipping one trap on the rear of the container so that it faced upward and behind him as the other had its cord wrapped tightly around.

Next was his pack. The giant device currently sitting in the steel grated locker. Just looking at it made his shoulders and back want to cry for the unbearable feeling that would come for the next 10 hours. Glancing down he then looked at the Mini Pack. The prototype had long been upgraded now running on a 5 core system that gave the single mode unit a bit for power than its heavily equipped sibling. Even though it was smaller and a lot more lighter, Derek simply turned away and grabbed his proton rifle off the table. Grabbing another strap that had a bracket on the back that allowed him to hold two despite there being only one right now. He made it to where he could place it on either side to easily reach, saving his arm the cramps from reaching back and pulling the large thrower.

Clipping the gun in the right side of his back he hoped on his bike that was in a desperate need of a wash and flew out the door.

With his siren blaring and lights flashing, Derek weaved through the heavy traffic on his way to his most recent high priority job. Word of a red and blue dual haunting at a popular East Star movie theater just north of Uniontown.

Arriving on site we was a bit surprised by the number of people who were crowded around a police barricade that had been set up around the front of the building. One car was showered in glass that was from the glasshouse that covered the front half of the building leaving mostly it's metal skeleton. Setting his lights to slow fade not to blind anyone, he turns down the clearing through the parking lot that lead straight to the front door. Upon hearing such a familiar siren coming close, many turned around and suddenly started cheering. Slowly clearing a path wide enough for a car to pass through as police quickly began funneling down to block the people from getting to close.

"Go get them, Ghostbuster!" one woman shouted near him.

"Go in and kick their ass!" a man shouted.

Derek did take a moment to hear their cheers. It was this very moment that he was very happy at what he was doing.

Pulling through a break in the barrier, he rolls up and parks his bike directly in front of the doors. Turning it around so that he now faced back the way he came. Cutting the lights, siren and engine Derek rolled his neck, careful not to loosen his mask too much, as he stood off the bike. Reaching down as he armed the two traps.

Seeing the teen arrive and apparently be armed, the police chief and two other officers approached him.

"You the ghostbusters?" he asked with a raised brow. Not really believing that _this_ was what the manager called.

"Ghostbuster." Derek corrected. "And yes, I am. So what's the situation." he looked up at the destruction.

"People first started reporting strange things with the movies. Some complaining it was the film itself until the camera flew at the screen."

"Any injures?"

"A few bumps and bruises from the mob trying to get out but nothing serious. What you see here is what happened when one of the first officers that got here tried to shoot at it. But it only made it more… angry. And blew out the windows."

Pulling out his Pke Derek briefly scanned over the area. "Possible Class 4 or 5s. Multiple contacts, apparently very active and pissed." he turned to look at the chief. "I recommend pushing this blockade further back. This are the type of entities that can spawn your average monster."

But the officer just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we'll get on that. Just get in there and-" he was quickly silenced by the loud buzzing coming from the Pke. The green graph suddenly changing to red as the bars raised north. Seeing his made Derek go instantly into busting mode.

"GET DOWN!" He shouted as he pulled the rifle. Upon seeing the gun many in the crowd ducked as did the police. Each holding the firearm on their hip.

Right as the thrower landed in both his hands, two distinct but yet different roars bellowed out from the theater just as two ghosts, one red and the other blue, only difference with the blue one being a lot more bulkier, flew out from the roof and raced at them.

Wasting no time Derek lined up a shot on the bigger entity firing a tandem boson dart and stream that took a direct hit. Quickly dragging the stream at the red entity it roared out again as it stopped mid air. But unlike the first one it was quickly caught in the capture stream. Seeing a opportunity to shorten this job, Derek reached back and grabbed the Wireless trap from his belt, dropped it at his feet, and kicked it over further away as he brought the ghost closer to the beacon. Having most of its energy sucked out of it, the entity didn't even try to fight as it was pulled down on the containment field before disappearing in a flash. Derek having to look away or risk having his eye color contacts to melt to his eyes as the crowd all but continued taking photos or video of the situation.

Once the trap closed, the red light flashed, and the beacon returned, the whole crowd erupted into an even louder cheer. Some whistling or just plain out shouting.

They chanted. "Ghostbusters!, Ghostbusters!, Ghostbusters!"

It was a good wake up call for him.

And with that positive energy fueling his drive; he grabs the trap and clips it back on his belt, twirling his rifle as it popped it's small three ring cyclotron in a puff of steam, and faced the police chief.

"Don't send anyone else in. I'll be back." He said turning to the theater. Dropping the gun in both his hands, he gives the rear handle a good click as he marched inside. The crowd still chanting as he was enveloped by the darkness.

Dropping his goggles over his eyes, the internal monitor flickers on as a green screen with three rings in the center form. Outside three green Led bars flash on green as they cut through the darkness of the building. Lowering his rifle so that it was out forward he began to look over the area for any sign of the blue ghost.

The main lobby that turned away from the front doors was pitch black from it being an enclosed, windowless building. The concession area was an absolute mess with food everywhere and the ticket booth looked like a boon had gone off with the top half exploded outwards in shreds. The hard floor was littered with garbage and glass shards from the ceiling that made the entire area look like a war zone.

" _Where did you go…"_ he said quietly. Using the three tiny bar graph on the tip right of the screen to play hot and cold. But then when a blur suddenly appeared and disappeared across his view monitor, Derek didn't wastebasket second curing his itchy trigger finger.

 _ ***KCH-OOOOOOMMMMMMMM***_

The blast lights up the whole room. Not paying the most attention Derek continues to fire into the dark with the stream being his only source of light as he emptied the clip. Only lasting for at least another 22 seconds, the alarm started sounding as the cyclotron was rapidly spinning. Another second later the small accelerator pops out in a cloud of steam as the cores faded in and out.

* _ **K-Plang!***_

A large sign drops to the ground shattering into pieces. Derek physically flinch at how loud the noise was and the sudden mess.

"Well, I know that's being deducted from my-"* _ **GRRRAAA!***_ "JESUS!"

He barely had time to react as he brought his rifle around to fire. But the ghost was much faster as it grabbed him by his suit and threw him out of the way. Flying through the air until his back collides with a glass poster display on the wall.

"Ow…" he said when landing. "Okay… this thing is definitely not messing around." Jumping to his feet he looked around for where the entity has gone. Placing the rifle in his right hand he reaches down to ready his pressure trap. Knowing it would have to be a quick and easy capture.

"Alright, where are you now."

 _*_ _ **Eeeeennnn**_ … _*_

Derek tensed up when he heard the sound. It was the distinct sound of metal bending under force as if something was about to go give.

* _ **CRACK***_

He didn't have a moment to spare as he jumped to the right. Just in time as more of the roof collapsed onto the ground smashing ceiling tiles and lights all over the place. Taking the instinct he aims up and fires into the drop ceiling. Spreading the beam in a wide area to try and hit the entity.

But after a moment he cuts the stream. Pulling his goggles off his eyes as to see for his own eyes. Through the darkness he could see the long, slightly sizzling scorch trails all over the roof and walls. Electric cables sparking at moments while water spudded out of a broken pipe. Pulling his mask just slightly down he give a long hard sniff to the air.

"I know you're still here. Face me like the ghost you are!" He knew it was a bad idea to piss off a entity. If the show A Haunting was accurate on it's stories and from so far personal experiences had proven him enough evidence to back that idea up.

Hearing the sound of scurrying, he slowly lowered his hand and pulled the cord off from around the trap. Breaking the tape that bound up the cable as he let the foot pedal drop to the ground. His eyes and body twisting to follow the direction of the sound as he pulled the trap free from it's dixie bracket. A much larger noise soon caught his attention, as the sound of something going through a wood chipper filled the air.

Suddenly one of the doors to a theater explodes off it's hinges as a giant machine, most likely the projection equipment, flew at him at ferocious speeds surrounded by a deep blue glow that cover the entire mass. Upon entering the main room the machine raises in the air as it angles downward at Derek.

Quickly one handing his rifle he tries to destroy the objects before they could be used, but it was too little when it suddenly flies down at him. Feeling the wind get knocked out of his lungs as the massive device hits him square in the chest. He could feel his feet leave the ground for a moment as his hands lost their grip on anything they held. Flying back a good 15 feet Derek lands with a hard thud as his rifle skid across the ground away. Once the human was down the entity finally abandoned its shield as it roared out. Flexing it's messed up hands it twists its body and charges forward. Intending to finish this off.

Sitting up from his position Derek saw the entity with it's arms stretched out flying straight at him. His back was still sore from the fall and his gun was out of reach as it charges on. "STOP!" He yelled out.

Surprisingly the ghost did just that with a 'huh?' sound. Realizing he had it distracted, Derek could only smirk. "Look what's that?!" he pointed underneath the ghost.

The blue entity was slightly confused until it did look down. And regretted it.

A trap with a cord leading all the way to under Derek's elbow was sitting directly underneath it. It out a low grumble as if saying 'oh crap'. Smashing his elbow down on the small circular pressure plate, an electrical surge travels through the cable into the box as the doors puff briefly, before exploding open in a bright cone of light. Derek quickly shields his eyes as he lifted his arm up. The trap lets out a deep electrical whirl followed by a bright flash as the only thing Derek could only remember for a split second was the ghost howling; then nothing.

Looking back towards the trap he saw there wasn't anything left. No ghost, only a smoking box that he knew contained said ghost. Letting a sigh split through his lips he carefully twists around to onto his hands and knees and steadily stands up. Minding the damage as he reached out and grabbed his rifle. Spinning around on his feet he grabs the foot pedal and gives the trap a heavy yank. Pulling across the hard floor as he stopped it with his boot.

"Well if this is what I tonight's work load is gonna be," he picks the trap up by the handle. Then slowly making his way the door as he pulled back up his mask. "Then it's gonna be Hell."


	10. And Then There Was Two

Chapter 10: And Then There Was Two

* * *

With a heavy grunt and a deep, tired sigh, a half dressed mass collapses onto his couch.

"* _Omf*_ That's it, I'm done…" Derek said with his face buried into the soft cushion.

Leo just sighed before chuckling, "Yeah I wouldn't blame you. Four days straight and no one's seen you at school at all. I thought you had died." at that he looked over his shoulder at Derek's work table. His proton packs both on the ground propped up against containers under his table. All over said table was a mountain chain of traps stacked messily together all flashing red beacons indicating a full cartridge. And most of them were the wireless units made to hold a lot more entities than normal.

"* _Mmufff mu. Mmmm…*_ "

"What?"

Derek lifted his head, "247 captures. In four _days…_ " he sighed laying his head sideways. "And most of them have been clusters. Big boss sends out all the little guys to piss me off while he comes at the end when I'm about ready to quit it. Phantom's, Shadow Walkers, _Slimers,_ Animators and God knows what else. I had maybe 3 seconds at max to draw my Pke and scan it." at that his head fell back down. Letting another sigh escaped between him and the couch.

"Derek," a female voice came the side door. Leo quickly snapped around to see the person walk through as he froze up. Wondering if someone had discovered them. But to his relief, it was someone familiar. "Your phone's going off again. 12 calls and the last one at the Striker Skies Bowling Alley." Lisa, Derek's older sister by just a few years said.

Derek didn't respond immediately. Instead lazily lifting his arm up and pointing to Leo before letting it flop back down. Following his finger she just shrugged and walked over to hand him the phone.

"Surprised he's still kicking." She said looking over him and the equipment as Leo took the phone.

"That's what I said. By now one would think he would've stopped by now. Guess not."

At that Lisa turned to leave, "Oh and by the way Derek you got another package of stuff. And dad ran the numbers on the cash, we have enough. He said you can use whatever you get now for whatever." His response was his arm rising again with a thumbs up before Lisa walked out. Shutting the door firmly behind her as the room fell to silence.

Leo for the time began going through the recent calls Derek was getting. "You know, a smart man would double down and hire more help."

" _HA!"_ Derek sat up. "The only way that could happen is if they're a robot and i programmed it. There's no way in hell I'm gonna bringing some person here thinking they can handle it when they most cry out in fear, don't know how to aim, and act like a celebrity on front of a crowd while I do the work. There's a reason why I'm keeping this secret, Leo."

"Wasn't it so that you can raise enough money for your mom's treatment? And you got that. Not to meant the fanbase of Ghost Heads you have following."

"That's because they're all excited to see someone fighting ghosts with laser guns."

"And what about this then." Leo held out the phone showing a Deviant Art section with a list of images. One was of that night at the theater with Derek slam dunking the first animator and another with him walking into the dark building. Another was a gif of him walking past the camera with both his proton thrower and rifle firing in the air at a swarm. Next was a nice one; Derek assumed it was someone at one of his jobs that got a lucky shot and add it where he was hunched over his bike making a turn with the no ghost patch perfectly facing the camera while he himself faced forward with his mask and goggles on.

With of his brow and a shrugged at the images. "I actually like the third one a lot. Really catches my seriousness."

Leo sighed as he put the phone down. "In all seriousness you really do need help. How about I do a few jobs for ya?"

Derek looked to the ground for a second to ponder the idea. Having someone else would greatly reduce the workload on his shoulders and they could cover a lot more than what one man could. He knew a good chunk about the equipment, having to fix some when Derek came back to get replacement traps, and had a good idea on how the packs worked. But he didn't know what it really was like.

So he shook his head, "No, while it's nice of you to do it. Hell I wouldn't mind a little vacation for once from this. You don't have the right experience in the procedure."

"I can learn on the job."

Just then Derek's phone went off again. The ring down sounding like a old fashioned rotary phone used in war times. It meant one thing: High Class Situation. The caller ID reading once again Strikers. At the sound of the different tone, Derek sighed as he got up.

"Great…" he sulked over to his packs. Grabbing his Mini Pack instead of his bigger unit. Just as he goes to throw it on, he feels a hand on his shoulder stop him.

"Like I said, I can learn it." Leo said grinning. Derek felt the palm of his glove collide over his face as he just couldn't help but sigh again.

"Alright, fine." He quickly starts to undress his suit. Ripping his over coat and undercoat as he tossed both to Leo. Next were his boots that he easily kicked off and pushed towards him as he reached under his coffee table for a pair of sneakers. Looking around he tried to find something before grabbing a pair of sunglasses off a self.

"Put all those on and fast. I'll give you a crash course when we're on the road." With that said he grabs the Mini Pack, his utility belt and a empty Pressure Trap. Leo stood there for a good moment before shrugging and proceeded to get dressed.

* * *

"How in the name of God can you wear all this so often?" Leo asked pulling out the arm out of the overcoat. Already feeling the constraints in his armpits pinching more than his comfort level allowed.

"It's more practical after it's super cooled." Derek answered as he spun Leo's van around a corner at nearly 70 mph. "Alright, let's go over it again." he said only glancing at his friend.

"Focus stream to be under level set of 4 when in highly populated areas. Make sure to keep the stream aimed above the head. Focus on closer target's and dodge if charged at. If meter flashes yellow scan it for future reference. Don't look in the trap or you'll go blind and no direct interaction with others. Talk about being anti social."

"Its called keeping it together. Something like a straight face you're gonna need to do." Reaching down he pulled out his red bandanna mask. "Here, put this on. Hides your face more than just the glasses."

Grabbing the cloth Leo proceeded to the it around. "Boy don't I feel- wow this thing stinks." his nose cringed at the smell of what Derek's heavy breathing on the cloth lead it to be like this.

Leo didn't say much after wards as they pulled up to the bowling alley. A moderate crowd was gathered with police blocking off the entrance. Derek honked several times for people to move. Thankful that Leo's van had mostly tinted windows that prevented anyone from seeing inside. Pulling around he turns the can around so that the back doors faced the entrance. Not knowing what this was, the two cops standing guard stood aside and waited.

"And that's your cue killer." Derek said putting the vehicle in park. "Go get them."

Pulling his seat back he slides it as far away from the windows as he could leaning back. Crossing his arms as he held a radio tightly in his right hand. Leo took a deep breath before turning back and squeezed past his friend. Carefully stepping in the back where the Mini Pack and his belt laid on the ground. Looking back at Derek still wondering if he was sure about this, all he got was a light snore coming from the driver's seat.

He flings the pack on as he buckles the waist strap. "Well this odda be interesting…" grabbing the belt and makes sure it's tight around his person as he reached out and opens the rear doors.

Instantly he was swarmed by shouts by the crowd that pushed closer to the van as the police held them back in the gap between the building and car. Stepping out Leo couldn't help but feel a bit more nervous than he would like to be with sweat already running down the side of his forehead.

"Anyone still inside?" he asked the cop at his left.

"No. You're good." he nodded as he turned back to the door. Gulping down the lump in his throat he proceeds inside pushing the glass door aside.

Once he gets to the second set of doors he carefully sticks his head just enough so his neck was between the frame. Looking from left to right he stretches a hand out and pulls his sunglasses off to drop his goggles. The device whirls for a moment before his vision is covered by a familiar screen. Going from right to left this time he lets it scan more thoroughly than his eyes could. In his view he could see several purplish splotches covering nearly the whole bowling alley.

" _God I hope I don't step in anything_ …" he muttered before stepping completely through.

Instinctively he goes to pull the Pke meter. But as he lifts the device up in his hand, he couldn't help but feel a sudden surge of memories from the night back at the mansion. Swallowing the golf ball sized lump in his throat he pressed on further in. The meter's graph them shifted from it's base green to a low level red color as he stopped. Raising the meter so that it was level with the goggles. The graph them spiked higher, the higher bars shifting on both right and left sides as he slowly turned his body to face on of them.

But as he got halfway, a loud belch sound made him finish his turn in one swift move.

" _Oh My God_ …" he whispered. His eyes practically bulging out of the gives as he watched the 3 entities, all similar in look by being dressed on a bowling uniform minus the fact one was missing it's arm and legs. One was short red guy with a bowling ball sized hole in it's chest and the other a green guy that was without his head and hands.

"Wow you three look like utter crap…" he says out loud.

Leo suddenly clamps his hand over his mouth. Fearing that the three ghosts did hear him. His suspicion was further confirmed, when all three entities stopped what they were doing and, minus the two without real or any heads at all, faced him. Feeling the gaze of the spirits on him, Leo carefully lifted the goggles off his eyes. Seeing the creatures with his own, he could move without fear of not knowing what they could do next.

' _Okay Think! Think! Think! What's a easy way that won't make them want to kill me?'_

"Umm… hi?"

* * *

" _AHHHHH!"_

Derek jolted from his light slumber as he heard his friend's scream over the radio. Shaking his head he was ⅓ in favor of rushing in to help. Being that Leo wanted to this he wasn't too keen on letting him go solo on his first job. It was the first rule of ghostbusting; 'Never go solo'. But he did, and it worked out so far as of handling the entities themselves. But it was the amount that really got him.

Glancing around to his left he looked between the gap of his seat and the van to make sure that the gun he's come to really consider his personal weapon of choice, his Proton Rifle, was strapped to the wall in a X cross of velcro. Wondering if he should jump out and go help. But his other 2/3s won him over, and he nestled back into his seat.

"He'll be fine."

* * *

Leo for the situation was anything but fine. After nearly being slimed by three charging ghosts, Leo ducked to the ground as fast as he could possibly dodge a bullet narrowly missing the hit. After realization struck him he want to make a run for the door but was stopped by a flying pool table that smashed to pieces before he could make the door. Without much choice he dived for the front counter. Hitting the floor now with the weight of the pack acting alongside gravity.

* _ **CRASH***_

The glass case next to him shatters over him. Quickly crawling on his hands and knees he heads to the other end of the counter. Nearly missing a bowling ball that flew past him and embedded itself into the wall. Moving faster he twists his body around so that the pack now faced counter and he, the wall.

"God dammit derek where are-"

 _ ***Smash***_

He crouches covering his face as another section of the counter exploded into splinters. He nearly saw a bowling pin take a direct hit on the cash register before it too flew into many tiny parts. The sound of metal and plastic was further driven by the sound of laughter from farther away. Reaching over he quickly places the meter back as he pulled off the proton gun. Feeling the solid aluminum body it was built out of he feels his thumb over the top mini toggle switch between the handle and heat bar as he forces it up.

Upon hearing the sound of the proton pack clicking followed by its famous hum, Leo held it closely as he tried to think of a plan.

' _Okay, there's 3 of them and one of me. They have no idea what I'm packing and I just made a pun…'_

 _ ***Thump.***_

Jolting his head around Leo turned to a freshly made dent formed out of the sheet of wood that made up the counter bulge out from a impact.

* _ **Thump. Thump***_

He winced as two more formed. This time closer than the first.

* _ **CRACK**_ *

He jumped when the next one actually went all the way through. Only now it was 6 feet away from him and closing.

' _Okay… plan, plan, plan… need a… of screw it…'_

"Alright." he gripped the thrower tighter. Bringing his feet under him so that he was in almost a crouching position. "3…"

 _ ***Crash***_

"2."

 _ ***CRASH***_

Jumping to his feet and standing at his full height, Leo brings around the thrower so it was aimed over the counter. Seeing the person suddenly jump up the ghosts stopped their bombardment as they waited for what he would do next.

What they didn't expect was a powerful energy beam to erupt out of the frosted barrel at the end of the thrower to come in there direction. What Leo didn't expect was the immediate push back that the gun would put out, and when he hit the trigger, felt his whole right arm snap back as he was pushed back into the wall. Losing his firm grip on the forward guiding handle (the rear handle is mostly for support, the main forward with the barrel is usually the one you use to aim with.) caused the particle stream to fling to the right as it went higher. Dragging across the drop down ceiling taking out four score board displays. Realizing this Leo quickly tightens his grip again only for the gun to whip back around. Hitting the supports that held the screens to the roof as the stream easily broke through causing them to explode in a shower of sparks. The units came crashing down onto the seats and controls below as bits of plastic and metal scattered everywhere. In a small bit of strength he pulls the stream up while finally getting his finger off the trigger. But not before the stream had cut off in time to destroy 2 light fixtures in a shower of glass.

Breathing heavily after his first firing the pack, Leo eyed his handy work. Climbing over the tall counter minding the damage he looked around at the destroyed place. Wincing as a pop of more sparks blew out of the lights.

" _Ouch_ … that's definitely coming of the paycheck." he said looking around for the ghosts. "Now where did they go this time…"

* _ **GRAAA!***_

The small red entity charged at him with two bowling balls in each hand. Without a second to spare Leo twists the forward handle and slips his pointer finger of the secondary fire.

* _ **KCH-OOOOOMMMMM***_

In a flash of orange and green, a echoing _splat_ filled the room as Leo quickly brought his through thrower up to shield his face. But luckily for him, the two balls traveling 30mph both sailed passed his right and left sides as they crashed into the front desk again. After the moment had passed, Leo looked down to the pale green puddle of slime that stained the red carpet

He had just actually _eliminated_ a ghost.

It was something Derek did talk about at times. With what the Stasis and Meson functions on his main pack are meant more towards direct destroying than wrangling to capture. He said it could significantly cut back on the amount of traps needed and cut bust times quicker. But out of everything he's caught he hasn't once been able to do it. Now Leo did just that, and with a uncharged boson dart. It was definitely something they needed to do.

Though that would have to wait, as the Pke meter began to spike again.

The green and blue ghosts both swarmed out from alleyways with pins flying all over the room. Charging head long in the same way their comrade did. If the scan was right, they were actually weaker than the first ghost, meaning a solid boson would easily finish them. But both of them were too far apart for just one blast and coming at the same time.

Reaching over he quickly pulls off and drops the pressure trap he kicks the unit under the handle towards the middle of where the ghosts would be. Bringing the thrower down he fired off again. This time a lot more off course just to the right of the blue ghost. Seeing what the stream had done it quickly dashes to the left as it avoided the stream. Quickly swapping back Leo then fires to the left of the green ghost. It too doing the same as its companion and moved further in. Once Leo got them right where he wanted them, almost side by side, he looked down at the floor to make sure that the foot pedal was close by as he hovered his shoe above the circular plate before pressing it down like stepping. Looking away he quickly puts the goggles down as a bright light engulfed the whole area. The only thing Leo could sense was the warmth of the light on the side of his body, the whirl from the trap and the dual screams from the ghosts roared out.

At the feeling of the van suddenly shaking from the force of someone entering, Derek jolts out of his slumber as he snapped his head around. Ready to grab his rifle or tackle the intruder. But when the sound of a trap hitting and rolling across the floor. Looking up to his friend he was surprised to see Leo

"You catch them? Not bad for your first bust eh?"

Leo just shrugged as he started unbuckling his pack. Once he had placed it back on the ground Derek let off the parking brake and easily drive away from the crowd. Honking the horn a few times to clear people away as he gunned it down the road. Once they had gotten a good distance away Leo snaked his way back into his seat.

"I'll tell you what, this thing," he held up the bulky meter, "is incredible."

"Isn't that my Real Ghostbusters version? I thought you had the normal one."

"Well…" Leo drifted off not knowing how to escape this situation. It didn't help him either that Derek had an arched brow facing his way. "Alright so I decided to keep it after the Westmore Mansion incident. I've felt more safer now with it by my bed side than before all this started. Plus I have been checking up on everything you scan. My book's even helped out cataloging them.

"I wondered where all that info came from… But still this is still unproven tech at the moment. There's bound to be bugs somewhere."

Leo shrugged a agreement. "Plus I have been making it a little more fine tuned." he then held it to where the screen faced Stewart. Glancing over Derek was surprised it wasn't like a box with an old phone on top with wires running in and out connected to switches. The body was completely clean and organized with the monitor built directly in the device. The 'antenna' that the two wing bars were attached to was perfectly clean and reinforced with a metal rod that held them tightly. To finish it all off the body was now a darker shade of blue with a mix of gray on the handle and front plate.

Nodding his approval of the redesign, Leo reached over and clipped the device on the loop of his pants. "So I guess this makes me a full fledged ghostbuster then huh?"

"Hell no, then again I guess you can handle the next 47 calls by yourself." he said pressing on the gas to the next job. Leo had felt like he just put his foot in his mouth as he sunk as far as he could in the seat.

" _Me and my mouth sometimes …"_ he muttered in his hand.

"Yeah and I'm usually the one to do that." Leo's only response was shifting two fingers apart so that his left eye sent a glare at Derek's direction. While not looking the 17 year old could only laugh knowing his friend's current agony.

The next job was clear across town near the West Virginia state border, meaning they had to cut straight through town in order to make up for the lost time. Turning down a old farm road that went up near the high school Derek pressed harder on the gas as the speedometer rose. But the ride was anything but smooth.

"Umm… Derek. I know you we're in a hurry but- _oww!"_ both teens felt the car jump in and out of a pothole. "but I would like it of you didn't destroy my suspension."

"Sorry Leo, but - _ow-_ I'm used to just weaving past them on the bike. You're - _oww-_ gonna gave to bear it." Leo groaned. He felt that Derek was either pushing him to some point or this was what busting was to be like.

As they climbed over the top of a hill and head down into a small valley with farms covering both sides of the road Derek sped up even faster down the slope as he whizzed passed trees and signs. The road did smooth out a lot better and flattened out providing a much more relaxing ride as they got closer to town.

"Alright, so the next job is another poltergeist. They're very violent and can cause a lot of destruct- HOLY SHIT!

He slams on the brakes as the rear wheels of the van burn rubber against the pavement as a massive dust plume explodes over the road like a forming twister. Van nearly fishtails as it came to a stop just several yards away from the cloud as the wind slightly shook the vehicle. The source slowly revealed itself as the spinning blades on a white moderate sized helicopter hover directly in front of them just 15 feet off the road.

Leaning on the wheel Derek tried to see the chopper better. "What the hell is that guy thinking?!"

Leo too leaned in. This time dropping the Ecto Goggles over his eyes as he scanned. "What is it, police? News?"

"No, Private. No decals. But you ever it is sure has some balls." Just then the nose of the chopper lifted higher into the air before flying off in the other direction.

"Can't tell if that was a ghost flying that or not…" he said looking in the direction the chopper went.

"We're not gonna follow that thing, right?"

"Nope." Satisfied that the random moment had passed they continued down the road towards town.

( _Might add another bit here later on.)_

* * *

 _In New York City..._

As day faded and night rose, the city that never sleeps was once again living up to its name. The bright, gleaming lights that towered over the rivers that conjoined past Liberty Island to some great distance over the Atlantic.

Over on the Brooklyn side of town, towards the more industrial area close to the bay, the Parker and Phil's Oil Refinement and Storage stood like a brand new going green. The outside of the main building consisting of a freshly tarred parking lot that lead from the street across towards a semi circle round about the divided the front of the building from a basketball court sized patch of pure green grass that in the center stood a Empire State Building fountain. Its clean blue and white exterior would make anyone think that in here the future was happening.

Only did the swarm of emergency, utility and EPA vehicle's surrounding the area say otherwise. Mean in hazmat suits walking all over the rear storage facility the building walked about holding or moving several pieces of equipment around. Inside was a complete scene as if an alien was being harbored here with spot lights and sterilizing equipment. Three men holding a large scoop dunked the utensil into a opened oil barrel pulling out a decent amount as another holding a container held it out as the black substance was poured in. Once sealed tightly the third man took the sample over to a table where a stack of the same liquid was undergoing tests.

On the other side of the warehouse, the situation was much more bleak.

Surrounded by evidence markers, chalk outlines, a empty, tipped over oil barrel and police, 4 body bags sat parallel to each other as the investigators worked on the situation.

"What do we got?" one officer that had arrived asked looking at the mess.

Another cop answered, "Happened about a 2 hours ago at least. Alarm sounded for screaming when they found it in here. Reports say that two workers were moving barrels when one got hit too hard and spilled out."

"And cause of death?"

"The spill." The one cop looked over to his comrade in confusion. "What did they spill, acid?"

The other shook his head, "No. Some weird oil sample they found offshore and tried to process. This along with the ones the other guys are testing are from the same batch that shut this whole place down. When they were yelling everyone ran over to help; two of them tried to wipe the stuff off but started yelling too. One guy got a water hose to wash them off and that's when they said they collapsed. Medics called it nerve trauma, nerve and tissue damage, shock, heart, lung, kidney and liver failure. Into addition of that, the 4 went literally brain dead half way."

The one officer looked down at the place where the 4 men had died. There wasn't a perfect body outline in pure white chalk usually meant to show the position one dies in; but when they arrived to assess the situation, there wasn't much to identify them. Their bodies looked more like practical effects from The Thing with parts of their bodies melted over the concrete.

"Officer Miles." a stern voice said behind both men. Turning around the two cops looked back at the source of the voice.

He was a well built man, but more like the kind of structure you would find in sailors. A grown stubble wrapped down the 24 year old's chin as the bright lights around did little to show. From head to toe he was dressed in a standard New York Police uniform but with a much heavier tone of black on his coat. With how puffed out he was most would think he was really buff, but under closer inspection one could easily see the large amount of padding stuffed inside his suit.

Walking up to the two fellow cops, the man stopped just 5 feet away shifting his gaze between both before speaking; "Officer Mike Docks reporting for duty, sir."

* * *

First brief but real appearance of Lisa Stewart. While she might not have a big roll on this story she will in the next.

So I decided to do something really different this time than what I planned this. Originally it was just meant to show how Leo eventually became the 2nd Protonix Ghostbuster and his first bust, but thinking over the title it got me thinking that i could actually introduce all the characters earlier, even though not fully or directly, but still state who they will be when they become part of the team.


	11. Asylum of Secrets

Chapter 11: Asylum of Secrets

* * *

Still going. And now with the final person to round out the original 3 PGB

* * *

 _The Junkyard_

"PULL!"

 _Chink-_ _ **K-CHOOOMMMMMMM**_

"PULL!"

 _Chink-_ _ **K-CHOOOMMMMMMM**_ "

PULL!"

 _Chink-_ _ **K-CHOOOMMMMMMM**_

"Nice shot. But I think you-"

 _Chink-_ _ **FFZZOOM**_

"You were saying Leo?" Derek smirked looking back at his friend with his bandana covering his eyes.

Leo stood in the bed of a old truck that was half buried under scrap metal with a small remote arm throwing hub caps in the air. It was well over a month since Leo's first real time busting, and he's been gradually getting better. Mostly preferring to use the Mini Pack over any other gun they had. But as the month, now nearing the end of May, activity was increasing further north towards Pittsburgh. The level of animators, ghost that can create monster bodies, was growing. While monster activity as a whole was far and wide it still made many uneasy on the fact of the destruction one can do.

And that's why we find the two busters in the town junkyard. With so many ghosts captured under Derek's work bench was mountains of trap cartridges filled to the max with entities. The amount of money he was getting paid help make sure be had a substantial amount ready to go but he found himself having to order more and more parts that Leo has to unfortunately assemble. Figuring that if the time came where there would be too many jobs at once, if he and Leo had to stand side by side to fight at once, he made sure to build two more of each trap. One for him and the other as a spare.

And today was a very good day, for there hadn't been a single call for the past 2 days. It was strange how all this suddenly just stops; but the relief was embraced with welcoming arms. Now back in the same spot as when Derek first tested the proton pack the two were practicing in on their thrower control.

Leo stood behind with the machine dressed in kevlar armour around his torso and upper arms with the Mini Pack while Derek wore his behemoth pack in just his jeans and a red t-shirt. Letting himself air out in the cool spring wind.

Pulling his mask down from his eyes he smirk as he vented out the pack. "Nice try but sometimes you need to expect the unexpected."

Leo rolled his eyes, "Yeah? Like you having your identity discovered?"

Derek winced at the thought. Not even a week ago after another late job he had to be escorted via police to his bike to get out of the building. He didn't know what happened, but what he did know was someone had grabbed his bandana and tried to rip it off. It was too close even when he prevented it from falling off with his hand over his mouth.

"Let's… just hope I can make it to the end of Summer before that happens." Leo nodded. He knew that the moment it happens, the world will erupt into a shitstorm of mass hysteria.

But, they'll cross that bridge when they get there.

"You know now would be the best time in investing in a new suit. You're really not gonna go around looking like the garage-buster form of Blade. This padding is very nice." he jiggles the kevlar that stays tight to his person. "Anyways what's progress on the containment unit?"

Clipping his gun on the pack be reaches down to his back pocket and pulls out a large piece of red paper. Folding out the wallet sized fold into a giant drafting sheet. Jumping from the truck bed Leo stepped aside to let his friend place the paper down.

The design shown was of the future ecto containment facility that looked a lot like a single unit tanker truck container with a large port on the front with a second port on the right side that would serve as trap flushes. In case they're really busy and can't do the normal dumping process and inside places the trap in a socket to charge and unload multiple units at one time. On the left side in another box was a series of tubes side by side with cables leading from the main unit to them and to a generator out put station.

Leo was very surprised at how detailed the blueprints were to even the sized bolts they would need. "Impressive."

"I've worked out the major problems about power. It'll run on the same dampeners as the ghost traps do but in a larger scale that cycles it through coils and power itself and the laser grid."

Leo nodded. "Not Bad… what about space? First one showed it could get full and even the comics and shows do to that."

"I prepared, well, theorizied on that." Flipping the page over he reveals a massive set up wires and circuits that would be placed inside the unit along with a smaller grid that looks like the 1991 version.

"A Pocket Dimension. Completely housed inside by the laser grid."

"A pocket dimension...that's impossible. Even with how you're building this stuff it's scientifically impossible to house, let alone create, a whole universe in a metal tank."

"Half a universe. It's mostly just open space."

Leo just rolled his eyes at the correction to his argument. He knew Derek would like to bite the bullet but this was like hitting a rocket on the tip with a hammer.

"Again, I'm still working it all out. It's not like I can write this in a story and suddenly have the technology and science made and ready. That's just not how reality works."

"And what about the smaller unit?" He pointed to the video game style unit.

"Thats a fail safe unit. Technically if it were come to the case where it was over capacity or the pressure was too much, we would dump the extra into here. I figured 3 of them would be good enough."

"And what's the cost up to now after all these upgrades?"

Derek opened his mouth to say, but lost the words when his mind couldn't remember correctly. Reaching down he fished out his phone and went the calculator app.

"The original count was just above 1.5 million, right?" Leo nodded. Derek then added in the new total.

"It is now at… $2,340,561 for just this design. And after all these jobs I'm probably closer to the original amount than this…" He sat on the old tail gate as his hand met his face.

Leo had been keeping up on the numbers for the past 2 months; and for what he was going through Derek was making a better profit than most starter businesses could make in their first 4 years. But because of the constant need of keeping and advancing the equipment, gas for now both vehicles, buying more and more traps, and at times having to pay a bit for damages (even though they know his equipment does very little let alone sand blast something) he still has to take it out of his cash. He paid a extra $76,000 to help speed up and pay off his mother's medical treatment to get her home two months early.

Now she sat in bed resting up from the treatments. It was a miracle how well it went; having to bust a metaphoric leg and a few dozen ghosts but it all proved fruitful. A week after she got back home he showed her what he did. He showed a his family it.

Even though he sister knew she was still shocked by how her brother got to this point. His father, John, however was astonished; he wondered for weeks what Derek was up to since he couldn't really enter Derek's garage. They had a agreement and stuck to it. But to see Derek build something he always brushed off thinking he was just being childish made him really feel the boot in the nut. His mother was actually proud that Derek had found something he always wanted to do.

To add another nail in that coffin he gave them a demonstration. With Leo manning the Mini Pack and trap they released a small Class 2 and showed off the equipment and his skills in capture and elimination. It frightened them, realizing there was dozens on dozens of angry spirits on their property within walking distance from their house. It was something put in their minds the surrealness of the situation. And another thing, their son was racing around fighting these things on his own.

It helped them to know that Leo was also doing this when it got too much for just him to handle. His dad was just inches away from pulling the plug, but knew his son was doing something for a good cause. But also he was to far in that of he did, God knows what could happen.

And so with what money they now had they were making some much needed changes. They retrofitted Leo's van to have equipment racks inside to hold the packs and gear when they would do a double bust. Derek's primary proton pack was now a lot more cleaner on the terms of look and function. Beefing up the coolant injector that allowed it to run a lot longer before overheating. It looked more and more like a pack but still had the open areas that one can see the wires and electronics inside. He even upgraded his motorcycle some so that it held an additional 4 traps on the back with a double J shaped rack that crossed into a brace to hold the pack on.

His suit was another important change. Having to ditch the overcoat look for a more padded jacket similar to his normal one. This time having more chest and shoulder padding tucked inside to make him seem more buff. His goggles now had a pivot band that reached further back behind his head. Now having a velcro strap that connected to a much bigger bandana that would be harder for anyone to rip off.

All in all, even Leo had to emit that he look more like a special ops Ghostbuster than David Tennant in Doctor Who. He was a lot more protected and his skill was rapidly climbing to a near instinct level.

 _Later that Night…_

"What's the damages now?" Derek asked as he slipped on his new arm pads and shin guards. He had them ordered in all black minus a red lining along the length.

Leo walked over handing him his rifle and two empty traps, "Got a special one for ya. You know the old Railbrook Asylum?"

"On Hollow Run?"

"That's the one. Women on the phone said she was part of a restoration company that had taken interest in the building and wanted the place cleared out of any possible spirits."

Derek made the 'not bad' face at this. Standard areal sweeping. Fairly easy for houses since their a smaller base of land while larger buildings took more time to clear out parts of it at a time.

"After that you have 17 more calls lined up." he then groaned at how Leo just had to ruin his moment. ",and I'll notify you if you get any more."

"I swear you're like my secretary now." he said mounting his bike.

"And by secretary you mean the guy currently supplying you with traps and advancing for equipment ever so slowly." Leo knew he got Derek on that one. This grin and Derek's disappointed look told him all he needed to know before Derek gunned it out the door down the driveway.

The Railbrook Correction Station and Mental Asylum.

One long name to a equally strange place.

Pulling into the large weed infested parking lot in front of the building, Derek pulled his bike up along side the left wing of the 4 story hospital. Tapping on his earpiece he opens a link to Leo.

"I'm at the site, Leo. What do you got for me?" he asked dropping his ecto goggles to scan the outside of the blue and white building.

" _Got something special for you. Originally built in 1953 as a normal hospital it was later converted into a middle school 6 years later."_

"Well… that's… unfortunate to some."

" _Indeed. After the school was damaged in the '74 tornado outbreak it left the entire building in ruins. They rebuilt this place just behind where the original building was but no one took the offers. Not until it was sold at a statewide auction did it become a asylum in 1980. For 13 years it had a pretty nasty reputation of being failed by building inspectors with unsafe conditions that would sometimes lead to patient's' deaths."_

Halfway through putting on his pack Derek took a double glance at the building. "So it's structurally unstable. Great… Who in their right mind would want to fix up a place like this."

" _Large floor space, reasonable location, nice parking. If done right it could recoup its money."_

Derek didn't answer as he slowly walked up the steps to the smashed front door. Carefully drawing his thrower and pushing the right side door open. Inside was what you'd expect a abandoned hospital to be like; tile floor, random medical equipment with a layer of dust on e everything, the drop ceiling missings pieces that actually dropped and etc. As it was Derek was more afraid of getting a disease than being attacked by a ghost.

With such a right area to work with be optioned to switch to his stasis stream and shock blast incase anything tried to get the jump on him. Turning the small dial on the top of his gun he flips the modes as the cyclotron changed from it's red to a dark blue color with a cold hiss.

"Tell me about activity. What can I expect?"

" _Strangely the new building itself doesn't have a record of any known activity. The old place, yes. But many believe the spirits were freed after the original place was torn down. So your guess is as good as anyone else's."_

Sighing at the news Derek pressed on. He didn't like going in blind, information beforehand is what determines a much more narrower zone of possibilities and is easier to prepare for.

Heading down the left side he figured to start from the left side of the building and work his across. Using the goggles so that he had a better advantage to seeing things he normally couldn't and have both hands on his thrower. Entering the first room where the door was completely missing he began his sweep. Simply standing in the middle of the room as he turned his head and body from the door completely around both ways as his goggles' bright green LED projectors gave the room a heavy green glow. After working on them to properly function with the meter he had them linked so that if there was something heavily charged by paranormal energy he would see it as a purple glow.

He did the same procedure for the next 20 rooms in the building's left wing. Moving closer and closer to the main hallway that T'd off from the entrance. As he came into the next room, his face suddenly snapped over to a large cracked mirror on the wall. Nearly blasting it when he jumped back, feeling a lot less manly from being scared of his own reflection, he slowly approached the mirror; flicking his lights of as he pulled the goggles back to his forehead so he could get a good look of himself with his own eyes. With all the equipment, the bandana and goggles, the all black styled suit and pack made him look a lot like a special ops dressed as a GB.

Though as he looked closer his eyes locked with his reflection's own and he suddenly noticed a important missing detail.

Tapping on his ear pieces he opened the linked to Leo, "Leo, problem."

" _What is is?"_

"I forgot my eye lenses."

…" _Yeah you did. They're sitting here on the table. Just wear the goggles and try not to be seen by anyone."_

"...yeah, 10-4 on that." Dropping his goggles back he walked out.

* _Thump. Thump. Thump.*_

Though narrowing his eyes he stopped in his tracks. Letting nothing make a sound but his pack and breathing. He slowly shifted his gaze looking for what was near him.

 _*Thump. Thump. Thump.*_

He spun around to look behind him. Down the hallway he just came down from at the intersection. Moving as swiftly but quietly he stayed close to the left side for the sound was coming from the same direction. Stopping briefly at each door he past just to make sure it wasn't coming from a room.

Leaning back on the corner of the hallway he held his thrower tightly to his chest as the footsteps came closer and closer. Taking in a deep breath he flicks his goggles up to his forehead and keeping his thumb on the trigger.

 _* . .thum-*_

He looked a little to his left. Not hearing the footsteps reach even half way to him.

But taking the chance he leaned around with his gun nozzle going around first and finally poking his head around. Swinging himself around to face… a empty hallway.

Dumbfounded by this he lowers his gun just a little and peeks down the corridor. From what he could tell there was nothing out of place. No noise, cold wind, a door that shouldn't be open or closed or even his Pke detecting something.

" _Hmmm_ …" As he turned around a hooded face suddenly fills his vision. "Boo!"

"AHHH!" jumping back Derek accidentally fires the blast into the ceiling as a few new holes gave way to falling plaster. Staggering back his bumper nearly penetrated the rioting wall as his hands flew back to stop him. But inadvertently dropping his thrower to the ground.

One hand suddenly latches onto the spot above his heart as a laughter echoed out from a arm's distance away. "HAHAHA! Wow that was a blast!" the clear girl laughed out holding herself up on the wall with her hands on her knees. "But _WOW!"_

As the girl continued, Derek slowly managed to slow his breathing down before it could form a way spot on his mask.

"MISS," He yelled trying to return to his more serious tone. " Never… _Never…_ sneak up on a man with armed particle equipment.

"That's why I came up from behind and not in range."

"You still don't do it! Gah! Who the hell are you anyway?" The girl reached up and pulled down her black hoodie. Both when Derek saw who it was, he become more nervous than when he first went to Westmore. Those blue eyes, the shoulder high, dirty golden-brown hair.

"I'm Rachel, Rachel Bucker." she introduced herself with smile.

Derek honestly felt his heart start skipping every other beat as he tried to think clear. ' _ohshit, ohshit, oh-SHIT! This is NOT good. I need to get out of here and get Leo on the phone.'_

"You know," she said making him break from his thoughts. "It's polite to introduce yourself when someone else does."

"Hmmm…. Hi, I'm the Ghostbuster…" she deadpanned at the answer. ' _That oughta do it, good job; Stewart.'_

"Yeah, I can see that. But I mean your _Name._.. Or are you just to scared?"

This honestly made Derek a bit frustrated. But he had to play it cool. A few lies to a few questions, say he's needed else where and valla.

"Look, Miss-" "Rachel." "-Rachel, I'm very busy at the moment and-"

"Derek Stewart." he froze up completely. This was it. He and Leo jinxed it today and now it's happening. "There's a guy that goes with me at the high school and he has had crazy thing for this stuff." She gestures to his outfit.

"He always spoke about building a real working proton pack. And for months since the whole 'ghost outbreak' he's been exhausted every time I see him. Hell, his friend Leo had even been more scarce for the past month since that time I caught, well kinda caught, them testing something."

She was getting close. Holy damn was she _close._ Derek could just imagine what her thoughts were when her eyes scanned over every detail he had. Until her eyes locked with his. She leaned closer, almost like she was about to kiss him. But stopped 4 inches away due to her lower height as they stayed like this for a good minute.

Then her eyes suddenly expanded. Just like how someone would react to discovering something.

"Oh my God…" she whispered. But it only grew. "Oh my God… OH MY GOD!"

She cheered in his face making him look to the side. "Is it… No Way!"

"Uhh… miss? Is there something you would like to share or-" before he could finish he was met with something unbelievable.

Rachel jumped up latching her arms around his neck and brought her face straight up to his as he felt contact on the part of his bandana that covered his lips. He felt like his heart was playing hop scotch now as his eyes threatened to breach out of their sockets. It wasn't 'the kiss' that one would expect from a girl they know greatly. But more like the 'I finally figured it all out' kind of moment.

Finally getting over those facts he brought his hands up and carefully pushed her off. Still feeling the cloth smashed up against his mouth as he readjusted it. Rachel on the other hand had the biggest shit-eating a human being could get.

"Miss." He said trying to recollect himself from the sudden action. "Mind explaining why you-"

"Oh, Stop it. I know you enjoyed it, Derek." He felt his eyes lock on hers again. He just lost one of his biggest secrets, one that for months he has made sure to hide it. And yet in the matter of minutes if not seconds the one other person he's known for years suddenly figures it out.

He knew he couldn't get out of this one; his reaction to her was all she needed to solidify that theory. Even as she reached her hands up again to his mask, he made no attempt in stopping her. Merely bending his head down so that she had easier access. Reaching behind under his goggles' straps she pulled away the velcro and like a superhero revealing their identity, slowly pulled both sides of the bandana away till it completely left his person.

Once he didn't feel the cloth anymore he looked back at the girl with a shy look as she scanned over his face. The clear look of stress and exhaustion was evident and even further added with the clear sign of a slightly shaved 5 o'clock shadow covering his chin.

Taking a step back Rachel now looked at Derek completely before speaking, "You're… a Ghostbuster?"

"Yep."

"You… actually go around fighting ghosts?"

"Yep."

"So your pack thing," she grabbed his arm and spun him around to show the cyclotron activate. "It actually works?"

Turning back around he picks up his dropped thrower. "Yep. Just like the video game." Taking aim a fires a stasis stream down the hallway as it hit the wall. As it did the whole area was filled with a bright blue light before Derek shut it down. The look on Rachel's face was exactly how Leo's was when he first showed off the equipment; priceless.

"So I'll expand upon my previous question. Why did you kiss me?" he looked down at her now blushing face. Reaching over he carefully takes his bandana back.

"I…"

 _ ***PEEWWWPEEWWWPEEWWW-***_

"What is that?!" Derek shouted.

"My truck!" Rachel yelled as she raced to the front entrance. Derek following closely behind as he switched the pack into the blast stream as he tied the cloth back over his face.

Weaving around the messy halls he make it to the front doors that were closed. Rachel went up to try and open them but they only rattled as she yanked on them. Pulling her aside Derek stepped forward.

"Stand back!"

Dashing forward he raised his right boot high on the air. Kicking the door in at the divide his momentum causes the old rusty hinges to snap apart. As both doors collided with the staircase Derek and Rachel jumped from the top to the parking lot where the alarm was blaring the loudest.

To the left of them was a dark green 2009 Ford f250 with his lights flashing and its driver side door open with glass littering everywhere.

"On my God." Rachel ran to assess the damage of her vandalized vehicle.

Looking around Derek looked around for any sign of the person who could've done this. But then his gaze looked down at his bike that was now 20 feet away from where he originally parked it now sitting on it's side.

" _Oh hell no."_ Pacing over he came around and lifted up the resting side. Angering him at seeing massive scars slashed all over. "God dammit! What's your case?" he glanced back at his friend.

"They didn't steal anything. The alarm must of just scared them off." she replied shutting the door in frustration.

But unknown to them a hand was slowly snaking it's way out of the truck bed and grab onto her arm. "GOTCHA!"

"AHH!" she jumped from the touch. Making Derek spring up and take aim at whatever it was.

But what he got was something worse than what he wanted. Two of that for the price of one. Hopping out of the bed was a teenager greased in grease stained jeans and a black hoodie. His face had slight dirty look a his green eyes broke that trend. His hair was a fairly short, brown patch that got slightly thicker along the back.

"What the hell are you doing here Danny?" Rachel yelled resisting the urge to scream out.

But Danny was unfazed. Simply smirking, "I was just checking up on you. You know how these places have weirdos everywhere." he leaned against the truck not knowing Derek was standing there.

"No. You don't just 'check up on someone' out in the middle of the forest."

"Well I do." he said moving closer. Rachel instinctively backed up; But suddenly heard more footsteps behind her. Looking around to the front of the truck was another term boy dressed in the same attire as Danny but wore a lighter blue t-shirt. He was noteable shorter than the other 3 with a more childish look on his face. Realizing that she was blocked both ways she quickly started backpedaling away from the truck.

"Oh, sorry about the truck. The door was locked and we needed in." Danny said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Wait, WHAT!? YOU BROKE INTO MY TRUCK!"

"Well the window was busted." he tapped the area where the outline of glass once was. "How about he take it down to our place and we can did it. For free…"

Danny's words began trailing off as his gaze shifted away from Rachel to the man standing behind her. Derek had gotten closer with his thrower raised so that the vent light on the top lite up his covered face. Though he decided not put his goggles down since the Smiths were incredibly stupid when it came to identifying people by their eyes. And both Derek and Danny's locked on each other.

Stepping forward Derek reached out hooking Rachel's arm as he pulled her to his left side. Making sure she was mostly behind his pack but still visible. "Sir, I'll give you this one warning. Leave now, or I'll make you."

Danny only blurted out a laugh, "HA! You're a cosplaying nerd you just goes around doing light shows. What are gonna do, sing your theme song?"

Thankful that the mask hid his frown, Derek's thumb reached up and turned his mode dial. The pack shifted into its slime blower function as the core rods faded into a barely visible green light. Since he didn't have any slime to really call it a slime blower, he did use a 5 gallon tank of water in replacement of that with it hook up to a compressor in the nozzle with more water leading from the injection reservoir in the booster tube through the hosing that added another 2 and a half gallons.

The first time he tested it's water cannon function he blew through a gallon jug in seconds. So having to readjust the valves so that it shot out at a greater force with as little water as possible he could make the 7 total gallons last around 4 minutes max. Literally making it a on-board water cannon. It was originally meant to be a emergency mode if his equipment caused any fires but he so far didn't have that problem.

His problem now was the two teens in front of him. His equipment had gotten stronger, so using any of the proton, meson, or stasis modes on a human was to be avoided since he didn't know at all the possible effects. So Water Cannon was the best option.

But Danny nor Ben took the warning serious. Instead they stood side by side walking quickly at them before almost breaking into a sprint. Pulling back the release valve that was a red hand on the side of the blower it spurts out a spit of water before erupting like a opened fire hydrant. The force nearly makes Derek lose his footing but he holds firm.

The boys however, not so much.

The force of the sudden blast of water was enough to cause both teens to stop in their tracks and be flown backwards. Drenched from head to toe as they were sent sliding across the parking lot past the truck into a concrete divider that stopped them. Letting the whole system drain as after 2 minutes on high force the vent alarm sound signaling an empty system.

Without any more to use the pack automatically reverts back into Proton mode. Once they felt the torrent stop, the two sluggishly with wobbling feet stood up.

Looking at the man with fire in his eyes Danny prepared to jump at him, "WHY YOU PIECE OF-"

 _ ***FZZOOMMM***_

Danny suddenly jumped back as he see a long glowing rope of red light erupt from Derek's gun as he dragged it in one swift motion across the pavement just a foot away from their shoes.

Letting the shock sink in he then did a quick vent while turned enough for them to see the cores jet out and vent in a burst of steam. Once it was done he then took aim at them at the spot where he could see the concrete.

"Last warning. _Leave._ "

At first neither of them moved. Only sending death glares at him. Then he felt something grab onto his belt. Feeling his rifle slide out of its gun track as Rachel held the thrower in the same position one would a shot gun. Tempted to rip the highly dangerous tool from her he opted to drive the point home and reached over activating the on switch. Hearing the rifle power up actually made the boys flinch in fear they were about to be shot.

"Now I'm one not to go popping a few protons off someone's ass. But from the looks of it, I can't say the same for her." He nudges his head towards Rachel. Who only lowered the thrower closer.

Not wanting to find out what could happen, both boys frantically got to their feet and ran. Running some distance before disappearing around the corner of the building.

"YEAH YOU BETTER RUN!" Rachel shouted pointing the gun in the air.

But in one swift move Derek snatched it out of her hands and powered it down. Returning it and his thrower to their respectable places. Turning back he makes his way back to his bike.

"Damn that felt great." Rachel sighed as she followed behind. Derek completely agreed; though he wished he could've tested out the wrangler on them.

Reaching down he pulled up the damaged motorcycle. He was thankful that the gas tank didn't blow, but it would take a chunk of time to fix and repaint it. "I'll send a check to have your window replaced." He said switching the bike on. "Just try and avoid going near them for a bit."

"Yeah, and if they bother me again I know who to call."

Derek stopped mid step when mounting his bike. Looking straight at Rachel and ripping his mask down past his jaw. "Do **Not** tell anyone about me and this. It's bad enough that now another knows."

From the venom in his voice Rachel took an instinctive step back. "Why not? They would definitely leave you alone finally knowing what you can do and have. Everyone would wanna hear about your crazy jobs and so on. You're already a celebrity on the media."

"Because this is something that I don't want to explode out in the open. Getting all the unwanted attention will only cause more problems than I have busting right now." Reviving the throttle he sighed once more before glancing up to her. "Just… keep it to yourself. If you need help you know my number."

Not muttering another word Derek speeds out of the parking lot and on the road. A loud screech echoed through the forest around them as he zoomed on past Rachel's line of sight beyond the trees. Rachel stood there completely still from the moment. She was a bit surprised at how assertive Derek became so quickly and how his demeanor had changed. Reaching up she brushed her hand across her lips. A sudden flash of the kiss came before her mind as she tried pushing it away but failed.

She didn't know why she did it. It was part of the moment that made her just want to do it. It just clicked in her; and now she just couldn't stop thinking it.

* * *

Might make a single chapter about Rachel before all this.


	12. A Little Too Much

Chapter 12: A Little Too Much

* * *

 _4 Days Later…_

After that night at the abandoned asylum, things were being more chaotic for Derek and Leo; and now by extension, Rachel.

Activity was rapidly on the rise again and Derek was at the front lines of it. He found himself needing to do more eliminations than captures which from what data he and Leo have been collecting would not be a suitable form of busting than using traps. They risked having the entity come back from residue left over in the environment.

But then there was their next and new problem; Rachel.

Since that night the two boys had to watch over the female teen now so that she would be okay and not blow their secret, they agreed to bring her to the garage.

Now, walking out of the school, the 17 year old, golden Brown haired teen was exiting the school. Derek had left early for a few jobs, luckily they were during the periods where she didn't have to worry about the Smiths. But now at the end of the day she was a little worried. Just then a familiar red van pulled up just before the next set of buses did. Gathering her bag she walked over to the awaiting vehicle to see another familiar dirty blond 17 year old behind the wheel.

"Ready?" he reached over opening the door for her.

She answered, "I guess." and climbed inside. She was half expecting to see Derek in the back, but instead saw the wall mount where the Mini Pack was. She was surprised to see a piece of Derek's equipment without him present, so she wondered why Leo had it.

Turning out of the school some Leo drove the them through town and jumped onto one of the back roads that spiderwebbed out. Not minding the 35 speed limit in favour of 50 they quickly covered the distance, making sure no one followed behind them, and turned down another side road. Going all the way before going down the hill, Leo turns the van into the driveway of a familiar house. It had been years since Rachel saw this particular house, having grown away from the people who lived here.

Driving up some the van pulls up to the two car garage on the side of the house; going passed the opened right door as he pulled the van alongside the building. Making sure to hide it from view of the road.

"Let's go." Leo said shutting off the engine and exiting the vehicle. Rachel followed his lead and got out. Walking around the back of the van Leo opened up the rear door to get the pack. Seeing Rachel wall around he nudged his head to the garage. "He's inside." he said jumping back in.

Nodding Rachel turned towards the open door where she could clear hear a man engaged in a argument. Walking past the side she was surprised to see the mess of stuff that greeted her. Two motorcycles say side by side; one was what she knew Derek drove everyday that was propped up against a pole, and the more blacked out, geared up version that had traps latched onto the sides, emergency lights, the rifle she threatened to shoot the brothers with and a massive proton pack sitting on top of the rear. Along the right wall was a massive work bench covered on tools and other electronics, pieces of equipment that are yet to be fully assembled, and traps. Lots and lots of traps cartridges that were in crates stored underneath.

It honestly boggled her mind how all this was possible. But the thought had to wait as the voice yelled out. Turning around she saw Derek with his Iphone to his ear bent over to his mini fridge.

"Look _sir,_ right now I'm backed up as is and might not be able to reach you within the next two days. _Yes…_ I know that all hell is breaking loose over there." he then pulled put 1 liter bottle of Pepsi. Quickly unscrewing the cap before the man on the other end made him talk back.

"Look, I get where you're coming from on this." he then took a heavy chug of nearly a quarter of the bottle. "But I have to complete major jobs first before moving onto much more smaller manners." He answered waiting for a moment before bursting in a yell. " _ **Yeah well same to you pale!**_ " He then ended his call by throwing his phone onto the couch.

Spinning around Derek then dropped himself on the couch bringing his hand to his face. Letting a long sigh escape his lips not caring who heard him.

Getting a good look at him now really made Rachel rethink what she remembered. She remembered Derek as someone who stayed inside and didn't like to do the work. _This_ Derek before her was much different; his hair had grown out to where it looked like he wore a hat for an hour with morning hair, he didn't bother to touch the growing shadow on his chin. Even in school She was surprised she didn't notice these changes sooner.

One big this was his outfit. With his cost on the coffee table in front of him Derek leaned back showing off the red and green body armour that covered his chest and arms. There was several scratches and dents that told her it was damage taken from blunt hits based in the position. On his right arm the armour was pulled up some to reveal a tightly rolled up bandaged starting from just before his watch up, stopping at his elbow, and just barely show itself continuing under his armour. His pants had a clear sign of hitting the diet with long scrapes dotting the front and his combat boots just the same.

Taking another drink of Pepsi Derek's eyes soon caught onto Rachel's presence as he lowered the bottle.

"Rachel," he leaned over putting the bottle on the table. Looking up to the girl who had a stoic look on her. Standing up to his full height he weaves around the table and her passed his bike's. "You almost done Leo?!"

* _slam*_ "Got it!" he then walked in wearing the Mini Proton Pack on his back. Once the teen was inside Derek reached over and closer the garage door. The whole room became a bit more darker due to the sunlight being blocked and the only light was from the overhead lights, the two windows, and powered on equipment. Standing side by side Derek crossed his arms before turning completely to the girl.

"Alright, you now know my secret. What else do you wanna know?"

Rachel was a little taken back by his question. She had several, but knew to ask one at a time. "How long has this been going?"

"3 months at minimum." Derek said thinking back to that night at the mansion. "Give or take a few days."

"Okay… So how do you do it? Make all the lights and ghosts."

"We don't make ghosts." Derek said in a clear enough voice to know he was just insulted. "They're as real as everything in this room. And Leo,"

At the sound of his name Leo reached back and pulled his thrower. Flipping the primary power switch as the whole pack turned on. Derek stood aside some pushing Rachel back as well as Leo stood in the middle of the garage; firmly planting his feet and holding the gun close he aims at the same spot on the wall as the scorch mark from Derek's first test hit.

"Fire when ready."

Doing a double take on his gun Leo places his thumb on the front trigger. A build up yellow and blue energy started to gather at the end of the barrel as it balled up before-

 _ ***FZZZZ-OOOMMM***_

"AHH!" Rachel jumped back as she saw the stream erupt out of the barrel. Leo managed to keep it within the small area as he held it for some time. A good 20 seconds later he cut the stream and vented. Taking note of the brand new burn mark on the wall. Both boys then turned back to her.

"This stuff is as real as the medicine you're studying. Only it's the two of us trying to maintain everything."

"So then why don't you go public? If you're this overworked with just two of you then to out and start recruiting."

"It's not that easy, Rachel." he went passed her to sit on the couch. Turning the TV with his foot as he flipped it into the News network.

"- _Onto our next topic which is still making headlines across the country. And that is of the Ghostbuster known as the 'Rogue Ghost' that's been busting spirits around western Pennsylvania."_

The camera then goes into a full view of _a close up of Derek walking forward fully geared with his thrower in his hand and two traps in the other. Looking directly at the camera with his bandana covering his face and his goggles just barely passed his eyebrows._

" _While there has been major praise for the person's help in protecting people for this outbreak, there have been some negative sides on this coin." The camera then changed to a few different people being interviewed._

" _What is your thoughts on the Ghostbusters?"_

" _I think they should've just stayed as a movie and not something we have to waste our money on."_

" _Truthfully I could care less. It's okay that someone's doing it but that's why we already have services for."_

" _This man is a symbol of the devil. For one to raise spirits to destroy or take them is against the laws of the bible and acts of God himself."_

" _Frankly, I'm not safe with a random guy coming in my house shooting a laser gun that could burn it all down._

 _*_ _ **Click**_ *

"And that's not the only problem. You have such a wide area to cover, we have no containment unit as of yet, only two fully operating proton packs. I'm still working on getting another pack fully built along with upgrading mine. And At the right we're being called to fill up traps makes it hard to manage more people let alone build more equipment and train them. And we're not even 18 yet."

"We can start a Go Fund Me page." Leo said as he took off his pack.

"Shut up, Leo…"

There was soon a pregnant silence that took hold of the room. No one having anything to say as Leo put away his equipment, Derek sat there looking off into space and Rachel trying to think of really anything.

And she did, "Do plan on going out?"

Derek looked up to her in confusion, "Huh?"

"Your secret. Cause with something like this it ain't like DC. It's like Marvel, first the hero no one knows about arrives, they wonder who it can be. And after a great big battle, their secret gets out."

"...I'll give you a few points on that just for using comic book movies." Leo chuckled.

Before Derek could answer however, his phone once again rang. Reaching out he held the screen up showing it was another emergency call near Washington.

"Well, sorry to cut this short but I got a call. Leo, man the lines. I'll be back in about two hours." he stood up from his spot downing the last of his drink. Walking passed Rachel as he grabbed his coat off of the hook and slipped it on. Grabbing his bandana and goggles as he tied both onto his head. Strapping his utility belt around his waist, as he couldn't properly use it with the looms on his pants, he slid on his meter and traps as he mounted his bike. Finishing it all off as he put the earpiece in and revving the throttle.

Leo quickly dashed over to the wall controls to open the door just as the bike's emergency lights and siren switched on. Just as the door got high enough that it cleared his forehead he gunned the engine. Racing out onto his driveway with rubber screeching as he zoomed down and onto the road. Disappearing past the trees as the two he left behind listened as the siren becoming quieter and quieter as it got farther away.

"He really is determined about this." Rachel said not looking in Leo's direction.

"You should've seen him at the beginning. We went to the old Westmore Mansion and he caught his, and the world's, first ghost."

She glanced at him with a questionable look. "We? You went? What did you do?"

Instead of a real answer, Leo tried looking away. Taking a slightly step away; but this only made Rachel more curious. She knew Derek was the one to go in armed but Leo, not so much. "Leo…" she looked at him. Making him start to twitch briefly.

In a puff of air he spoke, "I stayed in the van monitoring his surrounds."

Rachel thought for a moment, then nodded in understanding. But the way he was currently acting meant otherwise.

"And…"

"And?"

She pressed on. "And… I know there's more."

"And I… might of…"

"Yes?"

"Shot a flare gun…"

"Yes?"

"At Derek. I was attacked by the ghost earlier and thought it was him." he sheepishly said. Truth be told it wasn't something hard to imagine. Though seeing Leo out in the field with a proton pack was one that Rachel imagined Louis Tully doing in Ghostbusters II.


	13. Game Night Showdown

Chapter 13: Game Night Showdown

* * *

Also the second real major bust that will get in motion so many events.

* * *

June 9th, 2012.

A day that A lot of people at Greenville's Schools had hoped for nearly 179 days ago.

The last day of the school year.

And to celebrate the next generation coming up through the system to the next grade, the school held a sports night at the town's sports field next to the river to celebrate the graduating seniors. Just about everyone went. From the senior sports teams to freshmens finally getting through their first years in Hell. Food, entertainment and just all out socializing was what everyone enjoyed. The event ran between the end of the school day itself to 10 at night.

But as everyone was gearing up for the event, Derek had skipped the last four days on favour of getting ready for the Summer season. Because school restricted his hours busting, resulting in jobs backing up over each other, with school out of way he would probably end up pulling all nighters more often than anyone would like.

And for that, he knew he would have to be equipped for such a task. He already made some upgrades to the proton pack and mini pack. Both can now fire a more focused particle stream for a long duration of time before overheating becomes a problem. His rifle now outputs power a lot faster and is now more cleaned up. A few wires still coming out from some areas but the gun was essentially closed up. To further add a more mobile fighting chance he added a spring lock bracket on his motorcycle's handlebars that can hold either of the three throwers. Though he doubt Leo would be riding this thing any time soon.

Another thing he managed to get done was take not completely full traps, mostly the cartridges from Pressure Traps, and bleed some spirits from the wireless units into them to clear up some space. Though he always made sure to leave a bit of elbow room inside.

The last thing, the thing he was working on now, was a brand new proton pack. The pack was designed exactly like Derek's original one. Using the cores of the other unit to power up this one. It had the same upgrades and weapons as it's predecessor but was possible unstable due to being built from the ground up. This pack was for Leo, as Derek knew they would need all the firepower they could get when the calls came rolling in.

And surprisingly there wasn't that many. He still stayed in his suit, just having to through his pack and mask on and be out the door. But this recent decline in paranormal activity did make him curious. The activity seemed to be following a pattern; like a pulse, at first the heart was racing with energy before dying down a bit to pick back up later. Though he wasn't complaining. These breaks allowed him to get in much needed R&R&R. Rest, Relaxing and Research. It was something he was still getting use to. He went to every library within 10 miles, suited up in his suit and mask just to avoid suspicion, and bought every book he could that involved ghosts, monsters, demons, the spiritual world etc. He needed real information, not something made up from a film studio in Hollywood. While some of it was… interesting. Some of it was a bit strange as it was like a coin with two sides; His way and the written way.

Of course his way proved more fruitful than the books. But the information the y told made it a lot easier to categorize everything he and Leo scanned with the PKE meters.

And now, sitting in garage, it was around 6:23 pm. The events at the field were in full swing as Derek sat at his coffee table tinkering with the new pack's thrower while watching Mythbusters on his TV.

* _knock, knock, knock*_

"Enter." He shouted. Glancing up from his work to see two figures walk through the door.

He was first greeted by Rachel. "Hey, Derek." she said with a little wave.

Though despite only being brought in to get the whole situation out. Rachel seemed to actually come by now as much as Leo did in the beginning. He didn't know why, it was merely to get everything straight. But now she was here almost everyday now. Hell, Leo even put here on call duty when he and Leo went out on a double run. She was pretty much becoming the third member of their crazy group. Just like the original Ghostbusters. Derek was the heart and had the overall busting knowhow like Ray. Leo was already beginning to sound like Egon whenever discussing something about spirits. And Rachel was a 2 way street between Peter's consistently and Winston's more down to earth personality when he was first hired.

It wasn't something be expected to be part of. But he did find it a bit hard that when Leo was teaching her something and he was working on something. But being the growing guy he was he couldn't help but look at her from time to time. He could literally feel the memories of years ago just flash back briefly before he went back to his work.

He waved his screwdriver. "Hello, Rachel." Next Leo vane through the door. He was definitely the kind if guy now that you would think extreme garage scientist. His dirty blond hair being cleaned up and pulled forward. It was what Harold Ramis would look like blond and without glasses.

"Hello Derek." he nodded to his friend. "How's the new pack going?"

Derek put down the thrower, "Right now I'm working on the conductors and focus rings for the thrower. Still have to get the power cell fully inserted but it all should be done in the next 5 days."

"So I guess you won't be here for the final week?"

"Nope."

"Of course." He rolled his eyes. Pulling over the stool that sat under the workbench to sit. Rachel on the other hand was forced to lean on the support pole with her arms crossed.

For the time being, all three simply sat there in silence. The only sound was from outside, the mini fridge motor or the occasional beeping from equipment. The two former looking at their friend with the urge to speak out something. But nothing came to mind.

Glancing at his watch Leo noted that it was getting dark soon. And the event will be happening very soon. "It's getting close to time. You sure you don't want go?"

"Yes, Leo." he sunk back onto the couch. "I'm sure"

Leo waited a moment to see if Derek had anything else to add. But when nothing did he shrugged and stood up from his seat and headed towards the door. Placing his hands on his face Derek let a deep, muffled groan. Rachel then moved from her position and walked over to the teen. Placing her hand in his shoulder as she gripped it gently. Feeling the gesture Derek cracked his fingers a good bit to see her standing there.

Dropping his hands to his lap he sighed, "You go on and enjoy yourself Rachel. Don't let me stop you."

She squeezed him again. "Just be careful. Alright?" he gave her nod. Retracting her hand she turned around to head back to the door. Looking over the table in still amazement and exiting the garage. Leaving Derek to be alone.

The sound of a car starting up, backing up, and driving passed the doors telling him they were already heading their way to the event. Staring up at his window, watching the orange day slowly turn to darkness. This would usually be the time Derek would prepare himself for the night shift. But since there wasn't any calls coming in, since by now he would of gotten a list, he figured it would be a down day. Reaching back to his fridge he carefully opened the door and fished out another 1 liter of soda. Bumping the bottle to close the door he opens the cap in one twist before taking a drink. Bringing the bottle in front of him as he examined it.

"I gotta stop drinking this. Or I'll end up looking like George Washington's teeth."

At that he took another sip before standing up. Weaving passed his table and bike before arriving at the door. Taking a long glance around the room he let a low breath. Opening the door he takes another drink as his elbow flipped off the light switch as the room became dark and the door closed with a click.

* * *

The night was very active for the town. At White Tail Field, the community's football/baseball/volleyball field, a crowd of nearly a thousand billowed around doing their own thing. Right next to the larger part of the Black Rock River, a steel arch bridge spanned over the water with the road curving around the entire field while on the other side banking the other direction behind the trees. The large gravel parking lot right behind the stadium stands was packed with vehicles all tailgating the event away. A food truck was parked right next to the refreshment stand that, conjoined with the locker room and equipment building, sat at the end of the opposite side of the field to the bridge.

Sitting in the back of his van with the rear doors open Leo was leaned back with one foot dangling off the side reading his book once again. Not really caring about the events going on around him.

Walking up the lane to the van, which was parked in the third out of the 5 rows near the exit, Rachel, carrying two drinks, calmly headed towards him.

Hearing her footsteps getting closer Leo propped his leg up so that there was a place to sit. When she arrived he gratefully took the drink. "Thanks."

"No problem." she sat down on the opposite side of the car. Taking a long drink as her eyes shifted over to the teen who was now face deep back in the book.

"You just can't stop reading that, can you?"

He hummed, "Derek says that with what we do it's best to get all the information we can. This book he says is as close to our own version of Tobin's Spirit Guide in the movies."

Getting the answer she technically wanted, she turned back to face the parking lot. Leo every so slowly lowered the book down so that his eyes gazed over the top. He saw her exhale a deep sigh as she seemed to look bored. He knew what was wrong and didn't need a scientist to tell him.

"You still love him. Don't you?" he spoke calmly. But the question itself is what made her jump.

"What do you-" " You've had the same twinkle in your eyes every time you see him. Back when me and him were leaving school and everyday in the cafeteria. What's surprised me is why hold it back like this? I know Derek can be crazy at times but still. Moral support."

She tried averting her eyes from Leo but his spell had already taken hold. "It's just wasn't normal I guess. It was that I was trying to be mean or anything but he just got so… different. Even now proves that."

"Yeah. And I suspect that's gonna be happening a lot in the coming future."

* _very loud whistle*_

"Sounds like they're starting." Rachel's statement was then confirmed by the loud speakers blaring to life welcoming the people to the event followed by cheering. As the players lined up on the field and kicked off the night's game, Leo and Rachel stayed in the comforts of the van. Knowing that the seats were practically bending from the sheer weight of people on them.

But on the other side of the river, near the bottom stand of the bridge, was a small storm drain about a foot and a half wide letting a steady trickle of water to flow into the river. Then it started gushing out a little faster. Like a tiny barrier had just broken to let out more. But it was rapidly growing in strength; almost like a fire hydrant on low pressure.

In seconds, it stopped.

The water simply dripping off the edge as if it ran out. But yet material was still moving. Garbage, sticks, mud, sludge and everything else inside was starting to fall from the end of the pile. Piling up at the base of the structure as it too sped up. Soon, in a loud, sickening _pop_ , the the blockage gave way to more liquid. Only this stuff wasn't water or sludge. It was gooey, as some items were stuck in it, with a shade of black that one could easily see in the night with a mixed shade of red. The substance began steadily pouring out of the drain onto the pile as the debris was practically absorbed by the mass as it flowed into the river. The water bubbling as if being boiled with a blood red tint as it started moving in the opposite direction of the current. Making a straight line direction to the other side.

* * *

For the first time in the past several months, Derek truly felt like he didn't do anything productive.

Sitting here on his bed with a pepsi, 2 cheese sandviches. A chocolate star crunch cookie, a family sized box of cheez-its, and strawberry whipped cream by his side as he was watching Through the Wormhole. He found himself usually turning to the science channel for inspiration for new equipment. The only light that filled the room was the TV and his wall clock hanging to his left.

" _*sigh*_ This feels weird now." he glanced down at his phone. Staring at if as if a call was to just happen.

But for the past 2 hours nothing came through. Only one spam call and a few emails but that was it. He figured once all his snacks were gone he would go and work on the packs some more. It was all he really _could_ do right now. Just wait for when the time was needed.

* * *

The town of Greenville was suffering.

The first quarter of the game against the rival school proved such evidence as the score was now 3 - 7. Many of the spectators still cheering on hoping for the best and a possible gain up on them.

Even from their view Leo and Rachel could see the scoreboard, which was on the bridge side of the field, that the school was getting destroyed.

But while all this was happening, no one within a hundred miles would of thought about the boiling red water approaching the rocky shore. The rocks just breaking the water line were soon covered by a black goo as a large mass consisting more debris, even the bits of at least 4 cars mixed in suddenly began to rise up to the surface. The mass, surpassing the size of a semi, just didn't stop growing as more and more mass was formed. Crawling over the rocks and small dirt cliff as if a giant bulldozer track. Lifting its mass up over the edge it drags the rest with it as if then invades the tree line. Quickly reaching up to the underside of the trees. Consuming everything anything not rooted down, except that didn't help either, was then pulled in.

Even though though the volume of the game, music, and people drowned out just about everything else. That didn't mean that anyone couldn't be heard. One player close to the fence line could hear the sound of trees snapping like twigs. The sound of the football flying passed him didn't even caught his attention when his team called him out. As he got closer to the fence, just within arms length, could see the darkness woven in the trees. The gap between the field and river was only as wide as a highway without a median. Mostly thick trees and shrubs the community decided to use as a natural wall.

Even from the stands on the top rows people could see the disturbances in the trees. Its black body in the night looking like a house was moving towards the field. Such a sight made many freeze in horror as a massive limb smashed into one of the light poles. The 50 foot pole bent down like a bendy straw as the lights sparked from cables breaking. Once it hit the ground the unit exploded in a puff of spark, glass and metal.

This instantly jolted the several hundreds of spectators to realize the imminent threat yards away. The first cries of fear screamed out as everyone attempted to flee. The staff and players on the field running as fast as they could to the main gate.

At Leo's van the two were simply having small talk as the sounds of screams roared all around them. But it wasn't the kind of excitement, but terror. In the front seat of the van both of them could hear the PKE meter whirring to life as it shook where it sat. Looking at each other on worry the two immediately jumped from the van, Leo pausing for a moment to close up, and ran to the front gate. Shocked to see the stampede of people running for their lives as they pushed and shoved to get as far away as they could. Pushing through the crowd to get through the two are suddenly stopped when a massive ear bleeding roar erupted out.

Both slowly turning their heads up to see the massive creature towering above everything else as it swung its giant limb. Destroying a chunk of the stands as sparks from cables and metal blew out. Rachel, being the closes, quickly back pedalled a few feet before her head snapped towards where Leo was. The crowd making a small clearing around them both as he looked at her. For a moment it was as if they both read each other's minds and the teen instantly fished out his cell phone. Going to personal contacts as he dialed in the number.

* * *

Right as he finished his last piece of food, the star crunch with strawberry whip cream on top, Derek sighed with a smile in satisfaction as the next show began.

"I wonder how the others are going." he said out loud. Wondering how Leo and Rachel were doing at the event.

In what he could call as a sign of coincidence, his phone started ringing. Turning it around he saw the 724 number with the contact picture of Leo sleeping in a strange way with a book cuddled up on a recliner. Swiping the answer icon he brings it up.

"Sup Leo. How are you two-" * _*intense screaming and roaring*_

Derek quickly pulls the phone away as to avoid destroying his ear as he tried to turn down the volume.

" _Derek? Derek? You there?"_ Leo's voice barely broke through the noise.

"Leo? What the hell is that noise? You at a Rob Zombie concert or something?"

" _Cut the crap Derek this is an emergency. It's becoming mass hysteria over here PKE levels are_ _ **beyond**_ _anything we've so far seen_. _You're required at the site-"_ " _ **MONSTER!"**_ Rachel's voice yelled out clear enough.

"Monster? What? Where are you-" he cut his sentence short. He knew exactly where they both were. The level of screams in the background further pounding that nail on the head.

Faster than he's ever moved in his life he leaps from his bed. Chugging his drink and dropping it on a table as he ran out the front door. Making a beeline to his garage he doesn't wait a moment to open the door. Instead charging through it with his shoulder as the lock broke. Flipping the lights on he immediately started gearing up. Pulling his boots and coat on that was followed by his belt. Not caring about the eye lenses he ties the bandana over his face with his goggles over his head. Grabbing the first trap in reach he latched it on his belt and went to the locker. Quickly pulling off the connected cables and the unit off the hook as he tossee the hundred pound proton pack on him. Tightening each strap heavily he jumps on to his bike; startling the engine as he immediately gave it two twists to get it up to speed before gunning the throttle.

Not caring what was also in front of him his speed and mass easily tore through the garage door as he accelerated out over his driveway and across his yard. His rear tire kicking up a spray of dirt as he crossed the grass and fell down over the embankment. Falling down on the road with a screech of rubber on asphalt as he raced to the town field.

* * *

The situation at the field was quickly turning darker by the minute.

Within moments of it showing up, just about anyone who had a gun pulled it out and opened fire. The three police units that were stationed there just to maintain order quickly brought out the biggest stuff they had. The call for SWAT was just moments ago would take ten minutes to arrive. Calls for any police in the area was immediately met with several more cars came racing to the scene. However, because of the mob racing to escape either on foot or drive proved to be too much as cars were colliding in a frenze. Those who went by foot saw that the clearing and forest on the other side was better than here.

As the monster began tearing up everything in its path, Leo and Rachel, along with a few others, saw shelter underneath the more reinforced part of the stands.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!" Rachel yelled keeping her head covered.

Leo on the other hand was standing halfway behind the support beam holding his PKE meter that was flashing on a level unlike anything he saw before.

"Amazing…." he whispered. "PK levels are unlike anything I have ever seen. It's over every we've cataloged and reaching at least Class 7-WOAH!" He ducked back as a burning tree fell too close to him.

Looking back at Rachel with a shocked look he didn't have to look for the flames source as a burning gaze of two destroyed police cars lite up the area near the scoreboard in two burn infernos. Just as the smoke cloud rose into the night sky more emergency personnel started arriving. Taking notice of this, the monster dashed forward. Its two massive limbs fell down on the stands as metal and concrete started buckling over the impact points. Its 'head' splits horizontally on the lower portion as something the width of a garage suddenly clamped on the announcer booth down the middle. Effortlessly tearing it off its 300 rivets and tossing it away. The building still surprisingly in whole soared like Dorothy's house as it landed on the road. The fire truck that was ahead of the group suddenly screeching to a halt to avoid the crash.

But with such a large vehicle and speed the driver tried dodging it. Only for the left side to get hooked and yank the truck. Seeing the vehicle into a side wheelie before falling to its side in the grass. Immediately the other vehicles stopped to assist while others drove through the grass to get to the monster.

Yet unbeknownst to anyone there, Derek was racing his way through the curvy road in the trees trying to get to the field. Seeing the smoke rising from the air into the starry sky making him increase his speed as he rounded around the turn on to the bridge. His Ecto Goggles, which were down over his eyes to see in the dark hetter and keep his secret, started to pick up massive spikes in Pke energy that he was getting close too. As he rounded on the bridge, he felt his breath suddenly stop when a massive mass was seen through the lenses. Readings from this distance already breaking Class 7 as he got closer.

" _Sweet Mary mother of Jesus…_ "

Reaching back he pulled his thrower off his proton pack. Flipping primary power on and safety off as he held in over his handlebars. Holding it steady as he didn't lose focus on the monster. Turning slightly back to the road he looked forward to the path that broke off the road down to the field. Curving around the scoreboard to a smaller gate that lead to the outer ring of the football field that lead into the track that encircled the field.

Taking note that the creature wasn't over the track, Derek guns the engine crossing the bridge and right as he got within yards away from the turn, he digs his left boot into the ground as he hit the breaks. His weight adding to the force of the fish tail as his bike almost flipped over sideways with Derek leaning so far back the side of his tires added to the skid mark. Once he almost made a complete 180 turn, the moment his front tire was in line with the dirt road he gunned it. Correcting himself as he held his thrower forward. Flying down the hill he grips the rear handle tightly and raises it as high as he could. Letting his one hand let go of the handlebars as he fully gripped the forward handle and hit the secondary fire.

A mid grade Boson Dart flies from the barrel at the gate as it explodes in a orange flash. The center point of the gate severally damaged as he quickly laid the gun over his lap and jerked back. His motorcycle going into the air a good 2 foot from the shift in weight as the front wheel made contact with the weakened metal. The hinges snapped as the gates burst open with Derek flying through. Aiming his thrower he raised it up again at but to the monster's back. Firing a proton stream as he raced passed.

Upon feeling painful agony race up its back the monster stopped its attack on the standings. Looking back to see the black mass with yellow flashing lights and a wailing siren firing a beam at it. Lifting off the building it stepped back onto the center of the field. Watching as Derek sped around the curve of the track until he was facing it. Roaring out in anger that was cut short was the same stream impacted its head.

Seeing the person easily taking on the monster, the police force still positioned at the main gate quickly ceased fire. "Fall Back! Fall Back Now!" one officer yelled as the others followed. Quickly pushing away any people who had half the brain to stay here. Upon hearing the roars and very noticeable siren, both Leo and Rachel looked out from their spot as they watched Derek race passed the gate.

"This is gonna be a hard one." Leo looked over the creature. This was definitely gonna be a challenge.

Rachel, using Leo as a tiny shield, looked just in time to see Derek disappear passed the stands and hear the monster roar.

She whispered. " _Be careful, Derek…"_

As he pelted the creature more, Derek found his pack was beginning to rapidly overheat. Once he was out of range if the monster he cut the stream and sped forward. Going half way into the curve before skidding around. Facing the monster directly; he vented his pack as his goggles than ran a complete scan over the monster. The body was completely saturated by negative energy, too powerful for his equipment. But the head was showing signs of the energy actually pulsing. Reaching up he switch into a focus scan. The creatures whole body becoming blank as its head glowed a bright blue.

It was like the golems in the video game. Everything was focused to one point and if removed, would destroy the body and/or reveal the entity. Knowing his target now, Derek primed his pack, turning the intensity to full power. He never had run the pack on full power. The system was still too complex and unsteady to handle that level of power flow and he was worried body coolant system and power cell could fail to keep up.

But with a monster like this, he knew he had to take the chance. Revving his bike he like go of the break. His rear tire kicking up chunks of the red material used for the track as he then drove straight down the field. The monster roars out again as it turned just as Derek began firing again. He knew that he had to break down the Pk energy in order to reveal the 'node' on its head. Quickly avoiding its legs as he drove under, creating a long orange slash underneath its stomach Derek cut the stream when the heat bars on the thrower began to get to the top.

But as he was getting ready to quickly do a u-turn to go again, he didn't see the massive limp swing outward to his right. In a burst of light Derek felt himself have every nerve in his body suddenly jump as the thing every human needs was nonexistent. Gravity seemed to stop its job as he felt his body suddenly flying. His arms falling out as his bike flipped forward in a shower of dirt. The siren was suddenly cut short as the bike violently tumbled across the ground. Dragging across the field until the underside was stopped by the field goal. Derek on the other hand felt his body bounce off the dirt on his right arm as his head collided with the earth. But with his momentum he didn't stop as he spun around landing on his pack before grinding on his stomach to a stop.

Feeling his right arm just exploding in complete pain, Derek felt his lungs trying to pump air into him as he felt his throat on fire. Using his left arm to try and raise himself, he barely got to just resting on before pain shot up his body. Feeling his eyesight blurred, je carefully reached for his now damaged goggles. Feeling both lenses smashed he pushed him up over his forehead. Just enough till his glove touched hair.

Seeing its opponent downed from the blow, the monster roared in what one would say as pride. But for the others, the sight of their friend struck down and clearly injured made their breaths lump up in their throats. Rachel knew from reading about treating injuries that the two impacts Derek took, in addition with the equipment's own weight, would've given him a concussion and mostly a broken arm and shoulder with a shattered hip. There was very little chance for him to get up after that, and it made her scared that he was out there in that condition with a giant 30 foot monster so close by.

Leo on the other hand was extremely worried about the proton pack. The first hit was right where the coolant system was. If it was damaged than the pack could overheat and overload. Meaning everything for miles would be vaporized. There would be no running, no hiding. Southwestern Pennsylvania would have its own miniature version of Hiroshima. And that's without the nuclear fallout to follow afterwards. He mental and under his breath cursed himself for not taking the only other proton pack they had with him. Knowing that it would of compromised their secret but he knew if he had it right now it he would run out there and provide covering fire.

For anyone still present, mostly in the parking lot or beyond, seeing the Ghostbuster be downed so badly made them all afraid for what would happen next. As if a response to this, policemen near the rear gate began opening fire again to get its attention. This seemed to do the trick as it growled while turning back to face them.

Gritting his teeth as he brought his leg up, pain flaring up at the sudden move, Derek got into a kneeling position trying to gather his senses. Taking note of hod damaged bike that made him go up a level of pissed he glanced back at the monster. It slowly making its way away from him. He knew he needed to dish out damage a lot faster. He figured the overload pulse with a meson beacon would do to some extent, stasis stream to try to slow it down and if he still could properly run use shock blasts to the legs. But one thing really caught his attention.

The open rear door of the forgotten food truck with the propane tank visible. Looking to his thrower that sat a few feet away he hatched a idea. Reaching over his right arm flared up again, trying to reach and pull the gun closer. Hooking a finger on the hose he dragged it over. Taking hold as he vented whatever heat was left as he took one last look at the creature. Pushing the signals of pain coming to his brain he mustered up all the strength he still had he took aim at the truck. Carefully to avoid the explosive material he hits the top right corner. Making the metal rapidly heat up as it scorched the paint. Engaging manual wrangler, he saw the sporadic beam slim down as it wrapped itself around the truck. The whole vehicle shaking as it was lifted off the ground while light things fell out from the flopping doors.

Bringing his aching right leg forward he heaved the gun higher in the air as did the truck. Closing his eyes briefly to further block out the pain as his body stood straight up and twisted his body around. Bringing the truck in one large arch high in the air, double the height of the monster as he brought his gun down. The stream following a second behind as it slammed the truck onto the monster's back.

 _ **KA-CHBOOOOOMMM!**_

The monster roars out in a even higher level of agony as the propane and gas tanks explode into a massive fireball that lite up the air. The blast being strong enough to break the windows from cars in the parking lot as well making many cover their ears. Fire quickly engulfed the creature as the debris that made up its body was ignited by the flames. With it now falling apart and distracted Derek quickly swapped out modes into the Collider. Targeting its head region the rapid fire of meson plasma spread across its 'face' leaving white spider web like spots over its black body. Without his goggles he couldn't tell how weak it was so he has to press on. Moving as fast as possible he started circling it from behind as he focused the attack more on its neck.

The monster began thrashing, stomping its four legs on the ground as it tried to throw off the remains of the burning truck. Feeling itself go even weaker as parts began to fall off it knew it had to get away. But first was the fire. Its mouth snapped shut as its head grew in its place. Behind it however it shrunk in size as the mouth reformed taking hold of the remains inside. Ripping both it and whatever parts it was stuck on it yanked its head back sending it flying like it did with the announcer booth.

The smoldering wreckage becoming a metal mess in front of him, Derek tried looking away to protect his face from being hit. But the extra blast that came with it sent pieces of metal flying through the air like flies. The force was enough to push Derek back some distance.

Feeling his bandana tear apart from the shrapnel he didn't care, all he did was quickly reach over to pull the releases valve on the water jet to put out the fire. Suddenly looking up to see the monster charging forward with its jaw wide open. Seeing nothing but a black, gooey void coming to swallow him whole.

Faster than his mind could say his thumb met the trigger and fired a boson dart right in. The sheer blast making the monster stop its charge as it howled out as it retracted its head. Trying to shake off the pain. But one thing Derek saw was clear, its head was pulsing with a greenish tint as it rumbled. Hoping that this was the chance, he fired again with the Capture Stream activated. The stream tired coiling once it touched its head but rebound back. Impacting its head a bit before it tried again, this time successfully locking on its head. Feeling the massive weight suddenly bare down on him he struggled to stay upright but stayed firm.

Gaining the upper hand, literally, he yanked his thrower in a random direction, feeling the stream make a vibrating noise as the creature struggled against the pulling force. Feeling this it tried jerking its head away, trying to break the lock on it. But Derek countered it, slamming in the opposite direction. This move was so sudden, it felt its legs loose their balance as it fell to its side. Stepping closer Derek kept the thrower back away from the entity as he gave it three more sharp yanks. Feeling its head become looser after each hit, he knew one good slam would break it.

Backing away while giving the stream some slack, he held it still as the monster tried to get back up. Holding its head like a limp hand, it got back onto its front legs before Derek lifted the gun with and slammed it towards the ground. The monster tried, but failed, to fight it back as its head was ripped completely off its body. The moment it shattered on the ground its body quickly followed in a spider web of orange-green energy all over as it burst into a shower of embers. Hanging in the air with a low glow as they and the head disappeared.

Derek sighed in relief. It was finally over.

 _ **Whrrrrrrrr-**_

His PKE meter buzzed. The screen dividing between Yellow and Red. Reaching over he held his thrower in his arm while grabbing it. Avoiding having to put more stress on his injury as he looked over the device. It was a bit dirty with cracks on the screen. One running from the top left down the side and cutting across the middle. Another one with with a chunk of the corner shattered had a few spawning from it but the main one branched across and stopped when it intersected the first one.

He knew that he would be busy tomorrow patching himself and the equipment up from the damage.

But focused more on the rising readings he stood still. Pke held out as far as his filled arm could. Holding the button down as the Yellow cycled. Readings of a Class 5 making him tense up as the remains of the head started to bubble and bulge. Like something trying to escape.

What came out first as a long rusty hook that went through the slime and slit open a 4 foot long gash. In a slime induced roar a blue and black ghost erupted from the head. Wearing almost a shredded hood over a single glowing eye that made itself glow a deep green. It lacked legs, just like most ghosts, but this one had its whole left hand as the hook and the other a 4 fingered claw.

Getting the solid scan to catalogue it for later he placed it back in the holster taking back the thrower in hand. "So you're the little S.O.B. who thought using a monster would be a great idea, eh? Too bad it that plan sucked and burned up."

This seemed to trigger the ghost as it reared back and screamed. Flying forward with its claw stretched forward and its hook facing back. Derek was completely caught off guard by its speed as he had to duck back to avoid full impact. The entity however twisted its body around and through it towards him. The hit felt like a sliced up brick hitting him as Derek could taste iron in his mouth.

He was just _punched_ by a ghost. One that actually made him bleed. Taking the bandana he quickly wiped away the blood from the bruised area as he had to rip the torn cloth away. Getting the daze out of his head Derek looked back to see the ghost flying around in a loop. Now even more pissed he reached back unhooking his trap, which he glanced at briefly making sure it was the wireless unit, and tosses it. The tiny wheels doing little as it flipped and tumbled on the ground but corrected itself upright to some extent.

"I've had enough of you!" whipping around Derek brought his thrower up and fired a capture stream.

The ghost was just about to charge again when the red coiling energy wrapped around its body in a unbreakable cage. Despite it still being strong the cage held as Derek steadily brought it down to the trap beacon.

"I'm gonna take you home to my little private zoo!"

Once the entity was close enough, the beacon disappeared as the trap opened its doors engulfing the ghost in the massive containment cone as it was raised and soon lowered to the unit. Knowing what this meant it tried fighting the stream and trap, making Derek quickly change angles when it got to closer to the edge. But in a flash of white light the entity was pulled inside as the trap closed behind it. Cutting the capture stream as the pack hissed out steam to vent its over charged cores.

The reality of the situation finally came face to face with Derek. The pain everywhere on or in his body flaring up so quickly he struggled to hold back from collapsing right then and there. The hundred pound proton pack felt like a thousand, trying to drag him to the earth to stay down. Feeling the last bits of adrenaline become null and void he carefully reached back his thrower clipping it back on the bracket.

The crowd slowly pushed out of the gate. Police, those who stayed despite the danger, fellow students. He even saw Rachel and Leo standing together near the right side of the stands with both concerned looks. The crowd got half way across the track before stopping. Looking over the damage that followed the Chaos; and then back to their savior.

But as soon he saw the first phone come up, and the next, and the next, he realized that his face was in full view. Trying to cover it with his bandana he brought his hand up to pull it up but blankly remembered tossing it away. His goggles were broken and provided no sight or function, leaving him bare to the world.

As some got closer, Derek, with what energy he had left in his legs, turned and dashed over to his fallen motorcycle. The action making many to stop and watch as he brought the heavily beaten bike upright. Derek knew it was lost. If he could get home that would be considered its final journey. Mounting the dirt covered ripped seat he turned the ignition key. Thanking God that the motor was running fine he immediately hit the gas. His rear tire kicking up dirt as he rode across the destroyed field. Passing the crowd without a glance he leaned over to the left just enough that his hand could snatch the ghost trap on the ground. Dodging any of the monster's remains as he drove towards the rear gate. Struggling momentarily up the dirt hill before turning onto the bridge and racing away in the dark.

The only light visible from him was his cracked head like and the glow of his proton pack that disappeared in the dark. Leaving the massive crowd in utter silence as the quiet night soon overtook the entire area

* * *

That was a pain to write. But I did it.

To clarify the timeline, everything from Chapter 1 to now has taken place in the Spring. So the next 20 chapters will take place in the summer months of 2012.

I now just have 27 more chapters to go before this story is done, and there's still a lot to cover!


	14. The Truth Is Out

Chapter 14: The Truth Is Out

* * *

" _As we are still following the reports still coming in from Greenville, many this morning are waking up to see that the mystery behind this unknown vigilante has now been solved._

 _After a terrifying ordeal that involved a massive monster that had arisen from the nearby river had begun attacking a high school sports event, many attempted to flee the scene while emergency personnel attempted to stop the creature, the Rogue Ghostbuster that has been known throughout western Pennsylvania arrived and did battle against the monster. Those who were brave enough to stay filmed and captured photos of the incredible sight until when the creature was finally put down. But what shocked many was the Ghostbuster himself who for months now no one has seen his face due to wearing a bandana and goggles over his face. When the monster appeared to be a ghost was captured many zoomed their cameras in to get this first glance shot of who this person is."_

 _*A image of Derek without his goggles or bandana over his face covered in sweat and dirt appears on screen*_

" _Officials at the Greenville High School have confirmed the identity of the person as 17 year old Derek Stewart." *A high school yearbook photo of Derek pops up on screen to the right of the other* "A junior at the school who has been reported to show signs of significant mental and physical changes for the past several months. We have tried getting in contact with Mr. Stewart or anyone related that has a contact with him to get any word regarding this event."_

He couldn't believe it.

It was like the universe just dropped a house on him. He kept repeating it in his mind that he just jinxed himself so hard nothing can compare to it.

Leo walked over with his phone just to the side, "Derek, CNN on the line. They want to know if-" Derek glanced up at Leo with a blank expression. Not uttering a word as he turned back to the TV.

"Sorry but he is currently unavailable for right now. Thanks for calling." he quickly hung up to avoid getting into another argument with another news station.

Since they got here at 2 am, having to dodge all the traffic heading towards Derek's house, Leo and even Derek's father used their cars to block the driveway. But that didn't stop people from climbing over the embankment in front of the house where the road was. What did stop them was both the police closing off the street, setting up around the property and Derek's Father's Winchester. And it just didn't stop there, nearly 7 news stations had vans set up nearby trying to do a report on the matter.

Derek for the most part, upon limping back to his house, had parked the beaten up bike next to his first one. Dumped all his equipment to the floor, being mindful of the already damaged areas, and collapsed on the couch. His father, mother, and sister were the first to get to the garage; his mother tending to his aching body as his father and sister covered the broken down door with what plywood the family had.

He thanked them for the help. He did try to help cover up the hole but his body refused to move. Almost with the force of wearing 3 proton packs at once held him down. It wasn't until another hour later did Leo and Rachel arrive. Opening the door the teen ran right to Derek in a death grip hug on the verge of tears. Leo, having to pry off Rachel when he saw that his whole arm was covered in gaza bandaging. A bag of frozen peas was strapped to his thigh with a bungee cord. And his head leaned back in the middle crease of the back rest, Derek looked like a boxer after fight night. His suit was mostly taken off, save for his work pants and utility belt, as he just merely cracked a smile at his friends.

The feeling was mutual, as Rachel then began tending his injuries. She knew from how hard he hit the ground several times he was going to be aching for a while.

… And that's when the calls started coming in. News stations, fan clubs, a few threats even. Derek had tried to ignore it all; but Leo took it upon himself to clear it up. It was enough to say, but Leo didn't admit it, but Derek's popularity just rose to astronomical levels within hours.

The teen himself was frustrated. Now, this would be like the case of a superhero having their identity revealed after a lost battle against their arch enemy in front of live crowd, it would go a few ways. One, and one that he knows is undoubtedly happening right now, popularity and recognition. He knew that after some time he was going to be hit by a tidal wave of calls from all over the Northeast. Possibly to the south and west as far as Georgia to the edge of Illinois. That lead into another problem he didn't want to happen; he would definitely need more people to help cope with such a massive workload and he knew even with Leo, and if by extension, Rachel, were to join him fully it would to be a massive undertaking.

The next was probably more important in that matter; The Government.

This was the real world, and finding out that for the past several months a teenager has been fighting ghosts with makeshift nuclear technology in his garage would definitely send up a lot of warnings, concern, and speculation. He knew it wouldn't be long before they came raining down on his ass for his equipment. If it came to it he would open every one of his traps that had a entity inside it for them to deal.

But right now he had the large crowd outside his property to deal with.

The TV further proved this, as the channel changed to a live feed from a news camera, most likely on top of a van to get over the hill, was zoomed in on the garage the three were currently sitting in. This was just pinching the bottom of his patience. This was if a celebrity made a insult at someone, the public loses their minds, and demands a apology 2 hours later. He just won't do it.

And standing up from the couch for the first time that morning, sipping down the last of his drink he effortlessly tosses it to the door side garbage can. "Take me over."

Leo looked about trying to understand, "...To where?"

"My _**house**_ that's where." Derek stated walking aimlessly to the door.

Both teens quickly jumping up to follow. Knowing that in the state he was in he won't do great. Derek and migraines were worse thing possible right now. Just as the door opened and he stepped out, the crowd by the road roared louder as people either cheered, out right shouted, or had cameras focused on him. Upon seeing him start his way up the driveway, several of the News crews immediately stopped what they were doing and focused their attention to the teen.

A KDKA truck, being in the spot where it had a longer view of the driveway, turned around as the report got to the side of the camera, "And there he is now. Exiting his garage and now progressing up to his house. Several people here including other stations have tried to get his attention but so far he has not shown any sign of a response and… wait. It seems he's not alone."

Indeed he wasn't; as both Leo and Rachel quickly closed up the garage and jogged up to catch up.

"It seems that the two other teens present with Stewart are the ones rumored to be part of this 'Ghostbusting Club' as rumors had it that there were two different people with the same equipment around the area. One of which was driving the very same van blocking the driveway entrance. It has been confirmed by local residents that this is believed to be 18 year old Leonardo Johnson. The identity of the female is unknown but we expect to- _WOAH_!"

In a shower of sparks the reporter and cameraman duck away from the camera as it exploded in pieces of plastic and circuits. Many in the crowd became silent and ducked down when the explosion happened. Immediately the police thought it was a attack. Drawing their weapons and looking around for who might of done it.

What no one expected was to see a steaming proton rifle aimed in the same direction the camera was with Derek holding up the gun. He didn't even looked when he pulled the trigger and was mostly aiming to hit a tree. Realizing what had happened his friends quickly ushered him behind the house to the back porch. Not asking where he even had the rifle in the first place as they walked up to the deck. The backyard, while not really the biggest one in the neighborhood, was fairly spacious with a large in ground/above ground pool placed into a cut hillside. A large stack of wood was piled in a wooden garage next to the hill with a red shed behind it. The deck itself was covered with wood siding but the windows were just screens and covers to keep the rain out.

Pushing the screen door to the side the first thing Derek was met by was his black labrador, Prime. One would ask why his name was that. It was because in his litter at birth, he was the only black lab out of 7 pups. And Prime meaning one felt right. The 5 year old retriever, hearing the door slam open, scurried out of the back door to greet them. Tail wagging and mouth open in what would be a doggy smile he came right up to Derek who offered his hand. The dog sniffed it a moment before giving it a light lick in recognition.

"Good boy." He scratched his head making the lab more happy. Receiving his loving scratch he turned and headed back inside.

Passed the back door Derek, Rachel, and Leo were greeted by what Derek is used to as a familiar sight. His father sitting in his recliner facing directly at the TV, his mother on the couch to his right with her legs up reading something on here tablet and Lisa on the opposite couch watching. Upon entering the living room, all three turned away and up to him. Like shattering glass their expressions turned to a neutral concern towards their son/brother.

Derek put on his own calm face. Like the one you would have after running into someone at a hospital after a negative event happened. Tightening his grip on the gun he banked into the kitchen to avoid any form of conversation. His friends giving each a little wave before following closely behind. Dashing up the stairs to the second floor they were quick enough to stop Derek from closing the door on their faces.

The 17 year old had simply fallen face first onto his bed all the way to the other side. Letting the rifle fall to the floor from his hand as a low exhale came out muffled from his bed sheets. Making sure to close the door, Leo took a seat in the chair at Derek's desk. As his bedroom was fairly roomy for a queen size bed, a drafting desk, a dresser with a 32 inch flatscreen, a few posters of movies, and 2 shelves on the far wall covered with Ghostbusters merchandise. Rachel went to move some of his pillows out of the way, as he said he hated it when people sat on them, and leaned against his headboard that had several mini drawers and two open spaces.

Once all 3 were settled, no one made a move to try and talk. All of them were on the verge of falling asleep from the lack of last night. But there was just so much on their minds right now it was hard trying to fall asleep.

"...You think they'll make us replace that camera?" Leo asked out loud hoping to get somewhere. But all he got was silence and a glance from Rachel. "What?"

She just shook her head. "In all seriousness, Derek, are you alright?"

Slowly he shifted his head so that he could lay it on his right cheek. "Define your definition of alright. My body hurts, the equipment and my bike is a mess, there's a giant crowd in front of my house that's undoubtedly going to grow bigger as time goes on. I'm statewide to possibly national news by now and that's just the tip of the iceberg."

…

"So you think it's time?" Leo asked.

Derek rolled his head to the other side to face him some what, "Time for what?"

Leo stood up from his seat. "To actually go into business. You can't keep doing the whole spider-man gimmick any more. Plus at the current state your body is in taking more abuse like that will put you in the hospital for sure."

Slowly pulling himself up from the mattress Derek slid off the foot of the bed and walked over to the one of two windows his room had. Quickly pulling the curtains closed as to make the room a bit darker.

Pausing for a moment to glance between the curtains to see the crowd still present passed the window Derek looked back, "You saw what happened. Do you really think you can handle literally becoming a rag doll flying through the air?"

"Do you really think you can?" Rachel countered. Derek raised a finger to answer, but it fell short as to leaving in words.

"We've been by your side for a while now. Leo has even been out there in the field with you busting. I may not be as highly skilled as you two but that doesn't mean I can't pull my own weight around."

"She's right Derek. Even the two of us are struggling to maintain all this. Having a third member would greatly even that out to some extent. Plus with the secret out, we might as well go public."

Derek wanted to make another comeback for this. But he came up empty."Dammit I hate when you people do this to me. Alright. If we're gonna make this work, we have a lot to do. First is legal rights. Since Sony will be on our ass 24/7 we need to contact them for an agreement about the logo and name."

"That's easier said than done." Leo chuckled at thinking how the situation would play out.

"Unfortunately. Next is both a suitable place to operate in other than my garage and a real vehicle to carry the equipment. And following off that we need to build your proton pack, Rachel. You can use the Mini Pack for the time being."

"But wait a minute." Leo got up from his spot. "What about the containment unit? We have nearly 40 units full of at least couple dozens, if not, hundreds of ghosts already, still sitting in your garage. And it's not that cost and time effective in just building more and more."

"That's why I've been thinking this out a bit." Walking over to his desk Derek started looking through the papers. Most of them were concept designs of equipment he one day hoped to build and others were drawings with measurements about current tech. Shifting the pile to the side he finally found the small stack of schematics that he mocked up for the pressure and wireless traps. One of them on a poster sized sheet of paper being at the bottom. "This is it. For now at least."

He pulled the paper free. Avoiding spilling the rest on the floor as he held it up. Rachel for the time didn't know what she was looking at. It looked like a garbage can with cables all over the sides. Leo on the other hand, having to learn a bit about the different things revolving Ghostbusters and what they were doing, knew what the drawing was.

"A Super Slammer?" He recognized some of the ideas and design from the video game.

"A rapid cycle ghost absorber, yes."

"And how will this help?"

"Because with this it's like a portable containment unit. We can mount it on the roof rack once we get the car. It's meant to be fast and larger than most units with a significantly larger intake. If we had it on sight we can use it mostly instead of a our hand held units to allow instant capture. We can bleed the current captures once it's been installed and tested."

"And what about cost?"

"The unit itself as a prototype I'm hoping to put a minimum maximum limit of atleast 500 to a 1000 entities. By then before it reaches that we should have enough cash to remotely begin building the main storage facility."

Waiting a minute for Leo to fully filter the information, he slowly reached out and took the paper. Looking over the large schematic with a bit of interest.

"Well… looks like we are definitely about to get more busy..."

Derek nodded, "Ageed. I'll start preparing the equipment and get the packs finished and fixed. Rachel, try and find us a car if you can. And Leo, if you can, find us some land to use without someone trying to spy on us."

"Wait a minute." Rachel slid off the bed, "Why are you in charge? I thought this was a team effort."

Leo, much to Derek's prayers, answered, "It would be the most logical thing. He has more experience than the two of us will ever have. Plus he knows this stuff first hand. He's the master, we're still students."

"You really are starting to sound like Egon, Leo." Derek smirked.

"No. I'm more like wicked blonde scientist."

"No you're not." Rachel stated making Johnson frown slightly.

"And we still have one problem to deal with right now."

Pointing to the window the teens knew what she meant. Tell the Press. Deep down Derek just wanted them to go away since they now had more important things to do. But like what Tony Stark did in 2008, it was best to get it out of the way.

Walking back around the bed Derek grabbed his rifle. "Derek..." Leo eyed him for a moment trying to think of what he was planning.

"What? It would blow their minds." He said walking past them to his closet. Opening the door he pulled a cord connected to a single light bulb as the contents lite up. Immediately going to the far left side he pulls out a dusty black weather coat hitting and brushing it a few times. On the same hanger was a single white under shirt that was the first to get pulled off and put on. Followed by the heavy coat as he zipped it half way just to keep air flow as he readjusted hos belt to hold down the bottom of it.

The two clueless teens now knew what it was. It was part of a costume Derek once used during Halloween or a convenient as a ghostbuster since he hated wearing a single piece jumpsuit. The coat was fairly the same with the additions of a name tag in bright red saying 'STEWART' on the left breast pocket and a Ghostbusters logo on the right shoulder.

Once he was a bit conformable in the jacket, he slid his rifle onto the V-clip originally used for the trap to make his belt sag a bit. "Lets go."

Marching to the door, despite still feeling pulses of pain flare up with each step, Derek swung open his door and out to the hallway, down the stairs and to the front door. His family at hearing the trio of footsteps all looked back in surprise at seeing Derek walking with his chin high and suited up.

With his friends by his side he pulled open the door and went outside. Straight to the crowd covered road.

* * *

I'm about a month behind on everything. Trying to catch up.


	15. Going Into Business

Chapter 15: Going into Business

* * *

 _The Following Days…_

He wasn't wrong. Not one bit about it. Though he wished that he didn't do it out in public like he.

* * *

 _The very moment he stepped out his front door, Derek already had a lump the size of a apple building in his throat._

 _Upon seeing him, the crowd erupted in a wave of cheers, just out screaming, and camera flashes. The police around the area quickly started to gather around the top of the embankment just so no one could get up to the house._

" _Are you sure about this, Derek?" Leo whispered into his ear. "You didn't really make the best of examples earlier." He nodded towards the damaged news van missing a satellite dish._

" _It's just like getting a shot. Once you've done it, it's done." Walking out he was immediately hit be one thing. The heat. He had forgotten how hot it could get in this coat, going around for hours wearing it with the weight of makeshift equipment all on him._

 _Toughing the growing heat he walked down the first step of his sidewalk, which stopped just before a rock bed and then the yard before banking to the right down more steps to the driveway, he continues on over the rocks and begins crossing the lawn. Leo and Rachel both following closely by just 5 feet. Approaching the thin wall of police, a few officers noticed that the 3 teens leaving the house were 'them' and heading their way. Making a gap for them to pass they followed them down as they carefully jumped over the embankment. Derek jumped down first into the small ditch as he held out a hand to held Rachel get down. Leo followed suit be sliding down the dirt hill till his shoes hit ground did he push off and stand freely._

 _Immediately a stampede charged at them. Only to be stopped when the police formed a 10 foot wall around them._

 _Taking a deep breath Derek prepared himself for what would come next. Bringing his hands together on each side of his mouth. Both Rachel and Leo quickly cover their ears, "QUIET!"_

 _Some voices did go silent, but it wasn't enough. Inwardly groaning he turned to his next option. Reaching down he pulled the rifle from the trap clip, held his finger on the secondary trigger, and aimed to the sky._

' _ **K-CHOOOOOOMMMMMM'**_

 _All voices became silent when the sound and flash penetrated the air. Some looking up to see the newly made hole in the tree tops above them that was raining down pieces of shattered wood and burning leafs._

" _Now that I got your attention, I would like to have all news crews come forward right now." They waited for a moment. But soon the 7 main crews that were there, along with some local reports from towns nearby, all gathered around outside the police barrier "Stand aside please, we're both here to ask and answer questions."_

 _Reluctantly the officers did as asked. Moving around the group of at least 20 people now forming a semicircle around the three teens as the cops formed another one behind the reporters. Giving them a moment to set up their cameras, Derek was a bit nervous about this, he had never been on tv, let alone Live News in his life. And his friends definitely fell into the same boat as him. Once the reporters got themselves organized and placed next to their cameras, he thought it would be a good time to begin._

" _Now, I am_ well _aware what most of you might be thinking in regards of what has been happening over the past 3 month. I am here to answer any questions or possible concerns. But please do take note, I, or we, do not know everything right now so keep your questions down to the more grounded nature."_

 _Immediately he was bombarded with questions from all of them, but he was able to hear a few good ones. "How is it possible that you have this level of technology at all?" A reporter from the CNN group asked. "It was a fact that equipment like this is scientifically impossible to build and yet how can a teenager be capable of doing so?"_

" _Truthfully I did not intend for this to happen. I started back in 2009 learning everything I possibly could about nuclear engineering, nuclear fusion, particle accelerators, and cyclotrons to every degree the internet would let me. For the past 3 years I've been developing a portable reactor meant to be used as a clean, unlimited power source." It was all he was going to say about that topic. He knew some government agent was watching this broadcast right now going berserk._

" _By why the ghostbusters get up?" the same reporter ask._

" _It wasn't full intentional. But I based the concept of the proton pack for the facts that a pack mounted power source would be significantly better than something the size of a standard generator. Plus the addition customization that can be done can greatly improve efficiency. But I made a few mistakes in the internal design and… well… what you saw is what happened afterward."_

 _The next wave of questions came through. Though the next came from a woman from Fox 53. "What is the meaning of this sudden rise of paranormal activity? Do you have any association with the cause of these events?"_

 _He frowned hard at this. It was typical, blame the guy who was fighting something for the people that started right when he did. "Under any circumstances we're we the cause of this event. Frankly I did even plan on doing this whole ghostbusting thing until I realized that I might be able to do something about it. It strange how to unknowns can counter each other. We are still scraping up any form of data we can get on these creatures. Right now just general information that is so small we've had to cannibalize the anything we found online. Even things from the franchise that, while some creatures actually match with others, are completely different beings. Last night had proved this to the best example possible that not every creature we know about is possible."_

" _How many ghosts have you caught so far?" A local reporter asked. Only using his phone as way of recording this._

" _For that question I will turn you over to my friend Leo for that." Stepping aside some he gestured for Leo to step forward._

 _Clearing his throat he step forward some. "Thanks, Derek… I work as Derek's home base manager. I help keep track of all the calls that comes to us and feed the directions and information to him while he's out. I also manage the equipment in making sure we have enough traps, and as such we do not have a proper storage facility to hold our captures. Records so far put the total at around 678 separate entities. 620 of which was captured by Derek himself, 43 by myself as well and the rest were done together."_

 _Another scuffle came from them again, a man for what was clearly ABC on the side of the camera and mic. "From what we've seen you've kept this as a secret. Why is that and that now it is out, what will you do now?"_

" _To answer your questions, One was for this exact reason. Too much exposure like this would of resulted in me getting flood in calls that I can not reach. From what is know these events are randomly manifested in negative areas and drawn to the nearest source of power or where they please to go. Good and bad of it is that this seems to mostly be centered around the northeast and not all over the world. But because of resources and time we don't have the capability of reaching at least Gettysburg at best. This was a reason why my friend Leo joined so that we had a larger chance of completing jobs. Same for Rachel here. As for your second question; we are right now preparing to go into a more public business after we have properly set up a new location and organized any legal actions needed to take place before we will open."_

* * *

And that lead up into now. Getting a literal business up at age 17 wasn't that uncommon, if you lived back in around the 70's and 80's. The legal law said 18 but with that fast approaching and what was going on that he was able to sweet talk his way in. That and promise to attend some birthday parties in full uniform.

Now on the phone leaving the DMV with the new license plates for when Rachel returns finding a car for them, Derek was in the middle of a negotiation with a representative of Sony. It wasn't hard to get in contact with the company when you were using the thing they owned to get paid for doing. Copyrights to this such as the name and image would lead to an all out rights war, and a lawsuit that could cost him all his money and even affect his family and friends. But to his surprise and utter relief, the man on the other line was quite cooperative.

" _Alright, after having a talk with the board, we agree to for you to use the trademarks so long as they are paid in full manner and not exploited passed what has already been said_."

"Oh thank god, Thank you. So what is the total some we have to pay to keep using it?"

" _Give me a minute, sir. I just need to look back in the paper work._ " As the man proceeded to look for the amount that would cost the team to use the Ghostbusters name and logo for a real paying business, Derek walked across the almost empty parking lot to his awaiting bike. Having to use his original one as the other was in the shop for repairs after the monster battle.

" _Alright, I've found it_." he says just as Derek prepared to mount his bike.

"And?"

" _The fines say approximately $260,000 a month for as long term as you plan on using it_."

A small set of cracks suddenly formed on Derek's phone with his knuckles becoming a bit whiter. He nearly stumbled and fell over his bike if he didn't plant his foot on the ground in time. It took a moment for him to mentally set up a emergency wall to prevent him from yelling out. It might cost more to build a proton pack with that amount of cash just for materials, but he was grateful that it was both what he needed to operate with.

With a deep sigh and rubbing a growing spot on his forehead, he nodded. "Alright. I'll make a down payment for this and next month. Once we get some funding through I'll put another one for later use."

" _Alright then_." With that the call ended. 3 days and he had finally secured the name for them. He was about to actually relax for a moment, until the phone rang again.

With a groan he swiped the answer button. "Hello?"

" _Its Leo, I think I've found a place we can afford._ "

"And, pray tell, what and where is it?"

" _It's just outside of town, its-"_

* * *

To say he was prepared for what was to come next would be an understatement. After the whole fiasco with the news, they had gone back to the garage to plan out what was next.

Both he and Derek first agreed to get Rachel adjusted to the equipment. Letting her use the Mini-Pack until her own pack could be built. They went through the standard procedure, activation, the proper adjustment of the stream, and so on. After moving to the back of the building they set up a small firing range to test her skills.

The first time she managed to cut the gutter in half and paint the brick a new shade of black. The second time, with Derek standing right next to her holding his hands on top of hers to help guide her, did she actually hit the spray painted target. After the fifth time she had improved far fast than when Leo first did; much to his embarrassment.

After the successful test, they moved to the next and most important topic, money.

There wasn't any doubt that Derek's bank account was will into the high 6 digits. As such only the costs of getting and building the traps to general maintenance to keeping gas in the tank and food in the stomach. They knew they were still some ways away from having enough to properly build the containment unit. Each time they edited the design the price tag went up. The $2,340,000 had risen nearly $700,000 after a few upgrades were made. And this, from what both he and Rachel could tell, was already making a viod for itself in both Derek and his wallet. While his pack was nearly complete, they had roughly 15 empty traps, 9 wireless and 3 pressure units, in addition to the current shipment still sitting in the crate next to the door that still needed parts to make them useable, the new super slammer, a vehicle and its equipment/possible paint and repairs, and most of all a new building to work in with whatever they would need there. The costs were just making it less and less possible.

The three of them had agreed to due the three things necessary; Derek was to deal with the legal manner in actually making them a business while getting the new license plates for the vehicles as he figured to add his bike into the business. Rachel was to find a suitable vehicle for them to be able to travel, carry the equipment and the possible future beating. Leo was to find a suitable workplace.

Giving Rachel around $40,000 for the vehicle, she began searching both locally and online for the car. For Leo he was given nearly $300,000 for any available properties.

The day after putting the plan in motion, Leo had taken Rachel back to her home so that she could begin searching. He had later taken Derek and his bike to a repair shop that they both knew would be another 20,000 down the pipe. Bringin him home to begin the more paper work type of side of the job, left Leo to deal with the last.

His first place to go to, Northwood Realty Service.

Why here? Because he had no idea where to begin searching for properties for them. Derek had said something easy to fix if it needed it, lots of space to work in, close but yet outside of town and has a good deal of privacy.

Now he sat in the middle of a parking lot waiting for the agent to arrive so that he could see what she selected as the best properties for the team. To Leo's surprise, when asked what his name was, the person on the other line asked if he was one of the Ghostbusters. And to his surprise, as he said yes, got a appointment the next day. Leaning against the front of his van he waited for the agent to arrive. After what he counted was exactly 12 minutes after the time to meet them there, a 2011 white Chrysler 200 pulled into the lot and straight to him.

Parking just across from the car Leo waited for a moment until he saw a woman dressed in a dark gray suit with a little pin attached to her coat set out. "You must be Leonardo Johnson."

"Just Leo, miss." he said approaching the car. "Are you certain these places are what we need?"

She nodded, "It's not everyday we have to find the new headquarters for the Ghostbusters now do we?" Getting back in the car she reached over and unlocked the passenger door for him to get in. Walking over he opened the door, slid inside the nicely clean place, and shut the door as the woman pulled out and headed for the main road.

 _About 5 hours later..._

This was not what he was expecting in terms of 'the best' properties. Most of these places were rent only, meaning they had to shell out more money. The three of them had agreed on directly buying the place simply so that they didn't have to worry about any cash problems later. The first 5 places were, while within budget, were more run down than what the firehouse in Ghostbusters 1 looked like. The 6 places was fairly nice; a newly built steel storage facility capable of fitting 3 semis, had built in living area and had wide open space for about 3 acres all around that went right up to the woods. After looking around, Leo had found the place was perfect. But when asked the price, he felt his hopes drop like the Hindenburg when the agent said $450,000 and that didn't include the land around the place for another 300,000.

Property 7, which was the last one he had time for today to see. It was just to the Northeast of town and was closer to Washington than Greenville. The agent had explained this was a much older property but yet was recently put on the market after some use from the previous owner. When they came up to the entrance however, Leo's eyes nearly doubled in size at what the sign beside the road said. Stepping out of the car he walked towards the closed front gate of the fenced off area.

"How much is this place going for?" he looked back.

The woman followed his lead in getting out. "The whole property is being sold off in chunks. The one we selected for you was the main area at. The current price, and this is a negotiable rent or buy, is at $240,000."

Pausing for a moment to stare at the sign again, Leo began thinking over everything that would involve a project like this.

"Do you mind if I call someone for a minute?"

* * *

"A _Quarry!?_ " Derek yelled upon seeing the destroyed sign that Leo and the agent stood next to. "You bought a quarry!"

"Not yet I did. That's why I called you."

Parking his bike next to the car, Derek swiftly dismounted the bike and speed walked right up to his friend. "I said we needed something easy and within-" "The current price is at $260,000." This immediately stopped Derek. That price with this type of land didn't compute.

"Why so low?" he asked fearing what could result in the low price. A quarry like this had some decent usage left in its life for someone to mine rocks up. A property like this in this location would sell in the 7 digit range.

"Follow me please." The agent said turning towards the gate. Slipping a key out her pocket as she approached the rusted gate. Unlocking the large pad lock she unwrapped the chain placing it on the post before carefully pushing it open. Walking back to her car the two teens shared a brief glance to each other. Both hoping onto the motorcycle and following closely behind.

The two vehicles slowly creeped down the grassy gravel road as they went through a small opening in the hills that formed one of the many valleys in this part of PA. Two large rock faces, clearly blasted out to make room for entrance, was on both sides with the right side curving into a hook towards the left. Passing the thick foresting that gave way to more dirt and rock. Entering the main area of the quarry, the two teens could clearly see that the active mine idea wasn't out of the question was one area had about a dozen rock trucks, excavators, dozers, and other equipment all neatly grouped together. Ahead of them towards a rock hill that curved down to where the suspected was the mine itself, was a literal mini junkyard walled off by a metal fence covered in sheet metal. The main prize however was the building that sat next to the junk piles. It was mostly gray cinder block with a red metal roof. A set of steps near the half sunken door indicating that the two story building was a half ground/sub floor with the main floor on the top. To the left was a dark blue metal building with the same roof, possibly a addition to the original building, that had to large bay doors that could easily let a rock truck drive through.

The agent's car was first to pull up in front of the building. Following right next to her as Derek brought the bike up to the left side. "Well, what do you think?" she asked.

Both teens dismounted the bike and gazed at the place before them. "Well… it certainly is better than what I originally thought it would be." Derek said eyeing the clearly old structure.

"So why was this place so under priced even if it's a section from everything else?" Leo asked glancing at the junkpiles.

"The previous owners had hoped to begin mining this place again 5 years ago. The building itself was built 4 and the garage addition another 3 months later. A reason why is because of the area is mine out a good bit and if you haven't noticed." She nodded towards the pile.

The two shared another glance as they followed her inside the building. Transferring the small staircase she uses a second key to unlock the front door. What they had hoped was a mostly dusty place that just needed some cleaning, a new coat of paint and they could move right in right away was like winning the lottery.

What they got was something that resembled Tuscaloosa Alabama on April 27, 2011. The entire ceiling, which was a drop down, was so down the tiles were all over the floor. Ventilation, some cables, and insulation was all hanging from the open ceiling with walls looking like they weren't even finished with plastic still covering the two forward windows.

"Talk about a fixer upper." Derek said looking at the damage. When Leo came inside even he couldn't resist whistling.

"The unit self is 10,000 square foot in floor space with an addition 20 with the garage extension. You have this room with another down the hall and three areas for office space. Upstairs has a full kitchen and bath along with a view of the garage from inside. It's linked to both city water, waste and power."

As the realtor went on, when power was mentioned Derek's eyes slowly drifted over to the light switch on the wall. Without much thought he flicked it down. Immediately a single light bulb above them lite up. Only it became so bright that the bulb grew in intensity that it actually burst. With a flinch and a yelp he quickly turned the switch off.

"Well, it seems wiring is now on the bucket list."

"That's not the only thing now on the list." Leo added.

"I know this isn't the most perfect place to run a different kind of business that it was meant for, but it still can serve the purpose quite well after some. Look. I'll leave you two to talk it over." With that she head back to the front door. Disappearing back outside leaving the two teens to stand alone in the mess.

"What do you think?" Leo asked looking around at the mess again and quickly avoiding eye contact with the switch.

"It's better than what I was shown so far. Plus with the garage we got storage, heavy reinforced cinder block means even our equipment won't be blowing a hole through the walls. The location itself is fairly concealed and I doubt we'll be here 24/7."

"Yeah you got that right. So what do you think?"

Derek stopped a moment to think about the pros and cons this kind of investment would lead to. But they needed to get set up. "I say go for it." Looking directly into his eyes Leo could see the seriousness behind his words. With a approving nod he headed for the door.

"Miss?" Leo called out noticing the woman was some ways away on the phone. Realizing her clients needed her she gracefully hung up and directed her focus to him. Closing the distance as he prepared what to say.

"Well?"

He glanced back at the building, "I think we'll take it."

A smiled form on her face. "Excellent. I'll get the paperwork ready." Heading over to the car she opened the back seat door to retrieve the papers. Just then Derek came out as well heading over to where he was.

"Well, that's 260k down the pipe." he chuckled. "I'll get into contact with Greene Arces Contracting. Maybe they'll be available for the survey tomorrow to get assessment on this place."

"Any word from Rachel about the car?"

"Not one bit."

* * *

Rachel, for the past few days, has been doing one thing she wasn't use to, getting a 'new' car for apparently her new workplace.

Was she optimistic about this? Very; because it involved her working with two friends she's known for over a decade in a job that had so many pros and cons she didn't know what outweighed the other. Her first time with a proton pack was a bit like holding a strong fire extinguisher while wearing a compact hiking pack. She did get pretty good at it, but she and the boys both knew the real test would come when she gets out in the field and actually bust something.

So for now with the money Derek gave her to find a suitable vehicle for them to use, she spent around 2 days looking. Derek had said no hearses and ambulances, even explaining that it was mostly for the symbolic reason that they are doing actual work and not living a fantasy. So that left more commercial based cars. She had questioned why Leo couldn't have his van converted, the teen explained that long term wise they would need a new car after a year of using it. So with that she turned to modern cars. Most 2012 or even 2011's seemed decent. A jeep wrangler, Chevy Tahoe, Ford Explorer, Dodge Durango and a few others were in her candidate list.

The problem, cost and exposure. Since having your name be part of the big historic event, dealers would try and sell the most packed filled car they had on lot. Rachel had to explain time and time again they didn't needed it all.

So after the first two days, she went to online shopping. Looking for any cars that was she deemed suitable. One thing she managed to do was avoid Craigslist; knowing anything from _that_ site wasn't worth the salt or time. And for the most part, most the sights she found were not that swell to say the least.

But when she went on CarFox, she found what had matched what they needed. The car itself seemed solid. And the owner was a frequent seller/buyer that had a high approval rating from nearly 23 other past customers. But the price it was going for, #57,500, that would of been a scam for that kind of car. Fortunately for her and her friends, she knew how to sweet talk the price down some.

Gathering the phone number she called in for the seller. After a few rings the phone finally clicked, " _Hello?"_

"Hi, I was wondering if you still had the gray 2004 for sale."

" _Yes, I do. You interested_?"

"Indeed, but the price is a little over budget for us. I was wondering if we could make a deal?"

" _The low as I'll go is 50. And that's practically stealing it from me._ "

Rachel glanced at her computer again, "But it's a 8 year old car with 30,000 miles on it. What makes it so special?"

" _The tuning I did to it over time and recently. New axles, suspension, brakes, rims, tires, transmission, steering, new windows with tint, and a couple other things that's added up._ "

Rachel sighed, to think this would of been a easy one and done. Forgetting about the smooth talk, she went straight to the point. "Look, I'm Rachel Bucker, from the Ghostbusters, and we need a vehicle for use. Your's caught my attention and right now you are rapidly losing it."

There was a long pause between the callers. Rachel could've sworn she heard a glass bottle hit and shatter on the floor in the background.

" _You guys… you guys saved me once. On the highway with that weird ghost truck-thing_."

Rachel was a bit confused by this. Then it came to hear, the ghost trucker that Derek chased down that was all over the news that night. She had vaguely saw him on TV race ahead of the truck and stop right next to a truck that crashed on the same road. She guess he must of thought Derek saved the man directly from getting t-boned by a haunted big rig going 80 right at him.

" _W-w-what's your offer_?"

"14,000?"

" _Done_."

* * *

 _The Next Day…_

It was around 2:40 in the afternoon. A time when most were wrapping up the work day to return home. But for about 15 workers from Greene Arces Contracting, the work day was still in full swing. After getting a call late yesterday from Derek Stewart to take a look at his new property, they we a warm welcomed said they could send a group out.

And they did, 5 of men came around 11:00 am to take a look at the building. Since Derek and Leo were busy getting the equipment and plans for the building all organized back at Derek's house, he had left the front gate unlocked for them to get in. The 5 workers drove right in up to the building. The key to the front door was duct taped to the staircase railing that Derek had said over the phone where it was. Once inside, they began their inspection. Taking note of everything inside and work their way out. The wiring was in need of some replacing, insulation had to be completely ripped out and replaced. Walls needed to be plastered and painted with the floor redone.

It was around 1 that the two teens arrived with the plans did they start explaining what was needed to be done. After calling in backup, the 10 others showed up about half hour later with general demolition tools and supplies. The area had now actually become a mine site again with the several trucks parked along the line of mining equipment with the van and bike. As a 2 way line of material and mine came in and out of the front or garage door, Derek, Leo, and 2 of the inspectors were gathered around a stack of pallets near the middle of the yard facing the building. On the top was a plethora of papers involving the building.

After explaining the main concerns and a few questions, Derek looked up from the page to the building."So how soon do you think we can get it to move in ready?"

"At the rate we're doing this, we should be able to gut it all today and begin tomorrow. Maybe a week at minimum." one inspector answered.

Happy with the answer he nodded with a grin. Looking to Leo who started nodding with him, "Alright then. That should give us time to get all our equipment ready and set." Nodding the 2 men headed back over to their trucks.

"Well this is going more smoothly than I thought it would be." Johnson said looking at the dumpster full of material.

Derek agreed. "Yeah, but we're still missing one thing."

"You haven't talked to her yet?"

He shook his head. "Yesterday I figured she was still car hunting. I sent here a text about what we got as a headquarters and where it was. But now it's a little concerning-" He was cut off when both of them had heard a loud car horn blaring out as a dust cloud could be seen rising passed the trees before quickly dissipating in the air.

Racing around the corner the two could see a dark gray suv at the head of the cloud as it drove straight at them. It was the second before the second Derek would grab Leo at the last second to avoid having them both getting hit that the car hit the brakes and fished tailed to the left. Digging the gravel and dirt up against its wheels as it flung said gravel and dirt at them in the cloud following it. Stopping sideways to them just 10 feet away they had to quickly cover themselves when the cloud came over them. Feeling bits of dirt hit them as they had to cough out some of the dust while using their hands to wave the cloud away.

Then, the sound of a window rolling down was followed by a familiar voice. "Hey, Guys!" Rachel called out as the cloud dissipated. Letting the two boys have a clear view of her in the now dirt covered car. "I found us a car."

As she stepped out the two approached her; both eyeing her choice of what will be their new vehicle to convert into a Ectomobile. From what they saw and through the dirt layer the car was mostly dark gray with a long body. The kind that even if you added a third row of seats in the back you would still have cargo room. The windows surprisingly were already tinted but with a reddish color other than the normal black.

"So what did you buy" Derek asked hoping this was a good choice for his money.

"GMC XL Yukon, all wheel drive with about 30,600 miles on it. Mostly dark gray with a gray inside, the AC is broke, headlights and tail lights need replaced and cleaned. Fog lights need new bulbs, inside could use some cleaning and the third row is missing."

"What year is this?" Leo asked taking a walk around the car. The body type clearly wasn't brand new and he thought he even saw some rust on the rear bumper.

"It's a 2004. Seller said it was in pretty good condition for a vehicle like itself. I got it cheap for 28 other than the 57 he was pricing it at."

Once her words registered in Derek's mind, it instantly hit him. "You got this thing for $28,000!?" The price was ridiculous. For 8 year old car, 30,000 miles and with signs of rust, they could of gotten a much newer one from 2010 at least, or maybe even gotten it for $14,000. But with a huff of defeat, knowing the guy who sold her the car would not want a return, he headed over to Leo's van to retrieve the license plates.

Thinking over what had to be done in general to the car before they could begin converting it, Leo began visualizing where the roof rack would be, how high the setup of equipment would reach, the lights and additions needed to be done. At 28 that left 17,000 for them to work easily with.

"Alright, I got them." Derek announced as he came up holding the plates. Bringing one up for them to see, both say that it was a basic commercial design but with the number/letters a bit different.

"Ecto-X?" Rachel read out loud.

"What happened to Ecto-1?" Leo asked.

Derek frowned a little when he lowered the plate. "It would cost us another $170,000 in order to just have the name and use it for literal commercial use. We can have something like Ecto-2, 3 and so on since the number varies on vehicle types don't fall under official trademarking." he explained setting the plates on the hood.

"I'll get on ebay tonight and start ordering the basics. Also call any nearby auto shop and see if we can get the vehicle in for repairs, tuning and paint."

"We gonna have the all white and red set up?" Rachel asked. Thinking to herself she probably bought a red version.

"We can but we're not. Only the top half and hood will be red. We'll personally add the logo to both main doors, hood, and rear gate. Some caution striping along the top of the doors, bottom, the gate and on the edges of the pull bar when we get it. And depending on how we get it all organized, we may have to cut out some of the interior to make way for the equipment. Figure with a car like this pack storage won't be a problem with all 3."

"But first," Leo ran his finger across the side wiping up a blob of dirt on his finger with a clear streak left. "It could use a wash."

"I'll run it through the laser wash in town. We got to start making the roof rack ready for it and make sure the equipment is set. Keys." He held his hand out to Rachel. Who while rolling her eyes dropped them into his hand as he closed it around them. "Thank you. If you can take my bike when you come back, Leo?"

"Sure."

Walking passed them Derek opened the driver door to the GMC; having to readjust the seat back some as he climbed in. Taking note that the interior was in pretty good condition but that it could use some cleaning. Placing the keys in he turned the ignition on as he felt the car rubble to life. The sound of the 8 year old engine clearly marking its weathered state as he shut the door before giving his friends a wave goodbye. Turning back to the path he steadily headed out of the quarry.

As Rachel and Leo watched him leave passed the trees, the 17 year old glanced to the 18 year old for not even 2 second then turned back.

"He was freaking out about me not calling?"

"Yep."

"Friend with deep care or trying to go up on the ladder?"

Leo looked up for a moment to think his answer. "My money's on the latter."

Turning to him Rachel lightly punched his arm. Causing him to flinch back and rub the sore spot.

"But in all seriousness, are you sure this is a good way to good? I mean, the movies showed them that this isn't really the most stable job in the world."

Leo knew where she was coming from. In the fiction it showed that ghostbusting wasn't a 100% guaranteed job like being a firefighter, cop, paramedic or even a electrician. Sure in it they charged about $5,000 a ghost along with what the job was, but it showed they would hit dry times for years without income. The cost of food, utilities, general maintenance on both equipment and car would severely drain their funding for anything else.

"To be blunt, Rachel, I have my doubts myself. I guess this is from being Derek's receptionist for about 2 months and busting for a total of just 1. But from all these creatures coming from out of nowhere in the hundreds to what could be thousands across the northeast, not to meant all the data we've been collecting with the equipment we've been building, we'll be in business for quite some time. But money wise is where I'm more worried about. With all the costs we're about to get hit with and coming in the future, be prepared to have a not so steady paycheck."

Rachel shook her head in a bit of disappointment. "This is going to be one crazy adventure. Won't it."

"You just gotta remember one thing."

"And what's that?"

Leo inwardly smirk at what was to come next, "Just make sure you ain't afraid of no ghosts."

* * *

To make the time line clear (again) It is now early June. Derek's secret came out about a week ago, during said week all you see in this chapter has happened. And its been 3 months since the Ghost Outbreak began. You may ask 'Why did it take so long for them to become true ghostbusters?' because like this universe at this moment in time it's all reality. There has never been a ghost outbreak in history of this or any type, Its 2 17 and a 18 year olds going into business with technology that has been in the works for over 3 years and still has a long way to develop.

And just as it will be, they don't even get a containment unit unit the next story about 2 years later from now.

This chapter is a bit mixed because I wanted to tell more of the story on the side of what Leo and Rachel mostly did. I skipped on adding the part on how Derek worked out the deal with the company to use the name Ghostbusters which will be touched upon in the next story.


	16. It's a Start

Chapter 16: It's A Start

* * *

 **So here it is, the chapter that will fully introduce the original 3 Protonix Ghostbusters and their first job together as a team. Note: This is actually gonna be a bit of a recap from a previous chapter and be something similar to both the Hotel Scene in the original movie and the Library in the video game.**

 **Some interaction with the Smiths, what new toys they've been building, the creation of the Ecto-X (1) and more. And now I'll start stating the A/Ns in bold.**

* * *

At Strucker's Auto Wash on main street, A freshly cleaned and now drying dark gray GMC yukon was pulling out of the 3 bay laserwash building. The overhead dryers blasting the back half of the car as the timer just ahead counted down. But figuring it was good enough, Derek pulled forward and turned to the parking lot. Stopping across some spaces to roll his window down to see the job done.

The car definitely looked more newer after the wash. And now it was onto the next task, until the phone rang. Leaning back so that he had an easier time reaching into his pocket to pull out his smartphone. The screen showing that it was Leo who was calling him.

Swiping the answer icon Derek brought the phone up to his ear. "What is it, Leo?"

" _A few things, one they finished gutting the inside and said they'll be back in two days to start the renovation. Two is about the car; I called some of the shops about a appointment and all are not available for us or don't do everything we need. However I did find one place that does."_

"And that is?"

" _Black Smith's Forge_."

"You gotta be joking…" If there was one auto shop in a 30 mile radius Derek would not want to take their future Ecto to, that was the place. It wasn't because of service or price, they charge fairly well for a business its size and it has a 3.7 out of 5 on its online reviews. It was just the place where the Smith Brothers were about 70% of the time of they were in school and 90% when not. Literally their house was standing a quarter mile down the road from the garage.

" _Afraid not. I just got off the phone with Larry Smith, he said he could have us in two days._ "

"*sigh* Well, at least that gives us time to get the parts ordered and the roof rack built."

" _And another thing, I dropped Rachel off at her house and went back to yours, theirs about 3 boxes the size of refrigerators waiting in front of your garage_."

Derek arched a brow at this. He remembered he had ordered parts for the car regarding computers, cables, control boards and other stuff. He knew one box should have the parts he needed to complete Leo's proton pack and possible get a jumpstart on Rachel's. But the third box was a unknown to him. "What's it say on the side?"

There was a pause for a moment as on the other side Leo checked for the packaging label. " _It says its from Los Angeles, California. Nothing else except shipping details_."

"Just put them inside for now. I got to run through town and pick up the steel. Just get the garage ready." he that he ended the call.

Pulling out of the parking lot to the main road he turned and headed west. Passing through downtown Greenville without much of a glance around at the place he's seen his whole life, passing the area over what the town had dubbed 'The Bronze Bridge', as it was another arch bridge that had a bronze like color to it when the sun hit the Black Rock River just right made it shine, towards what was technically the only thing that kept most of the town employed. The only major coal mine operation in this corner of the state, it was the only one to stay open despite everything else closing down. Main street branched apart near here, at a single intersection that connect with Millbrook Road that lead to the more rural areas and Copper Run that lead towards the mine. The road was literally a split; on one side you had the mine that was separated by the river to a small commercial area. Then on the right side you had a more robust area that consisted of 3 story apartments, run down buildings pressed up a against the opposing hill, and a few pockets of mobile homes that dotted the area.

Riding down the road into the valley that it curved around on side, he kept a eye on the left side for the place he needed. Just up near a Livestock Auction building was one of the few lumber yards around town. Pausing so that he could cross he pulled into the main lot of Steelix Lumber. He knew they sold more than just lumber, they had everything in regards to what a small Home Depot would be like. They had the steel that he needed to for the roof rack; knowing that by now Leo should be preparing a place to construct it if not, be getting the components ready. It was best to get the whole thing built with the car still available to determine the proper length and width since online measurements vary because of cars.

Pulling into a spot right in front of the store, he jumped out and head inside to gather what he needed.

Back at Derek's home, Leo was busy with his own endeavor. Having to move the nearly 500 pound boxes inside by himself.

The first box was easy, it was the one with the pack components needed for the proton packs. He had removed most of the material and placed it all along the workbench. He put the heavy duty, 30 pound steel pack shell that he knew would be Rachel's future pack next to the bench to the equipment locker currently holding all the main gear. Derek's main proton pack hung near the middle of the right side with the Mini Pack on the left higher up. Above the main pack was Derek's rifle. Below was the thrower's turned sideways to show the top. Another pack, this one still a steel silver yet to have a black finish and without some components like a thrower was Leo's pack. 4 traps all aligned with now 4 Pke meters. At the very bottom was a clear space loaded with electronics.

He had to admit, he was surprised that in only three years was this technology made by a teen with a crazy dream. Even he had been doing some changes to the equipment while having the time when Derek was out. He had managed to upgrade the coolant system to last longer, be fired longer and be injected faster into the cores. He was still amazed how the liquid just reformed itself in the tanks that was now just a single tank now directly mounted inside the pack just behind the Riser Tower. Now both lightening the weight by some and having less exposed outside the shell. All 3 had their cyclotrons upgraded with much more stronger magnets inside that so far have shown a 13% increase in power. Derek did say that the reason why it was taking some time to build it was because he wanted to make sure everything matched.

Then the second box came in; having to be even more careful about the much more delicate materials. They did spent roughly another 75 thousand, almost now dwindling them in their final 100k after everything so far bought, this would be for more research purposes. Networks to run samples, analyzation of ectoplasmic entity's structure, much larger Pke detection, it all would go into helping them grow their knowledge and experience.

The third box however was a mystery. Leo was there when he held Derek order what they got, but this wasn't properly labeled. So instead of bringing it in he pushed it to the side for now. Without nothing else to do, he went over to the locker and grabbed his meter. Heading over to the couch as he parked his behind right in the middle with his feet high up. Since Westmore, he's been painstakingly trying to categorize every entity out of the 600 they've captured. Some where just like others only with different looks so it helped narrow the task to only in the 80s. The Internet provided _some_ information, but not all of it added up. He knew most of these creatures were either mythological or just plain fiction, some things like behavior, Class and type were about 1:5 in what their own Pke meters tell them.

He was thankful that the meters themselves had more functionality to them. But it was hard typing on a touch screen with a visor in the way.

* _ **brrrROOOARRRRRP***_

Suddenly Leo jumped from his seat. Quickly getting to his feet as he looked around for what made the noise.

But as if on cue, the dark gray GMC pulled up to the front of the garage entrance. Derek was leaning out with his elbow on the edge holding what was a sports event air horn with a smug grin.

"Hey- * _ **brrrROOOARRRRRP**_ * -Leo! I got- * _ **brrrROARRP**_ *-the metal! And a new air- * _ **brrrROOOARRRRRP**_ * -horn."

Waiting for a moment Leo slowly uncovered his ears. Looking up to see if Derek was just waiting to hit the trigger again. Know this time however he heard the sound of squeaking hinge as Derek got out of the car.

" _Why."_ He started trying to make sure the ringing in his head would start a migraine. "Do you have a air horn?"

Derek grinned, "They were having a buy two get one free sale of them. Thought it would come in handy."

"Huh…" Leo nodded slowly at the statement before quickly acting. Quickly grabbing a gun shaped object on the side shelf before snatching the horn. Tossing it as high as he took aim and fired.

 _ **FZZZZZZOOOMM-ZBLOOMMM**_

A proton stream made a direct hit on the can causing the air inside to explode out. Plastic and metal rained down to the spot below as Leo took in a deep, calming breath. Satisfied to see the annoying instrument of hearing destruction begone.

But Derek's focus was onto the new gun that his friend was holding. "Is that a proton pistol…?"

Noticing it was a serious question Leo brought the gun closer to allow Derek to see it better. "It is. It's a side project I've been making whenever I would go some tuning to the packs; made two so far. With you having your rifle and the three of us going to be busy I figured it would be best for me and Rachel to have side arms too."

"What's the power output?" Derek knew that having a pistol _that_ sized and fire a decent particle stream on its own power wasn't possible. His rifle had a 3-ring cyclotron but at max power it was a complete tier lower than the Mini Pack in terms of power. He had being sketching out ideas for other weapons along with his rifle such as grenades that so far come out to the size of a loaf of bread and a energy gauntlet for more hand to hand situations. But their technology wasn't at that point. _Yet._

"What you just saw was it on full power," Leo explained, "I tested it a few times but the power cell inside isn't strong enough. I think I'll make a adapter for the packs so it could use its power instead."

"Well, we'll get to that later." Turning back Derek walked back over to the car. Reaching back the tailgate opened up to show a tightly bounded up pile of steel laying across the seats all the way to the dashboard. On the seat that wasn't folded down was several cans of black paint and more tools that Derek didn't own for this project.

"You got the dimensions, right?" he asked Leo.

He nodded. It wasn't easy, the Ecto-1A roof rack was the same one that the original had just with a few more bars and sat higher off the roof. "I couldn't find some measurements. But giving how the reference photos are I think we just have to add a little extra in some places."

"Well… let's get this started."

 _Meanwhile The Following Day…_

While progress on the car was in full swing getting the roof rack done, Leo had been updating Rachel up until 11 at night saying that they'll be busy working through the night into tomorrow.

So with the boys busy with the dirty work, Rachel was dealing with the cosmetic side. She knew that with the beating they would experience in the field, normal clothes wasn't going to do it. She had figured that the jumpsuits most people wear as Ghostbusters wouldn't do it either; being clawed at, tosses around, dragged, and a whole list of things they would face.

Heading up towards Washington she went to the first store on the list, Dicks Sporting Goods. Originally it was to find something that was sturdy yet flexible. Since the total weight they expected to carry was around 130 pounds at most they needed to be as mobile as possible. However though, it proved to be a bust. (You can count that as a pun or not.)

The next store was the BMX store on the other side of the highway. After witnessing Derek get thrown around and nearly busting a leg, she knew even without her medical knowledge (which was presently very limited but yet decent) that they needed more protection other than clothing. Derek had told her when he gave her the money for the car to find them something sturdy. And it didn't take a genius to see all the videos of guys flying off and wrecking their dirt bikes, roll several yards and still stand up what type of sturdy he meant.

Buying up 2 motocross ATV guard shirt jackets for the boys and a female motocross body armor protective gear jacket with spin and chest protection for herself

The next stop was the Army Surplus Store. The store itself sold military grade clothes that would normally be for those signing up. But the strength was what they needed. Derek already had his suit from earlier, having let his mother tend to repairing it, but like the new body armour he needed new padding. With around a thousand dollars she bought 6 sets of Seibertron Men's S.O.L.A.G. special ops full finger tactical gloves, 3 extra just as spares. Along with 6 sets of Blackhawk tactical knee, elbow pads and a rack of Condor tactical belts for their side gear.

Heading to the back she began going through what else the store had.

"Let's see what we got…" The first aisle she went down had all assortments of headwear. Old world war 2 helmets all the way up to today's versions. Camo hats that varied from black, desert tan, back woods brown, and at least a whole section with a neatly placed set up that showed the perfect flow of almost 20 different shades and mixes of green.

On the other side was several different boxes that people could use for storage. A few metal trunk boxes lined the floor from end to end with some in perfect condition while others with small dents or a tiny speck of rust. Ammo boxes, normal day launch boxes with just color and logo changes adored another rack with Army and Air Force hats stacked on the top shelf. The next aisle over had mostly racks of shirts from each form or another. Further down the items became more heavy duty as much bulkier jackets and coats finished it off.

Near the back corner of the store she started hitting much more complete uniforms and clothes sets. And halfway through eyeing it from the corner of her vision she saw what she needed.

Jumpsuits.

There was a good amount of them both hanging up and in packages on the bottom shelf. The sizes was thankfully marked on a hard paper tag that was like a dry cleaning line. She knew her size (you know the rule), and found her gaze falling upon a dark navy blue Dickies Deluxe Coverall Blended. Money was an object for this situation, and knowing the grim these suits usually get covered with, she quickly looked back to grab two more back ups.

She knew what Leo's was, having him to fit 5 pairs of different sets of similar clothes so that they could get a base idea of it. Though she didn't know what style he would prefer. He didn't say anything regarding it; she didn't know what she would find in any store she went to.

Setting the three pairs of suits done she reached down to pull out her Galaxy S3. Fishing through the contacts list she came to a stop on the one that had a image of Leo taken from the side with him leaning against the school lockers with his book in hand.

When the call did go through, the first thing she heard was the loud echoing of a wrench hitting something. " _OW! Hello?"_

"Leo, what color jumpsuit do you want?"

" _What?"_

"Your suit, I'm at the surplus store in Washington and picking out our suits. There's black, navy dark, grey and weirdly olive green." Giving the choice of colors Rachel had already tied herself to the navy color. Knowing she could possibly dye it a lighter shade of blue at home.

There was a slight hum coming from the phone; waiting for Leo to make his mind up. " _Just get me the grey. You already know my size. And can you please call back in a little later? We're trying to fit the roof rack on and I left Derek to hold it while I answered this. He's about 10 seconds away from smashing his fingers._ "

"Alright. Talk to you later.

" _Bye_."

"Bye."

Dropping it back down into her pocket she reached over and grabbed three packs of Propper Nomex Flight Suits and headed to the register. The 3 other men there, plus the cashier, when she got in line with the suits, all spared a tiny glance in her direction. Some even whispering to themselves so quietly it was like talking in their head. They were ones that like so many around the world had seen the news and knew the faces of the three teens. They saw even before when it was just the one teenager what he could do, and to be in the same building with one of the three of them was both amazing and terrifying. As no one knew what could happen if or when a ghost would just show up and wreck the place.

After 7 minutes of waiting and charging another $400 to Derek's credit card, Rachel headed out of the store to her truck. Opening her door she tossed the two bags onto the floor as she hopped in. Just as she closed the door, a metallic clang came from under the bags. Slowly gazing towards the floor, she wondered _what_ it was. She didn't have anything else in here. The only thing other than a small purse, a medical book, and a Pke meter. Derek had given it to her since both he and Leo made valued arguments that because of of wide spread paranormal activity is, it would be best to be prepared incase something popped up. The display screen mostly showed a cycling white ring with a green line connected to a yellow dot spinning slowly around. It was in sector scan mode, scanning and cataloging all it detected.

Turning the car on she carefully pulled out of the spot and out onto the plaza the store was on. Having to literally play red light green light with rush hour traffic. It didn't help either that the way Washington had rebuilt its road system around the highway meant it crossed over itself twice and made it where you were driving the same way you would in England. Going through the first light was easy, it was the second one that made a lot of people frustrated. It was about 8 cars in the two lanes that had the right away by a green light, but a 2011 Chevy Tahoe tried crossing through the traffic to get on the highway. Unfortunately for the driver, Rachel's truck had pulled out ahead of him as she entered the ramp. The suv had to quickly avoid an impact as he overcorrected and drove half way into the ditch.

Looking back in her rearview Rachel eyed the car for a bit as it got back on the road. Now behind her by a cargo truck and mini van. Once she got on the road it was smooth sailing back to town. Even with a bit of Linkin Park playing on the radio

Until her thoughts unfortunately interrupted by the sound of honking as she looked in her left mirror.

The same Chevy was in the passing lane with its lights on quickly gaining speed. The speed limit was 65, being that if the road was clear people would try to do 80, this guy was one of them.

It didn't take long until the grey suv was beside her did she actually care to notice. It didn't try going passed her to merge into the other lane or speed on since there was a huge gap between it and a semi. It just stayed there.

It was until the window rolled down did she know what was happening. A man about late 30s was trying to yell at her while paying attention to the road. His car would ever so slowly drift towards hers as she had to almost go on the shoulder. It was quickly becoming annoying and when she looked back to see the bird in full stand, she knew that was it. Reaching down behind her glove box she felt her hand around until it hit something metal and curved. Gripping the foam she pulled out what was back there.

It was Derek's rifle; he had given it to her just incase she ran into an entity. She even knew there was a trap back there. Even though it wasn't a real firearm, the effects on a person was still unknown, so it was out of the question to use it. But if anyone had seen the news, they would know the truth behind the technology.

Rolling her window down the wind suddenly kicked up in the truck. Rachel could clearly hear the threats coming from the man across from her almost on the brink of turning red, and went with her idea. Holding the thrower up as her thumb brushed over the power button.

Once the man saw _what_ she was holding, his face paled like one would've just seem a ghost. Instantly his car lost speed as it disappeared from view and back into her rear view.

"Hehe… Life is _definitely_ gonna get easier in more ways than one."

 _The Next Day..._

"Easy… careful now."

"How far off is it?"

"About a jab to the left. Get that hammer and we could-" _**PONG**_ "Alright we're good."

"Finally." Derek sighed rubbing his sore fist now. Stepping off of the tool box as he took 5 more away from the vehicle. Leo was on the other side, climbing down the ladder after he went up to see if their placement of the brackets was correct.

Walking around the car to join Derek both took note of the work they had done. The roof rack was just like the one from the Ecto-1a. The basic rack itself was full sized with plenty of room on either side for extra. On both sides where two large L bars that would hold the displays in place, rather than having the mounted directly to the roof itself, along with a new storage case mounted where the giant white tank would be. The rack itself was still silver, still in the need of paint, but the shine it made off the sunlight compared to the dark gray the car was made it all the more impressive.

"Well…"Leo started, "After some paint, we can start adding the electronics in while the car is out. Hopefully those orders will be here in a few days."

"Yeah… Now we got to take it off again to get to the shop."

"Why not let them paint it?" Leo asked. "It could save us time. Since we still got to get most of the stuff built, we can't do that at the same time we paint."

"I just don't trust the people who will be doing it… Plus we still have some tweaks to do once the light bars come in."

Pondering his opinions it did seem effective. They still had to do drilling in the roof to feed the wiring throughout the car. The side hoses (the two blue hoses on the driver's side) would involve ripping out the paneling inside to make way for computers, the gantry drawer for the packs and storage for extra gear and basic items were all gonna have to be fit in somehow. But it would take time, the lights won't arrive till the next three days and the push bar wasn't ready yet.

Setting back into the garage Derek fished around his cluttered workbench. First taking one of his Steelers hats and plopping it onto his head. Next grabbing his wallet that was made of caution stripe duct tape and the car keys.

"Alright. There goes another thousand." He muttered. He didn't want to know the condition of his bank account was. Only that they needed to start getting the cash flowing.

Jumping into the driver's seat, he turned over the key as the weathered engine came to life. It sputtered for a moment; a sign that it definitely needed a internal cleaning. Turning off the little gravel cove he headed down the driveway to the main road.

The trip to Black Smith's Forge was fairly eventful for what it was.

By the time he reached down, he managed to hit almost every main red light on the road network of Greensville. And unfortunately, it was through the more developed area of town. Meaning that each time he stopped near a crowd of people, all they had to do was look up at the roof and realize what it was and who was driving it. One guy that pulled up to him asked where's the caddy? Derek's answer, it got possessed and ran away.

Once he bypassed the town and into the same rural areas like what he lived in, he headed towards more of the back road area where the shop was located at the base of a hill just before hitting the town reservoir. Around 2 miles of twisting roads, the sign of a hammer pounding onto a plate of metal with the word 'Forge' painted into its design came into view. The shop itself from what most people remember was actually a small house that the owner had built a large garage for his semi to be parked in. After the Smith's got hold of it they tore most of it down and built up a larger true 3 part garage that went almost all the way to the back side of a hill before being cut off by a junk pile of old car parts. (There is a lot of junk in Greensville, isn't there.) Two of the bay doors were wide open, showing one car completely stripped of its front half while the other was simply jacked up and missing its rear tires. I

In the parking space in front of what would of been the living room of the house, now the office, 3 vehicles sat parked. A Toyota Civic with both driver side doors a white color instead of the all red the car was. A Ford 250 tow truck, and a raised neon orange Dodge Ram that had tires so large they looked more for what a monster truck would use to be loaded on a flatbed. As Derek pulled up, he could see a man come stomping out of the front door and immediately jump into the Dodge. With a roar of a diesel engine, the truck quickly backed out of the far right parking spot before correcting itself towards the road. A cloud of black smoke from the single stack on the bed erupted like a volcano as the truck went zipping passed him.

Pulling into the parking spot the racing truck originally sat in, he pulled the car up right in front of the main windows. Hoping out he went straight to the front door. Just barely seeing anything through the dirt windows that looked like some just kept a lawnmower running and blowing grass and dirt at it nonstop. The door itself was a makeshift wood screen door that looked ready to break off its hinges with the main door wide open to let air in.

Pulling the small handle back, he stepped inside the small waiting area that seemed to be a stark contrast as to what he originally thought it would look like. It was much clearer with what could be a fresh coat of paint with new seating. The main front desk looked fairly new in it just being install. On the top it had a phone, computer set up, a few papers here and there and a Goodyear tire facing forward as if to advertise itself.

The woman at the keyboard who looked more like she would be out doing important business work paid little glance at him at first. Probably because of the man from earlier. He knew who she was, Helena Smith, the mother Smith of the Smith Brothers. He wouldn't think she would spend her time in this place as the resepencist.

When he was just 2 feet away from the desk, Mrs. Smith glanced away from her computer to him. "Uh… I'm here for my 4 o'clock appointment."

The women looked down back at her computer screen. Typing something in as a few clicks of her mouse made her look up at him twice.

"Leonardo Johnson?" she asked

"Uh…" He guessed Leo must of called them after he call him before. "Yes."

"2004 GMC Yukon, in for servicing, tuning, body repair, wheel replacement and paint."

"Yes."

Her hand then fell onto a microphone that was the same type you would see in a principal's office. "Honey, your 4 o'clock is here."

There was a small pause after she let go of the button. " _Tell him to go to door 3."_ a male voice yelled out followed by the sound of a wrench flying and hitting metal echoed from the garage. Derek instinctively flinch at the resulting noise but the women simply type more.

"You need to pull your vehicle into bay 3, sir." She handed him a sticker with the vehicle name, what it was in for, the date and basic information.

Taking the sticker he twisted around to the door. "Thank you." Shuffling his feet as fast as he could. Pushing through the creaking screen door as he got to the vehicle. Jumping back in he carefully pulled back and realigned himself to pull into bay 3.

Just as he lined up with the door, the door itself started rising up as a familiar face stood at the side operating the controls. Larry Smith, the guy whose look screamed automotive work simply ushered his hand back and forth as in saying for him to continue in. Having to inch a little further to the left just incase the ladder clipped the door frame, Derek pulled the car all the way inside as his front wheels stopped right before going onto a lift.

Carefully opening his door to avoid hitting any equipment, Derek headed around the back to see Larry heading towards him.

"Mr Smith." Derek greeted.

"Stewart." He greeted Derek with a nod at his name.

"I take it Leo told you the details of what has to be done?"

"He did. He said that you need it back as fast as possible. So we'll put it near the top of the list."

"Great! But-uh… one question." Smith's eyebrow raised some bit. "Leo had the idea that you could also paint the roof rack." he pointed to the rack on the car.

Mr. Smith eyee the steel construction on top of the vehicle. It was still it's stainless steel coloration but much bigger than your traditional rack.

"Johnson only said he'd pay for what's already stated. He said nothing about more work for the pay." Smith wasn't the kind of man to have to more than what was agreed on. The roof rack in his eye was just more hours in the paint booth.

"We'll give you another thousand for the rack and let you add a _small_ ad on the side for free."

This made his grumpy mood suddenly turn completely around. "What style?"

"All black."

"Done." With a shake of his hand and passing him the keys, Derek headed back over to the office to add the extra sum to the already huge bill.

"BOYS!" Larry called out, his voice echoing through the metal structure. Sure enough the sound of tools falling on the ground could be heard as two sets of foot stepped weaved their way to the elder smith.

Danny and Ben were both employees here. Having to listen to what their father said was law. While on figuratively slow days they would be working on their next derby car, but when it came to work, it out weight it till the work day was said to be done. But upon seeing what the car was, and after seeing the news one morning with their parents, they knew exactly who owned the car.

"He's paying us a good bit. And even said he would give us free advertisement, so don't mess this up. Got it?" He sternly said looking into both their eyes. He could see the mischief just barely on the surface, but still presents.

Even though they nodded, he wasn't satisfied. "I said, Got it? Or do you want to try the tire again?" They all what this meant. It was a rust old tire stuck onto a crumpled up 1990 Ford truck that had its bolts wedge in a way that no matter what they did they couldn't get the wheel off. They tried many times before, each time resulted in a lot of cuts and bumps on the head that would last for a long time. With it clear, both boys didn't answer, only that they quickly split up to gather what tools they would need.

A bit satisfied by this, Larry smirk all the way back to the office.

* * *

This was it.

Today, the world's first real paranormal investigation and elimination service was to be opened publicly.

At the front of the quarry, hanging over the old sign, a banner with the iconic No Ghost flapped gently in a breeze.

The Warehouse, as Leo had come to call it, was completely renovated with a new blue and white siding and a freshly tiled roof. Inside the main garage bay to the building, the Ecto-X was parked just out enough for the sun to shine off the new red and dark gray paint job. The roof rack was a decent replica of the Ecto-1A design but with parts like the ghost sniffer and what was part of the super slammer trap partially done. The rear tank was replaced now with a small container holding anything such as the spare tire and tools.

Standing near the top of the side ladder with a tool box being suspended in the air by a engine crane, Leo was hunched over the rack with a pair of ecto goggles covering his face with a solder gun deep in the mess of electronics. With the goggles' lenses set to maximum magnification, he was carefully connecting power cables from the super slammer into the on board power cell bank that powered everything that didn't run on the car battery.

He had begun work on the prototype when they got back dropping off the car. The device itself was if R2 D2 was black with a disk head instead of a dome. They had to do some rearranging to fit it with the other equipment.

For Derek and Rachel, the latter had the Mini Pack strapped on with Derek standing next to her in his own pack. Standing up next to her like one would be teaching a rookie cop how to handle a firearm. Figuring that with proper training they should start with something small, grasped tightly in her hands was the second proton pistol Leo had built for them.

"Alright, you remember how to had my gun?" Derek asked sparking her memory of when she grabbed his rifle at the asylum. She nodded, "Alright, these things pack a little less power than your standard thrower despite being hooked up to your main power. Simple like handling a taser, make sure you have a good footing, held at a comfortable distance, and go to town." he pointed to the new ghost target across from them. It was a old rock truck tire leaning up against a mound of dirt with the no-ghost logo poorly painted on.

Doing as instructed, Rachel glanced down at her boots, shuffling a bit to get a more grounded stance. Bringing the gun up to be level with the target. Gently pulling back on the trigger, she could hear the distinct hum before a ball of energy started to build at the tip of the nozzle. It was a new effect to the upgrades, while Leo had mostly worked on the trap, Derek had gotten his pack finished and added the upgrades to everything. The first was a more conservative pressure system for the water spray with a bigger tank. The second was with the Stasis Stream mode; now the 12 ribs that were on the power cell, vent box and stasis box had stabilizer cells that further enhanced the mode's strength. When running it looked like 4 blue led bars similar to the power cell with white cycling lights at the ends. One upgrade that has proven fruitful was the additional HGA on the throwers, even his rifle, that with a sensor similar to the one Pke meters use to scan entities, could act as a 10 piece pie chart to estimate entity strength level when engaged with proton weapon.

But for the pistol, unlike a energy ball about the size of a foam ball, the pistol generated one the size of a tennis ball.

 _ **FZZzzzzzzzz-OOOOOMMMM**_

A blast stream launches out of the barrel across the yard. Holding it still she managed to hold the stream within the target area. After about 8 seconds she left go of the trigger. Taking in a few breaths she cracked a successful smile.

Taking note Derek saw that her aim was vastly improving. "Nice shootin' tex'. Getting the hang of it."

"It just feels weird having to shoot something this small with _that_ much pushback."

"It takes some time to achieve master thrower skills. I'm still learning the ropes of it. But after a few busts you should be good." Turning back he headed over to where the cars were parked. Acting as their customer space, both his motorcycle, Leo's van, and Rachel's truck. The latter of the group had its tailgate down with several pieces of equipment. Grabbing one of the 3 traps there, specifically the Pressure Trap that had one occupant inside. Grabbing the handle and foot pedal he turned, "Now let's see you handle a real entity. This like trinket here is a Class 5 Full Roaming Vapor. A regular type of ghost that we've encountered a lot."

Walking passed Rachel out towards the middle of the yard, he gently places the trap into the dirt. Pulling on some of the massive cable he feed it down as he walked back to Rachel. Dragging the trap a little bit as he stood just behind her.

"Pull your wand." Putting the pistol into the side holster on her left thigh. Reaching behind her she tugged on the main handle as the thrower was pulled from the bracket.

"Set power output to 4." Turning the second knob on the left side of the gun a slight hum echoed out of the pack as it shifted to the change in settings. Pulling his own thrower just incase the ghost got out of range he carefully hovered his boot over the foot pedal.

"Alright. The moment you see the first inch of that slime bag, you pop your capture stream on 'em. Just like reloading a rifle but you keep it held down. Ready?"

Holding the thrower tighter she inhaled a deep breath. "Ready."

Stomping onto the pedal an electric charge suddenly races through the cable to the trap. The two striped doors fly open as in a flash of green a giant blob of goo flew out of the trap. Acting on pure instinct, she fires the stream as her right hand pulled down the switch. The stream suddenly arched around itself before coiling almost like the stasis stream at the ghost. The entity itself despite being heavily dazed was quick to realize what was coming and dashed to the right to avoid the blast. Moving the wand the stream quickly snatched the blob as it tried to fight out.

"Good, good. Now some ghosts with a little bit of energy left need a extra hard whack to get them dazed and less active. Just like yanking the end of a rope, just yank your gun to a hard surface until he's limp."

Watching for the ghost for a moment, seeing it trying to fly straight up, she jerked the thrower so that it aimed at the ground. The stream snaps down as the ghost speed and bounced off the ground with a cloud of dirt. For a moment it seemed a one shot deal; however, this wasn't the case as it started back up. Lifting it up again so that it was roughly 4 feet above the ground, she once again jerked it to the left over the trap and into the dirt. A electrical zap shot out from the impact point as the ghost then went limp again. Lifting back up Rachel carefully began guiding the ghost back to the capture cone of the open trap. Holding it just above the ground Derek let his foot off the pedal.

In a flash of light the ghost is instantly sucked back into the trap. Looking back after turning away to avoid being blinded, Derek bent down and carefully tugged the cord dragging the trap back to him. Turning back Rachel gave him a smile; she was learning pretty well. It would be sometime before they would let her do solo jobs, but it was a start.

"And always remember to vent." He pointed out.

Quickly fumbling with the switch she held it down as the 4 cores briefly popped out of the housing in a puff of steam before returning. "Question, did that thing look familiar?"

"How so?"

"Like something we should know what it is but can't figure out what it really is."

Derek did think of this for a moment, then shrugged. "I don't know. So far all these ghosts are never 2 of the same."

As the Derek then began going on the different settings that some ghosts require to handle, Leo was carefully climbing down the ladder with a socket wrench in his mouth.

The main power cables were all connected. But the trap would needs some tuning before it could officially be activated. Grabbing the lever of the crane he slowly dropped the tool box to the ground. Tossing the wrench into the tool box as he pushed the crane to the side he took another glance around the garage. On the rear wall behind the Ecto was a equipment table they had moved from Derek's garage that had several pieces of incomplete technology. To the left of was a spare equipment locker that held all their spare traps, meters and sensors. The second part of the garage was mostly filled with piles of 2x4s, left over steel from the roof rack build that would be used in case they ever had to repair it. A tower of wheels that went along with the spare they had mounted on the rear door that had a cover with the logo painted over it.

Along the right wall by the driver's side was the equipment lockers. These ones were where they had the rest of their suits parts, their basic setup of gear they are required to have when going out on a job. They were the same still graded ones from Derek's place, only now there was 3 of them that each had a new coat of spray painted red with a metal name tag that on each door had the first and last name of the owner. Derek's locker was fairly empty, save for his wireless trap, coat, meter/goggles and rifle that were all stored in their respective places. To the right was Leo's own locker that held everything _but_ his suit as he was currently wearing it. And to the right of his was Rachel's that had everything but with the proton pack and pistol missing.

With a dry lick of his lips, the teen started on around the back of the car to the main door into the complex. Walking right into a wall of air conditioned air he quickly shut the door. Walking around the corner and heading up the stairs to the second floor. The top part was mostly a giant rec room for them to stay during the day.

With just one corner walled off that lead to the bathroom, the kitchen was divided by a small island that lead into a living room ret up with a large couch that faced the forward wall curving around to the garage window. A 60 inch was mounted on the wall to between the windows with the left side having a shelf with whatever the three of them decided to bring to watch.

Heading over to the fridge he fished out a water bottle and down about enough to reach the bottom of the label. It wasn't that hot today despite being the middle of summer. The thermometer only read 70. Crossing passed the kitchen to the rec room windows he went up and leans on the right side. Looking down at his friends practicing. Both Rachel and Derek had their wands out in the same stance with Derek describing some ways to quickly take down fast entities.

He could see it, Derek probably couldn't but Rachel was the source of it. They haven't been this close together for what he knew was years. The look she would give at times was all he needed to know that a old fire was starting to build again. And he knew he would have to work them together. This job made his job about 15 times easier but he that bridge was still in reconstruction.

Then the ringing started to fill the building.

There was three phones in the whole place; the front desk in the entry room of the front door, the kitchen and lab. True that they had opened literally _today_ and that they posted the date online, but since that out right told the world about them they've been getting calls. Not for actual jobs, but just random people asking questions, cheering them on and so forth. The had the number linked to their cellphones if they were ever away and had a emergency. But that was when they were out of range of the quarry. Another thing they had was the air horns Derek had bought by each on. Since they didn't have a alarm and people could be outside at times they opted for it to be their warning system.

Twisting around he headed to the island where the phone was buzzing. Taking a quick drink of his water he snatch it and pressed the answer button. "Ghostbusters Investigation and Elimination Service, Leo Johnson here how can I help you."

" _Hi, this is Steven Brooke. We have a bit of a situation here."_

Leo quickly put on a serious face. He could hear the tone in the man's voice that this wasn't just a simple ask and cheer call. "And what might that be, sir?"

"-Now Boson Darts as you've seen are bit tricky when it comes to close quarters. The knock back itself will send you flying a good ten feet. You can fire them independent of the stream or together, just know they heat up your pack quickly. You can also set the strenght their fired at. Simply holding down the secondary trigger depends on it. A quickly flick gives you a small weak burst while holding it for 5 seconds gives you a more powerful punch. You still following me." Rachel gave him a confirming nod. "So when you're at a distance with your target, you want to deal a strong hit before they get close."

Taking aim at the heavily burnt target he placed his finger against the trigger. Applying enough pressure that he saw the barrel begin to glow.

"Now footing is key. For you don't want to-" * _ **brrrROOOARRRRRP***_

"GAHHH-" _***KCH-OOOMM***_

Losing his concentration his finger slips from the button. Whipping his thrower up as if the case something went wrong. But as he let go the boson dart flew out of his barrel completely missing the target. Directly impacting instead the cable of a loader as all the glass exploded out.

"Hey guys!"

Both whip their heads up to see Leo halfway out the window holding a air horn.

"WE GOT ONE!" he yelled before ducking back in.

The two teens look to each other with dumbfounded expression, right before it click.

Scrambling with their footing the two run to the garage. Derek quickly making a U turn to grab the stuff off the truck.

Rachel was the first to get inside. Seeing Leo already strapping on his belt as he reached in and grabbed his proton pack. Holding it by the alice frame he quickly set it on the ground as he flung open the rear gate. Pulling out a board with 3 slanted Y shaped braces out as he put his pack on the most inner one.

"Pack." he said around the corner. Quickly Rachel shut her off and unbuckled the straps. Reaching over with enough swing that Leo caught the strap and mounted it in front of his pack.

Both quickly went to their lockers to finish gearing up; Derek came running in on the other side as he dumped the gear into the workbench. Swapping out traps as he reached back and forth putting both traps in the car. Faster than the other two he took his pack off and plopped it onto the rack. Turning off the main power as he pushed the rack back in. Dashing over to his locker the others had finished collecting their gear as he started putting on his coat. Collecting his own he ran to the back of the car and put them where they were needing to be strapped down. Knowing that if they weren't the crazy driving would throw them everywhere. Shutting the gate as he put his goggles over his forehead he jumped into the driver seat. Turning the key over as the newly tuned engine roared to life.

With all three of them closing their doors and buckled up they paused for a moment. "How was that?"

"1 minute 24 seconds." Leo held the stopwatch around for Derek to see.

"Hmmm… we're gonna have to cut that down to at least 50 or 40."

Flipping several switches on the dashboard the garage was suddenly filled with orange and red lights as the siren whirled up. Pressing the garage remote to close the door Derek tightly grabbed the wheel and put the car into drive.

"Let's go."

Slamming his boot on the gas the wheels of Ecto-X screech in clouds of smoke as the vehicle launched out if the garage just avoiding hitting the door. Turning sharp right as the weight of the vehicle shifted it raced towards the main gate out of the quarry to the main road.

Arriving at the location the call was sent from, the Ghostbusters didn't know, or as it stood, Derek and Rachel didn't know, what the location is. Only Leo told which direction to take.

The trip from the quarry through town was what one would feel when on a fire engine. Derek had to quickly weave through traffic having to blow 50 in a 25 near the more urban areas. Once they got to the more developed section he blasted through red light after red light. From outside the car people who saw the Ecto-X with the siren rapidly approaching turned to see the car racing passed. When one of the more busier intersections came, with it been a one lane that was almost packed for almost a mile, Derek improvised.

First taking a right towards a shopping plaza then straight through a Rite Aid parking lot, over a hump of grass passed a hair salon and fitness center, over a hill into a Marathon gas station, across the road into a car dealership through the service lane of the main building, across the other side, through both a AutoZone and CVS parking lot until getting back on the main road.

To saw that Leo and Rachel weren't silently praying to god to come out alive. Would be understandable. But what would of been a half hour drive cut down by 10 minutes was a welcomed as they pulled up to a hill that would take them to their destination. Only to them it was a very familiar sight.

"Wait… don't tell me it's what I think it is." Derek paused for a moment once he saw the elementary school pass by.

Sure enough, once the Ecto pulled around the hill, the group of people standing in the parking lot to the 4 police cars and ambulance was enough to say they were in the right place. Pulling up into the clear bus lanes, the car came to a steady halt as the siren powered down. The three all got out of their seats as they looked over the high school before them.

"I always hated this place. And coming back in summer makes me hate it even more." Both Leo and Rachel glanced back to their friend's statement.

Feeling their gazes on him Derek turned to them. "What?" he shrugged, "Why do you think it would suck to be one of those students." he pointed towards the crowd in the parking lot.

With a roll of his eyes Leo had enough and switched to his serious side, "Let's get to work."

Heading towards the back Derek was the first to reach down and pop the rear gate open. Grabbing the end handle he pulled out the tray holding the packs as far as it would let all three of them reach. Each one grabbing their respective proton pack as in one fluid but painful swing they each got their packs on and buckled. After adjusting the straps a bit, they started to pull out their gear. Grabbing the Pkes, goggles, a wireless and pressure trap for each of them. Derek grabbing his pistol while Leo helped connect her pistol to her pack and vis versa.

Once all three were fully geared up and the car closed and locked, they all stood in line as they looked over the building again.

"God this stuff is heavy." Leo announced feeling his left leg hold the weight of the traps and sidearm.

"You'll get use to it." He looked back and forth from the two of them. "Let's go."

Heading up the stairs in line they got inside to be greeted by a eerie sight. While schools tried to have big windows to let in light, even with half the lights on gave the building almost a shadow of itself. Once in the main hallway Leo reached back pulling his meter out. The display screen showing a steady pulse of green as the antenna wings flashed slowly. Only opener up to a 15 degree angle.

"There's a thin level all around the place but nothing significant." He turned to his leader. "What's the plan?"

Derek pondered for a moment. The situation as it was was just to find whatever was here. They had no idea what they were dealing with so coming in and shooting up the place was out of the question.

"We'll split up. Leo, you search the third and second floor. Me and Rachel will search the ground floor. Keep your thrower's armed, radios set, and eyes open. At the first sign of something strange, either report it or shoot it."

"Got it boss." Leo said turning as headed to the main staircase to begin his investigation.

Turning down the hallway the other two figured to start at the electives wing, search the gym, cafeteria and auditorium before taking both hallways back and maybe linking back up with Leo.

A short walk later; Derek and Rachel found themselves near the music room and loading bays. Figuring this would be the best time for some training, he clipped his thrower and reached down to pull his meter.

"Alright Rachel," he turned to see her already with her thrower in hand and primed. Seeing Derek turn to her and give her a confused look Rachel shrugged with a sheepish grin.

Slowly shaking his head he figured to progress on, "Put that away. You can't use it right away unless we know what we're dealing with." With a huff, she reluctantly bracketed her gun. Looking at him for what to do next, he waved his meter out for a bit to send her the message.

Getting the point, she reached down and grabbed her metter. It was a good bit like his meter, more towards the original however, with the touch screen a bit smaller compared to his. Flicking the on switch at the bottom, the meter booted up its computer as it went into its green bar graph. Hearing a slight clanking noise, she looked up to see Derek tapping his meter off his goggles that now covered his face.

"Do I have to? It will ruin my hear."

"Better it be goggle straps other than slime."

"UGH." Reaching down she pulled her ecto goggles off the clip. These ones however were more blue and black than what his and Leo's were to the traditional green. Pulling the strap back, she set the goggles tightly over her hair. Flipping the side switch as the internal display and 4 green LED lights turned on.

"Now, a this is part of the job I call the sweep, pop, and lock. Leo wouldn't agree to that name so I'm just using it while I can. It goes like this, if we arrived at a location and don't encounter any activity right away, we look for it. You already know how the meter basically works. So give it a try."

Doing as told, Rachel held her meter out in a random direction. The flickering bar graph changed very little, if only, it dropped a level. She recalled him saying it was like playing a game of hot and cold, so she slowly moved it in another direction. This time to the left down the hallway that separated the Band/Music Room and the backstage of the auditorium. With the sensor in a new direction, something both didn't expect showed itself.

Near half way down the hallway near the Band Room, the edge of the large double door was slowly swinging open as if someone was trying to sneak out. Only no one did come out. Glancing at each other at the weird sight, both their meters suddenly let out a beep and flashed its screen a solid green twice returning to normal with a much higher graph. At the moment the meters finished calibrating, from what they could tell was a drum, slowly rolled out of the door before hitting the wall and falling over.

"Well that was... strange." Rachel said itching to grab her pistol.

Derek agreed, "Yeah..."

Taking on glance at her he slowly reached down to holster his meter; keeping his goggles over his eyes he reached back grabbing his thrower and with a flick of his wrist, powered up the pack. Looking back he reached up doing the universal sign to stay quiet.

Nodding approvingly Rachel made sure to stay a good distance behind but stay close. Keeping her goggles on as she held the meter just a good bit ahead of her. Slowly stepping towards the hallway, both did a quick look around to make sure if anything was present. Walking as quietly as possible despite their boots on the hard floor plus the equipment jiggling. Once at the door, Derek crept up to the side as he slowly peered in. Looking back to see Rachel ready, he turned the corner and headed into the Band Room.

Up on the second third floor of the building Leo was making his way in and out of each classroom as he had his meter held out and his pistol in hand. Deciding to let his do the searching instead of his goggles.

So far most of the rooms were clean. Other than the various supplies and tools that was left behind when the people quickly evacuated the building. For the most part, by the time he had completely circled the floor before ending back up to the staircase he came up from.

Holding both pistol and pke in his left hand he reached up to his radio mounted on the left side of his straps. "Derek, Third floor is clean. Heading to the second to begin investi-" _**BOOOORRRR...**_

Looking down he saw that his Pke was quickly rising in both readings and antennas. Letting go of his mic and putting his gun in a separate hand. Raising his meter high in front of him he kept his pistol up like one would see a agent when hiding around a corner. Going back down the hallway he first started his search. The Pke began to increase in its buzzing at each step he took closer to his possible target.

Turning into a small gap between the walls, he looked straight at the door that lead to the home of the designer dress electives. Basically teaching kids how to make basic clothing or how to repair clothes. Looking through the small window in the door, he could see there was very little light coming through.

Pulling the handle down he carefully pushed the door open. Moving it just enough that he could fit through without bumping the pack into the door frame. Once inside, he was met with tables of sewing equipment, large spools of cloth, a corner full of mannequins with some being covered by sheets, the teacher's desk and a set of supply cabinets.

"Oh great… a room full of nightmares."

Flipping his shoulder light on he slowly turned from one side of the room to the other. Stepping further inside he held the meter over the equipment, statues, and cabinets. The display was spiking high with it being clear that there was a strong presence nearby. Glancing back around the first thing he noticed was out of place was the cloth sheet that had fallen on the ground. The line shining over the newly disturbed dust confirming this.

A small hum emitted from his throat as he stared at the sheet for a bit more before turning away. Figuring it must've lost its grip and slid off the stand he simply shrugged it off and turned back to another part of the room. Scanning over the cabinets for anything that could have something involving the supernatural. After finding nothing he moved over to the desk as he began scanning the area. Suddenly the meter blared out again as he held the device straight out. Looking all over he turned back to scan the room, and that's when he saw it.

The sheet that had fallen earlier was now standing on its own. He knew he didn't put it back on, and that he was the only person in this section of the building. It stood roughly 4 foot tall, almost like a child was hiding underneath it. But what made Leo back up until his pack hit the desk was when the cloth slowly glided across the floor towards him.

Leo didn't move, his breath was almost as still as the air around him. He didn't dare move; fearing that whatever was under the sheet, would lash out at him. It stopped its walk towards him, just 2 feet away from his outstretched hand and Pke. Subconsciously, his thumb moved over the Scan button on the handle. The screen instantly changed to a yellow color as the bar graph quickly began filling up. Once the scan was complete, the tips of the antennas flashed green as the graph quickly changed to red. Meaning an entity was directly ahead.

The sheet stiffened. And in almost like a magic trick, it collapsed to the floor as nothing was under it. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Leo quickly brought down the pistol pointing it at the sheet. He glanced at the meter again to see the graph back to green. Reaching over he quickly grabbed his radio off his strap and opened the channel.

"Derek, We might have something here."

" _Judging by your voice I say you just had an encounter with something?_ "

"I just got a scan of… something, on the third floor and it's pulling up Class 3 levels. I was about to tell you I was done checking this floor when the Pke picked up something. And you know that one scene from Paranormal Activity, where it's the babysitter and the sheet suddenly appears out of nowhere and falls with no one under it?"

" _Yeah?_ "

"Lets just say I had the unfortunate moment of reenacting it."

" _Are you alright?_ "

"I'm fine. A little shaken, but fine. How are you two holding up?"

" _We encountered some activity but nothing like you had. Doors to the band room opened and a drum rolled out. We check inside, found the whole office in a state of what New Orleans looked like after Katrina. We're about to search the auditorium and then the cafeteria._ "

"Copy that. I'll begin searching the next floor. But do be careful, I have a feeling this entity is just testing us."

 _The Kitchen_

"Roger that. Keep your eyes open for anything that seems strange. Use stasis stream if at best."

" _Copy that_."

As Derek and Rachel entered the kitchen, both their meters started to go into the red. Having been updated by Leo's scan, with the meters all connected, it now picked up the Class 3 that was clearly in the building. After investigating the music room, finding just the office in a mess, they moved onto the next room.

The Kitchen itself was fairly clear. Only one of the two the lunch lines still had food crumbs around meaning it was used earlier for lunch. Most tools or appliances were set up to be stored during the summer yet ready for the school year later in the year. Heading into the main part of the kitchen, both went on opposite sides of the center island as they looked everywhere for the entity. Placing his meter back on belt Derek carefully brought his goggles back over his forehead.

Her face became pale as she saw the mass rising up from the cabinets. "Derek."

Turning to the side he saw her give him a look of dread as he followed her eyes behind him. Upon seeing the mass of forks and knives, he quickly aimed and fired. Just as the utensils flew straight at him, the proton stream whizzed by destroying a few and hitting whatever mass was there. Realizing that a cloud of sharp objects was still coming at him, he drops his thrower and frantically searches for something to shield him. His hand lightly brushed up against a tray full of plates but he cared very little as he yanked it off the table and held it up. Dropping plate after plate as forks and knives all embedded themselves into the steel.

The force of each sudden impact was enough to make even Derek fall back and land against the counters. Upon feeling the attack stopped, he slowly lowered the tray just as he saw a slither of pink energy slowly start to vanish from sight.

"RACHEL, SHOOT IT!"

Quickly bringing up her thrower Rachel smashes her thumb onto the trigger. Immediately the blast stream roars out and, thanks to the practice of proper footing, stands her ground as the recoil tried fighting back.

The entity roared out as the energy made fast work against the entity's powers. Quickly the empty air began to take on a pinkish coloration as arms, a torso but no legs formed as a head that looked like a woodchipper was used to skin it warped out of invisibility and roared out. It tries dashing in one direction to get out of the beam, but Rachel keeps up as her stream cups the cables holding a pan rack that falls onto the oven.

Dashing back Rachel had to quickly correct herself when the stream went passed the ghost and danced across the wall. Leaving a black, not burn, mark in its place. Looking down at the pie chart she saw that it had already drop 3 out 10, meaning the stream was already doing heavy damage on mid tier settings. Feeling its power being rapidly sapped from its form, in another roar it backflipped out of the stream as it dived through the wall into the hallway.

Quickly jumping to his feet Derek grabbed his thrower off the ground, "AFTER IT!"

Running after the ghost Rachel dashed up and kicks the door open. The lock, despite being made to withstand the force, shatters as the door flew open into the wall. The force even cracking the window as she and Derek ran out. Reaching over his gun he switch to stasis. Aiming ahead he fired his stream as Rachel fired her blast stream. Both red and blue beams of energy nearly crossing over several times as the ghost tried to run from the Ghostbusters.

But as it got down to the end of the hall, just as it entered the intersection, another stream erupted from the left hall as it blocked the ghost's path. Correcting its path it dashed to the right hall as a boson dart came flying back impacting the side of the brick wall. Tumbling out of control it dashed right through the door to the first room that was in front of it.

"Leo!" Rachel called as she ran up to her friend who stepped out from the hall. Heaving for a moment after having to run down 4 sets of stairs to get back to the ground floor when he heard the roar from the other side of the building. Seeing Rachel running up followed by Derek, his attention turned back to where the entity went.

"That way!" he pointed down the hall was the others followed. Jogging over to the door the ghost dived through they stopped at a glass double door that was covered up with black paper on the other side.

"The library." Derek stated as both he and Leo looked back to each other before nodding. Reaching down to the handle they slowly pulled back the glass doors.

Once they were wide open for all three of them to enter, they were met with the dark room that shelves of books made it like a maze in here.

"Keep your throwers up. There's a Class 3 roaming around in here." Switching on his light Derek moved forward to the allies as Rachel headed towards the reading area. Swapping out to his pistol and meter again Leo headed behind the checkout counter to get a full view of the entire library. The dark room was barely lite by the lights the team's equipment gave off, but something near the back of the room was giving off a eerie red light.

"We got something!" he shouted as the red bars on the meter were quickly rising. Quickly regrouping in the reading area, all three trained their guns in the direction the light was coming from.

However, the sudden explosion of a box shelf seemingly explode made them jump as the next row blew out. And the next. By the time it had reached the 6th out of the 7 rows, it stopped. The three of them waited there. Waiting to know what was there.

The red light suddenly became even more intense, so much so that they had to squint in order to see. The whole book shelf seemed to glow a deep red that was like a nuclear reactor ready to blow. The area around the shelf seemed to become disoriented as a massive bulge formed.

 _ **KABOOSSSHHHHH**_

Books from all over the library suddenly exploded out of their shelves covering the entire floor. Standing roughly 6 foot with a addition foot by the helmet it was wearing. Its body was comprised of a variety of books and pages crafted together to form almost a armored torso. In its right are was a large shield that was made of dozens of hardcover books with a long 6 foot spear made of paper and wood was locked in it's tight grip the glowed the same deep red color as the shield and entire entity.

"Guys, you ever faced something like this?" Rachel asked backpedaling as the entity brought the spear forward as it crouched behind the shield.

Both Derek and Leo knew what this was. They just couldn't believe it was actually real, and right in front of them. It was like reality had just broken and decided to drop something from a video game out into the world.

"It's a Class 6 Armored Composite  
Corporeal, or Book Centurion. A type of fiend that uses… well… books to create its form. They rely on charging and close quarter attacks. And their shields are extra strong compared to themselves."

"So what do we do?!"

Thinking over how they did it in the game, Derek remembered the part in the library level that involved fighting off two of them at once. "Go for the shield. If we rip it away from it it will be clear for an attack."

Just as he said attack, the entity decided now was the best time to. Leaning forward with its spear out as it charged at the team. Acting quickly Rachel quickly gets a capture stream on the shield. Feeling it being ripped away the entity tried fighting against the stream. Struggling to pull it free, Leo fires his pistol as it combined with Rachel's stream; wrapping around the books as he gave it a hard yank. Ripping it free from i5s arms as the upward force by the streams smashed the shield into the ceiling. Destroying several tiles that shake the entire drop ceiling as pieces fell to the ground.

Their attention quickly went back to the fiend that was trying to regain its footing. Quickly running up to it, Derek holds his thrower just a foot away from the entity as his finger held down on the secondary trigger. A Shock Blast instantly fires from the tip through its torso and neck. The creature instantly went stiff as if fell backwards; but before it could hit the floor ot suddenly imploded into a pink ash cloud that the team immediately knew what it was.

"It's the ghost!" Derek yelled quickly swapping out to proton mode to get a capture stream on it. The cloud instantly reformed into the entity as it flew into the air.

The stream quickly coiled around the creature as Rachel joined in firing a boson dart. The sudden blast had quickly taken the breath out of the entity but it was soon quickly fighting back. Leo and Rachel both stay low to the ground as Derek gave it a hard yank and slammed it into another bookshelf. Not letting up he quickly pulled back lifting it in the air as he slammed it right through a table. Shattering it into pieces as it was dazed for a moment, but soon came back full for.

"I need some help here!" he yelled trying to control the ghost.

Leo, who was getting a solid scan of the entity, quickly sprung into action. "Hang on, Derek!" Swapping out his hand helds for his carrot on a stick, Leo fired his own capture stream that joined in holding the entity.

Seeing her friends fighting to keep the entity in place, Rachel hastily started pushing away debris from the middle of the room as she reach down for a trap. She knew the entity was fighting too much for a wireless unit to hold, so she unhooked her pressure trap and tossed the device out. Dropping the foot pedal at her left boot she took aim and joined the boys.

"Trap's deployed! Start working it back!"

Doing as said the two teens start slowly working their way over to the awaiting trap. Leo having to go out near the busted shelves as Derek went behind the counter. Rachel slowly brought her thrower down as the ghost hovered just feet above the doors.

"Opening trap now!" Pressing down on the foot pedal the doors suddenly flip open as a white containment field consumed the so ghost. As they got it lower and lower in, Rachel shut off her stream to vent. "Closing it… NOW!"

Letting off the pedal she quickly looked away. Both Derek and Leo shut down their streams as Derek ducked behind the counter and Leo simply looked away while holding is thrower up to shield himself. In one last longing scream, the ghosts disappeared into the innards of the trap as the doors closed behind it.

Seeing the light was gone, Derek slowly rise up from his position to see the smoking trap sitting still. "You guys okay?" he asked looking over them.

"I think I got a papercut." Leo said feeling the broken skin on his cheek despite wearing a glove.

Rolling his eyes at his friend as Rachel turned to check him, Derek jumped over the counter towards the trap. Walking up as he gently kicked the side. A small puff of smoke came out from the crack in the doors as the power bar then lite up. With a satisfying chuckle he reached down for the handle as he was joined by the others.

.-

Outside the crowd of people gathered had waited nearly half an hour after the Ghostbusters had entered the building.

Most of the staff present was busy making sure to keep the nearly 40 kids (other schools use the high school for summer school.) all together. In the main road dividing the parking lot and building, the police line stood ready if anything was to come out of the building. Every police officer who had encountered a supernatural threat knew that bullets had no effect on ghosts. So they stood out with tasers and electric batons as a means of fighting back.

But then one officer saw movement from the door, "Incoming!" he shouted pointing his gun. Quickly several others followed as some quickly pushed the people back.

But instead of a ghost, they saw three Ghostbusters walking out with a smoking trap hanging from Derek's hand by the cord. "WE GOT IT!" He shouted holding the trap up to let the people see.

Upon seeing they had apparently captured the ghost, the whole crowd suddenly ran up to meet the team. With about 5 officers, the vice principal, Joshua Cunningham, came right up to the team.

"What is it?" Joshua asked looking at the sparking trap.

"Leo,"

Clearing his throat Leo held up his meter to read of the bio page, "From what we got in data it is a Class 3, Full-Torsoed, Free Roaming entity. A really spook when it wanted to be." he turned the device around to show the vice principal the photo of the entity.

The man's eyes seened to widen at the sight of the image. "I know who that is. Or was."

Thus caught all three of them off guard, "Uh… how exactly?" Leo asked.

"Arcberth Grundle, she was a teacher that worked here who died in 1973 when someone crashed into her car when stopped at a rail crossing. She was said to be knocked unconsciousness because of the impact and didn't see a coal train coming. Lower body was sliced clean by the wheels and upper body was shredded from being dragged between the plow and ground."

Hearing the explanation so detailed, it surprised the team at how the man knew the information in a way one would have described it if seeing it.

"Well that was… interesting. Anyways, we best be getting on our way. We'll email the school district the bill."

Heading back over to Ecto-X, Leo was the first to reach the gate as Derek unlocked the car. Opening the door up he pulled out the gurney to store the packs. "Derek,"

Knowing what to do he unbuckled his waist strap and carefully pulled his arms from the pack. Taking the brunt of having double the weight of two packs, Leo quickly placed ot in its holder strapping it down. He then turned around to let Derek do the same as with a little less effort, placed his pack in front of his. Once it too was strapped, Rachel was next. Only since her pack was lighter, she easily swung it off and held it by the straps to him. Placing it in the last holder, he slid the rack back into the car as both Leo and Rachel disconnected their pistols from their legs. Setting it on the floor beside the lacks Derek then placed his rifle on top of them as they all took their traps off. Placing the 5 unused ones in their original case Derek had placed the load unit into the small cutout that was used to house the jack for the car.

After closing up the rear, Derek headed back around jumping into the driver's seat as the others both closed their doors. "Well, that wasn't so bad for a team test."

He wasn't wrong, this was the first time they had worked as a complete team on a big bust that proved successful and didn't result in any injuries. But the thought was cut short in his head when the sound of a phone going off filled the car. Reaching down Leo fished his phone out of his breast pocket as he quickly silenced the call.

"Hello?" Leo answered as the others waited and watched.

Leo nodded several times for about 40 seconds before ending the call. "We're needed in South Hills. Possible Class 4 is causing havoc around a diner."

Nodding they quickly slip over their seat belts as Derek restarted the engine. Shifting into drive Leo flicked back on the emergency lights just as the car jerked forward. Sharply turning the wheel the top heavy car skids on it's right side tires in a cloud of smoke as it turned back onto the road out of the school area. Weaving down the hill as they got back on the main road. Several cars had to slam or slightly swerve out of the way as the Ecto barreled through the intersection. Dodging other traffic as they made their way to the highway to Pittsburgh.

* * *

 **This was it, opening day. The day that the first ever, real life Ghostbusters was to go into business. I wanted this to be more like a extended version of what the original Ghostbusters moved did in them slowly getting set up and open. It would be interesting to see them building the equipment and even the ecto 1 and with this I feel I did just that. As I said (maybe, have I?) before I want this to be as rooted to reality as possible and them taking this long to officially 'open' as a result to building the equipment, getting their suits, moving between locations, training Rachel and etc,**

 **You would notice that I write the way they encounter the paranormal on both sides as them engaging directly or having something like Ghost Hunters style investigations. This is merely to solidify that the reality of busting is much different than in fiction.**

 **The Proton Pistol has 3 main versions, The Infestation comic, IDW and 2016. This version and every other is of the Infestation incarnation.**

 **The Ecto roof rack is actually based on the concept art of the 1A with a crossover of the IDW version.**

 **Rachel's PKE Meter is based on the other Video Game version. This version can be seen with Egon in the first in-game cutscene, on the Realistic Version's cover art hanging off of Peter's belt, and on the work table in the basement.**

 **The suits are styled as more personal options than what other ghostbusters teams are. If anything it's much like how the Extreme Ghostbusters dressed. Like I said before the story Derek didn't like wearing jumpsuits and went with his own look. Rachel and Leo wear them to serve their general purpose. The body armor and tactical gear is meant to give them a much more serious look being bulked up and ready for a fight.**

 **The ghost the team had fought was borh based on Grutrud'se Ghosts from the 2016 and the demon form of the Librian Ghost. That, and I added in a line that ties in with the stort title.**

 **P.s. this page is 14,705 words. Making it the biggest single thing I've ever typed.**


	17. The Pilot

Chapter 17: The Pilot

* * *

 _August 30th_

To say that the team had been busy criss crossing the northeast around the area was just for simply doing simple pick up/clean out jobs, they would yell at them in saying they don't know anything about the job.

Since June 14th, the team has had wave after wave of calls day after day about a ghost. The moment one of them walked into their headquarters, the answering machine would have 20 calls at minimum they would have to call back, get locations, suit up and go bust. The workload had become so big, they had already missed the first 3 days of their high school senior year. Despite them all now being 18 and legally adults, they still, by law, had to attend. For the 4th and 5th days they did alright. But at the 6th day they got a call in the middle of lunch and didn't return since.

The school itself had cleaned up from their bust almost two months ago; the library was still restocking shelves at the ghost had made the team have to destroy the ones it used to make its body.

The news helped greatly in spreading the word about their service, and more and more new clients from further away started calling in. Simply drives that at most took 20 to 45 minutes was reaching now 2 hours from home base to the location. Making the hours even longer on the team to complete as many as they could physically do. Now it was around 10:20 am. The group had just finished a early job that made them rush up to Washington at 7 in the morning; and now was looking for a place to relax for a bit.

Glancing in the rearview he could see Rachel was asleep with her head pressed up against the back of the seat. Leo was just finishing down his second energy drink once Derek saw his condition. He didn't know why, but their latest capture, a Class 3 Split Spit, an entity that literally spits on objects that it can take hold of its own control. It took them 2 hours itself to take the entity and slam it onto a trap.

With having to respond to a call so early, the three teens were practically drained energy. And Derek had tasked himself in finding a place to retake that energy to help get everyone a bit more awake. Heading Southwest from Washington, he looked around for whatever appealed to him the most. One of the several signs on the road did just that, and on the exit ramp it said to take, he drove up to a small plaza strip to the restaurant. Pulling up into a parking space up front just next to the door.

Reaching over he gently nudged Rachel's shoulder. "Wakey, wakey, we're here." With a load yawn and stretching her arms as far as she could move, she took notice that they had stopped.

As Derek and Leo both got out, the latter took heed of the building in front of them as a diner with the word Denny's in bright yellow. With a satisfied smile he headed straight to the door. Following behind he held the door as he waited for Rachel to catch up. As the teenage girl slid from her seat and shut the door, Derek made sure to lock the car up as she trudged to him. Both slowly entering the establishment as several eyes of people getting or enjoying their breakfast all turned to the 3 suited teens. It wasn't unusual for them, people would be surprised to see three high schoolers dressed as Ghostbusters and even have the car and media to back them up. It usually resulted in curious people or fans asking for photos and a tour of the vehicle and gear.

But right now they were only focused with the counter in front of them. All three moved as one as they both climbed over the stools to sit leaning over the edge.

A waitress, seeing the exhausted faces each one had, knew what they would technically get, but asked anyway, "Coffee for three?"

Derek nodded, "And a cheese omelet for me."

"Some blueberry pancakes." Leo asked.

The waitress nodded as she turned to Rachel, "I'll have what he's having." she pointed to Leo as the waitress finished writing the list down. Heading over to the window she ripped the page off her notepad to set it in the kitchen window.

As they waited for the food to come, the waitress nabbed coffee mugs for the three, setting one down in front of them as she poured them a cup. The moment Leo's cup was filled, he immediately reached for the sugar and began practically the whole tube in. Once Derek was next, he instantly reached out and brought the hot liquid to his lips. Not caring about the burn, he tipped the cup back and nearly chugged half of what was in it. Putting the cup down he showed little signs of the effects save for a single tear from his eye. Rachel simply stared at her cup as the waitress left to attend to other customers.

"Well…" Derek thought as he spun the liquid in his cup around, "At least we can finally relax."

His friends couldn't agree more. The past 2 weeks resulted in solid twelve hours of busting to as far out as Columbia, Ohio. 4 nights straight they pulled all nighters that the next day after the last made them feel just as dead as the dead. They knew at the current rate activity was spiking was a sign for more to come, and this from what their parents said, the police said, and even a few civilians said would run them into the ground.

Taking a sip of his coffee after pouring literally half of the sugar in his cup, enough when he put a spoon in to stir it it stood straight up without even moving, Leo too was thinking over the same thoughts. They were heavily active and the only reason they're not up to nearly 400 trap cartridges fill completely up was a bit of a reminder why he was doing this. They were rapidly gaining back profits. With extra funds going into increasing the equipment's efficiency. The main focus being the muon traps and super slammer. The slammer itself was a blessing after working on it for 3 days solid; the first test came to when they arrived on location, the entity was fleeing through the front windows and right into the capture beacon. The entity was twisted into the overhead lid of the trap as it was pulled into the storage. They emptied roughly 20% of their traps into the unit, greatly freeing up space for their handhelds. But it was just too much; it was hard when it was just the two of them. Then when Rachel joined it became a bit easier since they could take down targets faster. Now it was a struggle for all three of them.

"I think we've come to a significant moment. At the rate activity has been on the rise it's getting increasingly difficult for us to keep up. I think it is time to hire more help."

Just then the food arrived. Immediately after the waitress put the plate down they nodded a thanks and dug in. Each one was rapidly devouring the food as if it would be taken away at any moment. Derek's omelet was nearly half missing as one of the three pancakes on Leo's plate was completely gone. Rachel was just 4 bites away from finishing her first when her thoughts on the matter came up.

"Problem about that, Leo." she said as she slapped a wad of butter on her pancakes, "There is literally _no one on the face of the Earth_ who can do what we do. Sure a Special Ops team could do a more efficient job in damage control and strategy, but they know nothing about the things we go up against. The only thing anyone knows about ghosts is what we tell the media when they come up to ask as about what happened in there."

"And who the hell would have the balls to go against what we've seen?" Derek added. "Half the stuff we since makes 300 pound cops, firemen, and even angry bikes turn and run."

"I can help with that." A southern voice spoke up.

Slowly all three turned from their food to look behind them at the first booth that was occupied by a 22 year old male who had a definite tan to his skin with blonde hair a shade lighter than Leo's; it was cut clean with a bit of it spiked forward. He simply wore jeans, a black t-shirt and beside him was a Pirates zip up hoodie.

As he was about to sip his own drink he glanced over to the trio, a bit surprised to see all of them looking at him.

"Help with what?" Derek asked.

Taking his sip he put the cup down, "If you need help getting around fast, I can get you from here to Erie in less than a hour."

Rachel's brow rose, "How?"

With a 'come here' motion with his hand, the three all looked to each other before moving over to the booth. Making sure to take their food and coffee with them as Leo slid in first, Rachel in the middle, and Derek with him nearly hanging off the edge.

"Alright," quickly downing the rest of his coffee Derek looked directly into the man's eyes. "First thing, who are you?"

"My name is Roger, Roger Donny. Former US Air Force Pilot."

"Former?"

"I was in it for 2 years. Out scored everyone in air to air training and operations." Reaching down he pulled out his wallet, fishing out a small paper that showed his pilot's license was complete and authentic. Leo look over the document with an approval nod.

"Alright, next question, what makes you qualified for this job?"

"Well…" he repositioned in his seat. "Not much in terms of experience with firearms. I am a believer in higher power but not really one with the insane religious bullshit. I could probably handle what you do since I went through military boot camp and just about got my legs broken. And as said I am an ace pilot in operating a helicopter aircraft."

Leo asked next, "Have you ever encountered an actual paranormal entity or activity before?"

Roger shrugged and waved his hand in a so-so manner, "Not 'up in your face you can see right through' it kind of close. More like flying near the ground and occasionally see some weird things flying around. Reminds me of Pokémon for some reason; seeing a whole bunch of weird things every that doesn't belong really makes one wonder if you're still on the same planet."

Before they could continue, all three of their phones went off. Meaning it was another job calling in since they were away from HQ. The caller would be lucky that they already had finished their meals.

Reaching first into his pocket Derek brought out his phone and answered. Not bothering to answer in the intro line they usually did. "Ghostbusters, what's your situation?"

As the caller began explaining what their situation, the three others could hear their voice growing louder as if screaming into the microphone. Derek's response to this was leaning back in the booth with his free hand covering his face. Trying to surpass a large sigh and yawn. With a few nods later at understanding, and Derek asking for the address, he ended the call and let out the sigh. Standing up from his seat he quickly whipped out his wallet dropping a 50 on the table to pay for the food. "We got a roamer, possibly Class 5 sighted near Greensboro."

With that the other two quickly, but sluggishly, got out of the booth and made their way to the door.

"Keys?" Leo called holding his hand out. Feeling that it was his time to drive.

Derek stopped mid step when he saw and heard Leo, fishing out the car keys to the Ecto he underhand tosses them over. Johnson easily catches the keys in his hand as he followed Rachel out. Looking back to Roger who was taking another drink from his coffee Derek looked around the dinner for a moment. Quickly finding a pencil left by the waitress on the counter he grabbed a napkin off the table and set it in front of Roger. Writing down the team's personal number and the address to the quarry.

"Here," he pushed the napkin to the pilot. "Contact us and we can set up a meeting and demonstration when the workload ain't killing us."

With a nod he took the napkin to read over the numbers. Before he could speak another word Derek had already dashed out of the Dennis to the awaiting car. Having to jump in the backseat as Rachel rod shotgun the car quickly back out of the parking space, activated its lights and sirens, and sped out of the plaza.

* * *

I made this chapter a bit fast because it just tells of when Roger first offers his services to the team. Next chapter, which will be a bit bigger, the team truly finding out about black slime, the return of the Smiths and Derek putting their faith in the to the ultimate test.

One thing I forgot to do was age up the characters. Since it was already passed July and June, Derek and Rachel's birth months, I aged them up. So now the whole team is 18.


	18. The Black Slime Monster

Chapter 18; The Black Slime Monster

* * *

 _1 Week Later…_

 _September 6th._

"I'm not driving… That place is literally an hour and a half away. By the time we get there god knows what would've happened."

The leader of the Ghostbusters protested. Sitting back on a stack of tires in the garage bay with a can of soda sweating in his gloved hand. His teammates, who had officially designated him the team driver, literally, to drive the Ecto to jobs. Sure Leo and Rachel did drive at times; Leo was nearly as quick on the gas as Derek but more lighter on taking short cuts and Rachel was what a country driver would be like in a city. The past week had proven true that active around Greensville had rapidly diminished to at the worst being a Class 2 here and there with just basic hauntings.

The real active was migrating towards the East, North-East of the area. Pittsburgh was in the tailing end of it yet still had a pocket of concentrated Pke energy that spanned a 40 mile radius around the city. With the activity literally moving east, the drive time had begun to reach times that was more taxing on the team than actual busting.

Now their newest case was a hour and a half away to the East 4 counties over about what could truly be a serious situation. Possible Class 5-6 Elemental activity. Elementals were extra trick when it came to busting. For the most part they looked like normal ghosts, but when in contact with a desired element, fire, ice, water, stone, etc. they can easily go from Class 2 to 5 immediately after taking on a form of its power. Their source was an anonymous caller who said they were hearing weird things around the Rockbed Coal Mine. Even someone who was a eyewitness said they could see large shadows looming around the forest.

Once the call ended the team got ready. Each one grabbing their whole set of equipment to be ready for a real battle. But when Leo found out where the mine was, Derek was the first to do nose-goes and drink.

"I agree." Rachel said leaning against the car. Her proton pack and utility belt both hanging off the push bar. "There's no telling how bad it could be if it took us _that_ long to get there. But we can't just let this one slide past us."

Derek and Leo nodded. "What about Roger?" Johnson asked bringing to the member.

Derek turned to his friend, "What about him?"

"He's a pilot, right.?"

"Yes?"

"And owns a helicopter of his own."

"Yes. But- okay, _now_ I see where you're going with this."

Since their first meeting at Denny's, the team had managed to get in contact two days later about the newly opened positions as the fourth Ghostbuster. The meeting went just like what one would expect, minus the fact of him arriving in a dark blue Kamov Ka-115, the afternoon was spent with Rachel and Leo out doing a few busts while Derek stayed behind to teach Donny about the hear and some info on the paranormal. Doing the same thing that he did in teaching Rachel, using live bait to practice his thrower skills in learning standard trapping procedure. Long story short, they were now minus one Class 2.

Oddly enough, 15 minutes later when the two returned from their job runs, they told them they had managed to capture a stray Class 2 with the Super Slammer when driving down the road.

After that, Roger had said that he had to finish up his current job first before he could officially join in a month. Saying that they were still welcomed to call in case they needed a ride.

"What's his number again?" Derek asked pulling out his phone. Surfing down to the bottom of his contacts list to see where he put the number. "Wait… nevermind. I got it."

Dialing in the three waited for the call to go through. 4 rings later it clicked, " _Hello?"_

"Roger, it's Derek again."

" _Oh hey, Derek. Didn't expect you to call this soon. Figure tou would've given it a week or two_."

"Yeah… we're going to have to reschedule that and push it to tonight. We got a monster case 3 counties over and was wondering if you can fly us out to investigate."

" _Well, I'm almost done with work. I'll be at the airfield by 7. If you can meet me there at say, 7:10, I can have my chopper fueled up and prepped for ya._ "

Holding the phone down so he didn't talk to Roger directly he glanced up to his teammates. "What time is it?" He whispered.

Rachel glanced at her watch, "6:48."

"Yeah that can work. See you then." ending the call he stood up from his seat. "We got until 7:10 till he's ready."

"Airfields' a good 10 minute drive itself from here." Rachel added grabbing her equipment as she head for the back.

"Then that gives us enough time to get some last minute tuning to the equipment." Leo then picked up, to Derek's dismay of someone handling it, his proton rifle and took a screwdriver to the side. Quickly undoing the screws on the access panel.

"Well make it fast. The moment it hits 7, were out of here."

 _7:13_

 _Greenhills Airport._

For most mining towns, one would ask 'why would you need a airport?'.

For places needing one it was either because it served a previous purpose, was built to connect the town to the outside area or be a delivery unit.

Not for this place.

For why a town that doesn't need a airport has one is two simple reasons; The town council, who to the residents feel is the reason why the town has been suffering from lack of development for years. And as a tour business to bring in chump change. The 30+ acres of land had two main runways with a third gravel one further out passed a field. The main building that had the control room also served as a small road side diner and a court house. For reasons unknown why they don't use the _real_ court house in town. 4 lines of hangers in a 2x2 formation faced out to the runways with most of the buildings serving as storage to 7 biplanes and town service equipment.

At hanger G2, Roger Donny was almost finished preparing his personal Kamov Ka-115. He bought it at an auction just a year ago for under $200,000 on money he collected over his time on the Air Force. It had 307 hours on it, and given that it was from 2002 it was in decent condition for him to maintain. It was originally red and black, but he gave it a dark blue color to go with his GMC truck. It had a few personal modifications, like extra storage, a old spotlight mounted on the front and a more modern control system.

Finishing wiping down the windshield, Roger climbed down the small ladder tossing the cleaning tools into the pack of his truck. Taking the stool he added it to the less as he wiped his hands clean of any dirt. Taking a glance at his watch as he did to see the time almost 7:15.

' _Weird_.' He thought recalling why he was here. Knowing that the Ghostbusters had called him to get them somewhere. There response time was pretty good for a group of teens experienced as they were. But they should of been here by now.

But as if he had spoken the devil, it had appeared. The famous wailing sound and amber lights fast approaching the airfield. Skidding around one hanger the Ecto-X came racing at the pilot as if running from a mob. The squealing sound of rubber on pavement with a cloud forming behind it was a clear sign of it hitting the brakes but the momentum still had a heavy hold on the vehicle. The rear of the vehicle managed to get a little ahead of the car as the front wheels turned into the turn. To a car guy, it would be a pretty good controlled drift. To a kid, it would be like the race scene from Cars with Lightning McQueen saving himself from losing.

Drifting nearly half the runway, the GMC managed to pull its back back around and correct itself facing completely forward. Finally coming to a stop just 5 yards away from the truck. For a moment it sat there, then slowly its siren began to wail down and lights come to a solid flash before stopping. With a rattle of the engine losing all its power, the 3 doors all popped open as the trio exited.

Leo was the first to nearly collapse out of his seat had it not been for the door holding him up. Rachel staggered out a moment after closing hers, but managed to hold. Derek however just simply stood out of the car like he just went on a sunday drive.

Closing his door he looked to the pilot, "Roger." he nodded a welcome.

Roger did the same. "Derek."

"She ready to fly?" he looked over to the Ka-115.

"Tank's full and ready to go. Just load up and we'll go."

Heading over to his chopper Roger began opening up the doors and storage areas. At the Ecto the team had quickly gathered up the needed gear and proceeded to begin placing the equipment into positions that would maximize storage room. Putting Derek's pack and the traps on one side, they had to put Leo's and Rachel's on the other to counterbalance the weight intake.

Once loaded and secured, the three joined Roger inside. Derek riding in the co-pilot seat despite not knowing how to remotely fly. Leo sat right behind Roger as Rachel did Derek.

"So… where to?" Roger asked as in a few flips of switched started up the rotors.

"Wayne Valley, at the Rockbed Coal Mine." Leo answered.

"About an hour's' drive away." he said putting his headphones on. The others doing so as the sound of the engine fully kicked in. "I can get use there in half the time."

 _Sometime Later…_

 _Over Jefferson County..._

To say that Roger didn't ul hold his promise would be equal to saying water isn't wet. The trip from Greenville to the mine was already in its 20 minute mark, but the helicopter flying 3,000 feet going 140 was enough for someone to see it was in a hurry.

And for the first time in a long time, Derek was visibly terrified. Evident by his white knuckles holding onto the seat and a handle bar with his back pressed against the backrest. His teammates were not faring any better. Both had the looks of fear that so far every ghost and monster they've gone up against so far has failed to replicate.

"So…" Roger spoke out for the first time since they got in the air. Having only to be told the direction and have the doors all closed. He glanced back to see Leo and Rachel have looks that fully meant they weren't gonna talk, si the question was more or less directed to Derek. "When do I become official?"

Derek, despite holding back the concern in his eyes, knew what he meant, and answered, "From what the state stated you have to go through 30 days of training, and that's not including using the equipment. There's the actual equipment training, 2 weeks worth of field work, and then you get to be number 4."

Roger frown at this. A bit frustrated that it would be awhile till he can actually become a buster. But there was a silver lining, he, out of literally thousands, got the chance to live out a childhood dream.

After the brief conversation, the two men became silent once more. As Roger turned his full focus to flying, Derek was left with staring out the window into the night. Watching as the shadows of trees, houses, hills, roads and fields whizzed past them. There was clouds, they dotted the sky with mile high puffs of water vapor that from one side drifted from moon white to dark gray in one place

He sighed, it was times like this he wouldn't mind going out for a ride on his bike. He had gotten it repaired, it was now a shade of red and blue with more equipment on board. The only cost was that, because they needed all the cash they could get to get the business going, he had to sell his original red and white two wheeler. He got $17,000 more than what he originally paid two years ago. Though in the back of his mind he felt that it was because of fanatic wanting something the GB use.

But as while the thought of how and what the person or person would do with it, he didn't mind as it wasn't his anymore.

 _ **Thud**_

Feeling the aircraft suddenly fall onto something are, he did a double take to realize they were finally back on the ground.

Taking the headset and seat belt off he quickly, and successfully, found the door latch. Opening the cab as the rotors sputtered to a slow grinding spin. Sliding out he quickly grabbed the door again when he felt his legs nearly collapse out from under him. The shakiness still vibrating in his bones making the teen have to wait a second before standing right up. Rolling his limbs to get any stiffness out of his points as he walked over to the storage compartment. Slowly the others began to unbuckle and finally open the side door. Using each other as support as the two Ghostbusters came out of the chopper. Roger casually opened up his cab door sliding out of his seat to the ground. Tightening his belt as the weight of the equipment pulled it and his pants almost down, Derek was the first to have all his equipment out and ready. Stepping a few feet away as he pulled out his Pke meter to scan the area.

"Derek…" he glanced over his shoulder. Seeing Rachel slightly struggle to put her proton pack on. Though she successfully did so, it was evident that she was shaken up. "We can now officially say you aren't the worse driver on this side of the state."

With a smirk and nod, Derek turned his attention back to the forest around him. Raising the Pke as it scanned over the area. The bar graph was spiking moderate to low, the kind of levels of energy found everywhere. But it wasn't the kind of levels for monsters, especially Elementals.

"So what's the plan?" Roger called out behind him.

Seeing the current readings weren't as expected, Derek formulated over a possible plan.

"We'll go on foot from here. Hopefully it's just a false alarm and we won't run into anything. Think you can use that spotlight to sweep the area?" he pointed to the small light under the aircraft.

"Sure can. Just keep me in contact. I'm on channel." Jumping back up into the cab as the door swung closed, Roger seated himself back into the pilot's seat as he powered up the rotors again. Leo quickly closing up the side door as he jogged over to his teammates.

The rotating blades quickly spun up to full speed as the heavy downdraft pushed the vehicle off the ground. Hovering just 4 feet a bright flash suddenly came from the spotlight as it lite up the ground under it. Turning towards them it went higher in the air, making the Ghostbusters have to turn their backs to avoid getting the light in their eyes, as with a _woosh_ the chopper flew over head and above the trees. Its beam briefly engulfing the team as it cut through whatever holes in the tree tops allowed it to reach through the ground.

With a deep breath, headed his way into the forest. Reaching over to turn his flashlight on to give him a better visual. Leo followed behind with as Rachel brought up the rear.

 _Some time later..._

"Okay, We'll put it to a vote, all in favor?"

"I." Leo and Derek said as Rachel stayed silent.

"Those who oppose?"

"Nya."

"Well, it's settled, next time we'll stay in the helicopter and search for the entity in the air."

Rachel groaned at the proclaim of what she had just lost. The topic started 20 minutes into their search for any activity, and there was very little to no results. It was literally hunting for game, tracking through deep trees and bush, except with a couple of hundred pounds of equipment and one piece jumpsuit; the team's feet were screaming like angry spirits in their boots from the walking. Having to cover so much ground with just the three of them was hard enough compared to a house or apartment building.

Sliding his meter into the holster, Derek reached up to his radio changing to the channel Roger would be on.

"Derek to Roger, you copy?"

" _I copy."_

"How's things up there?"

" _So far nothing. I'm in a bit of a clear area but haven't seen anything so far in regards of ghosts and what not."_

"* _sigh_ * Alright. Start heading towards the mine. We'll meet you there as soon as we can.

" _Roger that."_

"Question," the boys turned to Rachel, "Is it weird how he's a pilot named Roger and one if the sayings in radio talk is 'roger'?"

They went still for a moment. Thinking it over, it kinda would be weird if a situation called for him to say that line. Though they figured it's already happened before.

With a shrug, Derek turned back to the direction of the mine."I'm sure he's had times when that happens when-"

" _HELP_!" A voice cried out nearly scaring them all.

"HELLO!?" Derek called out with his hands to his mouth. "IS ANYBODY THERE?!"

There was no answer. Only the sound of the forest around them and their gear made the only noise they could hear. Immediately Derek pulled his gun, "Let's Go!" he dashed in the direction the scream was. The others following behind with their guns down as adrenaline started kicking in. Running in practically leaps as they weaved around anything in their path.

In one moment their path was blocked by a fallen tree, but determined to save the person in danger, Derek fired his stream; activating its third function as it wrapped around the rotting trunk. With a hard slam to his right, he yanked the tree free of anything holding it down as they moved on. Only hearing it fall into others as it crumbled apart.

Soon their path straightened out; more bald spots in the forest making it easier to run through. In one place however, they slowly went down to a jog as they look at the area around them. The ground was heavily disturbed; two prints of the same foot in a parallel path leading up to what looked like something slammed into the ground forming a literal dent in the earth. To the left looked like a drag line something left behind while some wood debris was scattered around.

"Well this looks inviting." Rachel remarked as Derek looked over the area.

"Hello! Is anyone there?!"

There was no reply back. The three of them looked in every direction for any sign of life.

Then the growling began.

Immediately all three raised their guns; ready to fight off whatever the creature was. As it got louder, and louder, making all three form a triangle with their backs together, the sound of movement in the treeline further made them tense up.

"Does anyone see anything?" Rachel whispered.

"Leo, what's the Pke got?" Derek asked.

Leo glanced down at the screen. "Nothing. It's the same thing since we got here."

 _ **Snap**_

They all turned to the direction of the sound. The growling growing so loud on would think that a monster was just behind them. Unfortunately due to their position, Rachel was in front of the two and was used as the barrier between them. As the growling got louder, the trees in front of them began to violently shake in place when a large white mass suddenly came charging out from the trees. First on a twisting mass, but it rapidly expanded in size with two arms stretching to its sides. On instinct, at the sudden sight of the 'thing' coming so close to them, Derek, Leo and Rachel all literally jumped backwards.

"HOLY SHIT!" Derek yelled as he landed on the ground in a hard thump on the butt. The others following as the mass suddenly went over them covering them.

In the attempt to get the object off them, Derek grabbed his thrower by the forward handle and firmly pressed the trigger. The build up of proton energy illuminated the small area in a orange light as the stream burned a hole through the mass. The sudden sound of something exploding and burning finally got the trio to focus as in one swift move, threw the sheet off themselves. Jumping to their feet as they all stomped and kicked the sheet to finally see that it was indeed, a normal white bed sheet.

Rachel huffed in anger. "What the-"

" _Bwaaaaaaaaa-Ha_ -HAAAAA! THAT WAS PERFECT!" A male voice from behind them hollered. The pure amusement bluntly clear as a figure dressed in a red hoodie with a black undershirt seen through a hole on with dirty blue jeans and work boots.

"Danny?!" Derek yelled borderlining shock and anger.

"HAHAHA-WOW! OH MY GOD! YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN THE LOOKS ON YOUR FACES!" he turned back to the bush. "Did you get that?"

The bushes shake some as the younger brother came out. Wearing a bright blue hoodie with a black t-shirt and pants. In his left hand was a Sony camcorder with a blinking red light on.

"Got the whole thing." pressing on the replay he went back to the video.

" _HOLY SHIT!"_ They heard Derek's voice yell out as Ben laughed at the reaction.

"Damn this is gonna be youtube gol-" Yanking the camera from his grasp, Derek tossed it as far as he could straight into the air. Bringing his thrower up as he hit the activate button.

 _ **PZzzzoooom-BOOM**_

The camera exploded into bits of metal that rained down from above. Satisfied at the destruction, Derek twirled his rifle in his hand, venting it, and effortlessly sliding it back on the clip.

As his teammates smirk, the Smiths glared. "WHAT THE _HELL_ WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Call it my form of payback."

"THAT WAS OUR DAD'S CAMERA! HE'S GONNA KILL US NOW IF HE FIND IT MISSING!"

"Well then," Derek reached down picking up his thrower. "Two more ghosts for us to bust and get paid than."

His his teeth clench and fist shaking, he swung forward to the teen with his fist rapidly gaining altitude.

Without warning Derek felt himself suddenly snap his head to the left as his senses became scrambled. His goggles were knocked off his head as his gun fell to the ground again as he felt himself almost about to fall back. Spinning around he fell to one knee as he instantly held a hand up to the impact zone. But suddenly he felt another hit in the back of his head as Danny slammed his fust down.

Holding his ground, Derek back kicked him in the shin with his boot, earning a hiss from the teen as Derek jumped back. Using his proton pack he was pretty sure the shock mount on the bumper got jabbed into Danny's gut as he whipped around slapping him with the ion arm. As he spun, he brought his right fist up and connected it to the Smith's head. Knocking the teen back to the ground.

Danny quickly pushed himself up shoving Derek back as Derek latched onto the other's collar. Rearing back as he sent a sharp uppercut to his chin. Everyone could see a thick trail of saliva fly from his mouth as he was pushed to the ground. Reaching back Derek yanked his hose tossing his thrower in the air; grabbing the rear handle as his fingers hovered over the captures stream trigger.

Realising what he was about to, Rachel and the others quickly went into action.

"Guys! GUYS STOP!" The three quickly got in to stop the fight from going any further.

Rachel quickly grabbed hold of Derek's right arm making him aim his gun away from the teen. Pulling him into a tight embrace to make sure he couldn't fully move. Leo quickly leaped in the middle of the battle making sure to keep Danny away from his friend as Ben slowly helped his brother up. The latter of which was struggling against the other's grip on his arms.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Leo shouted firmly. Making Danny look into his eyes as if to challenge him. Leo returned the gesture; literally demanding him to make a move.

But with his throbbing head finally losing its hold on the burst of adrenaline, Danny huffed in irritation. Ben let up his grip has Danny broke from it and walked away. Derek too had calmed down enough to finally register the migraine that was now building itself in the left back side of his head where two if the other teen's blows had connected. Rachel slowly loosening her grip as she looked up to him.

"You alright now?"

With a sigh, he nodded, "Just hope Roger has a bottle of aspirin in that helicopter of his."

Reaching down, despite the growing throbbing, he scooped up his goggles placing them back on his head.

But as the tension was starting to decrease, the trio soon thought they were hearing something from the trees. Having to learn that entities can make different sounds to determine what the entity is and where/how close it was. To them, it wasn't nearby, but still in the area.

Danny turned to his brother, "I thought you turned it off."

"How can I turn it off when it's destroyed?" He pointed over to the smoking speaker, now with a brand new hole right through the center and blasted out speakers.

This confused the teen, "Then where the hell is that sound coming from?"

Everyone remained silent. Toning their hearing to focus on whatever the sound was. It was a mix of galloping yet more like a gorilla going into a full out sprint. Tree branches could be heard rapidly breaking by a large moving force.

"People," Leo called out holding his meter in the direction the sound was getting closer from. "Something is coming. And coming fast."

His meter agreed, the center 3 bars were almost maxed out and still climbing. The sound of disturbed wildlife and literal trees crashing was rapidly filling the entire area making the 5 teens group together Leo stood ahead of everyone with Derek on his right and Rachel on his left. The Smiths stood behind the former two just standing off to the side to have a full view of everything.

What light was able to penetrate the darkness did little to see what was in front of them. LIts form was literally all black, the only other coloration coming from it was what looked like rusted iron metal and bronze chains wrapped around and through its body. It had short legs that ended with two 'toes' with a stump in the back to counterbalance. Yet they seemed strong enough to allow it to move with such velocity through thick woods. Its arms were another story; they were bulky from the torso to the elbow and then thinned out quite a bit into a 4 point claw. The digits themselves looking like butcher hooks stained with oil and grease that made them shine in the light. The head, from what they all saw, was mostly flush to the ground with no visible neck. It was more melon shaped with no visible eyes or other features; except for a large, 2 foot wide mouth with knives of teeth forming a evil grin. It was a sight that despite what they've seen before, couldn't match up with anything.

"What the hell…" Leo whispered lowering his meter with wide eyes.

"Oh my god." Rachel whispered.

"MONSTER!" Ben screamed.

Turning away and booking it in the opposite direction. Danny hesitated, shocked to see such a _thing_ be in front of him. But with the Fight or Flight thought in his mind, the eldest son decided it would be best to follow his little brother in this situation. Leaving the 3 Ghostbusters to the monster.

"Uh… Derek… what do we do?" Rachel asked slowly stepping back. Both Derek and Leo doing the same.

"We do what the Smiths had in mind. _**RUN!**_ "

With a mighty flesh curling roar, the monster charged. Immediately Derek and Rachel fired their guns as Leo turned and ran. Letting out a Boson, Rachel quickly cut her stream and followed him. Derek started taking a few steps back, trying to make the monster retreat some, and quickly whipped around to the others. He had just seen Rachel's pack disappear in the vegetation.

Like an Olympic runner instantly going off on the gun shot, Derek went into a full sprint. Despite the weight of the equipment shifting so much it would send someone crashing into the ground. But for him, it was the pure adrenaline that you would get when, despite injured, would continue to run until the threat is gone. Unfortunately Derek could still hear the threat 30 feet behind him. Its loud stomps and mass crashing into anything in its path. He didn't dare look back, thinking in his mind that with his momentum, he would break his ankle first before the monster got him next.

The Rockbed Coal Mine is one of the biggest operations in this corner of the state. For nearly a solid 130 years it's been pumping material out of the valley. Due to its geographic location it can't directly get rail service next to the mine. So in order to help with the problem, 5 mines worth of 20 foot wide conveyor belts, 46 giant rock trucks, and a army of drivers and mechanics to operate and fix them all.

It was around 8:38, another hour 22 until the night shift crew would start rolling into the mine. Most of the trucks and equipment was currently being checked over and prepped for the night; around 12 trucks sat parked in line in the main yard that lead to the road. At one truck, three mechanics were head deep in a engine trying to find a leak in the connections as another was accompanied by a fuel trailer gassing up.

"You see it?" one mechanic asked laying under the truck shining a flashlight up into the engine.

"I think I do-"

" _MONSTER_!"

"What was that?" the third guy asked. Looking up to the second for a answer. The man looked up only to give his co worker a shrug.

 _ **KCH-OOOMMMM**_

Both snap their heads to the source of the noise. Even the guy underneath quickly slid out to shine his flashlight in the direction if the tree line that bordered the yard. The sounds of machinery suddenly coming to a halt all around soon left the area in a eerie silence. Only the sounds of trees being ripped down by a bulldozer could compare to what was coming in their direction.

Then, from the shrubs, a teen exploded out if the vegetation not caring if he got whacked by something in his path. "MONSTER!" he yelled running as fast he could into the yard. Followed by another, older teen.

Normally it would be the case for them to shake off as something not important. One of the supervisors would stop them before they could get near any equipment. What they didn't expect was 3 more teens come running out of the trees. Followed by a chunk of trees flying into the air and crashing down everywhere.

"GET TO COVER!" The last teen yelled. "GET TO COVER NOW!"

 _ **GRAAAAAAAAA**_

At the sight of a tall black mass roaring into the sky as it held 4 trees imbedded onto its claws, it was a sight that enough to make everyone run to the storage house, a small warehouse just big enough to fit a rock truck inside as a garage and parts storage, to find shelter away from the monster.

The teens however, were running almost on fumes. Well, the Ghostbusters were, and they were surprised to still stay ahead of the creature. With another roar, the monster chucked its payload into the air towards the teens. As a massive tree landed in front them, Leo skid to a stop as he redirected himself to his right. Running straight for the mechanic's truck as he dived behind it. Rachel followed closely skidding to the ground as she spun on her boot. Derek was the last of the group quickly hoping over the hood as he sat himself between the two.

"Anyone got any ideas!?" Rachel asked looking over the corner of the truck to see the monster do heavy damage to some mining equipment.

"Leo," Derek turned to whom would be considered his scientist, "thoughts."

Reaching back Leo pulled his meter out. Quickly going into the catalog to find the recently acquired data.

"Class 6, possibly a Shambler like the monster you fought back a few months ago. Material of construct is unknown but from what its readings are it could be Corporeal-"

" _OH SHIT!"_ The voice of Danny Smith yelled out cutting Leo off.

The three quickly looked over the edge of the truck to see the monster thrashing around in a fit of rage. A glance to the right, they could see the Smith brothers holding a hand full of tools from the toolbox next to the truck.

Slamming its fists down, the monster lurched forward, spewing out a flood of black substance across the ground reaching nearly 20 feet in front of it. With a kick if a leg like a bull getting ready to charge, it launched forward into the liquid. Going from quarterback to freight train in seconds.

Shocked by this, the two dropped their 'weapons' and ran. Ignoring the exhaustion in their legs, they ran opposite to the others down the line of trucks. Digging its claw into ground, it launched itself around in a pivot in their direction. Charging with its actual legs, the distance between the three was rapidly closing. A glance back by Danny, only to see a massive black mass literally feet behind them, gave out a high pitched scream as he shoved his brother into one of the gaps between the trucks.

Reaching out just a second before it could swipe them, the creature ran into the side of the fuel trailer knocking it off course. It looked up to see the two boys running between the trucks. The gap was too small, it was tight for the Smiths to run between the giant 6 wheels and it would be no different for the creature.

Roaring out as it tried, and failed, to reach in and grab them, it failed to realize the three simultaneous blasts of proton energy racing to its back.

 _ **GRAAHHHHHH**_

It roared in agony. Not caring what it picked up, the monster grabbed the first thing its claws could move freely. With an almost effortless feat of strength, the creature picked up the tanker trailer high above its head as it leaned back slightly. In a loud yet low roar it flings the trailer full of diesel fuel in their direction.

Immediately the three ducked back behind the truck, just missing seeing the trailer forcefully bounce off the gravel causing parts to break off and the tank to leak. Bouncing from its hit, the trailer rolled in the air over the truck and the team, making them all look up in shock as it soared passed, before having gravity bring it back down to earth on top of the warehouse.

The roof exploded into a fireball of metal that lite up the whole area. Glass from the building and vehicles everywhere shattered from the shockwave. The team quickly ducked lower to the ground, as they were facing the building, as pieces 9f debris rained down from the inferno.

Instantly Rachel's medic side kicked in. "Keep that thing busy!"

"You got it!"

Leaning over both quickly opened fire once more . The two streams making direct hits on its body as it burned away at the entity's body. The monster suddenly stopped its rant as it roared back in a howl. Its gaze, if it had eyes, turned towards the two Ghostbusters as it held out against the streams.

Leaping from her spot Rachel ran to the warehouse. Heading towards the damaged garage door as with her thrower, wrapped a capture stream around the metal and yanked. The door bulged out a bit, but with a much harder pull ripped it off the rails and into the yard. Clouds of smoke poured out off the hole as workers ran out. Coughing and hacking as they ran out over in soot.

"Coming on, this way!" She gestured to the more structured part of the mine. Without another thought they all began running back towards the living areas. Some men in better condition than others as some were carrying others.

Back with the others, Leo and Derek quickly ran from their cover behind the truck as the monster charged at them. Ripping its claws up from the underside and flipping it over in several rolls before stopping in its driver side. Whipping his rifle out, Derek charged up half 70% power as he fired a blast stream along with a slew of mesons from his thrower. Making sure to keep his distance as he backpedaled from each step the monster took. Leo too swapped out his meter for his pistol. Standing just a few feet away from each other, both poured out guns as the heat alarms began to sound off.

Doing a quick vent, Derek began formulating their plan of attack. A glance over to his left he saw Rachel helping what he could see was the last man out of the burning building. Giving him to another co-worker as she looked in his direction. Giving him a thumbsup as she ran along the trucks firing away. Leo began walking slowly back towards the truck while Derek stayed in place; all three of them unleashing hell fire on the creature as it stumbled back with its hands raised to try and block the streams. The 6 particle beams drilling into its body causing 6 different patches to form a spouting effect of the strange material it was made of to chip away and form a glowing orange area.

It was going well, until two figures emerged from the vehicles. Both leaning over the side of the front tires as they watched the battle.

Leaning his arm up Derek hit his chin on the radio.

"Rachel!" Across the yard the girl turned to at him in acknowledgement. "Get Danny and Ben out of here! We don't need anymore distractions."

" _On it."_

Ceasing her attack she dashed across the vehicle line to where the two teens were.

The Smith brothers both closely watched as the fight became technically one sided with the Ghostbusters pushing the monster back towards the forest. The light show was interesting to see in of itself and frankly, Ben wanted one of those packs. Danny on the other hand was stuck on a three way edge of either running away, as he knew Derek would tell someone about them. Vent out his anger; he knew the situation was bad, he wasn't dumb, but his temper was known literally by the whole town in how he 'operated'.

His fist clenched; memories from the night he and his brother were literally hosed down to the ground and humiliating in front of one of the school's most popular girl. He looked at Derek, just standing there just slowly inching forward as he moved around a fall tree to push the creature back.

Danny looked around, looking for something he could use to fulfill his current desire. His eyes landed to the spilled pile of tools from the toolbox scattered to the dirt. Reaching down he picked up a hammer before examining it. Giving it a good flip in his hand, he smirked at the next thought.

Ben, knowing his brother unlike anyone else, knew that look all too well. It was the same one he had when he started the foot fight of 2010 and the formulation of his 'scare them shitless' plan that lead the Ghostbusters here in the first place. But after what had just happened and what is currently happening, he didn't know what to make of his Brother.

"Danny… what are you doing?"

Danny looked down to his crouching brother, "He humiliated us twice and won. I don't care if he's fighting some ugly ass monster, for hell I care what happens to him when it gets its hands on him."

With another flip, Danny prepared to do his best through, before a navy clad figure ran at him knocking the hamner out of his grasp.

" _And just what the wall do you think you're doing!?"_

Danny quickly stumbled back at the angry face of Rachel Bucker holding a nuclear gun to his face with a face so angry it would make the Hulk cringe.

Before he could answer in a way that he would fail miserably, one of the boys shouted out, "Bosons! Bosons!" Derek cried out.

Immediately Rachel snapped around firing her stream with her teammates.

"In 3! 2! 1! FIRE!"

 _ **KCH-OOOOOOOMMMMMM**_

The monster is flown back several dozen yards from the blasts taking along with it two trails of teaches and logs. Pounding its fists in the ground as it spewed out more goo. Not knowing if it was preparing an attack or something equivalent to a person vomiting blood was unknown to the Ghostbusters as they prepared themselves. Roaring out to the sky the monster quickly launched forward digging its claws underneath the fallen trees as death grips latched onto the wood and sent them flying in all directions.

"Take cover!" Leo shouted as he ran back to the flipped truck.

Derek following behind blasting away one tree into splinters with his rifle as he had to quickly dodge another. Taking heed of its enemy, the monster's attention quickly shifted back to the trio. Taking another log as it hurled it at them.

Rachel immediately opened fire, blasting away 3 bosons before the fourth one overheated her pack. The flaming wood came crashing down as it rained over the equipment yard. Leo quickly got back around the side, or in this case the top, as he fired his stream trying to take down the flying projectiles. Ducking right behind the open tailgate, Derek quickly vented his guns as he placed the rifle back on the clip and swapping out his meson back out.

Shifting over to his left side he glanced over the busted tailgate; preparing to charge up his shot, he watched as his friend's streams danced across the area either taking out flying trees or to directly fight the monster. Watching both streams as they flickered, curled and twisted, his eyes began to focus on how they seemingly merged into each other and form a bit larger beam.

Stepping around the wheels he reached up grabbing Leo by his shoulder as he pulled him down. Making him have to abruptly cut his stream.

"I got an idea"

Ducking back Leo did a quick vent, "And that is?"

"We cross the streams."

Leo nearly froze in shock at what his friend had just said. "Did you get zapped by something? We'll vaporize everything!"

 _ **WHAM**_

"It's the only thing we got. We don't have real slime blowers and the other modes aren't strong enough!"

 _ **WHAM**_

Leo thought it over. He knew Derek was right about the modes. While they have been steadily becoming stronger as he and Derek built on more to the packs, even on full power they would only make a dent in the monster's health compared to what the blast streams themselves did.

"But Derek, we don't know what could happen if we do cross. I know it shows in the movie a nuclear explosion, but this technology is different than what it originally is. It could do nothing or actually end the universe."

Thinking it for a moment, Derek took his gun and twisted the barrel with his hand. Unlocking the three metal rings on the clear tube as they slid down to the base. They were usually used to prevent electrical build up in the streams, thus why they now had the ball of proton energy form at the top when ever they fired the blast stream. They never even accidentally crossed streams in busts or tests, they truly didn't know what could happen.

He looked up to Derek one more time to see the seriousness on his face. "Ah…. God dammit lets just do it already."

With a chuckle Derek spun around from wall eying the monster for a moment. Watching it destroy anything within arms reach.

"You take left, I'll take right. Set the stream's Level 8 and Intensity 4 and be ready to get close."

Turning the two knobs on the side, the packs humming at the change, Derek took in a deep breath and jumped from cover. Running across the area as his stream dug at the monster. Roaring it out it reached down hooking its claws into the hard dirt. With its 6 talons it heaved itself back; now holding a clump of rocks as it turned to the right and hurled the rock at the teen.

However the rock only got halfway as a blast of energy destroyed it. The monster then turned to Leo who was slowly making his way out from behind the container holding tightly to his gun. Hitting the secondary trigger he fired 3 bosons back to back. When his pack went into its automatic vent state, the monster lunged forward; claws out stretched with its body hunched over as its small legs carried it easily.

 _ **KCH-OOOOOOOMMMMMM**_

It's knocked off its charge from another boson to the head. Roaring out in anger it turned to face who had the brains to attack it now.

Its gaze scanned over the complex until its eyeless body locked onto the three teens gathered next to each near a rock truck. Rachel stood firm with her gun trained right on the monster while Danny and Ben stood some distance behind her. Feeling two more beams rack at its body, the monster turned completely to the trio, deciding it was the lesser of the two evils.

Stalking forward its body steadily started regenerating its head after her last attack. Going a slow lumbering speed as its body leaned forward, spewing a gush of black slime from its mouth that coated the ground. With a lung of its body its legs stepped into the substance, quickly accelerating its speed as if it was a ice skater.

Surprised to see it moving faster than it should've, Rachel quickly looks around for anything she could use to block it or stop it. Her eyes fell onto a pile of parts that was clearly being used to service the trucks. Aiming for the boxes, she fired, but quickly put on a capture stream as the stream whipped multiple times as it reached the target. The thing the particle stream locked onto was, instead of one of the hand tool boxes, was the much bigger standing one. Coiled around the stream lifted the metal box off the ground at a slight angle. Titling far enough that the draws were pulled out dumping dozens of tools onto the ground. Flicking her thrower to the left, Rachel gave out a war cry as she spun around with the tool box. Flying across the yard as the stream arched further out with its payload, literally obliterating into pieces of metal as it slammed into its side. Tools, metal and slime covered the ground as the beast collapsed to the ground. Trying to rip out the objects from its body, it was suddenly locked on by 2 more streams around its arms as the ground left out from under its feet.

Derek and Rachel both heaved under the combined weight of the creature as they lifted their throwers up in one swift swing sending the monster flying over their heads and smashing it into the ground with a cloud of dust. Venting out Derek looked back to the trio.

"Rachel, get to cover! It's about to get messy! Roger," Derek called into the radio. "Fall back some. Try not to get to close."

The helicopter responded by withdrawing from its hovering position as it banked to the right heading back over the forest.

"Ready, Leo?" the dirty blonde looked to his friend with a expression that asked if there was any other idea they could do.

Instantly both teens fired their blast streams at the creature. The two particle beams nearly 2 feet apart as they hit right against the monster's torso. Slowly they began angling their tips closer together; the streams reacting as they started to pull on each other. The ends were the first to merge into a much thicker green and red beam of light. The rest quickly followed as at the contact point, a several rings of energy were beginning to form and spiral over where the two streams became one. Spinning rapidly as it took on a large white and orange ball

With both streams combined, the monster found itself literally feel itself being ripped apart by the energy that was overwhelming its own negative power. It tried to charge forward, try to reach the humans to stop them, but the energy was too much for its body to handle. It began to warp, twist in a blob of tentacles as the slime tried to keep itself together. But it was a losing battle. It roared out in rage as it collapsed to its knees and claws.

Both teens poured on the power; fighting back the huge pushback the mega stream was generating. The heat bars on both sides of their throwers were maxed out with the packs themselves blowing huge amounts of steam as the vent could only do so much. The screen mesh inside the N-filter, that acted as a emergency vent port, was spewing steam like a busted water pipe as the cyclotron core rods spun rapidly. They knew that if they held it any longer, the packs would surely overload and exploded.

"Reengage the governor rings!" Derek shouted as he twisted his handle.

Locking the three rings back over the barrel. Leo did the same as both streams became more sporadic. Whipping around as the energy ball at the middle began to stretch and become red. Derek knew immediately that a potential overload was about to happen.

"Leo, we need to get out of here! It's gonna-"

Before either teen could switch off their streams, the red energy ball surged backwards to the guns. Impacting the barrels as red electricity shot through the guns and through the boys. The force being so great, both were swiftly knocked off their feet and thrown through the air.

"AHH!"

"WOAH!"

Skidding across the ground the metal packs did greatly in stopping them from going any further. First digging into the dirt before both quickly turned to be on their stomachs and cover their heads. Letting the massive fireball blow over them as the area lite up in its orange glow. Rachel and the Smiths quickly ducked behind the massive truck tires as they felt the hot wind blow straight at them with pieces of shrapnel mixed in. Roger, despite being a good distance away, quickly jerked the control stick to turn the chopper away from the rising cloud of fire and smoke. All over the mine, workers just coming out after receiving word of something happening ducked for cover or stood there in awe at the explosion. Further away local emergency services racing down the winding road all snapped their attention to the glow a few miles away. Making everyone have to hit the gas to close the gap faster.

Back at the yard, the fireball had quickly begun to recede on itself as dirt rained down from the explosion, some plant life behind where the monster once stood was completely flash burnt to where it was either bare spots or charred trees. Smoke still heavily lingered in the air as the two Ghostbusters stayed tightly to the ground with their hands covering their heads.

With a low groan of feeling the force wash over them, the teens began to slowly move from their grounded positions. Looking ahead to the newly formed crater, that was easily 24 feet in diameter and at least 5 feet deep, Derek let out a small chuckle at what just happened.

"Successful test, huh?" he nudged Leo who slowly lifted his head.

"We… really need to work on the governors now. No telling when that can happen again."

Slowly getting to his feet Leo held out a hand helping Derek up as well. Both grabbing their guns as they clipped them back on the brackets. Patting down their suits of the smears of dirt that covered them.

"GUYS!" Rachel yelled out running to them. Side stepping any debris as she came up to them. "Guys, what happened, are you okay?"

"We just survived a miniature nuclear explosion. I feel about 7% more alive." A punch in the arm from the medic was enough to make Derek drop the smirk.

Just as the 3 were finally catching their breaths, 2 things happened. First was a spot light shining over them as the downward winds from the helicopter came overhead. The chopper passed over the area as it slowly descended to the ground next to the trucks. The second thing to happen was a convoy of vehicles to suddenly emerge from the forest with their sirens and lights blaring and flashing. At least a dozen police cars, 4 fire trucks, 5 ambulances and a company truck all came racing into the yard. Stopping just before the giant hole as fire trucks went pasted. Firefighters quickly jumping out to unravel the hosing to fight the inferno. Police and medics quickly ran to both groups as even some cops held their hands on their pistols tightly. Most likely from seeing them holding their throwers out.

"Don't move!" one shouted. "Hands where we can see them!"

"Relax. We're the Ghostbusters." Derek turned his arm so that the cop could see the patch. Both Rachel and Leo going the same

Seeing them on their side, three medics came rushing up to them. "Is anyone injured?"

The team shook their heads, but Rachel step up, "Only a few bumps and bruises here and there. But there was people in that building." She pointed to the burning warehouse.

"I managed to get them out while my teammates fought the monster but I don't know if anyone was left behind." Without another word the trio rushed over to the building. A few of the cops ran to lend assistance as another came from the convoy of cars.

"What happened here?" he asked in a aged tone. The gray hairs lining the bottom of his hat mixed with some wrinkles told them enough that he was either in his 40s or 50s, or just really stressed out about his job.

Clearing his throat, as being leader and the literal voice to represent the team, Derek quickly thought up a explanation.

"We received a call around an hour ago about strong supernatural activity in the area. We were airlifted by a associate in thinking we were up against a Elemental. A type of monster than can use raw material to manifest its rage. When investigating on our way to the mine we ran into a… situation."

Just as he finished the sound of yelling and cursing came from behind them as the four turned to see two cops carrying away Danny and Ben in cuffs. Danny being the more rebellious in trying to get out of the man's grasp. Ben on the other hand looked like he got the crap beaten out of him and only resulted into mild insults. Turning back, the 4 came walking passed them as Danny was the first to notice the Ghostbusters talking to the cop.

"Derek! You gotta help us!" he pleaded.

A flash of anger bloomed on his face, "And why the bloody hell should I do that? You're the ones who angered the hell out of a monster and made it attack a populated area."

Danny flinch a bit at it being what happened. Inwardly praying to God that Derek would have a short memory span or the cop just to pass it up as an excuse. But when the man turned to face the teen in the eye, Danny enough that this guy wasn't one to be easily fooled.

"Is this true?"

Danny opened his mouth to speak, preparing to defend himself and say that it was a lie and that the team brought the monster here.

Except his words failed to materialize. This was enough for the cop to know he didn't have a counter attack.

"Get them out of here!" he shouted pointing to the squad cars. The two nodding as they dragged the teens over to a cruiser.

Shaking his head, Derek couldn't help but let out a chuckle and grin. "Hehe, about time they got arrested again. Hopefully now we won't have to worry about them now, huh Leo?"

He waited for a response of some kind from his friend. But all he got was silence.

"Leo?"

He looked back to find his friend gone. The others taking notice as they searched around for where the dirty blonde went. It took a good moment, but they were able to see the front face of his proton pack in the crater. With a glance to the others, Derek headed over to see what had caught his attention. As he approached the rim of the hole, his Pke began to wildly spike. A glance to his belt showed the touchscreen spiking with green bars as in a fullscreen flash, a scan had just been taken.

Confused, Derek carefully slid down the edge of the decline as he leaned back to counterbalance his momentum. Quickly stepping forward as he walked up to Leo's right.

"Whatcha got, Leo?"

The teen instead decided to move out of the way to show Derek what he was scanning. When he was out of the way, derek could see what Leo was so interested in. It was a tiny puddle, no more than 8 inches wide, that looked like a truck had a oil leak in the engine. But this stuff was different from oil, it held a more reddish tint than a rainbow that oil was used to having and looked more like jello placed in the ground. He went to touch it, but Derek swiftly grabbed his wrist.

"I wouldn't recommend that. No telling what this stuff can do to a person."

Nodding Leo stood up turning back yo head out of the hole. "I'll be back."

Derek looked over to Rachel and Roger for a answer as to what he was doing now. Only to get a shrug from both of them as he rolled his eyes.

Hoping over the edge, Leo began his small trek over towards the emergency vehicles. With a thought in mind of what he needs he headed towards one of the ambulances. One had already left to get a man with some burns to the hospital. Another one was missing its team as they were over near the actual building tending to anyone who comes out. However, the fourth and fifth trucks had medics present with a few miners lingering around. With the fifth truck currently being overrun by men, Leo head to the fourth.

"Excuse me." he called out walking up to a medic who was patching up one of the miners caught in the building in the back if the ambulance. The medic looked up to the teen in question. "Do you have a spare jar and scrape by any chance?"

The medic glanced back up to his co-worker, who then turned back into the truck looking for what the Ghostbuster requested. After a moment, he pulled out a glass medical jar and a metal scoop. With a nod Leo took the supplies back to his group as Derek stuck a pipe into the slime. Raising it up to his ecto goggles as he slowly turned it. Collecting data on the substance.

Bending down onto his knees Leo carefully dipped the scoop into the puddle like on would if cooking. Pouring the goo into the jar as its red and black tint shimmered in the container. Pouring scoop after scoop until the small puddle looked more like a freshly sealed road. The jar was nearly filled to the brim as Leo carefully closed the lid. Standing up slowly in the thought that a wrong move would set off the slime.

"Derek, you're the expert in this kind of stuff." he carefully handed him the jar. Pulling his goggles up Derek took the jar as he looked down at the top with his eyes.

"Black Slime." he whispered in shock. The others just barely hearing him. "It's… not possible… it's just a fictional creation."

"What's so bad about this black stuff than?" Roger asked leaning closer to the container.

Immediately Derek pulled the jar away from the pilot. "Black Slime is a form of ectoplasmic material that you can say is quite literally evil in a liquid form. It can do a lot of things; cause spiritual and physical harm to the body and soul. Generate its own form of supernatural activity, enhance activity wherever it is and, if in the presence of enough negative energy, open ghost portals to some other dimension."

Immediately Roger withdrew from his position so close to the jar. Even Rachel and Leo took a cautious step back. Derek was half tempted just to put it on the ground and do the same, but was stuck in deep thought.

"How can this stuff be real though?" Leo asked gesturing the goo. "I've played the video game and saw this stuff was just… that. But how can it exist like this?"

"Same way ghosts and our equipment." Rachel answered.

Derek shook his head. "The equipment itself is based on 3 years of development on a semi-real life functioning technology. We just simply modified it to a point that it does what the original technology was meant to do. Ghosts, and the whole mass of supernatural activity, is something else. It wasn't just here, there and everywhere, it didn't happen quietly and suddenly explode. Something triggered it. And I got a feeling this slime involves it."

Leo, despite not being as educated as Derek in this just yet, agreed, "We should get back to the lab and begin analyzing the data we've collected over the past months. There might be a link to this stuff and maybe, a slim maybe, get to work on getting a proper slime blower unit built."

"And for now on," Derek added, "Be on your guard. Everyone. If black slime is going to be a reoccurring problem, we need to be ready to act swiftly to stop it."

"What do you mean by that, Derek?" Roger asked.

Holding the jar up to his spot light he stared into the dark red and black goo that sat inside. His mind turning its gears again at how such a substance could exist _here_. In their world.

"All I know is this will definitely be on our radar for the foreseeable future to come. However, I don't think we've seen that last of this stuff. Not by a long shot."

* * *

 **Still hoping to make it out for a Halloween release of a large chapter.**

 **There's a little reference in there, see if you can find it.**

 **A reason why I talk about coal mines a lot is because Pennsylvania has an abundance of them everywhere. Especially where the story is set in.**

 **The 'fight' between Derek and Danny was basically years of bottled up anger basically being vented** _ **somewhat**_ **and is a character theme between the two.**

 **So this is the team's first true encounter with black slime, and black slime entities. As what the River Monster was, it was a entity that used the slime to compile itself into a stronger form to manifest into. Elementals vary on their environment and what material they are comprised of. In the crossover Ghost of the Dragon, there is a separate entity called the Black Slime Elemental that is a creature in both categories.**


	19. Court Order

Chapter 19: Court Order

* * *

 **So with GotD having another giant chapter coming out, and with christmas closing in, I wanted to atleast get (maybe) 2 more chapters for this story out before the end of 2017. This one itself gets a bit technical that will be the same for several chapters in future stories. At the time of typing this thing first I hope to have it as a small and easy chapter that will finally bring in the 4th, 5th and 6th members of the PGB team.**

* * *

 _October 5, 2012_

 _Ghostbusters Headquarters…_

"Easy now…" Leo whispered out loud to Derek, "This stuff is very trippy."

"You don't say..." he replied annoyed. Knowing full well what the substance in the jar that was suspended 2 feet in front of him by a pair of metal talons could do.

With a level of care equal to him having to solder a circuit board within the millimeter, he slowly placed the mason jar that was half filled with the toxic substance that they had unfortunately confirmed to be Black Slime onto the table next to a set of EMP detectors, all having to be readjusted to make it where they picked up changes and not the slime itself, as he stepped away slowly. Lifting the ecto goggles off his eyes as he pulled down his bandana.

"Alright, begin test 24-D."

Walking around in a hazard suit with literally 5 layers of chemical gloves, Leo slowly brought over two metal rods with cables attached to the ends that linked to his laptop. Letting both slowly be pushed down into the black goo as once they hit the bottom quickly jerked his hands away. The sudden action even getting a reaction; the slime bubbled for a moment. Setting off the detectors for a second before both returning to normal.

This wasn't the only reaction they had gotten out of it.

For nearly a month, since September 7th, they've been running every form of experiment they could to the collected substance from the Rock Bed Mine incident. At first they went with the 'easy', sitting on either side of a table and scream at it. The reactions varied; it would turn to a dark shade of almost blood red when Derek played '100 Greatest Movies Insults', then they tried the toaster trick from the movie and had the chicken dance play. The result; one sudden Class 2 in the base and a destroyed toaster.

For the days to come they tried anything, Rachel even tried some medicines on it to see what it did. That was when they got their first task of how toxic it was.

It showed the slime literally 'kill' the chemicals that made up stuff that was suppose to even help a elephant feel like it was on cloud 9. Under a microscope just a handful was enough to burn away tissue from flesh and bone. Provided it was already dead tissue, it was still disturbing to see and smell it burning. By the 18, their 'sample' was running thin.

Then the next call came in, and changed that problem around.

From the 19th to the 26th, nearly 8 consecutive monster calls came in from the Pittsburgh metro area. After each bust that resulted in them killing it, it would collapse into a black mass and form a black slime puddle. They had police forces, who would help in keeping people away from the busting site for protection, seal off a whole city block as if it was a bomb about to blow. After the third monster, Derek and Leo had both done modifications to the Ecto-X to deal with the slime. The rear storage cases getting removed in favour of a large 4 foot by 2 foot diameter tank that was designed to hold acidic liquid was installed with a suction pump to collect the material via a hose line. The other upgrade was in calibrating both detection equipment on the car and base to constantly scan for the Pke levels the slime gave off.

By the 28th they had collected around 26 gallons of the stuff. Having to order a custom holding tank that could hold around 500 gallons if it ever got that far. But with each new sample they ran the same start up tests then into more complex ones. Some involving having Derek strap on his proton pack and fire its weapon modes at different settings to see what had the greater effects. In a more a more 'controlled' test they had two pistols cross the streams into a paint tray of the stuff. Having to crank the power to a dangerous level before the slime actually started to dissolve. But they knew they couldn't just cross the streams every time they found slime, it would be too dangerous for them and anyone around.

They even tried more 'religious' means. Swapping out the water tanks to have certifies holy water specially ordered from the Vatican. Singing some songs, Derek even had the local priest read the Bible out loud and pray. That got the most interesting reactions. The slime moving to one side of its container away from the source made them think back to what they did in the movie. Try to make a equally or stronger positive reaction from a negative.

Today's experiment: small pulses of electricity in different waves by the changing signals from a 4 hour long sound file of Beethoven's 5th.

"Hope this works…" Leo reached over turning the knob on the machine. Slowly the music began playing as each significant change in the bass made the cables jolt. Then slime only making small bubbles.

"So far it's been debatable what is." Derek relied taking off his mask from around his neck. "We've barely gotten any form of 'positive' results minus it moving away. So we know there's some force in it that doesn't like spiritual power against it."

"Think that it might be more chemical?"

"Maybe… I know it's fiction and all, but it was said that since finding it Egon Spengler had refined it over the years. Shandor made mood slime from this stuff with a negative charge and they made it completely flipped around to where it could actually destroy black slime. So far, we are far away from even reaching that threshold."

Just then the sound of the garage door opening echoed through the base. Rachel and Roger were returning from a job. Since Derek and Leo had pretty much focused more on the slime, Rachel had Roger brought in for more full time work. Activity was still high, but thankfully not as widespread as it was a month ago. But from what the data was showing the focus of the activity was centering itself around the Pittsburgh area.

With a glance and nodded to his friend, Derek placed the clamps done as Leo started to pull off his many gloves. Stepping out of the room into the 'office' area of the base. The same room that was a mess when they first bought the place now much neater with 2 computer stations. Taking a right towards a small staircase he could see the GMC come to a stop through the open door.

As the siren and lights slowed down to a silent pulse before going dead, Rachel stepped out of the driver seat with a exhausted look. Roger stepped out looking more alright but Derek could see the tiredness in him.

"How'd it go?"

Roger reached through the window, pulling out a smoking wireless trap by the handle. "One nasty s.o.b. we have dubbed 'Snot Bag'. Reason being, name says it all."

Taking the trap from him Derek was about to go put it with the others for bleeding. Since wireless traps had more prolonged use than pressure, most cartridges that weren't full were bleed together to maximize storage space and free up some traps. But it still didn't help that they had a whole room with shelves full of traps. They were closing in on their total needed to build the containment unit, but that was at 2 to 7 ratio right now.

"Wait." Roger called stopping Derek before he could go through the door. Looking back he saw the pilot go for the storage tank. "We got some more for you"

"Again?" Leo dashed through the door. "Where?"

"We found traces of it near a graveyard where we got Snot Bag from." Rachel answered as she sat up against the pull bar. "It was the only entity there so we figure it was still trying to affect anything else."

"Black Slime in a graveyard?" he questioned himself.

"A place with baseline spiritual energy mixed with that could of brought every dead thing there back to life? Yep, that would do it." Derek added as he left.

"And there was no monster?"

"Only a Class 3." Leo was puzzled now. Trying to think how it could have formed there in the first place. They only got slime from after monster they killed.

"*Sigh...* Leave it be. We'll get it later."

With that Leo twisted around to the stairs up to the rec area. Roger glanced over to Rachel, wondering if he should do it or not. But she simply looked back and shrugged. Moving from her place to follow her friend. Roger waited for a second, looking back at the tank that held very toxic material, but just shrugged and followed.

In the kitchen Leo was finally getting the last layer of gloves off when the others came through the door. Both heading to the table while Roger reached over to the counter plucking a bag of cool ranch Doritos for a snack. After washing off the sweat build up from his hands Leo too joined at the table.

"So how's the tests going." Roger asked as he munched on a chip.

"Not the best as we had hoped."

"I can hear Beethoven playing." Rachel pointed out.

"Yes, we're trying the sound test again. We are hoping to get _some_ kind of reaction."

This got a reaction from Rachel, "What are you trying to do anyway? It's been a month and all you said is that these tests just became high on the priority list."

"That's because it might be the source." Derek answered coming up the stairs. "If black slime is the cause behind all this activity than we have a serious problem on our hands."

Weaving passed them he went to the frig to fish out another bottle of Pepsi. "Think back to the monster incident at the game earlier this year. Under normal circumstances if it was a Animator it would've been easier to defeat. And yet it beat the crap out of me first before I dropped a food truck on it. Same thing applies to ghosts. I was able to capture so many by a few blasts by myself and yet now it takes four of us to do it. That monster at the mine further added on that equation."

"That being?"

"How involved is it." Leo answered, "There's 3 ways both me and Derek think is going on here. One, the reason behind all the activity is directly because of it. Nothing was there and suddenly it is. Something had to of triggered it. Black slime, at least from what the stories tell, is the perfect thing for it. Two, it's a side effect; because there's so much Pke energy over a broad area something like this could form given enough negative energy and time. And three-"

It was after taking a drink that Derek cut in. "Three is that there's something else in play. We are literally seeing things that belong in a video game. Now, I'm not saying that it's literally a break in reality with a video game trying to take over the world, I'm just saying, the green blob ghost that looks like Slimer, the book soldiers at the school, the slime monster and etc. is all kinda hard to miss on."

After his statement Derek let the info sink in. They were literally relying on almost 30 years of fiction to run a literal business on real life things that could kill people. It made it hard for them to even study this stuff since there wasn't any previous research that could actually back them up.

"So what's gonna happen about the court hearing?" Rachel asked changing the subject to something everyone didn't want to be part of.

The room fell silent for a moment. Only the sound of Derek taking a drink was heard with the muffled sound of Beethoven's 5th.

"I still don't get why we have to go." Rachel groaned just thinking of how it will go.

"Because we were involved in a accident that resulted in 1.2 million dollars in damaged," Leo pointed out on his fingers, "Plus 22 injured along with trespassing and setting off a semi-nuclear explosion within the vicinity of civilians on private property. I can see why."

Derek sighed at this. Just wondering how that day was gonna play out.

* * *

 _October 12, Greensville Courthouse_

That Friday, the weather was fitting for the mood that was in the Ecto-X. Cloudy, murky and ready to storm.

After getting a call Wednesday by a representative from the company that owned the mine, they were all thanking god when they found out that they weren't officially part of the statement against the Smiths but still were needed as they were part of the accident.

Because if it, they had to attend. And with 3 of them just 18 and 19, minus Roger being already on his 20s, their families had to come as well. At 12:10 pm, the team had left from the base after cleaning up after some morning busts and drive into town. The parking lot was already filled with cars, mostly muddy trucks that told them that the workers from the site were probably here too, they had decided to park up front. Unfortunately, that was were 2 news vans were parked and set up.

As they came down the street, the news reporters all got ready. The cameraman for a KDKA van was giving the hand signal for the report to start. "I'm standing here outside of the Greensville Courthouse where the hearing is just moments away from starting. As you can see from the amount of vehicles present there is a large gathering here for the case regarding the charges placed on the Smith Family's sons from the mining company that owned the operation. And if you can see behind me from what my camera man has point out, the Ghostbusters are now arriving. The group has been widely talked about in being heavily involved with the incident but have not been pressed with charges."

Just then the suv slowly pulled into the parking space in the front of the building. The engine easing out as the doors all popped open with the team dressed in much more cleaner outfits than what they were used to. As the 4 started towards the building, the reports from all the stations came at them with their mics held out. Derek placing himself at the front so that the others didn't get bombarded by questions.

"Mr. Stewart, what are your thoughts on the matter regarding the charges placed on the 2 teens?"

"What has been happening in the light of all this monster activity?"

"Is it true that this 'Black Slime' substance could have the same effects more widespread than just the local area?"

He simply turned to the camera and stated, "No comment as of the moment. But we will get back to you later."

Ignoring the sudden flood of questions the 4 pressed through up the steps to the front door. The inside of the courthouse was fairly dated for what it was; it was built around the same time the town was founded, then rebuilt after a riot in 1942 burned the west wing to the ground making it structurally unstable, but had been upgrade in the 1980s. The decor reminded Derek of how the Westmore Mansion was with a center stairs that led up to a landing than split to both the east wing and west wings. It was fairly active for the moment, several people all filing through up the stairs to where the court was being held.

"Derek!"

The 18 year old stopped for a second looking back. Greeted by the sight of his sister dressed in a similar style he was. Not too class or casual. Behind her was his parents both dressed in their best suits. His mother in her dark blue dress coat and gray pants with her hair tied back into a bun. She smile in his direction, even now amazed at how much her son had grown to be nationally recognised. His dad Bruce was a bit more casual. Dawning a dark red dress shirt with pair of darkened jeans that covered the top halves of his boots that showed signs of a hard cleaning. His grayed hair was combed back and had a bit of coloring, him wanting to try and balance out his graying hair line.

Behind him Rachel's own father came through the doors. Dressed in a all black suit much like his principle gray suit by with the coat half button with a dark green tie. He was walking along side Leo's own father, the source of why they sometimes called Leo Egon's brain child. He looked so much like Harold Ramis when he was 40. Only lacking the glasses and a much blonder hair color. Being that his mother had a brown color lighter than Derek's or Rachel's.

"Well this is gonna be fun…" Leo muttered as the 4 drifted to the side of the walk way.

"How so?" Roger asked wondering why the teens were looking a bit more displeased.

"Because," Derek started, "For one thing, school work and work work haven't really been the best cooperative relationship. It's our senior year now and we're having to do our lessons online and with all the activity going on we originally do it at night. Really late at night."

"That explains why you guys are usually so tired, eh?" Derek nodded.

Then Leo through in his two cents, "Plus they haven't really gotten the full idea of what ghostbusting is like."

"They think it's just like the movies… Derek, don't look now but my dad is coming this way."

Heeding/ignoring Rachel's words Derek snapped in the direction the man in question was. "What? Oh, crap…"

"Mr. Stewart." he greeted him in a firm tone. Like meeting your boss in public and in front of important people.

"Mr. Bucker." Derek nodded back. Half expecting for a hand shake but was net with nothing.

"I understand that this is a bit stressful for you and your friends."

"It is indeed." ' _God, just smight me now.'_

"Mmhmm. And I have seen that you are currently missing over 2 months of school and are about a month behind on literally all your classes."

This made the three of them shift their feet a little. Feeling that it would be useless right now to argue. But with a glance at the overhead clock was all Derek needed. "I am well aware of that. We've been busting our asses, in a figurative and literal sense, to get things done."

"I understand. But this is more important for you to pass and this goes for my daughter and Leo as well."

"I, and most likely, the others, could care less at this very moment." This made the principal's eyes widen. Even some people stopping their chats to hear the teen speak. Even Derek's family standing just 7 feet away was watching. "But do understand; Giving us extra work, pushing us with the possibility of suspension or even being expelled is not even close to being compared to the worse things I or anyone on my team has seen. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a court to attend." he pointed to the clock. The hands reading now 12:27.

Walking around the surprised man, Derek could feel Rachel's hand snake into his when he and the others started for the stairs.

"I can't believe you just did that." she whispered/hissed in his ear.

"I'm already annoyed by all this. Your father is the last thing my list needs."

"... I am so hot for you right now."

If Derek was drinking something, he would of almost gagged or done a spit take. But his reaction was only a surprised look in her direction once he started up the main stairs.

"What room are we in?" Bruce asked from behind them. Behind Derek's family was both Rachel's dad, Leo's parents and several others they assumed were part of the event.

Derek pointed up to the east staircase as he went up. "Room 14B. Last door on the left."

Marching down the hallway with boots, heels, and shoes echoing against the hard floor felt like the seconds of time echoing through the team's minds as they approached the door. A few men were starting outside chatting as Derek was the first to enter courtroom. To his surprise there was _a lot_ more people than he originally would think of. Most of the gallery consisting of what he assumed was miners, as some showed things like gaza wrappings and casts. A large portion of the front right were empty, assuming it was for them as when he got closer he could see both Danny and Ben being scolded the crap out of their mother and father from the left front row.

Thankful that they didn't turn towards their direction, Derek carefully came up to the very front row. Ushering their parents to go in first as the 4 took the last seats. However due to the very end being filled, Leo and Roger had to sit behind Rachel and Derek who sat on the edge of the front row.

It was another minute before a policeman came through the side door with who was clearly the judge dressed in his black rob.

"All rise," the cop announced. Making everyone stand up. "The honorable Judge Walter William Donalds."

" _Oh no…"_ Roger groaned sinking down in his seat.

Leo leaned over to ask, "What's wrong?"

"That's my grandfather…"

Leo nearly fumbled his thoughts for a moment. "William Donalds is you grandfather?!"

"My last name, Donny, is basically my father's abbreviation/nickname to Donalds. I just kept it as my legal name for some good luck and hope that someone doesn't try calling me Ronald McDonalds."

" _Now we know what to call you as a nickname."_ Derek whispered back to him. Making him suddenly stop and realize his mistake.

"Please be seated." the judge announced, taking his place at the Bench. Plopping down into the chair as he brought a file up. "Alright, let's get this started. Daniel and Benjamin Smith, you are charged with trespassing on private property, indirect result of injury to others, property and environmental damage ranging upwards of one million and improper use of a public service. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty!" Danny semi-shouted with anger hidden behind his words.

"Alright, the plaintiff will now have the floor."

At this a finely dressed man in a navy blue suit stood up from the plaintiff table. He looked kinda like the guy that would try to sell you cheap insurance at your door but had the face of literally a drill instructor. "Your honor, My client here represents what most of these men in this room are for and from. Around one month ago in the late hours at night, they reported seeing a unknown vehicle driving back and forth on Curby Brook Road."

To the left left of the room and right of the judge, a large 60 inch flat screen hooked up to a stand on a small cart switched on. The image itself was of the front yard of the mine further down the road from where the maintenance yard was and looked like more of the front office and quarters areas. The image itself was from a security camera pointing out to the front fence with its gate half open with a familiar lifted neon green and orange Chevy truck was clearly seen in frame behind the fence on the road.

"Taken 2 hours prior to the accident that happened at 9:14 that evening. The truck had passed the site around 6 times before disappearing at 6:56. However, due to the land being a mining site that wasn't being used yet many of the works did not see or hear any strange activity. Then at 8:12 pm, people start to report seeing a helicopter flying over the area with a searchlight."

The next image made the team inwardly gulp. The clear out line of the helicopter due to the nearly set sun was visible enough to be seen from probably anyone on the ground. It was a dark blue Kamov Ka-115.

The judge leaned forward slightly, "And do we know of who was piloting the aircraft?"

The lawyer flipped over a page from the file to where the report was. "We do. The chopper was at the time missing from the Greensville Air Field with its pilot Roger Donny." the TV then displayed the helicopter itself parked in the doorway of hanger G2, the name imprinted on the door, with Roger leaning against it smiling to the camera.

At the mention of his name and a full image of him on display, the 22 year old tried the best he could to blend in with the crowd. But at the mention of his grandson's name, the judge perked up in surprise.

"Roger Donny? My Roger Donny?" he questioned wondering if he heard the name right. But the lawyer nodded his head. "And he was present during the event?"

"According to police reports he was present at the aftermath of the event once police arrived on scene."

"And is he currently present in this room?"

A dead silence fell upon the courtroom. Soon the should of creaking chairs along with shuffling feet all turned towards the person of interest. Roger by now was so low trying to hide behind Derek that the back of his head was under the backrest of the chair. But because of the teen being slightly smaller than he was, limited room,and his grandfather having the high ground, he sucked in a deep breath as he rose up from his fetal position. Leaning over into the alley ashe tried to put on a decent look.

"Uh… Hi, granddad." he sheepishly waved. Praying to whatever higher power was watching him would smite him like what Derek had wanted.

Walter shook his head. Feeling how his own family could be suckered into this mess. He was about to address what the hell he was doing, but stopped when he saw the 3 faces around him.

"I know you three…" he pointed his gavel head at Derek, Rachel and Leo. "The teens who are everywhere catching spooks all over the state. The Ghostbusters."

At this the trio sunk into their chairs a bit. Suddenly feeling that all attention was onto them. Try they made the news daily, being reporters arriving to more prolonged and significant events of when the team was arriving or already on site. Literally the whole eastern seaboard probably knew about them by now. But the way the judge, and most likely a lot of people in this room felt, was that it wasn't what it fully appeared.

"Were they part of this as well?" the lawyer nodded.

"Yes, your honor."

"Explain."

Taking a moment the lawyer flipped back to the previous page. On it showing 3 images of the team. On the TV the screen changed to another image of the airfield. This time a security camera. With a hand signal a Play button suddenly appeared over the image; time, date, and everything playing in video as the whole room watched. It showed the time was just at 7:15, and on que a large vehicle with flashing lights skidded into frame heading towards the parked Kamov.

"According to eyewitness accounts, the group comprising of Derek Stewart, Rachel Bucker, and Leonardo Johnson were also present when the incident took place."

The judge nodded in understanding, "How many were present when this acurd?"

Instead of a vocal answer, at least 2 dozen hands around the room came up. Including the 2 sitting next to the lawyer at the plaintiff table.

"And it is here that I would like to call my first witness." the judge nodded in approval. "I would like to call Gary Carter to the stand."

The third man at the table stood up at the call. He looked around in his 50s with a well kept graying beard but yet still had black sideburns and hairs. The wrinkles being enough evidence against his neat gray suit that he was a real working man. Stepping around the table he head to the stand; once inside the judge turned to him.

"Please stand and repeat after me in the oath." he raised his right hand as did the man.

"I swear that the evidence that I shall give, shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help me God."

"I swear that the evidence that I shall give, shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help me God." Carter repeated as the judge motioned him to sit.

The lawyer walked up in front of the stand. "Mr. Carter, please describe to the court, what you were doing at the time of the incident."

"Well," he licked his lips to get his thoughts together. "I was working one of our rock trucks in our maintenance yard. Being that so worked at that mine for 20 years as a mechanic I know almost every bolt on those machines. So one of them had a leak in the engine somewhere and I was with 2 of my coworkers trying to find and fix it. Around 8:30 I think it was was when we started hearing something like screams and what I thought was someone driving a bulldozer through the forest. A few minutes later we saw these two teens running out screaming 'Monster' along with 3 others when this big black creature broke through the treeline."

"Can you point to who these 5, if present, are?"

Lifting his finger he pointed to the Smith Brothers first. "They were what we think came out first." Slowly his finger shifted to the other side of the room. Pointing straight at Derek and Rachel. "Then they came next."

"And can you please describe what this creature was?"

"Well… hard to say. It was taller than what a human was. But couldn't be a bear, it's arms were so large and it's head was merged into its body without a neck and short legs."

"And what happened when this 'monster' came out?"

"First me and the others ran to the warehouse hoping to find some protection. Others ran out of the yard into some other part of the mine. He heard shouting, roaring, things crashing everywhere. Then all a sudden a fuel tank came through the roof catching this on fire. Maybe not even a minute after the smoke started getting bad the main door opened up with her standing there." he gestured to Rachel.

"She was yelling at us to get out and find cover. I was helping one of my buddies when we saw two others fighting the creature. Probably 3 minutes later we all saw a big flash and massive boom shake the whole place. We were literally swept off our feet from the blast we hit the dirt and didn't see it. Only after did we feel dirt raining down on us with the giant smoke cloud."

Taking in a deep breath from telling his story, the court went into a pause to think over the information. The judge quickly thinking over the information as the defendant's' lawyer came up. Now _this_ one looked like the one that would chase you down if you owed them money.

"Mr. Carter," his voice was just like one, "Given the amount of activity going on at the mine that night, how can you be current that my clients were who they were and not someone else?"

"Because of them two being the bane of this town and the fact they're possibly wearing the same shirts from that night right now."

Some turned to the see that he was saying true. Sure enough, the same color of their shirts could be seen from the top of their shirts as to cover them up. The Smiths parents were even shaking their heads at this sight.

The lawyer immediately began thinking of something new. But his mind drifted to a topic that the Smith Brothers heavily used during their talks. "And what you say is these two boys were responsible for the damages, how come you place the blame on only two fifths of the problem?"

Carter was taken a bit back by this. "I remember what I saw. Those 3 actually helped to deal with the problem. Hell one of them saved us!"

"Easy, Mr. Carter." The judge warned. Making Carter tone it down a notch with a understanding nod.

"I understand that. But may I remind both you and the court that the three teens in question were too trespassing on private property and at the same place my clients were. You describe a large monster running after all of them and the later 3 conveniently fighting it in your yard. How is it that we did know if they brought the monster and started this whole act?"

"NO WE DID NOT!" Rachel shouted, standing from her seat with Roger and Leo trying to stop her from leaping over the bannister. Stirring up a new wave of commotion.

But the talking was cut short when Walter slammed down his gavel twice. "ENOUGH OF THAT!" He hit it one more time. "Miss. Bucker, get your frustration. But I will not have outbursts in my courtroom."

Staring into his eyes for just a moment, Rachel felt her anger quickly drop as she was slowly pulled down into her seat by her friends. Getting a light pat on the shoulder from Leo knowing what age was thinking.

A smirk formed on the man's face. Satisfied about the reaction one of the three got.

"Your honor, I would like to call the next witness."

"Very well." he motioned the Carter was done now. Letting him stand from the chair and head back over to his table. Once the squish of foam sinking under weight happened, the lawyer knew exactly who to pick.

"I'd like to call Derek Stewart to the stand."

This made many heads turn. All wondering why he specifically would be called. But Derek knew why, he could see the twinkle in the Smiths eyes when he saw them both have their heads turned towards him. Rachel casted a worried glance at him; just a single look in the brothers direction was enough to tell that this was turning into the asylum all over again. With his own look to his team and even family, Derek stood from his seat, stepping through the small gate to walk in front of the judge.

Coming up to the right side he stepped up to the chair. The judge turning towards him to resit the oath as the other man did. Once that was said and done he sat down for the court to continue.

The Smiths lawyer was first.

"Mr. Stewart, were you present in the day of the incident. And if so, how were you involved."

"I was and I was responding to a call regarding possible Elemental activity."

"Elemental?" he asked questioning the word.

"A type of supernatural entity that uses a natural element to manifest its powers with or against the environment. You saw what happened months go at the town sports field like everyone else didn't you? That was a Elemental."

"And if I may add," the judge spoke up first the first time during the whole talk, "Was my grandson with you?"

"He's our pilot/trainee," Derek pointed out. "We met him at a dinner when work was becoming too much for the three of us and he heard our conversation out loud. He's been our air transport to jobs to far for our ground vehicle. Plus we have been slowly showing him how to operate the equipment and the literal basics of the job."

"BUT!" The lawyer stood closer to the stand. "Are you even qualified to recruit people into your business? Let alone if that if it practically is even a functional one at best. And in that part, both you and your group were too trespassing and resulted in the explosion that caused significant damage to the entire site."

"It was the first time we encountered a black slime monster. It's not like there had been one before. We weren't equipped to, or even experienced, in dealing with one. Crossing the streams was literally the only option we had unless you wanted us to just run away and cause more harm than good."

By now Derek was growing impatient. This guy bring how close he was was just asking, literally _begging,_ to get punched in the face.

"So I'll ask you this," he looked at him dead in the eyes, "Involving what happened with the Smiths, you're trying to make it seem that we were the cause of the monster and purposely want them in trouble. Despite the fact that we've been busting our asses being overworked. Before this the previous 5 weeks I've probably gotten only 3 days worth of sleep. Maybe less now that this slime stuff is popping up everywhere. And in it being so that we _still_ don't possesses a proper means of handling it, you're trying to push the blame on us that could cost people their lives. Are you really going to go down that path?"

 _ **BANG**_

"Alright, Mr. Stewart I think that's enough." Walter said. Gesturing back to the lawyer to continue. Instead, upon seeing the 18 year old talk him down in front of the whole courtroom, he felt his time was up and headed back his table. Now the other came up to him. This was the man he knew, the one that recommended the team to be here. But he still had his doubts.

"Mr. Stewart-"

"Please, just Derek Stewart. I keep thinking you're trying to call me my father."

"Very well, can you please explain to the court what you and your group were doing on the night of September 6th?"

"Well…" he thought over everything leading up to that night. "First we did some routine jobs, or I guess what could be considered routine for right now, and we got a call from the Rock Bed Coal Mine saying there was possible reports of Elementals. And we take those calls very seriously. So being that 8t was 4 counties away driving was out of the question. So we called up Roger and asked if he could take us. He was still at the airport and so he gunned it there. We loaded up and went off. When we arrived I had us be dropped off some distance away from the mine to scan the surround forest. There was barely anything on the meters. So we walked it hoping we wouldn't really find anything. All a sudden we hear noises, prepare ourselves, and suddenly blindsided by a bed sheet on pull wires. We found Danny and Ben as the source of both the sounds and the call until something bigger, the monster, came at us. They ran away on sight, I was the last one in line as I tried slowing it down."

"We assumed we were heading towards the mine, that's when it started chucking trees at us. When we got there my team and I hide behind a truck when those two ran somewhere. But as a result of still being in the area the monster noticed and went after them. Me and Leo provided cover when Rachel had to save them after helping those from the warehouse fire. It was getting too much, I had a idea, we crossed the streams, ka-boom, and job done."

Satisfied with the answer the lawyer looked up, "I would like to called Daniel Smith to the stand."

With a satisfying exhale Derek stood up and stepped out. Just as Danny kicked his chair back as neither said anything minus a glare when passing each other. Passing through the door he spun around and plopped in his seat.

Leo leaned over between him and Rachel parting him on the shoulder. "Great job, Derek. That really jiffied them up."

"Don't let it get to your head. I feel this is already one sided but anything could change."

Back at the stand, the lawyer was mentally preparing himself for the outcome of what the oldest Smith child had to say. Clearing his throat he approached the teen, "Daniel Smith, can you explain to the court what and where you were in the night of the incident?"

"I was working on my truck at the garage." he said in a snarky tone with his arms crossing.

"And how would explain the surveillance photos of what is said to be your vehicle driving passed the mine?"

"Coincidence."

"So what the miners saw, and Ghostbusters has run into, was not you and your brother?"

Leaned forward his expression becoming one of both annoyed and determined. Like he was just expecting the man to turn away and give up. "No. We weren't. We were nowhere near the mine or the ass busters."

"Is that so?"

"Yes! It is!" he shouted out.

The lawyer leaned back. A bit startled from the outburst. Even the judge looked over with a arched brow telling him not to continue his sudden steps out of line.

"Daniel, please, and do remember you are under oath, why you feel that this incident which is currently revolving around both the monster, you and your brother was all for?"

" _Jesus,_ We didn't do it!"

"OBJECTION!" The defendant's lawyer shouted. "The prosecution is tantalizing the witness to-"

 _ ***Bang***_ "Overruled." the judge shouted cutting his rant short.

Figuring there was one piece that it would be hard to deny, since even his parents confirmed it, the lawyer stepped away from the stand and walked over to the screen. Taking the remote that sat on the evidence table he clicked out of the camera feed to show what looked like a sound editor site. On the screen was a blue chart showing a series of different levels of sound.

"Provided by us from an anonymous person," he looked at the team's general direction, "We received information regarding the events prior to the accident, that a 'unknown caller' contacted the Ghostbusters in the area. When tracing the call back, we found that the contact information was addressed to a Benjamin Smith."

In no time a shouting match erupted like a dormant volcano in the courtroom. The Smiths, even their parents, the lawyers and even some of the people in the gallery all became one loud ear drowning noise. The folks in the gallery who didn't join all stayed silent; trying to either cancel out the sound or just try to hear one voice. Judge Walter pounded his gavel, trying to get his courtroom back to order.

"ORDER!" He shouted pounding his hammer so hard he had to stop when he thought he heard wood cracking from the violent hits.

"THIS IS POINTLESS!" The defendant's lawyer yelled out. "EVERYTIME SOMETHING HAPPENS WE JUST SAY 'OH, IT'S WAS PROBABLY A GHOST!' AND THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED; MY CLIENTS WERE JUST WRONG PLACE AT WRONG TIME!"

This then made the other shout back, "AND BECAUSE OF THAT THE ONLY GROUP CAPABLE OF DEALING WITH IT WAS OUT OF REACH TO ANYONE ELSE! AND FOR WHAT? A PRANK?!"

The shouting match between the two continued on. Making many now just shake their heads in disappointment.

" _Leo."_ Derek whispered over his shoulder.

" _Yes?"_

" _Do we still have the test trap in the car?"_

Leo thought a moment before responding, " _Yeah, why- you can't be serious."_

" _If it gets the point across."_ standing from his seat Derek raised his hand, "Your Honor," In the midst of the yelling, the judge looked over to him with the 'go ahead' look.

"If I may, I have some evidence that might actually settle this."

Surprised by this, both the judge, lawyers, Smiths and miners all looked at him.

"And pray tell, what and where is it?"

"If I may so please retrieve from our vehicle I shall show you."

"Then by all means, hopefully this new evidence shall bring this court to a close soon than I expected. Very well, you my go. Daniel Smith, please return to your seat. We will continue once he returns."

Doing as so, both teens got up from their seats again to their places. Derek hastily swinging back out down the galley towards the door. The 2 police officers present, as knowing that with the Smiths a lot could happen, held the doors open for the teen. With a nod in thanks, he proceeded through with one following behind to leave his partner in the room. Danny went on to rejoin his brother as the two exchanged shrugs.

Jasmine leaned over to Rachel, being that she was sitting right next to her, in confusion, "What's Derek gonna get?" She asked.

Rachel smirked, "Don't worry. You'll find out when you see it. Just be prepared."

 _ ***Bang!***_

Bursting through the door with both surprise for sone at how soon he got back and the the police officer moving back to the side, Derek strolled down the alley with 2 new items. With his utility belt wrapped around him, only the bottom half being visible from his coat, but what made many on the Smith side of the room was the visible gun strapped to his side. The other was the prototype trap in his other hand that had more of a bear strap look to it. The trap itself had a red rectangle over the doors that if opened wouldn't open all the away. Around 15 feet of cable was wrapped around the handle with a new hand trigger hanging off of the side.

The only one knowing what Derek had was Leo; before the whole slime business they had been conducting tests on their very first capture, The Westmore Ghost, for equipment enhancements on entities. The prototype battery unit Derek had built for the traps to have power before they added the new batteries had been worked on as more like a holding field that kept the entity in the trap from escaping. It was the trap cone but much bigger and stopped them from breaking out. But because of the unit itself being a prototype of a prototype, it could only hold moderate Class 4s without having to be worried.

Stepping out into the middle of the room once more Derek pulled the cord from the handle into his hands. Placing the trap on the ground between him and the judge. "Ladies and gentlemen, parents, enemies, your honor, what I have before you is 3 things. 1, the first ever real working ghost trap. 2, a prototype containment cell that can hold a entity in confined space, and 3, what is now been deemed the world's _first ever_ captured supernatural creature on Earth. But a bit of warning; make no sudden movements, it will seem scary at first but rest assured that this is tested equipment."

Stepping back to the opposite side of the courtroom away from the windows wall that aligned the right wall, Derek slipped his hand into the controller with his pointer and middle finger gently curled around the trigger.

"When I say! I highly recommend looking away or shielding your eyes. The only thing that happens if you look into the trap is possible vision lose so be ready. In about… NOW!" He squeezed down the trigger.

 _ ***VRRROOOOOOOMMMM***_

The doors of the trap fly open. But unlike the normal units the red frame prevented them from opening all the way. Instantly the ring flashed a yellow beacon before several projectors shot out a fan of white energy. Many people were hesitant about the device working, with Derek's and Leo's family being use to the sudden tests and the team knowing to shut their eyes on the open-up.

When the initial flash was over, leaving it a steady white and yellow color that brightened the whole room, the crowd, officers, lawyers, Smiths, and judge all stared in utter disbelief at the amazing spectacle of colors. But what had shock many, some more that even the cops standing guard had their hands on their firearms, was the sudden black mass that rose out of the trap.

It's body taking on the form of a more human shape with a bluish hue to it with two red eyes piercing through the light. It scanned the room, growling loudly at the sight of the people. But when it looked to its right to see Derek standing their, it howled into the air and flew at him.

" _ **I'LL EAT YOUR SOUL!"**_ It tried lashing out at him. Only being stopped so quickly from the containment field. But this doesn't stop it from trying to lash out.

Derek still stood unfazed. Smirking at the history this entity was making them. "What you see, is real up close evidence of the existence of the supernatural. Captured back when I was still learning how to even operate my own equipment."

" _ **I WILL KILL ALL OF-"**_ "OH, SHUT UP!"

The entity stopped. Derek's three words overshadowing its own roars of anger as it stared down the 18 year old like before. It was just like every other death match the two would of have. This being the 11th. For the group, minus Roger, this was something they still aren't use to. It's like seeing him try to do mind powers to the ghost. For everyone else, believers or doubters, look on shock at the boy staring down something that most knew could easily kill him.

But after sometime had passed, Derek knew it was about time to end this. Raising the controls as he hit the trigger again, the ghost, without its usual cry or struggle to break free, went back into the trap with the 2 cone walls disappearing.

After the trap sounded, Walter shook his head to clear the sudden shock of what had just happened. "I… I think I've seen enough…" Clearing his throat as he put on a more stoick look upon shifting the papers on his desk.

"Daniel Smith and Benton Smith. Please stand."

With reluctance, both boys stood from their seats. All Eyes soon falling you the judge for his decision.

Getting out a pair of reading glasses, the room literally felt like 30% of the oxygen had just disappeared when he began to read.

"I find you two guilty of all charges." his words came with two reactions; disbelief from the Smiths, and satisfaction from the whole other chunk of the room. "As the following were originally intended for a minimum jail time of 5 years, I have come up with a new decision. A minimum of 2 full years of community service.

The room buzzed with mutter. Some thinking it actually seemed great to put them to work to fix the damage done. While others heavily disagreed. But the Ghostbusters and Roger all had a feeling this was because of them. Derek mentally slapping himself for saying that they were looking for 'recruits' to help them. And when the judge looked between him and his team to the brothers he felt like he had a crazy idea.

"And. And…" he slowly took off his glass. Folding them gently in his hand as the other dropped the paper and picked up the gavel. "After seeing and hearing what was spoken today… I feel that my decision shall greatly benefit you all. And that is why, you shall be assigned to the Ghostbusters as to pay off your sentence."

But before he or anyone else could say anything against his word, the judge's gavel came down on the pad with a hard wooden smack.

* * *

 _Later that night..._

Derek was not happy.

He was far from such a mood. He was angrier than when his secret was out, when the Smiths would try to cause trouble in school; it was equal to when he would be out of Pepsi.

And his anger was strong enough to even have a effect in the black slime.

In his garage, figuring to drive home instead of base, the 3 of his teammates stood leaning against his mostly cleared workbench after he had moved most of his stuff to the HQ but still kept some projects here. One even showing the beginning stages of what he originally intended to be Roger's proton pack. But that was now in question after what the judge had said just 5 hours ago. Pacing back and forth with the court yard given to him now crumpled up in his fist the 18 year old was just moments away from breaking.

Sitting across from the Ghostbusters on his coat, Danny and Ben both watched as Derek went about his action.

"2 years…" he groaned. Taking the paper as his eyes instantly went back to the line that stated the serving time issued. "2 goddamn years… For anything else I would be alright with it but _this_ is just purely insulting."

Slamming the paper on the table Derek huffed as he tried getting his temper down. He cursed under his breath about how technology destroys dreams, and this was a complete decimation in progress. The file stating multiple times that the Smiths were, by both state and federal law, official Ghostbusters 4 and 5 on their team to serve out their sentence. Stating that while Derek and Leo both had equal command in the business, Derek however being the more dominant, that they couldn't fire them. That being a whole separate court case Derek didn't want the troubles of going through it.

He didn't know what to do. He would rather marry a monster at this rate than have even Danny on the same working team as him.

"So does this mean I don't get the position than?"

Derek slowly turned his gaze to the voice, Roger, with a disappointed sigh. "No, you are definitely staying. I can actually tolerate you and your already into the training faze."

"It's you that I don't trust being near a proton gun let alone my own house." he pointed to the Smiths.

Danny, being the hot head he was, abruptly stood up standing up close to Derek. "Well _excuse me_ , cuntass. But I could give a shitty rat's ass about what you think or what you even do here. It's your damn fault we're stuck here!"

Rage flared in Derek's eyes, "MY FAULT?! WHO'S THE DUMBASS STILL BEING A 10 YEAR OLD SCHOOL YARD BULLY WHEN HE'S 17 AND TRY TO SCARE SOMEONE WITH GUNS?!"

"OH AND LIKE YOU'RE ANY BETTER!? YOU'VE BEEN A NOBODY FOR YEARS AND ALL A SUDDEN THE WHOLE WORLD WANTS TO KNOW YOU LIKE YOU MADE SOME GREAT DISCOVERY!"

"AT LEAST I ACTUALLY ACHIEVED SOMETHING!" This brought a wave of silence to the room. "I managed to recreate fictional, _fictional,_ technology that like many things got repurposed to actually help people. Sure at first it was between paying of medical bills and a hobby. But it became something people actually needed. _NEEDED,_ not wanted and I took that place. You tell me, as both God and everyone in this room as my witness, what have you, just you, actually done for the past 5 years that people look at you and either thank you for doing what you're doing or achieved something impossible."

Danny point his finger up, just inches away from Derek's face. Ready to unleash a speech so loud a banshee would cry out from the raping of its hearing.

But he said nothing. Only sound coming from him was his flaring nostrils in heavy breaths. He stared into Derek's eyes; despite being slightly shorter by just a inch or two over the months from growing he stared into his brown eyes. Seeing literally the wave of fire just moments away from breaching it's dams and overtaking him. He wasn't as dumb as he looked, he knew the moment he made a hit on him the others would be all over him along with the law.

But slowly new thoughts began to come into light. He chuckled, making the others wonder where this suddenly came from as Derek prepared himself. His proton rifle was literally sitting in the table behind him; just 5 steps back and a hard swing would bring the elder Smith brother down.

"It's really funny… it took you this long to actually grow a pair." He spoke in a more even tone. Not like his cocky tone he's famous. Then it returned, "But lets ew things that I will make clear, 1. I hate you; I utterly hate you. 2. I hate the system, cause the systems' is the reason why me and my brother are now stuck in this mess with you. 3. If we do end up staying I'm not gonna be led by _you_ of all people."

"If that's the case, I'll let both Rachel and Leo do that while I get things done." Derek looked in the direction of the two.

Leo looked at him with a sign of disapproval. Being, or becoming, the literal man of science of the team. He wanted nothing to do with having 2 new recruits act like two 5th graders fighting on the playground against a highschooler. Rachel on the other hand, from what he saw, was both angry at being appointed their 'leader' but was smirking when she cracked her knuckles. A sinister fire in her eyes making him all the more worried if she had been around the slime for too long.

Roger on the other hand was being directly trained by Derek, when they weren't running experiments on the black slime, with him showing the ropes of the equipment and what he taught both him and Rachel when they started.

Danny and Ben however, upon seeing the devilish look take its place on Rachel's face, both shared a not so comforting glance to each other. Knowing full and well she'll put them through hell.

"How about this," Derek said as he fished out a quarter from his pants pocket. Reaching over to the cup that once held water days ago but he never bothered to put it back in the house he held up the coin above it.

"Heads you go, tails you stay."

Dropping the coin into the cup he put his hand over the top and began shaking it. The coin rattling around letting the universe decided what side it shall rest upon and each will face the sky. After a go 20 seconds, Derek quickly flipped it over and onto his table before anyone, even him, could see the results. Bending down to one knee, he carefully titled the cup back towards the brothers direction as he peaked at the cup. Letting the overhead let be his source to see the metal.

"Well? What is it?" Leo asked annoyed by the growing tension.

But instead of a answer, Derek quickly covered the coin back up and stood; turning on his heels to face the side door he quickly speed walked to and out the door. Leaving the 5 of them with questioning looks.

Reaching over Danny figured it would be best to find out now than have his time wasted. Tipping the cup to the side he pulled it away enough for the light to full reveal it. The sudden clank of the cup makes the others turn back to see why Derek reacted the way he did.

It was what they saw that made them surprised, angry, and disappointed.

"Tails." Rachel breathed as she and the others looked down at the back of the quarter.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They all suddenly jumped when a screeching yell came from behind the door. Not even second guessing what or who it came from. Both Rachel and Leo wincing as they knew their friend will have a lot more to deal with.

Roger on the other hand clapped his hands together and looked to the brothers. Disappointed that he had lost the number 4 spot on the team he still seemed okay with it "Well, welcome aboard to the Insanity Express. Destination: Hell."

* * *

 **I had originally thought about adding a courtroom battle scene where the team had taken a trap with them as evidence when questioned if their work ethics were even real and Danny would try to break the trap trying to lie that it was a prop. Resulting in the ghost being released, causing chaos, and have them split with Roger and Leo running to get packs while Derek and Rachel fended off the entity as everyone got out.**

 **I didn't because I knew there would be a similar scene in the sequel story that involved the original 3 fighting assassin ghosts in the Capitol Building. But I guess I can add this as a alternate page for a side story page.**

 **So I got this done within a literal gfbx dats. Not bad. It means I got more time to work on the next chapter for Caretaker and try and get GotD done some.**

 **Also I suck at writing how a court case works. Why Derek was so fast at getting the trap? Cause he sped walked out and was parked literally out front.**

 **P.s. this is my second story to break 110,000 words. Damn.**


	20. Steel City Blow Out

Chapter 20: Steel City Blow Out

* * *

 **And so another post for another story for a new year. This author's note was written on January 3, so what ever date it is now marks how this story will be like.**

 **With this chapter I now am 10 chapters away from completion. Hoping to be done before Halloween.**

* * *

 _Derek's POV_

The time right now? Maybe 8:30. 9 at the latest. I couldn't care about it. What I did care was the comfort of my bed right now. Minus me still in my suit, with my gear all over the floor, and the blanket kicked all the way down passed my boots. The temperature in the building was probably 10 degrees warmer than outside, but wearing all black and 2 layers of clothes helps keep the body heat in.

Then that goddamn alarm suddenly blared.

I vaguely heard the sound of 2 people suddenly jumping up, running across the hardwood floor, down the stairs as a garage door opened and have the sudden sound of the Ecto's siren blaring through the building. It was something that at first I gotten tired of; but as having been ghostbusting for over 6 months now it's been so ingrained into my brain that I almost zone out.

Allow me to explain.

Starting off probably 3 days after 2 of what I could consider my mortal enemies, by law, became part of our team, I held the promise that Rachel would be their 'teacher' in training them. Suffice to say, I don't regret my decision. Because on the second day, when the four of us, as after getting jumpsuits for them and Roger, the latter being experienced enough he could be part of the main group wearing a more traditional tan jumpsuit with two strips of red on both his arms and legs, as Danny and Ben both wore similar olive green suits like Leo's, when explaining to them the importance of basic job safety they kept interrupting to ask when or how would this apply to busting and to get to the weapons part.

In minutes Rachel taught them why and made them change into new suits after their previous ones got shredded from the beat down she gave them. Now Danny supported a dark gray suit while Ben had a ash gray coloration. How or where we, or they as I could guess, found those suits I will never know. Only that they spent about $600 on 8 total pairs.

The weeks following it was slow going for us all. The entire month of October I would classify as truly being our most active month so far. I mean it was nice to have double the amount of hands we had, but it was still hard to keep track of everything.

From the start, me and Leo became occupied with 5 things: The vast amount of black slime the others was returning with, making it a chore just to pump it into the storage tank. Having to now build 3 more additional proton packs as Roger's would of originally be the Mini-Pack. The third was the same in additional equipment. Next was space, and what I meant by this was for our vehicles. Ecto-X was designed to fit at least 3 people and their amount of gear. After it became clear that Roger would be part of our team, I had to modify the pack gurney to now fit 4 full size ones that now would be stacked on top of each other on two separate drawers. And the final thing was just pure timing of everything.

With both me and Leo stuck on getting the equipment built and conducting tests on the slime, we were hoping that by now we would of figured out a means of neutralizing the stuff, even already testing out possible modifications to the water cannons in spraying more gooey material, made the two of us rarely able to bust. When the situation called or literally all 6 of us, we would either take Leo's van or my bike to get to the location as Rachel and Ben took the Ecto and Roger with Danny in the chopper. That thing was just burning up gas like there was no tomorrow. Sure the jobs paid for itself, I knew we would eventually have to get another vehicle.

Rachel and Roger worked pretty well together. It was like if there was two Peter Venkmans but one was more like Winston and the other Ray. They made easy work on most jobs, but at both times they had to be accompanied with a Smith. Both of which we had them carry duel pistols hooked up to a battery belt. After having to build 4 more and modify 4 power cell units. They were… learning. By the 28th they weren't dead or possessed yet so they must of been doing something right.

But the activity is what really kept us all moving.

Rough estimate? At least between 14 to 37 calls between 10 am to 1 am. The three sub groups we were basically now would have to sometimes scatter for miles to answer chain jobs, basically busting on the move, to speed up the process. The one major thing was that our theory on the way the activity was moving was correct in some way. We knew Greensville wasn't the center of it, from what the reports in Eastern Pennsylvania, large part New York, most of New England, New Jersey, and Northern Delaware was taking the brunt of it. And from what we could tell Hurricane Sandy did just a few days ago definitely stirred up a hornets nest.

The activity itself seemed to be moving north then northeast. Coming up from the Ohio Valley into where we originally had our most busts done. But since that well had been running dry Pittsburgh seemed like a more likely target zone for new more potential hot spots. Meaning that more black slime and monsters could cause more trouble for everyone. And that got us thinking, our current HQ was alright for itself, but being 70 miles away from a major city that the activity was nearly a hour drive away, not including the obstacle course of roads, and just some neighborhoods weren't the greatest places to be.

So with some pocket change (about $120,000) we figured to open our own mini franchise in the city. Renting it from Park Point University it was the old Engine No.1 fire station at 344 Boulevard of the Allies in downtown. So we had decent access to the heart of the city.

Thus leads back where we started. As after 3 straight days of busts, me, Roger, Rachel and the Smiths all made a little sleeping area on the second floor that we had set up a small answer station for one of us, so long as there was at least two of us awake or present in the building to answer calls, the others slept. And that was exactly what I was doing after accomplishing 5 consecutive solo jobs all on the way back here.

Ecto-2, as we had officially branded Roger's helicopter, sat on top of the building with a proudly new No-Ghost painted on both sides, was our saving grace for some of the more 'unstable' of places, and with it we used it to fly things back and forth from HQ.

But as the month itself, and even 2012 was close to ending, I knew that in the bottom of my stomach there was still big things to come.

* * *

 _November 24, 2012_

 _Heinz Field, Pittsburgh, PA._

 _Normal POV_

Gathered in front of the home stadium to the Pittsburgh Steelers, the team of all 6 Ghostbusters stood gathered around in the parking lot along with several security agents. It was a big game today, going up against Kansas City. And with the paranormal activity every the city had thought it would be a good idea to employ the team to help guard the event. Gathered on the back of a brand new 2012 Dodge Ram 3500 utility truck, dubbed Ecto-3, it was the new ground vehicle for the group to hold The Smiths and Roger like the others with Ecto-X. The truck was built more to hauling equipment, as a ladder rack had been used in favor of having to build a new one from scratch. The style was more like the Ecto-1b with the Super Slammer, mixed in with 2 sets of amber emergency lights, cargo cases and a tank used for transporting any possible black slime. Just to the side was Derek's motorcycle strapped down to avoid anyone from touching it.

All in all, the white truck looked a lot more like a modern Ectomobile.

"Alright so this is how I figure we all cover this place with what we have," Derek addressed his team and the security agents. "Me, Rachel and Leo will take the lower level. Rachel you'll take the West side, Leo the East. I'll take the North. Danny and Ben will both be on the upper level-"

" _Ahhhh_ …" the bothers moaned. Making everyone stare at them with disapproval.

They had learned something over the past month, and that was Danny liked his football. The moment they hot the call about being part of the security force during the game, being that they all get into a game for literally free, he was hoping to be closer to the action.

Once their disapproval of their situation settled, Derek resumed. "Danny will be on the East and Ben on West. Roger, I want you to be as airborne as much as possible. They blocked off a 3 by 3 section of the parking lot near the cars so you have a landing zone. If anything outside or out of range for us happens we need you to be the eyes and mouth for us."

The pilot gave a thumbs up in agreement. Just then another officer, this time heading over to them, was carrying a box full of equipment. Tapping Derek on the shoulder the teen gratefully took the book and poured its contents into the back of the truck. It was 6 sets of headphones, the same kind used for coaches to communicate with their team.

"We'll be using these over our normal radios since the crowd would make it hard to hear. Set the frequency to 8 and channel 5 and it will connect to all of us. Mostly keep your meters out and goggles down if needed. Packs _must_ be turned off when in the stands. At the first real sign of trouble you can power up but keep the safety on. If there is a entity of any kind, keep it in the air and away from people. Stasis Stream or Overload Pulse functions at best. We clear on this?"

They all nodded in approval. Each grabbing a set as to begin connecting it through the radio. As the security team disembarked for their own tasks, simply being present to understand the Ghostbusters plan, the team themselves went out to prepare themselves for the night.

* * *

 _9:26 PM…_

"Radio check, you guys clear?"

" _Yeah, I'm fine."_

" _I just stepped into something sticky…"_

" _All clear up here "_

" _Got a nice view over here."_

" _I'm good."_

To say that tonight's gonna be interesting was a understatement. The whole stadium was at 89% capacity with over 57,000 people present. This made the group a bit concerned, as the last time they were present at a sports event smack dab next to a river a giant monster raised from it and almost killed hundreds. But that was both when it was only Derek and he was still learning. Now that there was 6 of them and they had much stronger equipment they could take on something just the same but even quicker. Only problem being that the ratio of 6 busters, 5 being in the stadium itself, was a 6 to 1 or 5 to 1 ratio with nearly 60,000 participants.

After the national anthem played, and what Derek could say was some free advertisement when they apparently had a camera on both cars outside, Ecto-2 that was hovering just over the edge of the river, and a full pan around showing each of the busters locations, the game was in full swing. Each buster had a huge line of sight to cover the area, walking up and down between the main aisles scanning over the thousands of sports fans. However, after about a half an hour in, signs of boredom began taking hold on them. Both Smiths somehow found it nice to sit in one seats that some people didn't want to buy, Rachel was hunched over a raining with her boot in the bottom beam, Leo was leaning back on a concrete wall and Derek was stuck standing as comfortably as he could. Licking his lips, a idea popper into his head.

"I'll be back guys, gonna run in for a drink." he said through his radio as he head towards one of the exits. Soon becoming part of the two way river that went about finding their seats again, food and souvenirs.

The first stand he saw that selled his cola had roughly 20 people already waiting. 3 registers were able to steadily decrease the line but more people soon came to replace those who left. He glanced at the others nearby stands, noting that even they were packed as hell. Quickly shuffling around, he was able to secure his spot despite taking up room for 2. However the people behind him, fully aware of the device strapped on him, made sure to stand to the left side and back a few feet. It was good to know people were taking the warning labs than just pointing out how detailed it was. The whole thing was a scratched up mess that needed some new paint.

"Excuse me." he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning to his left he was met with a woman dressed in black jeans, a #7 Steelers jersey and a large coat. With her was 2 kids, both what he could think was a 7 year old and 10 year old set of brothers. Both dressed in equally large coats.

He could understand that one, being that the weather all day had only been in the 30s with the wind blowing in the twenties to teens he was once again thankful that wearing a all black suit, with 2 layers of clothes underneath along with his equipment helped him stay warm.

"Yes? Can I help you?" he asked completely turning to them.

She immediately brought her phone out of her pocket, "My sons' were hoping if they could get a picture with you?"

Derek pondered for a moment. He just needed the drink and get back to his area. But the joyful hope on the kids faces, despite being only 18 himself, was something the being in the line of work he was made him think how much he loved this job.

Glancing at his watch real quick he noted that it actually hadn't been that long of waiting, "Why not. I got time."

Slowly lowering down to one knee he got into a kneeling position similar to how Harold Ramis was posing on the Ghostbusters 2 cover. Reaching back he pulled his huge thrower, not activating it however as there was the safety risk with so many people around, as the kids ran up to his sides. He then adjusted a little so that his No-Ghost patch was more in frame for the camera.

With the kids in place she raised her phone up with a cheeky grin. The small led in her phone lighting up for a second before flashing. Telling him the photo was taken and down. With that out of the way the two boys ran back to their mother as Derek stood back up locking his thrower back on.

"Thank you." she said as the 3 turned and headed away. Derek simply nodding back as he turned to his spot in the line. Thankful that he was just 3 people away.

Then the sound of a throat clearing, despite the loudness of the crowd, got his attention again.

Turning back, he was then met with a all new line, to him. He could feel his head already start the process of tonight's headache. One that he really hopes Rachel had some aspirin in the cars.

"Given me a moment and I'll get to you all within moment."

* * *

 _The upper bench..._

Sitting down with their feet on the chairs in front of them, the Smiths, despite their necks starting to hurt, looked down AT the field. The game was already entering a crap shoot with the Steelers now falling behind.

Danny liked his sports, there was no way around that. Most of his DVR at home was half filled with football and baseball games dating back months. Even still the next 4 games was already on pre-record for him to watch. Sure being at the game was a major upgrade to just watching from his house, but he was technically _working_ and thus, already knowing what Rachel, his technical supervisor, had put him up here away from the action. Hell from where he was sitting he could see Ben actually sitting lower than he was! Plus it didn't help having a battery belt and two is told strapped to his thighs. The massive guns for their size making it hard enough to sit in a spit that was comfortable but ended up having the other side be in a paint that made him grunt and try to reposition.

He tried for the 8th time now, but the seat and equipment made it hard to accomplish victory.

Sighing in defeat he broke his gloved hands up; feeling the rough surface drag across his face, "* _sigh*_ Why the hell did that judge put us with this shit hole. I'd rather be pumping septic tanks!"

" _Well it could be worse."_ Ben said through his ear piece. Having switched to another channel so that it was just the two of them. " _Dad could've sold our cars to them and deleted our subscriptions_."

That thought nearly made the older brother jump out of his seat and feel like he could levitate over to Ben to slap him, "Don't say that!" he shouted. Enough that it made his brother flinch from the other side. "It's bad enough that we're stuck here for two years."

Even Ben sighed at this. Not to thrilled either. They were getting _paid_ in the sense for food and basic material but nothing compared to the others. Even Roger, who according to paper, is still technically a rookie, was making $18,000 a month! The others were probably double if not triple that. But it all went into research and development for the gear and all. Derek telling them how much he has to pay for them to use the name itself made them wonder why the hell use it anyway. And thus being that instead of making 6 figure salaries it was a fourth of that. But then again it did add into to the fact that they had god knows how many stickers for ads on all 3 cars, he was pretty his truck, Rachel's and Roger's trucks, Derek's bike and Leo's van were the only things that didn't look like nascars turned into emergency vehicles.

They were getting paid maybe $3,000 in the past month. Sure it was by a court order, though even they wondered how the hell the state could do this.

Turned out the mining company had some really damn good lawyers.

* * *

Back in concessions, Derek desperately tried to keep his eyes open despite the insane burning they were getting after at least a dozen camera flashes. Around him was at least 7 kids with three adults all dressed in winter and Steelers themed clothes stood besides or in front of him all smiling to the wall of phones pointed at them. And within moments…

 _*FLASH*_

"Alright, enjoy your night kids." he patted the shoulders of the two in front of him as the group dispersed back to their respective families. Reaching around behind him where one of the building's many massive steel frame came down in a tree of metal to meet and be bolted to a mound of concrete, he slowly grabbed his large Pepsi. Taking a hard long inhale of the liquid as despite it being close to becoming a slushy he still enjoyed.

That was, until he turned around to see another group of people gathering around him.

"Pictures?" They nodded, much to Derek's annoyance but he didn't show it, "Alright, give a-" " _Derek, you copy?"_ Roger's voices called from the headset. Derek thanking whatever force just sent his teammate to save him.

"One moment, please?" he asked as he stepped aside to cover the mic from any outside sounds and take a quick sip. "Yeah, whatcha got?"

" _I'm looking through the para-goggles right now and there's this big pink glowing mass in the river."_

Hearing this Derek nearly inhale his straw before coughing from having literally inhaled soda. "Can-Can you confirm this?"

" _It's hard to say with the way the settings these things have. I've got it maxed out on range, literally staring at the water's surface, switched out between normal, enhanced, infrared and thermal and it's showing up as this just… blob like thing."_

" _Which way is it heading?"_ Leo's voiced asked. Apparently listening in the conversation.

" _About half a mile up the Monongahela moving towards the point."_

Forgetting both his drink and the crowd, Derek sprinted back to the entrance he came through. Weaving his best through the thick river of black and gold while avoiding possibly slamming someone with his pack. Dashing through the archway to have the stadium lights blind him for a second his attention in the direction of the Point. The literal point where all three Rivers in the city met, just beyond the scoreboard he could see the green indicator lights on Ecto-2 hovering over the river getting closer. It's spotlight cutting a focused beam in the darkness focused on the river just passing the Fort Pitt Bridge. It wasn't a coal barge, there was no ship present.

"Danny, Ben, head towards the river and see what you can see with the goggles. We may have a problem."

Up on the higher levels of the stadium, where there was actually less people compared to the compact places the others were in, both brothers hastily ran to the southern ends of the stands till that were right up against the edge of the wall. Ben was the first to whip out his goggles strapping them over his head as his vision was filled with a pale electronic green display.

"Damn." he muttered. Not knowing that the others could hear him, "There's something big in there."

" _Roger what's you current Pke levels?"_

" _Spiking high red, Leo. Might be because of the distance."_

Immediately a plan of action began building in the leader's mind. Thinking how to minimize contact with the crowd and bust whatever was coming.

Twisting on the heel of his boot heel ran back inside, "Alert security, we may have to get ready to get these people out of here fast."

" _Where are you going?"_ Rachel asked as she saw him running.

"Back to the cars. If that things gets on land I'll do what I can as a distraction. _If_ that works I want you and Leo to get in Ecto-1 and follow behind with the Super Slammer. The Smiths will come after were clear of the stadium and we'll try to get it out of the city."

Back on the upper level, The Smiths readied their guns. Both charging up their pistols to full power as the helicopter tracked the unknown entity closer to the stadium. " _Target is 200 yards out!"_ Roger exclaimed. Making the team and even security tense up as a bulge in the water started to rise. The whole stadium seemed to grow quiet, the game suddenly stopping to a halt, people standing up to get a better view and cameras all pointing to the waterfront.

Then in a giant burst like a oil bubble being popped, the entity slowly rose from the river.

It was then that the team and anyone else could see the creature; in the dark it seemed a dirty emerald green, however that was possible, but shined a bright blue color whenever the spot light landed on a place on it. It was mostly hunched over, like a gorilla but had more tone of a dog. It's front legs were muscular but yet looked like cracked stone both ending in a set of twisted claws. 2 strange flaps hung under its chest to its stomach fanning out around its back legs as if like tucked in wings. It's head however was a sight that immediately made everyone do a double take. It was literally just a giant jaw with the lower part much wider and pulled out with massive teeth that seemed to fold into a smaller set on the upper piece. From there the 'head' rounded out, making the massive mouth be the only form of a head it had. Huge, but instead of a creature made of physical materials being controlled this one seemed more like it was a full on ghost.

" _Uhhhh, guys? This is something new for us, right?"_ Roger's voices cracked, the sound of some fear evident.

Over on Leo's side, the amateur scientist could only gawked at the sight. This thing was _big_. Possibly on par with the River Rock Monster, as they had so come to call the game event months ago, but this was worse. As if on cue everyone in the stadium took sight of the creature dragging itself on shore had caused a basic human instinct to take hold of thousands. Almost as its own living being people jumped from their seats screaming in terror trying to get as much distance away from the creature as possible. Security desperately trying to calm them down and maintain the dissolving order as they directed people out.

A loud crack broke the screams for a second when the first leg crashed up onto shore smashing in the walkway and wall. It was aimed straight at the stadium, the scoreboard being able to just barely block out its opening jaw from some. Immediately a higher level of panic takes over the area; rivers of people running from the imminent danger and destruction just yards away.

On the upper stands, the Smiths were in a state of shock themselves. They had only been part of the group for a month but the only thing they saw in terms of 'big' was a 14 foot slime monster. This was just like the one at the event. This the first time being _this_ close to something possibly bigger than that. Instinct was literally commanding him to run for it. But because of both their ignorant pride and a damn piece of paper made them have to bite the bullet.

"LIGHT 'EM UP, BEN!" Danny yelled, his shout echoing through the radio channels as his fingers squeezed down around the triggers.

Following what their training told them, they made sure to keep their arms straight but not so tight, as the knock back could sprain or break them, with their boots firmly planted into the concrete as the tips of their pistols lite up in orbs of energy erupting into 4 small yet wild proton streams. Just as the monster gave itself another push, the streams all made impact on its head and torso area. It's massive maw opened, letting out a ear splitting screeching from the attack. Thousands trying to cover their ears from the sound of a nonstop shockwave.

The brothers immediately cut their streams, holding their gloves up to try to block the ringing. But when the monster moved forward, almost dashing, Ben quickly fired again. Hooking one stream around the bottom of its jaw as the other danced over its shoulder. But with their guns only putting out a 6th of what a pack can do, they were quickly losing their hold, or what they thought was one, from the monster.

"errrr… this thing's heavy!" Ben shouted, having to plant himself up against the wall and railing in try to bend backwards to hold the pistols up. Wondering how in the name of God was it possible for it to actually take on such weight.

Directly below them Leo and Rachel were finally managing to escape the rushing rivers. Having been almost sucked down into the lower levels. Having to hold onto the railing at times to avoid getting suck in. Once most of their area was cleared or thinned out they sprinted over to the areas in front of the scoreboard. Without saying a word, only glancing across the now vacant and messy seats to each other, a single nod, a look in their eyes that months of working together has built up to, they both rip their throwers into their hands deactivating the safety. Powering up, their streams lite up through the frosted nozzles cracking through the air. Both hitting their marks directly under where it's 'neck' would be connected to its base.

Feeling the sudden pressure rocket through its body, it reared back on its hind legs, getting into a crouched position, readying itself to literally charge straight through the scoreboard and into the stadium itself.

However, help was already on its way to team. Back in the parking lot where the cars were, Derek had already ripped his bike off of the back of Ecto-3 after running through a river of people and was running the siren and lights. Weaving through the tight spaces as he raced around to the opposite side of the stadium.

Digging his right boot in the ground while hitting the brakes, he skids in a wide arc across the pavement, until he was facing dead center with the creature's side. Reaching back he pulled out his rifle, flicking it on to has high as the knob will let him. His thrower was next, he figured the Overload Pulse would be a good idea for this situation. But he knew they needed to take a chunk of its health down. The combined power of the Smiths pistols with barely making the pie chart have a 1 to 9 display. Holding both guns up, despite the weight Derek had gotten use to it for months now, and squeezed the triggers.

 _ ***KKKK-C-CH-OOOOOM***_

Two boson darts soared and collided with its body. Knocking it off balance as it collapsed in a mini earthquake. Dragged down by the younger Smith as his streams broke off from the distance being too great for it to engage a wrangler. Smashing down into the ground, part of it even falling back into the river on a large splash. Upon it been too great of a distance the others stopped their attacks.

The entity, now having several smoking areas were the positive energy ripped apart its body's own negative, slowly heaved itself back upright. Shaking momentarily as its gaze drifted away from the stadium down to the ground below. Though he knew if it had eyes of any form, they would be staring down at him with fiery rage.

" _Good job, Derek,"_ Leo spoke, " _you got its attention. Now what?"_

Seeing the monster turn to him, seemingly ignoring the others, it's body taking on a deep smoky blue glow as it stared down onto the leader with the clear sign of being pissed off. In a throaty roar and jerk of its body it heaved the remains of itself over the wall stomping to his direction. It's sides unwrapping into two giant sets of wings, possibly reaching forty feet each.

"Leo, Rachel, now would be a good time for that trap!" he yelled in his mic. Quickly holstering his rifle and locking the thrower to the handle bar. Grabbing the throttle as he spun his rear wheel in a cloud of smoke dragging it forward. Spinning around he's suddenly launched forward through the parking lot. The monster howling in the night as it chased after him stomping on vehicles.

People in the parking lot already fleeing from the stadium soon found themselves backtracking when cars started to fly through the air. Derek had one idea, being that everyone in the city was mostly at the game, if he could get it stuck on the highway than they could corner it. But the way the roads were designed here made it hard for him even to figure out where to go.

Glancing back, he and so many others paused for what felt like a millisecond. A giant blast of wind like a mini-microburst almost knocking him and the people to the ground. The thing was airborne, flying low, probably due to its size, but it was close enough to the ground for its legs to knock over poles and signs. He quickly took a hard turn coming out of the lot. Gunning it as the monster narrowly avoided clipping him but decimated the ticket booth.

"Roger!" he cried into his headset.

* * *

" _I need a road that's clear! See anything?!"_

Turning the chopper sideways the 22 year old looked down to the streets. The City of Bridges as Pittsburgh is called was known for having its hellish traffic problems because of how complicated the road network is. It was a chore just to get through a tunnel and to the stadium. But seeing a motorcycle get chased down by a giant ghost with most of the city most likely at the game or home watching it, the roads themselves were almost deserted. Giving both Derek a much larger area to work with and Roger to keep a better track on him.

Then Leo came over the radio, " _We need to get it out of the city. Or at least get it in the clear to get the traps ready."_

Down below him in the parking lot, Roger could vaguely see the ectomobiles light up and start navigating out of the sea of cars. Ecto-3 managing to get across a lot and hop onto the wrong way road paralleling Derek's. Ecto-X however was still trying to get out of the mess as he even saw the super trap flare up its beacon. Derek himself was already crossing the Fort Duquesne Bridge towards downtown though he mostly kept to the right side, thinking that he would most likely cross the Fort Pitt one next.

Roger taped on his headset, suddenly hearing the howling winds blowing into his friend's open microphone when going 60, "Derek, if you're heading across, you can possibly get it Highmark Stadium. It should be big enough to give you guys some elbow room."

* * *

"Roger that. Just keep a eye on that thing for me will ya?"

" _Gotcha._ "

He glanced back, seeing the monster fall some to technically run on the road as he entered the lower deck of the bridge. It was mostly clear but he could still hear the sound of vehicles still on the upper deck with some coming off the ramps joining him. However, he had to pull back some, letting the vehicles come up and pass him. His lights flashing got their attention, him slowing down telling them they needed to go faster. But when he looked back the monster was gone.

Looking ahead he thought it would try to get him when he didn't expect it. But there was nothing. He checked his Pke meter, the device mounted on a holster he strapped to the top of the gas tank like the bike's controls, the wings held back by the holster only flashing rapidly with the spiking red bar graph.

"Guys! I've lost sight of it!" Derek yelled looking over each side of the bridge for any sign. Watching as only the dozens of steel beams become blurs as he headed towards the tunnel.

" _It's right there!"_ Rachel's voice yelled out in concern. Clearly having a better visual than him.

"Where!?"

" _UNDERNEATH YOU!"_

 _ ***REEEEEAAAAAAAA***_

Snapping his attention behind him Derek felt himself scooch further up on his gas tank when a literal wall of teeth suddenly came through the road and upper decks. While if the monster was physical he knew that the damage it would be doing would likely bring the whole bridge down. Mostly the decks. But with it as more ghost its power alone was enough to cause the steel and asphalt to shatter and buckle. To him it looked and felt like real life Pac-Man.

"SHIT!" he gunned it. Flying down the road as any remaining vehicles raced into the tunnel. But right before he did however, Derek quickly made a sharp right turn. Banking down the off ramp that connected with West Carson Street.

The monster immediately did the same, it's claws gripping onto the road deck as it changed its course. Even though being mostly dead and intangible, was still bound to the laws of motion. Digging into the concrete it tried, and failed, to balance itself as it rolled over in grinding splash of asphalt. Derek however had very little trouble; burning a good chunk of rubber off his back wheel and left boot. He didn't even glance up at the giant shadow flying over him when he gunned it down middle of the highway. Avoiding several cars that were quickly taking the sight of the creature in check as they swerved to the shoulders.

Recollection itself the creature shook off the impact and roll, feeling most of the damage regenerate itself back to acceptable levels.

Just then, a truck horn with a siren came racing across the top of the bridge. "HEY ASSWIPE!" Danny yelled out as the vehicle roared down the off ramp of the wrong direction.

Ecto-3 nearly pulled itself from the speed it was going on its driver side wheels as Ben made sure to keep the wheel steady. Sure this wasn't like their truck, this one being a dually and being much more top heavy, but being a Dodge, he knew how to operate. But unlike what one should be doing, Danny stood on the back of the truck holding onto the slime tank as the truck went down the curve. Strapped on was a full size pack with the cyclotron cycling a bit faster due to the power settings.

From the chopper Roger could only guess on where and how he got that proton pack. Being that they had the large ones in the suv and his Mini in the truck. Then again, they did somehow get a head start compared to the others.

And with said pack, Danny did the exact thing that he always wanted to do since seeing the equipment; charge up a full boson-blast stream that launched itself faster than the truck to get a direct hit on the creature.

The hit made its mark, making it fall back some as smoke emitted from the hit. The stream however continued to dance over its form ripping various areas open that caused green slime like substance to form and essentially bleed. The monster roared in agony, feeling some of its worst wounds be reopened and start losing ectoplasm. It needed to kill the threat and fast. While the truck possessed a threat, the man on the motorcycle was its target. Feeling 8ts body shrink down some to conserve energy it leaped onto all 4s charging down the road. The Ecto having to quickly hug the shoulder as to avoid being possibly stomped on. Though that didn't mean that the mirror and quarter panel escaped from damage.

Derek had just gotten onto Station Square Drive via a small break between the roads as he was soon met with something he didn't need right now; traffic. The small road compared to Carson was almost at a stand still with him trying to jump ahead. Mentally slapping himself for getting on the wrong road.

"Come on people, hurry!" he shouted. Turning onto the small shoulder that made him now get bushwhacked.

However, every vehicle decided to suddenly surve and hit their brakes. Making Derek do the same but almost get forced through the bush.

"Oh come on-"

Sucking up the fact on getting bushwhacked, Derek immediately sped up. Feeling him and his bike taking a beating. Once the road banked left, he hit the brakes he spun himself back around. Facing the monster as it reared back with wings flexed out in a low posture. A loud menacing growl echoing out. Loud enough to make the road jam suddenly become a mob as motorists jumped out and ran from the creature.

Derek stayed where he was though. Only half a football field length away from a creature that seemed harder to beat than a slime monster. He locked his eyes on where it's would be. However, he felt as if, despite there being no visible sign of such, it's own were piercing through his.

That was until what could be described as a horn more annoying than anything you could put on a vehicle, minus a train horn, suddenly came racing up West Carson with the Smiths both cheering out in excitement. Ben quickly hit the brakes as the truck became broadside with its right side facing towards the monster. Danny brought his thrower back up with both hands firm gripping the handles; feet planted against the collection tank and the roof rack as a forward brace. Once the truck had stopped going through its turn his thumbs immediately pressed the primary and secondary triggers. The blast stream-boson erupting out of his gun as he leaned more to compensate for the recoil. But the hit was dead on when it impacted the creature's backside. Almost taking out one of its wings from just the boson alone.

"Keep that thing distracted, Danny!" Derek shouted to Danny. Though it was mostly heard through the radio. With the distance and roaring sounds of fun and wailing monster, the rookie heard it as clear as day, maybe a but loud in ringing in his ear a bit, as he pulled held down on the trigger.

Moving quickly Derek slipped the thrower of the bike's bracket flipping it back into its one handled mode. Pulling his rifle free he made sure to set his motorcycle aside as he raised his guns, disarming the safety and firing. Taking both his own guns the two attempted to get a capture stream on it. It still had 6 units of health left, just slowly pinching down to 5. He was current the crashes its had was a result in its lowered health, but he thought Leo could figure out that one later.

"Increase your stream's output frequency!"

Immediately Danny's beam cut off. Leaving Derek to try to keep the monster in the same position. But it wasn't long until the third stream rejoined his. There was a noticeable change, the stream was much fatter and had a more concentrated electric stream trailing around it. The particle ball at the thrower was even bigger. Leo had basically dubbed this the 'Nuclear Cycle' mode when the pack's produced enough power that the streams would take on more red color. And with more power meant more force, making both Danny and the monster feel the effects. The former quickly having to hold onto the roof rack tighter as to compensate for the recoil as the monster felt itself get pushed back.

Once it was distracted, Derek quickly cut his to do the same. While his rifle only produced a third of the power the pack could do it still added more punch to an attack.

And a punch it was.

The second both guns vented and rearmed he hit the secondary triggers. Twin boson darts soared only inches away from each other as they collided in the same area. The combined force was enough to both rip off a chunked ectoplasm from it's form and force it back. On all their guns the charts dropped another peg. Now pulsing in the yellow as the fourth piece flashed.

" _Bosons?"_ Danny yelled in headset. Firing off a highly charged shot as it impacted its side. The blast did do a number on it, and given how they didn't have any other high strength weapons,yet, it still got somewhere.

Without answering Derek fired off two more shots. Switching back and forth between his guns to try to keep at least one beam on while the other vented. Even a single small stream joined in as Ben hung out of the driver's window with his one pistol. A light suddenly flashed by, scanning over the area as it came over the creature. If one was to look, Roger wasn't the only chopper in the air over the scene. Several police choppers along with most of of the city's news stations all hovered over the river watching the fight. So much so the people who had returned to the stadium were watching a live broadcast on the big board of what was happening literally across the river.

But on the ground the 3 teens were still having trouble. Ecto-X was stuck on the bridge, evident by its flashing lights, as it tried to get across the mangled road deck.

He dropped his hands down on both levers; the streams suddenly becoming more focused and contained as a electronic whirl sound from the barrels as the streams tried weaving around the large mass. It didn't work. The monster still had too much health and was bigger than that the pack was rated for. Danny tried, almost crossing the streams with Ben's gun as he tried pulling a capture stream.

Derek tired thinking of something. Only that what they had wasn't much to work with. But in situations like this, it is sometimes good to recycle old ideas, "Fire a Boson at the same time!"

" _Got it!"_

"Ready? 3."

" _2."_

"1!"

When 3 darts launched out, both making bright flashes of orange and white, the monster felt itself shrink again at it losing even more ecto energy.

And enough it was first them.

While he was the one holding it mostly up; taking a knee to keep the weight off from making him all out collapse, Derek held on tightly to his grips as the capture streams held onto most of its body. Danny slowly let the creature drifted to the left of his position. Further over Derek. But as he was about to swing back to slam it, the truck jerked back. The rear wheels suddenly screeching as the front half started aiming towards the right. Giving Danny's swing even more momentum. It slammed into the mountain side, up rooting dozens of trees and digging out a trench. Falling down, its body collapsed over the train tracks. Sending a cloud of dirt and dust everywhere as a deep groan escaped his throat.

He heard it; a CSX container train was heading down the track closest to him, possibly going 55 given how fast the headlight was growing in the distance. In a flash, or in the words of Jimmy Neutron ' _Brain Blast!'_ Derek got a idea.

"Danny! Switch out to stasis! Freeze it as much as you can!"

The proton stream from the truck soon ended with a final boson dart before cutting off. Danny, after having to learn about how the pack's multimode functions, flipped the dial around. The 12 ribs along different parts of the pack all suddenly flare to life as blue bars lite up on each rib with the flat ends becoming white. The cyclotron, which Danny quickly vented to dump any beat build up from the overcharged proton stream, let out a sharp hiss as the cores darkened for a split second before becoming a dark blue color.

Once the alarm stopped, he took aim again. Firing the black and dark blue beam this time as it coiled around itself like a expanded spring. With the high setting he began work on its left side. Starting near its shoulder joint, or where he could guess was one, as the stream began to do the work.

Once Smith started to get the crystallization started, Derek quickly powered down his guns. Both accelerator cores ejecting out from prolonged heat. Flipping the dial he held out the thrower again as far out as he could with one hand and fired. Feeling the recoil that the stasis stream produced as he had to give his arm a bend. The blue beam started to get to immediate work; its whole left side where Danny was focused was quickly during a darker shade of blue to purple as layer of frost crystal started to engulf its leg. Derek aimed a little lower, going for its chest to keep it lock on the ground. He knew it wouldn't technically freeze it to the tracks but it would keep it closer for his idea to hopefully come through.

Just yards away and closing, the CSX freight line was fast approaching. Having just heard the game on low volume on the radio as he rolled down a track that he's seen for years, sometimes multiple times a week. However as the night went on, when the reports of another large creature was in the downtown area, he wondered what the hell it could be. But when he rounded a small bend in the rails that hugged the hillside, he never in his life felt his eyes almost pop out and hand fly out onto the emergency brake. It took sometimes over half to a mile to come to a complete stop. But traveling at 50 with a nearly 50 car consist behind him, the breaks did very little to stop the train.

The glowing blue wall that was a struggling mass that was stuck over his line, it's wings and rear legs kicking and flailing around was no use was a large swath of purple crystal was holding its front down in place. He tried blasting the horn, thinking that in some act of nature that it will get out of the way. At the sound of the growing horn fast approaching with the sound of hundreds of grinding steel wheels, the monster nudged only a little, as if to look in its direction, and screamed.

 _ ***REEEEEAAAA**_ - _ **SPLAT!***_

The crystals shattered like cracked glass as the train roared its 10 million pounds of steel passed. With its energy now gone, the crystal had almost instantly reverted back to its slimy state. Which meant the entire surrounding area was now covered in a massive sea of pale green slime that was like a bomb going off. It covered the train, hillside and field. Upon seeing the sudden wave, Ben instinctively gunned the truck in reverse to avoid a unneeded car wash Derek, having only a second to spare tried shielding himself from the tsunami heading at him, but the sheer amount overwhelmed him in moments as he was consumed in the goo. Though once the train had passed, it's brakes slowing it to a grinding halt, the reality of the situation for those around finally began to sink in.

Feeling that the his job for the night was now done, and with his body aching in several places from the rough landing, Derek slowly rolls onto his right side pushing himself back up; heaving to get the goo off his form, having little success due to the massive quantity of the green substance that was stuck to every inch of him. Derek let out a low, disappointed sigh that he didn't dare open his mouth for to accidentally inhale the stuff. The stink smelled like dead fish on a rusty dumpster that was probably already in his nose.

Slowly bending down to grab his saturated rifle, flinging it onto his belt as a slash of slime flew from the action, Derek turned to the newly formed roadblock that the stunt had caused. Both Ecto-X and 3 were parked at a angle so that they blocked both directions of West Carson. The sea of slime blocking the other side. Immediately the people from both sides started climbing out of their vehicles to see the mess the spotlight from both Ecto-2, and by addition several helicopters, perfectly showed.

Jumping from the SUV Leo and Rachel were the first two to run up, minus almost tripping, sliding and getting stuck in the slime as they. Rachel was carrying a arm full of towels with her; items from their emergency kit. As Leo actually had a small belt of jars aligning his belt.

"Derek, are you-" Derek held his hand up to silence him. Taking the towel from Rachel as he tried wiping his face off. Getting most of the goo off both his face and gloves to hand Rachel the towel again and finally take off the goggles. The areas around his eyes and where the straps were on his hair being the only real clean spots that were now being covered in run off.

With a hard spit to his right, trying to remove any residue left, Derek took in a deep breath. Fighting the ungodly smell as he looked at his scientist.

"Call the city… tell them we'll need to shut down this road and quarantine this place." he spoke holding back a gag. "Danny,"

The Elder Smith perked up, "Start… pumping as much of this stuff as you can. Take it back to HQ and put it somewhere. Not the storage tank though. And now if you'll excuse me…"

Reaching down into his coat he pulled out a pair of red tinted glasses. The lenes getting smeared by his fingers as he placed them on. "I'm going to find the nearest car wash and drive through it a couple of dozen times… See you all later…"

Without saying another word Derek shakingly headed towards his bike. Which up until now was actually suspended upside down in a massive blob of slime.

* * *

 **So this chapter was made originally to do a couple of things: showcase how both Roger, Danny and Ben all have gotten to being part of the Ghostbusters, as these 6 will the mostly focused part of the story until the next. To show the team being recognized as a actual service that organizations would want to help be protected from paranormal threats. Actually be in connection with emergency services to help minimize chaos. And also be the driving point if Derek's future quote: "Ghostbusters can't be Ghostbusters without the one thing they have to live in."**

 **The entity in question is different than what I originally wanted. It was at first based on the image called 'Ancient Slime' of a giant slime monster. But after discovering some concept art from GB2016 I got some real inspiration and decided to use one of the images as the creature.**


	21. Let's Make a Deal

Chapter 21: Let's Make a Deal

* * *

 **Only 9 chapters left.**

* * *

" _ **Steelers win game by huge advantage! But Ghostbusters take home the glory!"**_

* * *

 _November 26th..._

" _This is KDKA Morning News"_

" _Hi and good morning on this Monday morning, a big story as been brewing since Saturday night as the game between the Steelers and the Browns took a interesting turn."_

" _That's right. Only a half hour into the game reports started coming in emergency services of a strange form traveling up the Monongahela where the Ghostbusters helicopter dubbed Ecto-2 was tracking it that found it heading straight for Heinz Field. When the water broke to reveal a large 40 foot monster when over 50,000 people started fleeing the stadium. However the team of 6 made quick efforts in distracting it and luring it away. While the chase between it and team leader Derek Stewart resulted in portions of the lower decks of the Fort Pitt Bridge to be damaged the group had managed to weaken it enough to destroy it."_

" _After the creature's destruction clean up crews started arriving to help with the clean of large blobs of slime and to get traffic on West Carson Street moving again. However the Fort Pitt Bridge was closed as for concern over possible structural damage."_

" _While the group tended to clean up, the events at Heinz Field allowed people back in after a hour long delay for the Steelers to win the game with a 20 to 14 score. When caught up with Derek Stewart who was found later in a laser car wash he said that while he would give a better statement later, but that them winning against the monster foreshadowed the game."_

* * *

 _Ghost activity at a unknown rate._

 _Scientists are still struggling to make heads or tails with the strange activity that has been plaguing a large portion of the Northeast for months now. As activity started around the Pennsylvania, West Virginia and Maryland boards that general activity has been noticeably migrating further East. With the formation and efforts done by the 6 man team of Ghostbusters in Southeast Pennsylvania, much of the activity has been rapidly cleared out but still remains dominate._

 _Just weeks ago a large monster had arisen from the 3 Rivers and was stopped before narrowly attacking the Heinz Field when packed with sports fans. However a statement from the Ghostbusters have found that most entities seem to leave traces of the toxic source called Black Slime has been increasingly absent from several events. Stating that now physical evidence of black slime was not found after the creature's defeat. Making them think that the energy the hazardous substance gave off, referred to it as dark psychokinetic energy, or Black-Ecto as the Ghostbusters have dubbed it, to being a new leading cause in paranormal activity around areas that have yet ever seen a ghost to suddenly become new hot spots._

* * *

" _We are standing just on the opposite of the Monongahela River as the final 60 seconds of 2012 comes to a close into the new year. A lot of have shown up around Mount Washington and along the river to see the fireworks show that has had a interesting addition to it. With the Ghostbusters all gathered in one spot waiting for the clock to strike midnight that will signal them start the show."_

" _10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1!"_

 **KCH-OOOOOOOOMMMMM**

 _6 boson darts closely together soured straight into the sky above the city. Each dart fully charged with a large, bright red glow that could been seen all around the area. The blasts traveled nearly 1000 feet before simultaneously exploding in a shower of fading particle energy. Immediately several fireworks launched off their platforms at The Point signaling the beginning of 2013._

* * *

 _Sony's stocks are way up in the third and fourth quarter of 2012, the entertainment company reportedly having a 30% increase in gain as many people are flocking to buy up Ghostbusters merchandise in the light of the real world world success story that has been making nonstop headlines for months._

* * *

" _After a grueling battle at the Crown Center Shopping mall, the Ghostbusters have emerged victories. The disturbances started roughly 2 hours ago when several dozen mannequins started attacking shoppers. Only 7 were injured with bruises as the building was put under lock down trapping them inside. Several bangs could be heard from the locked gates as roughly 500 people have gathered in the parking lot but not many fleeing. Many however, while staying back a good distance, waiting for the one group to arrive. Less than a 45 minutes ago the Ghostbusters and police arrived on scene with Washington law enforcement setting up a perimeter around the mall as the Ghostbusters entered through a service entrance. Since then a string of violent events could be heard from inside until the front gate started rising again."_

 _The crowd that had gathered in the parking lot of the mall, now cheering out as they saw the 6 busters step out of the building entrance with Derek holding 2 smoking traps, drowned out any other sound as the team of 6 stood proud and tall for everyone. Derek holding up both traps as if just bagging a big hunt._

" _Ghostbusters!"_

" _Ghostbusters!"_

" _Ghostbusters!"_

* * *

 _Several Months Later…_

 _March 27, 2013, 8:47pm. The Waterfront Dave 'n Busters…_

Derek couldn't believe what a time it was to be alive.

If asked where he would be 4 years ago in the future he would of guesstimated. But in less than a year most of the nation now knows him. It had almost been a complete year now since he started this adventure; he had dubbed the day he captured the Westmore Ghost as the day the Ghostbusters truly began and was now almost at its one year anniversary. He was beyond ssurprised, though it was gradual over time, at what he had accomplished. He felt himself standing much taller in pride than he did before all this. Even his body had undergone literal changes over the months. He was a bit more built than he was when he started. Standing more straight, though leaning forward some, his body had definitely developed a new form of muscle that gave him only a slightly chubby look around the waist. Having been tested to be burning roughly 5,000 calories a day. He ate a lot because of this, when at McDonalds he would order two Big Macs, a double cheeseburger, 2 large fry, a thing of ten piece nuggets, a milkshake and large coke just for himself. One would say he was trying to be fat. The problem was that there wasn't any time for that fat to build before he had to suit up again.

That's one thing they all did.

Carrying roughly 200 pounds of gear, each of his team members seemed to be getting use to the weight. Everyone showing signs of increased strength due to the constant exercise.

Though that's been changing. When November came they had gone through some changing times; after the damage done to the stadium area, bridge, road, train line and several crashes along with shipment delays he wasn't that surprised when the city of Pittsburgh wanted to take out a insurance policy on them. It felt just like the video game. But with that bust being televised a lot of people saw that they did and that resulted in more calls. Though while the workflow was high for the 6 of them the jobs seemed to be mellowing out to smaller entities around Class 2s and 3s. December was quiet, he and Leo suspected it was because of the joy of the holiday season that the negative energy black slime needs to feed off if was in much lower amounts than it was 4 months ago.

Now with it being March activity was on a slow rise again. But they were ready.

The funds they were getting from their services to the city was allowing upgrades to be more extensive and more efficient. All three Ectos now had fresh paint and body work but still had a few sponsor stickers on the rear ends. The roof racks had had some changes with new equipment, running boards and a new storage tank now on Ecto-X made it look much more like the Ecto-1A. Their suits had gotten changes, they now had more padding on vital areas where they would be prone to getting hit or land hard on when attacked by a entity. Though with the addition of the Smiths, they had built more gear. Both now had packs that were slightly down graded compared to the others. Each one having a proton pistol connected as Roger, who did have a full fledged pack, still opted to use the Mini Pack when having to jump from the helicopter. Though when on the ground he used the other.

And that has been pretty much it leading up till now.

After the past month of going around doing more steady jobs, he had decided it was time for some actual fun. Thus why Dave 'n Busters was that location of choice. It was a Wednesday night, so there wasn't many people out and about. But when word had it that the Ghostbusters were at Dave 'n Busters, it spread fast. And so Derek stood outside with the Ectos, the X's emergency lights running as Derek stood at in front of the passenger side on his knee with 3 kids around him. All striking a pose like him showing his shoulder patch. Just a across from them was a group of people, some the parents, others people walking around or hearing the Ghostbusters were here and wanted a picture. This would've been the second hour in the row for them.

 _ ***FLASH***_

"Thank you!" They walk away checking the imagine on their phone.

Derek just nodded as he rubbed a gloved hand across his face as a sigh escaped him. While everyone else inside eating and gaming, he was stuck outside in the cold air making sure no one would mess with the vehicles or equipment. Sighing as what was hopefully the last version, he pops the passenger door open to grab his drink from the holder.

"Note to self," he mutters as he swings the bottle once. "If you get stuck outside have someone else with you to share the pain…" he takes another.

"Uhh… Excuse me?" a new voice called.

Swallowing his drink in the most frustrated way possible he takes a deep breath before turning around. But instead of a person dresses to be on a night in the town, this man was fully decked out in dark gray suit with navy blue trimming. A line of gray went across his side's with a face that's seen the ages of long, hard business. In his right hand was a black briefcase that reflected off the lights of the cars with a overly stuffed folder in the other. The man in question looked like like a CEO for a big business.

Placing the bottle back Derek quickly shook out any sudden, or what he had, tiredness away, "Can I help you,sir?"

"Mr… Derek Stewart?" the man said in a questioning tone.

" _Yeeeees_?" Derek took a quick swing.

The man's reaction seemed to lighten a bit. Looking more releifed that he finally found what he needed. "My name is Señor Nicolas Adrián. I am a associate with the Parker and Phil Oil Company." he reached down into his suit pocket flicking out a business card with said company's name and logo. Though he didn't care a lot about them Derek still took it for a real quick look over.

"I'm here on behalf of my superiors hoping to discuss something with you."

Putting the card in his pocket Derek took another quick drink. "About what? Because if you are trying to make a offer to buy us I'm not selling."

Nicolas chuckled, "No, no, none of that. It involves more with…" his tone suddenly becoming more grave, "... Black Slime."

Derek paused mid-gulp. His face becoming that if his serious or what the others had dubbed his 'Leader Face' when the situation gets real. Noticing the teen's sudden change Nicolas continued, "For the past several months now, our company has been suffering a crisis unlike anything before it. Our Brooklyn factory had been put under quarantine after several workers started falling ill do to unknown reasons. We had the entire facility cleaned and inspected for any possible contaminants. I will saw it was roughly around the time your… secret became public when the first deaths started happening."

Holding up his briefcase he stepped a around to the front of the car dropping it in the hood. Clicking the latches open he slowly revealed a stack of usual and odd things to see in a business man's case. The normal but was the sealed packet secured to the side. But it was easily a inch thick with how bent the edges were. Opening the folder he steps aside to let the leader see its contents. Various images both colored and black and white made a vast majority of the stack. Sweeping away the first few Derek began looking over for anything of important note. Most of them consisted of people pulling oil drums off of trucks in hazmat suits. Another few of them moving a truck load of k-rail freeway dividers into a warehouse and another of what would look like a crime scene with 7 body bags lines up.

"As you can see," Nicolas pulls out more of the same scene. "For the past four months our refinery in New York has been experiencing an unknown situation. The substance that we were believed to be a different form of oil that was discovered just off the coast of the city has been increasingly causing strange…"

"Activity?"

"Yes. From when we first tried to process it, our equipment all failed. We had tried to repair them and even replace whole sections of the factory but the outcome is the same. After the first month is when we started to notice it take on a reddish tint. At first we thought it was it just settling but that's when the deaths started happening. For weeks our equipment failures to things disappearing were the start then when someone touched the substance. They… floated in the air screaming out before expelling a vast amount of blood before dying. That image," He pulls the one with the 7 bodies, "was the cause of an accident where several barrels were spilled. These men were unfortunately on the path."

Derek just stood there with a blank expression. This wasn't what he was thinking. He thought it would be some random haunting with a poltergeist. But what Nicolas was describing was something completely new to him. When he popped open a compartment in the briefcase, he quickly put on a pair of dirty work gloves before opening it completely. Instead of what you might find all that was there was foam padding that surrounded a jar of a black liquid. Carefully pulling it free he held it out so the emergency lights give enough light to see.

"This is what we've been dealing with." He hands Derek the jar. Taking it in his own he brings it up to face level. Shock overtakes him as he turned and shook the jar.

"Black Slime… But it seems… different. " his voice almost a whisper. It was different, the coloration was a bit lighter even though it was night time and it swished in the jar more like a watered down glue. Their experiments with the stuff had changed the samples over time, but this was new.

"Indeed. You see, one of our technicians tried looking up answers for this and it came to being like that of the video game from years ago. Something we honestly had to look up ourselves to believe. At first we didn't believe it but that was quickly turned. When we heard about the substance being everywhere and what it can and could do, we were under heavy debate on contacting you. After your statement about 'Black-Ecto' my superiors saw it fit that sooner was better than later."

Derek doesn't say anything. He's too fixated on the jar in his hands that shouldn't exist. Thoughts about the monster from the mine surged back as he tried to think of anything to explain this.

"The company is in deep trouble and is at the tipping point of filing for bankruptcy from lawsuits just waiting to be given with the hazard this presents. Many workers are worried of being laid off but do not dare work due to the danger that is around the facility. Without the Brooklyn refinery we are facing major loses in our Northeast sector that can cost upwards of 25 billion dollars. We are hoping you can help us in ridding of this problem."

"So you mean you want the Ghostbusters, us, 5 teens and a pilot, to come up to New York City to investigate why there's so much black slime around?" he nodded.

Derek thought it over, there was no telling what levels of active that kind of slime could suddenly generate. The 5 boroughs should be literal swamps of ghosts by now. He's never been to New York. Buffalo only once but not the Big Apple.

"It… would take some time to get everything situated here. We're still gonna have to be ready for any sudden bursts of activity here unfortunately.

"None at all. And if you do agree to this, the company is willing to pay a hefty amount for your troubles."

Derek arched a brow. While the team only charged enough to pay for gas, food, supplies and rent they still had to make enough to have even cuts for all six of them. With his attention apparently captured, Nicolas went in to further reel him in.

"The company is prepared to give you and your team 30 million to investigate and solve the problem," Nicolas cut him off before he could say anything, "along with any resources you require."

The thought Derek had that moment vaporized faster than the ground under a nuclear bomb being dropped from a tower. In a rare sight, the Pepsi bottles in his hand slipped from his grasp falling and bouncing on the pavement. Complete shock was plastered on his face with a almost cartoonish style freeze.

"30-30-30 m-m- _million?_ " he felt his knees become almost like wet cardboard. Having to hold onto the bull bar to keep himself upright.

"Yes." Nicolas nodded, smiling ever so slightly at the man's reaction.

Having let the initial reality sink in, Derek took a deep breath, grabbed his bottle, and swiftly drank everything that remain. Downing its contents within seconds as he stood back up. "I'll… I'll have to consult with my team first before I can give you a solid answer. You mind if I take these?" Derek grabs the folder and jar.

Nicolas nods, "Please, if they help in telling your team. I will be out here for the time."

With that Nicolas closed back up his briefcase and turned back towards the direction from which he came. Derek only seeing the faint color of his coat as he got further and further. Looking down at the jar and file full of photos, Derek immediately marched forward.

Though he quickly doubled back to grab his bottle and close up the car.

* * *

Inside at one of the sports areas of the restaurant part of the building, the team was enjoying themselves with what activities they were name resting from. Though for the sake of it, they all wore their jumpsuits inside since it was nice getting pictures with anyone who wanted one. Some people even trying to beat them in a few games. The Nascar racing game was one, and against all odds, the Smiths would be the only ones to both finish first at the same time.

Afterwards Derek had gone back out to watch over the cars, leaving the 5 of them to go and relax. While Roger was the only old enough to actually drink, the others being mostly over 18, had all gathered in a both next to the pool room. All having their own conversations with drinks while the Smiths were into their second pool game. The first was a warm up for both, but so far, and to Danny's growing frustration, Ben managed to sink almost every ball he had lined up when Danny had only pocketed two.

At the booth, with Rachel on one side and the boys sitting on the other, she was currently held up in reading a medical book on her phone. Because of this job she had to learn on the go most of the time. She still wasn't giving up on her dream of being a doctor. This job while it was supportive to Derek and many was mostly just to help out. Though with the pay she usually got it wasn't all that bad.

Leo on the other hand had a Pke meter out, this time being their usual kind and not his custom one, and was going over the various creatures they've encounter over the months since they started. He had been working on one pain antagonizing project; rework every known creature that the GB Universe knew with what they know. True not all the creatures that they busted were there, probably as just some random ghost, but some, like the slime monsters, animators, and slimers were all added in what he called the 'Protonix Ghost Files' with the word Protonix being taken from Derek's proton pack project name. When he asked his friend what it meant, Derek said that 'Proton, in the terms of GB, is the word used when having some powerful equipment. _Protonix_ on the other hand means something much stronger.'.

Though while he didn't know how strong the packs in the movies, games, shows or comics were compared to theirs, or the fact that his leader was using the name of something that involved stomach acid, the online list was a big fan favorite apparently with thousands reading over their reports and findings. Some comments from other ghost 'hunters' and investigators trading questions and information on things they found that match what most people would see, orbs, shadows, EVPs, mist, it was stiff they would find during more closed based investigations. When a 'haunting' had not fully materialized to where they could trap it.

And Roger was drinking from a tall glass of beer while watching the TV across from him. Taking only a gulp or two after every 2 minutes. It was then that when Roger went to take another drink did he notice Derek coming down the main hallway that he paused he notify the others.

"Hey, Derek." he raised his glass to him, making the teen slow his walk to see where the pilot was located. Seeing the trio he headed back over to the small staircase just behind skipping over every step in 2 little jumps. Making a beeline towards them.

"Enjoying your time out-" He immediately put the jar of slime on the table. The glass making a clunk sound that got all their attention turned to it.

Leo was the first one to immediately grab it, "Where the hell did you get _this_?" he looked over the substance that seemed a little strange for even itself.

Sliding in Derek took his seat next to Rachel, "I just got a visitor maybe 2 minutes ago, said he's from the Parker and Phil Oil Company, and that have a " _situation"_ that involves this stuff."

"What kind of situation?" Rachel asked eyeing the folder in his hand.

Dropping it onto the table, making the heavy sound of its weight being known to them, he plopped it open. Showing them the vast amounts of pictures taken of the facility and workers. Each one pausing for a moment to take a picture of various things.

"Things disappearing, strange illness, equipment failures, and from it seems a too quiet paranormal activity."

"Then what's with the body bags?" Rachel held out the photo with the 7 bags lined up. "What, were they attacked by the equipment coming to life?"

Derek shook his head, "Killed due to direct contact." This made many heads go up. Leo especially grabbing the photo from his friend to look it over. Taking note if the situation in the background.

"How?"

"Apparently this isn't the first time. That he said was when one guy seemed to touch it, float in the air, leak all his blood out, then die." he moved some of the pictures away to that event. The images being that of stills taken from a security camera. There was about 16 of them all stapled together. Grabbing the bottom his fingers slowly let the top page fall on each other like a flip book. Showing it from the time the man made contact, floated in the air, and collapsed on the ground. The sight being knew to make Rachel nearly choke on her drink she was sipping.

"The date said it was from last August. There's been one or two during then and a accident when transporting barrels of this stuff got spilled. Killing all 7 of them and from what the report said of what the workers around at the time said was they died when covered head to toe within 20 seconds."

It was a bit of a miniature wake up call to them. Everyone minus Leo and Derek trying to get how they have been fighting this same stuff for some time now. But while it's been noted that people aren't stupid enough to go and touch the stuff, it's usually the creatures it spawns that kills them. With them having no real way to destroy it yet they had to result to just collection. But what kind of collecting was happening in New York was driving up red flags.

"We haven't found that kind of concentration of slime before; especially on this scale." Leo waved his Pke over the jar. Letting the sensors scan over the substance for what changes it had over its normal state. "You said they had barrels of this stuff?"

"From apparently the past 4 months. Though I do think it is a lot longer."

It was a fact that they couldn't figure out. Most slime they got was either from monsters or places about to become supercharged. Possibly the only high concentration of slime they know of was at their own headquarters back in Greensville. But if there was so much, why didn't it cause any massive amounts of activity around the area again.

"It's almost if the activity as a whole is like a migrating entity." Leo said thinking out loud. "First it started near the Ohio Valley, then to absorb around Greensville, then around and East of Pittsburgh, and now more Eastward towards the center of the state. If they've been collecting hundreds to possibly _thousands_ of gallons of this slime in one area, the whole New York area should be a literal breeding ground of activity. Except…"

Roger finished, "It isn't."

"It isn't… But with this bubble of _something_ driving this activity, New York could literally explode into a outbreak of ghosts. Maybe unlike anything we have ever seen!"

"Then I guess that means we need to get there as soon as possible."

"Question, how much are they offering?" Roger added, "I mean, I'm one to help out at times, that's why I offered my services to you guys, but traveling back and forth for almost 400 miles between here and the Big Apple, only to fight _even more_ of the stuff we've been fighting for almost a year, with us knowing it has the fullest capabilities if killing anything, I want to make sure the money is talking in this deal."

"I'll let you take a guess."

"600,000?" he asked.

"No."

"900,000?" Danny added.

"No."

"A million?" Rachel joined in. Feeling that shit eating grin just grow on Derek's face.

"Warmer but no."

"Than what the hell is it?" Roger demanded.

The grin reached maximum troll when he finally answered, "Thirty million."

 _ **SCRRRRRR**_

All eyes, or those who weren't just part of a massive spit take, glanced over to pool table to see Ben having dug the pool cue into the table creating a foot long tear. Only that his attention was aimed at Derek after those three words were spoken. Danny had just about fallen over the same way he did in the parking lot. Roger tried cleaning up his mess as Rachel and Leo were the only ones that had some restrain. _Some_ being a understatement.

"Can uhh… can you run that by us again?" Danny said shakingly trying to hold on that table.

"30 million. Along with any potential resources we might need. Possibly some access here and there but we'll have to find out after the deal. However, I said I would only agree to it if all you are on board."

There was a pause. Each person thinking it over; this was big. Something that literally involved packing everything they had up and heading for New York City to investigate a black slime problem with the potential of a 30 million dollar payday. Sure they knew it wouldn't completely even, they all would get paid equally, but most of all of it would go into research and development. They could finally build a proper containment unit to dump all the traps they've collected, which had quickly overwhelmed the storage room at their quarry HQ.

Leo thought it over, "With that much cash, each of use gets a 2 million out of 12 of that, we could finally get the containment unit built, actually have funding put into research in all this ghost business, a better headquarters, so many things.

"So you're in?" Leo nodded.

"Hell," Roger spoke up, "With just 2 million I can get a brand new chopper. I'm gold."

Next was Rachel, who had a more complex thought, "When do we leave and for how long."

Derek thought this over; _When_ was debatable. _How long_ was unknown. They had spent already 5 months away from Greensville up in Pittsburgh, sure they went back and forth, their senior year was still in full swing and they had only just caught up on some of the work. But that was just a 45 minute drive south. New York was almost 400 miles/ a 6 hour drive across the state. They would have to literally pack everything up and set up there.

"I'll have to check with what they have in mind. How long though, I'm thinking maybe a couple of months. Possibly a year. With what the situation there is it's definitely worse than anything we've seen here."

With a sigh of reluctance, she nodded yes.

All eyes went to Danny and Ben as both were chugging down their drinks at a nonstop rate. Though it wasn't that they were thirsty, today wasn't a busy day and they didn't really do much running, but out just waiting to use up as much time as they could. After a few seconds until the ice hit their lips that sat the cups back down. Danny with a satisfying groan and Ben burping out some gas.

With a glance to each other like a silent conversation the nodded, "Let's Roll!"

Derek was a bit surprised and not so. He knew they would want the money over anything else, but their earlier agreement about state jurisdiction over their court order. Even if they did go it was would still have over a year plus on them to continue.

"Alright," he smiled, happy that this team seemed to actually be on board. "I'll go tell him and find out more details."

Sliding out 9f the booth he turned back towards the door. Heading back into the main hallway as he headed for the front entrance. Standing just outside was Nicolas leaning against a pole with a cloud of quickly disappearing smoke from his almost complete cigarette.

Closing the gap he headed through both double doors to step back in he chilled night. Upon seeing the black suit the man quickly stuffed his cigarette into a ash container.

"Mr. Adrián," Derek said to him straight in the eye. The man clearly on the edge of what his answer was gonna be. But he was a bit surprised when Derek held his hand out for a shake. "We're in."

* * *

 **So this chapter I guess will mark the end of the creation story arc as to how the team was form and how their first year together was like. I tried adding a few snippets of side events so that it doesn't look like they have been laying about and are actually getting work done. I'm trying to add in events that while didn't make it fully to the story were still present and could be revisited by someone in the future.**

 **To what I said earlier about this taking place in real life, I, again, had to add more fictional parts such as the fake oil company just as to get something I didn't have to rework with.**

 **The next chapter 9 chapters will be the New York story arc that continues from here on out with sometimes coming back to this one. There will then be 2 more pots following chapter 30 and the story will be completed.**


	22. Taking New York City

Chapter 22: Taking New York City

* * *

 **I released this story back when it was just the 32nd anniversary of Ghostbusters. And now its the 34th. I really do need to get this done now.**

* * *

 _2 Weeks Later…_

 _April 10, 2013_

 _10:41 am_

 _The Quarry_

The activity surrounding the Ghostbusters Quarry Base was an amazing and hectic sight.

"Leo where the hell is my charger?" Rachel yelled out from the building, looking through the mess of both packed and unpacked things now in a mess of boxes.

 _"Isn't it in the car?!"_ The 19 year old shouted from the garage as he collected tools and parts.

For the passed 4 days they had been packing up their stuff for the trip to New York. It was a pain getting everything organized to be able to reach this milestone.

* * *

 _ **12 days ago…**_

 _Derek's House._

Derek was in overdrive right now. Not because of the deal he made literally 2 days ago, he was able to clear that up the next day over the phone. They had decided on leaving in two weeks. Hopefully enough time to get everything in order and prepared for their escapades to the big apple. The man was ecstatic, and from what Derek caught from the abrupt end of the phone call, went to spread the news to his higher ups.

But what Derek had failed to plan was how much there was to do.

He knew a few, several, many problems had to be addressed. Things that he knew should've been before he even agreed to making the deal. He had asked his team right there because it was their decisions if they wanted to go. But he forgot about the much closer issue; what his, and the others, families would react to this.

They were lucky that they were in a dry spell for activity. Enough that they had decided to return back South home. After their little night at D&B, spending what he knew would be their last night in the firehouse, packing up everything again and heading back to Greenville. Danny, Ben, Rachel, and Roger all headed back to their homes to recoup and connect. The Smiths finally able to go back to building their cars for a little, Roger doing some needed work on Ecto-2, and Rachel to catch up on her medical studies.

Leo, after touching home base with his folks, had taken Ecto-3 back to base to start prepping the gear for the trip. Apparently, his parents were all for him going. Over the phone he told him that they saw it as a great opportunity to actually see the world other than be stuck in a lab. Though they didn't know about the money or the fact that he was almost always in a lab.

Roger he knew was on board. He was technically their employee, really their only employee as the 2 others were under law. So he had to go no matter what.

That left himself, the Smiths and Rachel to deal with the family issue.

He knew that his family in this matter was on the fence. His mother was alright with the idea of him busting, hell, his sister actually seemed to get a kick out of it. But his father was what he knew, and probably ever teen ever thought when in this situation, that the father usually had the power. He was 18, officially allowed to leave and live. Though that was a bit difficult when most of your money is feed from him. They didn't just give him part of the lottery amount. And while the busting has proven a suitable income, it still bugged him what his father thought of it. Sure he's optimistic about it, helped him even in times like when his secret was out, but him just agreeing to send his son to New York was a big iffy.

So now he stood in his garage. The place was more cleaner than when they first bought the house. His work bench was clean and neat. Every tool, bolt, ruler, everything was in a almost perfect storage place. He had cleaned up his other half of the room, making it actually seem much bigger now that he had space since all of the equipment, minus a few parts from the packs, traps, scrap and other things were all in storage bins under the table, was moved to their headquarters. Only thing left was his rifle and belt gear hanging in the locker.

He knew that this job could go a few ways. One scenario that played in his head was that they go there, it's another monster they have to kill, pump a tanker full of slime and come back to PA. Fairly simple, one that he felt that the parents wouldn't mind. Another, however, and one that he and Leo both knew, was that it would be a much l9nger process.

Paranormal activity was like a high pressure systems mixed in with a cold front followed by a low pressure system. It would be quiet, then explode in activity, tamper off a bit, and either fizzle out or explode again. They got reports out east at times, though because of them being just class 1 and 2s and so far out they just noted as 'Expedition Jobs' to look at later on when they can. Though there was one Class 5 that's been reported to jump from town to town causing just a disturbance in life. Though they chalked it up on the list as a potential threat. New York was a new challenge; so much ground, so many people, so much that can happen. Pittsburgh was but a suburban playground compared to it.

With a definite sigh, he turned away towards the door. Though pausing for a moment to inspect his bikes. His Suzuki Boulevard sat next to his 2011 red and white Victory Hammer. The Suzuki had been sitting here for awhile; he had gotten it back in mid December but left it here. His Hammer however had a lot more battle scars than he would of liked it to have. It was dirty, scratched, and if alive, would of collapsed long ago from exhaustion. Derek figured that it would be best to take his Suzuki with him, the bike served its purpose and it was abruptly ended yet survived a hit from a giant monster. But after some tweaks he figured it would be a good thing to have to weave around the city for quick responses when the cars would and probably will get stuck in traffic.

Running a hand over the handle bar he continued on. Switching out the light as he stepped out. The time was roughly 7:40, though with the orange light of the sun was mostly blocked by overcast skies. Though he didn't mind, his house's outside spot lights kept the whole yard lite up. It help people on the road to see the downward curve and for them to see any animals in the yard. Heading for the back porch he could hear Prime barking and whining at the screen door.

Upon seeing his technically owner, as Derek did take more care of him most of the time, the black lab jumped up wanting to get passed the barrier. Opening the door outward he had to stretch hosting leg out to stop the dog from escaping. "Hey boy."

His hand want to the side of his scratching a sweet spot that made the dog cease his barking but continental whining.

"What? What's the matter? You just saw me a few hours ago." The lab only replied in more whines. Soon falling over onto his side as he turned belly open.

"Oh? Is that it, eh? Okay." The lab whined in joy when Derek delivered him his belly rub. Something that no matter when or where, even when in the middle of the night when he would let Prime jump up on his bed to sleep he would creep closer, lick his chin or cheek, see Derek awake, and constantly roll on his back wanting a scratch. It was annoying at times, but with a face like his it was worth it.

"Good boy." he scratched the short fur earning a happy cry. Though after only a couple of seconds Derek figured he had to get moving. He had too much to do and little time.

Stepping around due to Prime jumping up when he saw Derek moving, making him leap up and sprint to the open back door, Derek cracked a smile as he entered his home.

Just in time to see Lisa walking out of the kitchen with someone he least expected today.

"Sis?" he called. Stopping her mid bite of a turkey and ham cheese sandwich. "Why is he here?"

The person in question before him was built in the way a outdoor farm boy would be like. He stood taller than both of them, odd as it was that Derek was 3 years younger than his sister and yet she only came up to the bridge of his nose and that he could easily pick her up. The man had a beard similar to what he had 2 years ago only more straighter in the lines with his skin visibly showing the effects of working outside for so long that the color from dirt changes it. He wore a red and black plaid shirt with a white undershirt visible at the collar tucked into his jeans with a belt buckle nearly a mile wide that had a Pitbull on it with the word 'BULL' in the place of its teeth.

Derek didn't like Scott Anderson. He made that very clearly to just about everyone. He was the kind of person that responsibility was on and off and would annoy the crap out of someone if he asks a curtain question. It was a dilemma he had 2 years ago. When ever Derek was either working in his garage, just relaxing by being on a computer or just sitting in the living room eating diner when he was over constantly bugging him about needing to drop what he was going, get a job that Derek knew would kill him after the second day, and go get a girl.

Fast forward to now, now with his fame out and about with a job and girl he was able to shut him up some more. Though that didn't stop him from being a nesseance.

"Derek…"

"Hey, little man!" Scott yelled walking up behind Lisa. "How ya' doing?"

Derek didn't answer right away. His tolerance for the guy was thinner than fishing string. He looked to Lisa for his original question.

 _"I'm fine…"_ he said a bit more sternly.

"He just wanted to stop by. Nothing else." he raised a brow. It was never just to stop by. He would be here either for the tools or food.

With a deep sigh he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Where's mom and dad?" she gestured her finger to the floor. At first glance he thought she was pointing to something but he quickly got the message.

With a nod he weaved around and headed downstairs. Marching down passed the garage into the basement. The place was just a bit smaller than the size of the house itself divided up into 3 parts. For the most part it was mostly a game room with a wood stove fireplace at the far end with a rock wall and a 55 inch TV just to the left facing 4 theater seats. A mini bar and shelving with a variety of collectibles dawned the left wall with a door just next to the stairs leading to the laundry room. The last was consisting just storage.

In the fair right chair with his Steelers lamp on low with his beer and a bag of Lay's Bruce was relaxing with Stella next to him in the other chair watching the Friday news. Though what was on it made him cringe a tidbit.

 _"Another day, another job done. Just a few days ago the Ghostbusters made the front pages once more after another disturbance at the Kerotest Manufacturing Corporation building in Pittsburgh that involved the group of 6 on a wild chase that ended in the nearby train yard. The entities described as a pair of Class 4 Animators was first reported earlier in the week when strange occurrences started plaguing the facility and nearby neighborhood. They had first went to the Morningstar Baptist Church that is just within throwing distance was first contacted to try to deal with the problem until the main priest was scared away and the Ghostbusters called later that same day. The event lasted only a hour and was successfully ended when team leader Derek Stewart was able to wrangle both ghosts into their vehicle's on board trap"_

 _'Oh great, they're watching that bust._ '

It felt weird to him, knowing your parents that you live under the same roof with are watching you 'work' get broadcasted on television. When it showed a live video of a bust in progress that would see their youngest child literally do battle with things people have a hard time believing isn't a well made prank. They saw what you did and that can saw a lot.

With what he wanted to say now front and center in his mind he marched forward. Passing by his mom's left when she looked up to see him walk up. "Derek."

She leaned over to hug him. He returned the gesture just a bit as he pulled away. Standing to the side just before the TV as his father paused the news and turned to his son for him to speak.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to New York for awhile." he said that as blunt as he could. It didn't matter how he said it it was saying the same thing but stretched out.

"...Why?"

"Investigation and possibly one of the biggest busts we'll ever have. Several contacts have already seen a huge rise in activity and the Pke readings around here have been migrating east. Either the activity is moving or New York has the possibility of becoming a new active hot spot."

The look on Bruce's face said it all. He was utterly confused by his son. While his mother seemed to understand very little of what he said, he knew it was another crap shoot.

"What the hell does that even-"

"Simply put; We're going to New York for a while to deal with a ghost problem. And needed your consent."

"Why? You're 18, you can make those decisions. From what the news shows you know what you're doing."

"True, but knowing you you'll have some opinion about 'Oh you can't go, you still have work needed here' or 'You still have your school to complete and you need to finish that up before doing anything big.' You said the same thing to sis when she went to Florida for literally 2 months before Hurricane Sandy caused the place to be flooded out."

Bruce's brows dipped south. It was on thing that whenever they fought and Derek or even Lisa was making a point, telling him something that proved him wrong, or anything in that regard, he would get angry and try to deny them. But from what happened two years ago involving him and old mister weedwacker to a rock being sent flying and smashing a windshield he took notice for once.

He looked into his son's eyes. Derek was good at a lot of things. Lying was one thing that was on both ends of the spectrum; either being able to get away almost completely clean or not be able to generate a convincing one and smile at the end, a dead giveaway. Being able to stand there staring down a 51 year old man who's been in the army for a good chunk of that was one thing Bruce felt Derek inherited from him. He was dense in situations, and so was he. He was so dense and absolute about his options on the world that people even said he would be making good money as a politician.

"... When do you plan on leaving?"

"In less than two weeks from today. We got the offer 2 days ago in a face to face meeting with a representative."

He closed his eyes for just a second to think. Had he known able this earlier he would be fine. Plan accordingly to the time, figure out what you'll need and need to do, get what is needed and work from there. But he knew Derek didn't operate like that. He rarely did. Build one whole thing, next day later he's torn half of it apart to add or modify it. He didn't have a plan, one that his father approved upon, after high-school. The Project Protonix was all he had going. Sure it's racking in the money it still didn't sit well with him.

Even when he came home after jobs getting banged up he didn't approve. But that was out of his reach now. Derek had already agreed and was already on the move.

Exhaling deeply as he thought of his words Bruce looked up to him straight in the eyes. "Just… don't go and accidently blow up a monument or kill someone. Okay?"

Derek couldn't hold it back, he smiled happily with relief. "Thanks, Dad."

Dashing back up the stairs all the way up to his room, several scenarios began playing out in his mind. What will happen over the next 10 days would be a crazed speedy hell. Having to file the needed paperwork, something that was a pain for the 18 year old to accomplish, pay up the upcoming lease of the business' name, sign off the rent from the Pittsburgh location and so much more.

It caught up to him real fast. So fast that he suddenly halted his thoughts and sat down on his bed, "Damn…" he muttered, letting himself fall back into the covers, "What a time to be living."

 _*vrrrrrrrrrrr, vrrrrrrrrrr*_

Glancing to his left he saw the phone vibrating on his headboard. The screen flashing white with a red and green icon with a image and number on the center. Dragging it by his finger just to get it over to him, tipping it over the edge onto his support pillow to grab it, he wasn't surprised to get a call at this time at night. Usually any 'calls' that came to him were set to set off a actual alarm in case anyone didn't hear anything.

Though the contact name and picture was all he needed to know who it was from. "Leo?"

 _"No, this is Patrick. Of course it's me who the hell do you think this number belong to?"_

"Patrick?"

 _"... I swear I know you have that grin on your face and the moment I see you I'm slapping you."_

Indeed he did, "Sure you will. So what's up?"

 _"Calling on to tell you about what the hell we're gonna do with this giant tube of black slime."_

The Black Slime was one thing that cycled in his mind. They had so much of it now that they couldn't just leave it at the quarry. Pumping it into a tanker truck and bringing it with them was a terrible idea of being a mobile paranormal hotspot that could cause or attract unwanted activity. They had the idea of filling what room was left in it with holy water just to knock it down a bit but they decided it wasn't enough 'ompf' to make the difference.

The only idea they had was just to leave it here until a later time.

"It's not going anywhere with how we built it. Best thing we can do is have the county and state lock down the site and routinely check over it. No telling how long we'll be gone."

 _"Better call hazard management. This is the kind if stuff that would be high on their list of things to keep a eye on. So any luck or word on the others if they're going?"_

"Not yet. Let's just hope they're having some better kind of luck then us right now."

* * *

 _Sometime later…_

 _Rachel's House…_

"No."

"But Dad I-"

"The answer is a flat out no." The head Bucker of the house stormed out of the living room heading for his personal office. Leaving his eldest daughter standing in the middle of the room with a red face after a near 10 minute argument.

The day was going pretty good so far. Having returned home from a just one job that sprouted up in Ohio, a pesky and yet now surprisingly common Class 3 poltergeist, that while easy to handle for one person, was causing a panic in the Barkcamp State Park that used the woods in its favor. 2 hours of trying to track with the Pkes and Derek was on the verge of getting Roger up in the chopper. Though from the ear piercing screams of their greenhorn scientist yelling 'BEAR!' that was roughly 3 times bigger than a grizzly should be glowing a deep green and black color it made the job end all the much faster.

She had gotten the call from Derek about his situation and that they were planning on starting to pack up the HQ in the next 2 days. It would be a while to get the whole place situated and ready so they still had time.

Rachel knew Derek, Leo, Roger and the Smiths were going. The latter of which being under the order that was being forwarded to the oil company for them to start filing the permissions and agreements to allow a third of the team to go. Leaving her the last one to do the same; a nearly impossible challenge to accomplish with her father.

She honestly felt he would of made a better drill sergeant than a principal. Being the oldest out of 3 siblings was meant he was a bit harder on her for having to be the roll model for the others. Her sisters, one 15 and the other 12, where both a little lighter on the matter. Being 18 meant she had much more freedom than those two. Though being given a broken down Ford was at least a step in the right direction, her father remained on the 'My House, My Rules' mode when she hit 18. She could do things, but leaving the state to go to New York City wasn't anywhere on that list. She didn't say anything about the payment, knowing that the moment any of her siblings heard the M word they'll be all over her like moss on a rock.

She had come down from her room when her father was sitting in the living room watching the 6 o'clock news. She came in, told him she needed to talk to him, he paused the TV and focused on her.

It felt like she was being put on trail in front of him. With the way he stared at her with a silent gaze making part of her mind want to retract from this. His reaction and answer was expect; a simple and yet complicated no. And after a near screaming and pleading match he had just dropped it here and there and went to his study. She took in a deep breath before exhaling. Running both hands over her face and through her hair in the attempt from screaming out the rage. With a few controlled deep breaths she turned towards where her father had gone.

Heading across the room to the main hallway of the house the study's door was left ajar for anyone walking down to see that stack of papers on the deeply stained oak desk. With the window to the right of the room facing out towards the darkening skies the only song that came from the room was shifting papers, the clicking of a mouse with the hum of a printer, and the swift movement of a pen.

Edward Bucker was one of the more hard headed people in the town of Greenville for a reason. He had to get use to the chaotic environment a high school could and would have ever day he showed up for work. The constant changes of something affecting programs, having to work with the board to make sure the school ran, make sure every student and teacher in the building was saw and so on.

Last year was something he would definitely remember. When he got the call from the school in the summer telling him the Ghostbusters, including his daughter, was called to the school to remove a ghost that both they and it caused massive damage to both the kitchens and library, he could only swear that once the next year began there would be changes. There were, but they were ineffective and caused backlash. Out of the hundreds that attended the elementary, middle and high school some were affected by the paranormal activity in some way. The schools remained perfectly fine until the summer incident and since the beginning of the school he's gotten swarms of calls from parents asking if was safe at all.

He tried to reassure them that the school was as safe as it possibly could be. A meeting was even held by the county board with parents in the auditorium to discuss the matter. The response he got was one that he did not expect at all. Many of the people there knew about Derek Stewart, Leo Johnson and Rachel on how effect they are in keeping a place ghost free. Bucker knew that each one of them carried one of those detector things in their backpacks as a way to 'monitor the situation' if anything suddenly showed up. This did help the parents feel a little bit better, but it didn't stop there.

They wanted the team there in full service, like the guards that tend around the school during the day to ensure nothing bad happens. Bucker tried to tell them having teens with very dangerous equipment on or even around school grounds was a concern higher than the original problem. It didn't take long for other schools to fall into the same boat as his.

Now it was the nearing the end of the school year and things had so far cleared out since the activity had seemingly moved away from the area. But that didn't stop him from developing the storm in his head towards the group.

Such a thought was present in full force when Rachel asked to go out of state. As a parent he was all for her to go places and learn what she wants. But to go to with the job she had didn't settle well for him.

And upon hearing his office door creak on its hinges as it opened further, only glancing from the corner of his eye away from his computer to see it was Rachel again, he felt that feeling growing again. She stopped just a foot away from his desk, hands both clenched slightly in not a angry, but a determined nature.

"I'm going. They need me, and I like working with them. You've said time and time again I needed a job, and here is one you're telling me to abandon that."

She got no direct response. Only him turning away from the computer with a slight frown as he plucked a folder from his desktop and opened it. Lifting it up so that it covered up sight of whatever was in front of him.

This only made her continue, "You know this is a really good reason why I haven't been in the house a lot. Because you acting like you can just stop the world and change the direction you want it to go just for my sakes. You said and I quote 'You can make your decisions and choices whenever you're old enough to both drive and have a job' end quote, two years ago. So what, were you just lying to me and yourself or are you backing out of your own words."

He shook his head in frustration, "You don't understand. You need to graduate if your gonna get anywhere. This whole deal with ghosts is fine for just getting money. But you're planning on getting any further in your medical practice than you need to focus on the long term."

"And I am!" she shouted. Her frustration reaching the boiling point as her teeth grinded together to try to ease her mood. "I'm accomplishing both at the same time. The work lately hasn't been active at all compared to this time last year. Now it only takes one or two out of all six of us to get-"

"So that means they can deal with it themselves now."

"Yea-NO! I-Well yeah Derek alone can handle cases but its the fact that we're needed in so many places at once that the number is needed to have all hands."

He only glanced over the edge of the folder, "So if he can handle it then you don't need to worry about it."

Rachel wanted to scream out in frustration. Her father was always this dense, and the way he ran things both home and work reflected that. But what in her mind every time she brought up Derek into the topic he would drop a degree colder. It annoyed her to the brim even in that day at the court when he walked over him when he was basically saying for him to stay away.

Rachel's stance softened a little, but it didn't ease up from its position of trying to show strength even though the adrenaline was already pumping and a headache starting to grow.

"Why?"

Her one word question made her father stop to look at her for a moment. "Why wha-"

"Why do you hate Derek? More or less seemed to shoot him down more whenever we're near together. Remember that time at the school in the lunchroom with the Smiths?"

"Yes. And the very same troublemakers are now under his employment."

"Well I am technically their supervisor." she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

He let out a long, exhausted sigh. This conversation was lasting longer than it should be and had to focus on the work in front of him. "Listen. I'm not gonna have any of this right now. I have too much work right now with the state tests coming and between now and graduation at least a fifth of the 11th grade still need to get ready. I got 22 seniors still needing to makeup last years test to pass. And to add that from what I've read you're still behind on some of your base class work from 6 different periods."

"I've been getting it done."

"Rachel." He slid over another document spinning it around for her to see it, "You've only turned in work for Mr. Harris' health class. You've taken it for 3 years now. Everything else is still one the boardlining of red. I get you want to be part of the medical field but with grades like this you're not gonna be able to graduate on time."

"Alright, do it."

Mr. Bucker was taken back by this. The tone in her voice was evident enough for him to know that this wasn't just a 'oh he'll do something but it won't be this' kind of attitude.

Noticing she got his attention she continued, "I won't walk then. By the time that happens and I'm given a piece of paper I will already be in New York working on what will possibly become a full time job with a pay that most doctors don't make in a week. I can do the work in between jobs, traveling, and have it all online and email it to my classes."

"Rachel, you need to stop and think-"

"I AM thinking. Thinking why the hell did I have to ask you about going at all." her words immediately had a reaction from him, one that was that of milded shock over all else. Not caring about what to be said, she spun on the heel of her foot heading back down the hallway. Leaving her father with a hung mouth trying to form words to counter hers. But by the time even her name to get her attention came forward she had already disappeared around the corner to go to her room.

* * *

 _ **Present**_

And now the families of everyone were sitting outside watching as the team made final preparations.

They had made a little convoy out of their vehicles; Ecto-X was at the front of the group with a trailer hooked up to carry most the equipment and personal items. Because of the unknown in how long it would be, everyone had pack nearly a months worth of clothing with some new stuff thrown in the mix. Just about everything in the base and most of the gear in Derek's garage, as it was the place where they had gotten the packs and most of the equipment built, to take with them incase of anything. Right behind it Ecto-3 sat waiting with a flatbed holding down Ecto-20 with its main rotors pulled back and both of Derek's motorcycles on either side of the tail. Roger was busy as it was making final checks to make sure that the chopper survived the near 400 mile, 6 and a half hour trip.

The official cars weren't the only ones going; while Derek and Rachel rode up front in X, Roger in 3, and the Smiths taking their own truck that had several boxes of emergency tools and parts incase anyone broke down, Leo was preparing his own van for the harder part of the pack up. True that the Super Slammers did a huge help in cutting back on trap cartridges that are waiting to be dumped, the stockpile was still backed up from nearly a year ago. Them going to New York, while the promise of the money will greatly speed up development and hopefully construction of a containment unit, was causing him to have to think of a possible short term solution. For this they got a little creative.

A giant lead lined safe.

That with just some room to spare after taking all the traps in it, with enough weight to drop the back half of his car down a good 3 inches, after being heavily sprayed by holy water and having a bible be taped to the door, it was the best they could do until something better was presented.

Inside the building, the original 3 were finishing up the packing. Leo and Rachel were still gathering stuff, though there wasn't much left anymore, most of everything had been loaded. All that was left was stuff like tables, chairs and a few other thing that they wouldn't need. The main and adjacent rooms both were desolate now. Cleaner than when they first bought the place, but to see it go from garbage, to a place that was just covered by things that made it feel like half office half home, was once again now empty space waiting for the first layer of dust to hit.

"Weird how not even a year ago this place was a shit hole." Derek stated. Looking at the fact that they were leaving a place that had launched them to where they are now.

The others nodded in agreement, "We're moving up in the world." Leo said checking his phone.

"Yeah…" There was a silence that soon fell onto the group. A very short lived silence. "If we leave now we might miss the morning rush."

"Lets Go." His friends said at one as the turned and filed through the door. Derek being last as he turned back to lock up. He knew it would be some time till they would be back to this place to collect everything up. But his father's words still hung in his mind about what the future may bring.

With a final turn of the key, the first ever headquarters to the Ghostbusters was officially closed down until its future would be decided. They knew they had to come back, the storage tank full of black slime was gonna be monitored by the county incase anyone tried to get into the quarry. Though they assumed, but hoped not, that something else would deter anyone from coming close to the building.

Heading up the small stairs Derek head back to the convoy; seeing their superiors heading their way with the building all closed up Ben looked away from his phone to them. "We leaving now?" Derek gave him the thumbs-up.

"Alright!" he jumped up onto the cab of his truck. Shutting the door as Danny hoped in. Starting up its Cummins diesel engine as he revved the engine.

Leo headed for his van, stopping only once to greet and hug his parents when they approached. Though he did have to push them away a little to avoid the hazardous material really close by. With a handshake, hug and kiss on the cheek he spun around jumping into the driver's seat. Waiting up front at the head vehicle, Derek's family stood to the side waiting as the teen approached.

Standing in front of his mother, father, and sister all waiting with the latter sitting in the driver's seat, Derek came just within 2 feet of them. It was the first time in a while, probably since he started, that his parents got their first full look at Derek in the daylight, Their 18 year old son with his normal clothes with his work coat unzipped. It was roughly 60+ degrees out and yet the extra layer didn't affect him that much if at all. Him standing there, even with the very short stub of a beard covering his chin to his sideburns was seen at the right angle in the light, he looked much older than what he was. Bruce even chuckled slightly at the thought; in over a year Derek went from a garage hermet to a hard working man. Lisa just shook her head when in one glimpse of the patch, something that for a while now she was use to seeing when she help him manage calls still felt weird for her brother being dressed like that. Stella though couldn't be happier, though with the sign of old tears in her eyes saying another part of the story.

"Well…." he reached back stretching a bit with a auditable 'crack'. "I think we better get going. One hell of a trip to cover."

"Just try not to run anybody over or off the road." His sister remarked. Knowing the extent of his driving.

"Gee thanks, sis. I can't help it that my right foot is made of lead."

She smirked, "It wouldn't be if you actually learned not to floor it ever moment you're at a red light." leaning in a little she reached up to a object sitting on the dashboard. Fully sliding out as she held out a small gift bag by the hook of her pointer and middle fingers. "Here."

Taking the bag he glanced inside to see a small thin box awaiting him. Pulling it out he was a bit surprised to have it held together by a white string. Freely plucking it away he lifted off the cover to see a surprising sight. Strapped down just ever so slightly on a gray cushion was a navy blue stainless steel chain that at the bottom twisted into a '8' with a balled up fist in in a black coloration hanging at the end.

"A necklace?" he was confused by the gift. Sure he and his sis would have their 'moments' of sibling rivalry that would result in things getting destroyed, parent's getting a blood vessel on the verge of popping from frustration and anger, and over all victory over the other. Even as they grew they grew out of it. But when it came to something involving value that was a topic as stable as the Hindenburg's landing.

She shrugged, "Just something to remember us by. Knowing you you'll get caught up in work like hell is freezing over. Plus," she reached down to her shirts collar pulling on a chain exactly like his that had a all hot rod red coloration to it. "Matching set. Got it for a steal."

He cocked a brow at the words spoken. _"A steal, eh?"_

"Well when you say and prove that you are the sister to a real Ghostbuster they'll want a good word out about them."

Derek shook his head with a sigh. He knew that this folk would do something like this, use his popularity for something, saying they would tell the team about them and hopefully have a good word out about their relationship. Though Derek was officially done with putting stickers all over the Ecto from all the places that want their 'sponsorship' all over the car.

"Please don't go saying that. I'm willing to bet they'll be waiting for us to show up randomly and have to stand outside when a new store opens or a promotional event happens."

"No promises." Reaching out she gave him a quick and yet tight hug. "Good luck out there. You are definitely gonna need it."

"Gee, thanks, Lisa." he turned to his parents. Arms stretched open as to invite both to come together for a group. They both did, his father was hard and his mother was desperate. Both in the grip of not wanting to let go but having to.

With a final nod, both parents and sibling headed for the crowd gathering off to the side. Slipping the bag under his arm, Derek plucked the necklace free from its case. Pulling the rest of the chain out as he dumped the case back into the bag. Holding it up it seemed a bit small for what it was. Reluctantly though he bowed his head, spun it around to the correct angle and slid it over his head. Feeling it loosely fall around his next as it patted against the coat zipper. Satisfied by how it shined against his jacket he headed for the driver's door.

Rachel was checking her phone when she felt the car shift and the door slam shut. Looking over as she saw Derek put the key in did she put the device down. "We leaving?" she said with a hint of excitement.

"Yep," Reaching down to the radio Derek plucked the mic off from the little hook that it hanged from on the dashboard. "You guys ready back there?"

 _"Ready."_

 _"Check."_

 _"Let's go!"_

Derek looked to his right, seeing the small smile form on Rachel as her excitement of the coming journey was evidently taking hold.

"Alright then," he reached over to the glove box, fishing out their 'alarm' air horn. Rolling his window down he held it out as far as he could pressing the button.

 _ ***brrrROOOARRRRRP***_

"LET'S MOVE OUT!" he two honks of the car horn Rachel flipped on the siren. Jerked forward under the added weight the GMC slowly climbed its way out. Ecto-3 doing the same as the small convoy started for the exit. Both cars suddenly activating their lights and sirens in a final show.

Seeing the group depart, the gathered crowd waved and cheered on the group as they turned around the corner. It was hard for some of them to watch; Derek's family stood together with his father holding his mother and sister together as they watched the lead vehicle. Derek glanced at the rear view, looking back at seeing their smiling faces as he too smiled. Both Leo and Rachel's parents stood in a trio cluster with both men waving goodbye to their respective cars. Leo's mother even shedding a small tear that she wiped away without looking away. The Elder Smiths watched on as they heard the cheering coming from their truck. A sign that they knew their boys would be alright.

One by one each car disappeared around the corner. The only sign of them present being the kicked up dust and the siren now growing distant as the they approached the road.

With the first turn out onto pavement Derek sent out the directions, "Alright guys, we're gonna go hop on 75 till we get to 70. Then we'll take 76 all the way to Harrisburg than hope on 81 to 78 and take 78 forever. So sit tight, it's a 7 hour drive if we don't hit any traffic, so it's gonna be a long day."

* * *

 _ **3 hours later…**_

 _1:29 PM_

The convoy had been making pretty decent progress in their trip across the length of Pennsylvania. Despite a incident on the change between 75 to 70 that made the traffic literally go only 5 miles an hour, they were able to most blow past between Greenville and the change that resulted in less time. From then on it was smooth driving up until they stopped at Breezewood.

The 'Town of Motels', a little interchange between the state turnpike and the interstate, as what many called a classic tourist trap for its terrible road network. Coming off the highway they pulled into town heading for the first gas station they set their eyes on, a new Sheetz that still had some work to be done, but was open, and pulled into the parking lot. Ecto-X pulling around so that at most it took up 3 spots and hung a good bit out. The Smith's truck pulled into a spot just to the side while Ecto-3 had to be parked a little further away to fit in the lot. The reason of this stop; the horrible sound coming from Leo's van that was now titled further to its right side than it should of. The van grinded into a spot just 2 spots away from the other cars as once it stopped so did the sound.

Derek slid out of the car for the first time in hours, feeling his legs hit pavement he held on the door a bit to get the stiffness out before heading over to the problem. Already Danny and Ben were there with Leo with the latter trying to get under the vehicle.

"Alright, what broke this time?"

Danny, even though he was literally hard pressed, answered, "The rear suspension." he pulled out looking up to Leo, "When the hell was the last time did you had this thing in the shop?"

The 19 year old thought it over for a brief moment. The van was and is his first car, but he never had to use it for anything extensive. This trip was just that.

"Only once to get the tires rotated." he sheepishly said with a shrug. Earning a disappointing look from the older Smith.

"Ben!" he called out to his brother as he went back under, "Get my tool box and a jack." The younger brother doing as asked turned back and headed to their truck for the supplies.

"What do you think it is?" Derek asked crouching beside Danny's left to try to peer inside the underside of the vehicle.

Danny grunted as he tried adjusting himself in the tight space. "Worst case, axle snapped. Best case, no idea until I can see it."

With a sigh Derek stood back up leaning against the van. They still had 3 more hours worth of driving and every delay only meant more time. He looked up to see Ben wheeling over a garage jack and a toolbox that seemed a bit heavy for him as he walked with a tilt of his own to counter the weight.

Thinking over the next course of action he pushed off the car heading back to the Ecto. Though walking away Rachel glanced at him with a brief moment of eye contact.

"Where are you going?

"To call the company and update them about the situation. Best hope for them to be prepared for when we do arrive."

Passing Ben was they both went their separate ways, the younger Smith swung the jack around dropping the toolbox with a thud that nearly made Danny jump. Though while it did make him jolt, the Smith pulled himself out from underneath and pushed the jack in. It was one of their shop jacks, a old one from the level of dried and crusted grease, oil and other liquids from over the years, that was part of the plethora of tools that they took with them. Being that they even had Roger's tool box on the truck for the chopper.

Pushing it into place Danny went to work; steadily lifting the jack up until it took the weight of the vehicle that instantly put the weight on the handle. With what cargo was inside most likely shifted adding the pressure he started to struggle to get the jack to lift the car higher.

"Ben, get the stands ready." Once the right side was just a little higher than it originally was, Ben quickly slid in a stand near each end of the body. With them in place Danny dropped the jack back down letting the van sit on the stands that now held it high enough to go under.

"Alright, just need to get my creeper and we can finally get somewhere."

"We don't have a creeper." Ben said stopping his brother from fully standing up.

"What? _Why the hell not?_ I said we should of packed everything. It was sitting next to the toolbox when we were loading at the damn garage."

"No, you said to just load up the jacks and lets leave. So I did and you didn't say anything back in Greenville about it when you were looking through all the crap."

"There's always a reason to come prepared you dumbass." Hooking his foot around the edge of the tool box he dragged it closer to himself as he laid back on the ground. Popping the top off as the first thing he grabbed was a small led flashlight.

"You guys might as well go do something else." He said to the others, "This might take a while."

Back in the Ecto-X, Derek sat out the driver's door checking through several messages he had, most from others reporting possible ghost sightings, fan messages and the occasional spam. But after tapping between delete and sort for later he went around to his contacts to the number that Nicolas gave him with the business card 2 weeks ago.

With a few moments of ringing and a click away feminine voice spoke, _"Parker and Phil Oil Company, how may I help you?"_

 _'Must be the secretary of something.'_ "Hi, this is Derek Stewart of the Ghostbusters, I was hoping this number would of connected me to him."

"Oh! Wait just one moment, I'll link you to him." There was another brief moment of silence as a few clicking sounds of the line changing over came from the speaker.

 _"Hello?"_ a male voice came out this time.

"Nicolas Adrián?"

 _"Yes."_

"This is Derek Stewart, I wanted to call you that we're on our way right now. We've hit a bit of a situation and are still probably 4 hours away. I wanted to call in giving you an update on the situation since we don't know how long it will be."

 _"Thank you very much for the update. I have already prepared a escort that will meet you at Newark Liberty Airport and take you through the city."_

"I uh… don't think a escort will be needed. All we're going is coming up and going straight through Manhattan."

 _"Nonsense. It's best that we get you here straight away. No telling might happen to your group in New York traffic."_

"Well… Thanks. I… We will be seeing you later today."

 _"Thank you. Just call when your a few miles from the airport so that we can send the escort."_ With a click the call ended. Derek was starting to feel it, that when the person that needs your aid will do anything to get you there to get the job done.

Walking back over to the van he took notice that everyone but Danny and Ben were gone. The older brother was now in the place where the rear wheel should be that was now flat on the ground with a mess of different tools around the toolbox. The sound of a ratchet wrench clicking from underneath was able to be heard over the god awful traffic.

"Well?" He shouted as he approached to the opposite side. The answer to his one word question was given to him when Danny held out a bolt that was sheared in 3 halves.

"Busted both sets of bolts on the leaf spring from that pothole. Both smacked the ground when the load shifted and cracked them in half."

Derek rolled the remains in his hand. "Do you have spares?"

With a grunt and the stopped clicking down Danny scooted back some so that he could look out from under the car, "When we said we had tools and parts I meant for the basics. How the hell was I supposed to know that this thing would bust its damn bolts going down the road in the middle of the state."

"So… no?"

 _"No."_

Almost subconsciously Derek fished out his phone again. Pulling up Google Maps to find the nearest parts store. After a moment a result came in, "There's a Advance Auto Parts back to our East roughly 30 minutes away in Everett. You can take Lincoln Highway all the way there."

Leaning up to see the map, Danny quickly jumped up to his feet whipping out his keys. _"LET'S GO WE'RE BURNING DAYLIGHT!"_ Without much of a word he grabbed his brother by the shoulder and ran to the truck. The latter quickly shutting the tailgate and racing around before the orange dodge could spew out a thick cloud of black smoke.

* * *

It took some time, roughly a whole hour between goin through rural roads to get to the town of Everett just to their East. Getting to a auto store, finding the remotely right parts and coming back to fix the van as fast as possible. During that little time frame the attention of the Ghostbusters presence in the small tourist trap town wasn't unnoticed. Despite the Sheetz not being ready to server gas to vehicles it didn't stop people from pulling into the parking lot of the motel next door or even filling in the area around the gas station to hope out and get pictures.

While the repairs went on, the gathering crowd was beginning to worry Derek and Leo on trying to keep the schedule. Though after a _very brief_ demonstration with the Proton Rifle that Derek had to find in the Ecto-X, simply blowing up a rather dead looking tree, once the last nut of the wheel was one they immediately packed backup. Even as they were leaving to get back on the road cars from all around slowed or people on the sides had their phones out filming or photographing the convoy getting back on 76.

It was a long trip. Sure they were used to traveling a lot, being on rural back roads and sometimes compacted urban streets, it was familiar ground that even if they went out by 40 miles they were still able to easily navigate without guidance. Up here in this part of PA, even New Jersey was only comparable to the definition of hell on earth when it came to roads. The convoy had to nearly tailgate each other in order to stay together.

It was now roughly a quarter to 7 when the team finally arrived at the Newark Airport just outside of New York City. The sight of the distant skyline making each one of them thankful that the trip was nearly over and done with. But in back of some minds they knew this only just part of the task at hand. After literally taking the I-78 toll road for what felt like forever upon reaching the limits of the airport got off one of the couple hundred exits before hitting the toll station.

Pulling into the northeastern parking lot of the airport, the small convoy gradually pulled in at a crawling pace. The area was mostly meant for long term parking, but sense they won't hopefully be there long they opted to just park next to the fence line after making a but U. Now both Ectos were on the fence side while the van and truck were to their left.

 _"Are you sure this the place, Derek?"_ Roger asked over the radio.

Grabbing the mic Derek replied, "Nicolas said the escort will meet us at the airport. And with these cars and a helicopter on the back of one it should be ease to spot us in a parking lot."

 _"As far as I'm aware we are the only people in a airport with a helicopter on the back of a truck."_

 _"We look like a circus, Leo. Hell I'm damn surprised that the cops or anyone really has come here knowing that there's nuclear objects within walking distance of a major airport. Talk about top notch security…"_

"Just sit and wait. I guess they'll find us was they see us."

Not even a minute later after he ended that sentence did the question on everyone's minds was answered. With lights in full flash but no sirens, a unit of at least 8 vehicles, 6 Chevy Impalas, a Ford F-Super Duty and a Chevy Tahoe, all baring the NYPD logo on top of blue and white colors came into the parking lot with a bit more speed than needed. Each vehicle coming around the corner and pulling ahead in a fan out position as if to block the exit.

Seeing that the cars actually didn't move in a way to actually block them and was just merely placed to fit in the lot, Derek and Rachel took a hard glance to each other. Turning to his left Derek made eye contact with Leo how then reached for his door handle.

As Derek, Rachel and Leo all stepped out of their vehicles, at least 6 cops did as well. Gathering in front of Ecto-X the trio watched as the 6 approached. However, one man stuck out the most to each of them; he was a man that Derek felt he was comparable to his father in terms of how broad they walked in public. He looked young but yet clearly had age on him. If from what he was to base on Roger being the oldest of them being 23 this man before him was probably just a little older. From head to toe he was dressed in a standard blue New York Police uniform without his hat. Unlike Derek's crew the cop looked ready to conduct a strategic invasion of someone's house but was missing the armor and tools to do so.

"Derek Stewart?" He spoke in a gruff voice. One that both Derek and Rachel could recognise from their fathers when the man in question wasn't pleased in being in the situation they were in.

Upon hearing his name called Derek stepped forward, "That's me."

The man's eyes that were originally eyeing both of them up snapped to his. Both eyeing each other as if daring the other to make a unneeded move to trigger the other. "I'm Officer Mike Docks. I was called in to be escorting the Ghostbusters to the Parker and Phil Oil Refinement Facility in Brooklyn."

"Thanks. So," he glanced at the vehicles, "How are we gonna do this?"

"We were notified of about your equipment and how 'problematic' it can get if in a accident. One car will go further ahead to clear the road. Two cars will be in front at all times followed by you in the GMC, another car, the van and truck with one behind them, the truck will follow with the last three cars behind it."

Derek and Leo shared a glance to each other. Thinking it over it was a okay idea. Keep the more 'explosive' material in the middle with protection. Knowing that the always congested Manhattan streets will be hell to get through if either the van or trailer was crashed into by a idiot driver.

Nodding his head he turned back to Docks, "Alright, let's roll."

Both groups immediately turn back and head to their vehicles. The police vehicles all moving to the sides of the fence line and lot as Tahoe got further ahead some distance before stopping. 2 Impalas then pulled up behind closer together. Awaiting the team to file in.

Just as he's turning to line up Derek got back on the mic again, "Alright guys this is how it's gonna be until we get to the refinery. We're first, Leo you come in after the next car. Danny you guys are next. Roger come up after the car behind them and we'll be set."

It took some effort, having to backup a little once the Ecto-X and trailer were in place. The other cars all following into line as the the now tripled convoy was ready. Leaning out of his cruiser, the vehicle in front of the Ecto-X, Mike looked back out holding a thumb out. Seeing this Derek reached out his returning the gesture. With the sound of the engines all reviving as the lead Tahoe pulled forward its emergency lights kicked back on in full force. It's siren filling the lot as the others all joined in. Figuring it would be best, Derek flipped on his lights and the iconic whirring sound joined in. And so did another one as Ecto-3 lite up like a christmas tree.

Getting back onto 78 was a nightmare all over again. The level of traffic was something that the Ghostbusters knew was something they were gonna be experiencing a lot now. With the aid of the police however, despite being in a different state, made the trip from the airport to and across the Newark Bay Bridge much smoother as they gunned it down the fast lane.

New York City, famous for its breathtaking skyline and towers, was an incredible sight that the Ghostbusters struggled to not focus on was they went through the southwestern part of Jersey City. From a distance even a glimpse at the Statue of Liberty made each of them just feel that little bit of tension growing within them as they went down in the Holland Tunnel. The bright flashing and echoing blasts of the lights and sirens filled the tunnels from end to end and was most currently a sight for anyone they drove past. Manhattan was another story; upon exiting the tunnel and truly coming into New York the convoy had to make a quick left turn onto Leonard Street and again to Lafayette Street to Kenmare Street. Going across the Williamsburg Bridge was something that Derek couldn't help but giggle at. Looking off to his far right and seeing the Manhattan bridge, the same one that he remember seeing in Ghostbusters 1 with the sun just breaking dawn and the Ecto-1 with its lights going crossing the river.

Entering Brooklyn seemed worse than Manhattan. The streets were even more crowded making it hard for the Ectos to navigate the turns without the trailers potentially impacting parked cars, the curb or people at intersection to close to the middle. Nearly even having the Ecto-X get hit by a Taxi that was stopped when the cops flared their headlights at them. To the police it was familiar territory; even for Mike he seemed to be getting to know this part of New York better than his home turf. To the others it was just another day in this god awful city.

Arriving at large plot of land that the Parker and Phil Oil Refinery was on was a sight for many; they had finally finished a nearly 8 hours long trip with only 2 major stops and was finally here. The sign that greeted them was on that marked how clean the facility was. The grass looked as green as if it was just cut and watered with a small waterfall at the base of the sign. The sight before them however was a strange one to be pulling up to. As the convoy of police cars broke away from the group, allowing them to head straight up towards the facility itself, the parking lot was filled with several more police, fire, medical and EPA vehicles that with the set up looked like they had been sitting there for sometime.

Pulling into the main loop that pulled out into the front of the building, the Derek eased the car to where it was just a little further ahead to allow the others to fit in the space. Each car filled up the path as in unison their engines shut off. The drivers and passengers all climbing out, all sighing and stretching in relief after the long ride here in finally reaching their destination.

Derek, rounding the front of the car, took note of Señor Nicolas Adrián waiting at the front door in the same suit Derek remembered meeting him in with both hands behind his back and a very happy smile on his face. Beside him stood another man, one that clearly had more age to him than. He was a bit dark compared to them having stood outside for too long with a light brown field of hair on that had a white color to it going down the sides and around the back. Thick rimmed red glasses sat in front of a very tired man. A look that Derek himself could compare to when looking in the mirror nearly a year ago. He was mostly decked out in what could easily of been a 4,000 dollar dark gray suit and navy blue tie that shined in the sunlight with a small P&P pin with a big O around both, the company's logo, pinned on his left coat pocket.

While the two were clearly dressed for the occasion, the group was clear the most distinctive in the whole lot. Only he and Roger were wearing any form of their uniforms with the others all in ragtag clothing mostly meant to be used to relax or lay around in. With the six of them all lined up, they as one walked towards the duo as they too came forward. Once they were roughly 3 feet away Derek stepped forward taking his place as the figurehead.

"Nicolas." He nodded a greeting and was given one in return.

"Mr. Stewart, I would like to introduce to you and your team Marcus Cooper, CEO of the company." The man smiled and nodded to them.

"Great," Derek reached out his hand, "Derek Stewart, Rachel Bucker, Leo Johnson, Roger Donny, Danny and Ben Smith of the Ghostbusters."

Marcus extended his hand out. Firmly grasping the teen's in a strong return. "In light of you accepting our offer and coming here, I warmly welcome you to New York City."

* * *

 **So this chapter was a pain to write because the original idea was to have it go straight to them packing, hitting the road, and appearing in New York to continue. But I wanted to at least have some story to it. I wanted to address several things, like what the families of the characters though and felt about them leaving, how they got the court order to go with them wherever they go, and few other things.**

 **Interesting fact: The oil refinery I based the Parker and Phil Oil Company is actually in New York City, though not in Brooklyn and mostly towards New Jersey called the Phillips 66 Refinery.**

 **I originally started this chapter when I was still working on finishing chapter 33 for the crossover that at the moment of writing this was still missing a chunk. I'm also in progress of rewriting out the Protonix Universe in a much more orderly and detailed state that I will be working on for sometime. As it will have just about Everything about the PGB. Kinda like a wiki.**

 **I changed this chapter up some more to allow more personal world building to happen. The characters parents, Siblings and others all playing a part. The part with Lisa and Scott are actually a major plot piece in the future.**

 **I already have both chapters 31 and 32 if tissue story done; which 31 is simply a note while 32 is actually something important to the future of PGB. Next chapter will now fully bring in both characters of Mike Docks and Jack Wolfton and have the current team begin their time in New York.**


	23. Investigating the Refinery

Chapter 23: Investigating the Refinery

* * *

 **Here it is, the coming moment of this story that will kick off EVERYTHING that will become the Protonix Ghostbusters. As the ending of this story is now 8 chapters out, its time that what will become the PGB all be together under one roof.**

 **It took me nearly 3 months from the moment I started to publishing the last chapter that I nearly missed the 2 year anniversary for this story. With next year shaping up to be BIG for the Ghostbusters community and with what's possibly in store for my future I need to get these things done so that I can rest easy at night.**

 **This chapter will hopefully be a bit shorter as it will play into the next chapter that the one after that will setup the final act to the end.**

* * *

"Let me just say it is a honor that you have taken your time to come out here to help us with this dreadful situation."

"Yeah, yeah, when do we get paid that 30 mill-"

"DANNY, SHUT IT!" Derek yelled out silencing the teen from being rude to what was basically their employer at the moment. Marcus Cooper only chuckled a little at the teens actions. He was the one that had brought their name up with the Board on how to deal with this problem.

Since word got out about there being ghosts and someone actually _catching_ they as a ghostbuster made them keep a eye on them. After going public and clearly growing in size after the last incident they agreed to ask of their services. But Cooper knew that with what they had gone through so far and what this team of literally teenagers was working as would need a good motivator for them to come here.

Taking in a deep breath Derek turned back to the CEO, "Sorry about that. Danny is one of those who has their eyes set on the prize more than the challenge."

"Hey- _OOF!_ " A swift hit in the side by Roger stopped his rant from starting again.

"Hehe. That's alright. My own kids act the same. But speaking of such, the payment will be in full as it is once we are able to get this going."

"Wait," Roger stepped forward, "You mean that you're paying us upfront?"

"Not exactly. The Board, 5 days prior to today, agreed to give you the first 20 if you arrived. The remaining 10 will be given after the job has been completed. However as it is at the moment the payment is linked only to your superior." Multiple frowns and dropped mouths came from the group with only one smiling with some shock trying to break through.

"So with that out of the way, shall we get down to business?" he gestured to Derek for the 'go'.

"Alright people, lets suit up and gear up." All six turned on their heels and head towards the trailer.

With just a big enough gap with some more room to spare, Derek unlatched the first side then the second letting the door drop down. The hissing sound of the side arms letting it gently come down and clank against the pavement. Inside was a crowded mess of things. In case of emergencies they had put all their personal stuff towards the back leveling the equipment itself to be at the door when they had to gear up quickly. In 6 cases roughly 3 feet long, 2 feet tall and 4 feet wide all neatly stacked together in pairs of 3 on each side of the walls heavily strapped down sat the awaiting packs.

"Roger," he gestured his pilot forward, "You and I first. We're the only ones right now remotely suited so we'll be faster."

The pilot didn't argue. Joining Derek was he walked up into the trailer to a get of cases. Cracking one open reveal a set of clothes along with gloves, pads and investigation equipment minus a ghost trap. They, like the packs and traps, had their own cases, each with a color coded name tad on the handles. Derek first scanned through to find a tanish color with Roger's name on it.

"Roger." He pulled the case out from under the stack swinging it to the 22 year old who quickly caught it in his hands. The case was fairly light, as he had been wearing his jumpsuit all during the trip. So there was very little left inside. As he suited up Derek dug out his that it too had very little inside. Just 3 minutes later and they were fully suited.

With the packs Derek brought out his first. Pulling the straps aside as he pulled it, heaving to hold the almost 200 pound case to the floor. Unlatching the 3 massive clips that held on each side of the case to ensure a strong lock. Once he lifted the lid the untouched and silent proton pack sat with its 2 traps on the side. Pulling the thrower from its foam housing, he navigated his fingers into the space between the top gearbox and foam till his whole hand was sunk in to grab the edge. Pulling it up to where it sat upright he clipped the massive thrower on as he spun the case itself around for him to hook the straps. With a deep breath and swift back step he swung the pack on his back for what he figured was the 600th time now.

Quickly slipping through the other strap and locking the waist belt he finally let the weight rest on his person. Twisting a bit to readjust to having the weight be put on his back and legs after sitting in a car for over 7 hours. Satisfied with the tightness he kneel down snatching both wireless and pressure traps out of the case. Clipping in the order to his belt along with the rest of his gear. Leaning back a bit to kick the case close and push it out of the way. Bending down he pulled out Roger's case. The set being just slightly lighter due to having only one trap a bit more refined pack. Popping it open Derek did the same to that pack but made sure to grab it by the face and hold the straps out. Though with having two proton packs on him was making him start to really feel the weight the pilot quickly swooped in and strapped it on.

With a glance and nod the two walked out of the trailer. The others all patiently waiting around the van for their turns. Once they had left Rachel and Leo stepped in to do their suits. Figuring to just through it over what they had as they always did.

When Roger and Derek stepped out of the trailer and walked towards Nicolas and Cooper the two were actually surprised to see how heavily equipped the team was. Their equipment and suits both showing signs of wear and tear with dozens of scratches, scuffs and places in the suits that had been dragged against something.

"Well, you weren't kidding when you said they were equipped for the task." Cooper muttered to Nicolas who just nodded. Being that this was the first time he saw Derek or even more than one 'buster be fully geared. "I just hope they are ready for the situation."

Just as those word left his mouth and Nicolas adopted a worried look the two 'busters stepped up to being just 4 feet away. "It'll be a minute or two before they're all set." he pointed to back just as Leo was helping Rachel strap on her pack. "Until then, what can you tell us that's being happening since day one of this place."

"Well," Cooper cleared his throat quickly to prepare for the long explanation, "You may or may not know but Parker and Phil Oil was started around the same time as the oil boom during the industrial revolution. We were usually the ones to try and find pockets of untapped fuel that we could pump out without causing any possible damage. Roughly a year ago one of our offshore platforms, the Sea Bear, that's roughly 40 miles off the coast from here was testing possible pockets when during one test they pumped up something strange."

"Question," Roger held up his hand, "Why would there be a oil platform even this close to New York City let alone _this_ far North?"

"After some surveys we had hoped to minimize the costs in piping material to this facility. This is just one of at least 13 other facilities around the Eastern seaboard and Gulf Coast. One night during what was to be the first drill test we received word that a death had occurred moments after the test. Personal at the time was at a total of 34 since it's a small station that can almost run itself. After the test it was down to 33. Both cameras and 3 workers who were doing the test went down into the sample rooms and found the black substance. One man had put his hand in it before it… lunged out and ate him."

"It… lunged out at him?" Derek repeating hoping he heard it right.

"It _ate_ him?" Roger said in a equally surprised tone.

"Yes." Marcus nodded dreadfully. "It first consumed his hands than physically dragged him head first into the tank. The two men with him tried to help but he was ripped from their grasp. Not even a moment later after he feel in did a skull float to the top."

Derek and Roger both stared at the CEO for a moment before they turned to look at each other. A look of mix shocked, concern and horror dawning on their faces as Leo and Rachel soon joined them.

Seeing their leader and pilot both equally surprised Leo, who right now had his meter out making sure everything was set properly, looked back between the two. "So… what's the situation?"

"Leo… we might have a _very_ serious situation on our hands."

"How so."

He fully turned to address his friend, "Uncharacteristic Black Slime behavior. What Mr. Cooper just said was that the test rig they have 40 miles away from here hit what I could only assume as a concentrated hot spot of black slime. During a test one man was killed or _eaten_ as Mr. Cooper said and all that was left after being fully submerged was just his skull."

This quickly brought alarm to both teens. Rachel thinking of what could of possibly happened to result in fully grown man suddenly having nothing but his skull remain in moments. Leo was brain numb at the moment. Trying to think of the mess of possible situations and outcomes that _THIS_ meant.

"Is there any record or writing in the lore of black slime acting like that?" He asked Derek knowing this was his department in knowledge.

But he shook his head, "Not at all from what I've read. Everything we've encountered so far is the exact traits that the slime acts. Lunging out and killing someone is something more akin to actual _Mood Slime_ or the Blob than it is Black Slime."

"I thought Mood Slime was made from Black Slime?" Roger asked. "In the video game and even you said it was a more refined state of the latter."

"It is. But if the lore is anything to go by, Ghostbusters 2; arms trying grabbing Ray when he's over the river the first time, a bathtub becomes a monster and _lunges_ out to try to **_eat_** the baby, and in one part at the museum the city official idiot tried to walk through the slime wall and was physically pulled in leaving nothing but his steaming shoes left? The last two perfectly match up with what happened there. But…"

"But it wasn't mood slime."

Quickly checking the files on his Pke Leo immediately started skimming through the files they had on the deadly goo. Direct contract was something that whenever someone asked about it, they were on TV or had a article in the newspapers they would bluntly stress that the stuff was deadly for what physical and spiritual harm it can do. Spawning ghosts and monsters further solidified that. They had yet to figure out anything that could remotely relate to actually activity that resulted in the substance having a mind of its own.

"Is that a problem?" Cooper asked feeling the concern rapidly growing in his chest. The team's reactions were making both men worry that this was something new to even them. But what Derek said next only confirmed it.

"In a way. What you're describing is activity not like what Black Slime, or what he generally know about it, should act. Black slime itself acts as something the supernatural can gain power from or even take shape from. At times it's able to spawn its own ghost, monsters, crawlers and so on. We've done experiments in how the slime reacts to positive things that haven't really proven much minus it reacting to holy water and some types of music."

"So…" Nicolas spoke quietly yet out loud, "You have no idea what this could be….?"

Derek shrugged, "The jury is out for the moment on that. Until we get in there and get this investigation underway than we won't know more than what we already do."

Clapping his hands together Cooper brought on a bit more cheerful look, "Well then, no better time than the present than to start." He glanced over the teen's shoulder to see the last of the group now suited up closing the trailer gate. "What say the nine of us get moving?"

"Nine?" Derek questioned with the odd number. His team only had 6 and the 2 men here, so who else was here?

"He means me." A voice came back from behind the cars. Now a little more armed than when they last saw him Mike Docks came from around the van up to their right, "I'm one of the heads in this investigation. Anything that involves the deaths involves me." Walking passed the group without even a second glance he joined Nicolas and Cooper.

"Ah, yes. I am sure you all have met officer Docks here." There was a few mutters from the group but it went unnoticed.

Without giving any form of awkwardness a moment for its seed to sprout, the trio turned and headed for the front door of the building. The Ghostbusters, standing with Derek at the front, Rachel and Leo flanking both his sides, the Smiths on theirs and Roger at the left end stared at the cop for moment. Different thoughts running through their heads as Derek took in a deep breath before taking the first steps forward.

The very front half of the building was much like one would expect a factory to be set up as. Large front desk with the logo on the wall, a decorative plants here and there with a small fountain to add some noise to the fairly quiet place. Taking a right down a long hall that ended in a pair of swing doors the team was met with the sudden change of the facility going from clean and quiet to greasy, gray and noisy. It clearly had the scent of oil in the air, with dozens of pieces of equipment strewn out all over the place in little lots that were being worked on between 2 to 12 people all over it.

The room itself seem like a giant indoor sports arena with platforms and walkways crisscrossing the upper levels of the room with a large gantry crane parked near the back wall holding a large pump like device as some workers went around holding ropes to carefully put it in the desired place. On the far end near the massive door that lead to the outside units of the facility another cluster of workers was filing in and out of the door, a utility truck even pulling out from behind one of the machines as it disappeared around the corner.

"This is the primary maintenance building where we maintain all on-site equipment with nearly 48 engineers and technicians." Cooper explained as he led the team to near the center of the room. "We've had to take the broken equipment that has had the slime run through it in order to try to fix what we can to keep the facility running at a current level of capacity."

A sudden beep and a whirl caught their attention as every Pke meter suddenly lite up. Leo held his meter out walking towards one of the machines that pumped the black slime through the plant; his Pke beep again, the green bar graph rising to just midway with the antennas just barely being level with each other.

"Definitely traces of black slime residue." Leo stated, "Not as present as it should be when in prolonged contact with the slime, but it's there."

He turned to Cooper, "Do you wash this equipment out?"

The CEO nodded, "He almost act as if it is going through a hurricane before we bring it here. Even then we have to power wash the internal parts at least 5 times a day for 12 days straight before we can let someone work one it. Our engineers, technicians and even some outside assistance have been brought in to try to find the source of the-" " !" A voice yelled out followed by the sound of tools dropping on the ground. A grunt and the sound of quick moving sneakers on the floor coming at them becoming louder soon rounded a piece of equipment as they head straight for the group.

"Mr. Cooper! I wanted to asked about-" His speech and himself stopped dead in their tracks when he took note of the massive group just 6 feet away. More specifically the 6 heavily geared people behind them.

The person in question was clearly a teen, roughly their age if just by stature alone was enough to base it on. He was skinny for what a teen like him should be with the clear sign of really white skin showing that he hadn't been outside all that much. The P&P uniform, black cargo pants with the top actually both a simple white t-shirt and a utility vest that had several dozens of tools and parts stuffed in each pocket. His hair was almost like Derek's, even the eyes were almost the exact same, but what was the interesting part was how it was style to be more towards the left with a clearly visible streak of deep red coming from a few spikes and gradually disappearing as it went further back.

"I… I… " his repeating word earned the looks of the 9 of them." He broke out into a fit of laughter, rubbing his eyes as if to clear something.

"Uh, is there something you would like to share with us, Wolfton?" Cooper asked.

His laughing slowed down some to where he was able to speak a bit normally, "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THEY'RE HERE! THE GHOSTBUSTERS! THE **_REAL_** GHOSTBUSTERS!" In a flash he was suddenly in front of the team.

Derek, being literally in the front of it all, while this wasn't something new to have some fan be hyped to meet and greet them and ask questions, was a bit internally scared by the technician that looked like he went from a normal human being to the living embodiment of someone hyped up on caffeine.

"Uh… Leo…" he reached out his arm trying to grab the name person. Not directly paying attention, Leo was suddenly taken off guard when Derek yanked him from his spot and in front of the teen before him. "You have a fan, have fun."

Immediately taking a step away to avoid being sucked in Leo lowered his meter taking note of the teen in front of him made him almost startled. But that was soon changed when he saw something in his eyes, the kind of thought building behind them in anticipation of what was about to come.

"So I take it you're a fan of us?"

"Hell yeah! You guess are _amazing!_ The way you guys actually managed to building a portable nuclear accelerator is a literal leap in science! How come you guys haven't gone more public with it?"

"Well…" He glanced to Derek for the answer of that or to let him answer. It was something they agreed to; do not let public knowledge on how the equipment worked. True it was still shocking how after 3 years from a dream and a single lightning storm a teen was able to build fictional technology, but while Leo knew just a bit less than Derek he still knew the ins and outs of the gear. They just don't want to run the risk of someone attempting to copy it.

But Jack here Leo felt was different, he didn't see the look of 'get what I can and run'. Which oddly enough the group had to be careful of reading people to see that look when talking.

With a nod that said for him to go ahead Leo focused back on Jack, "Well you see it's mostly due to both the safety and practicality of it. I mean it's not like they are going to let out every detail on how a nuclear bomb works just so that someone could try to replicate it."

"But how do you maintain the power? A cyclotron would need god knows how much power to just run a few seconds."

"It's fairly simple, the power cell batteries, while they do at times need changing out to recharge, are like a constant loop while it powers the rest of the pack, only 15 percent of power is used for outside functions. The remaining power is used to charge the accelerator and keep the coolant system working to allow the magnets better alignment to keep the particles more focused and produce a strong charge."

"So if that's the case than why not just increase the charge and temperature drop? It would allow for a more focused beam and, since I don't know much about how your gear works, wouldn't it produce a higher output."

"Then you run the risk of overheating more quickly even if a low power setting is in place that would compare to a moderate or high setting before the change."

"But with the change in heat build up can be transferred into power that the system would just back feed from allowing a more powerful system to be built in that can allow increase in coolant cycling and prolong system life with less lose in overall power usage that would allow more modifications to be done without powercell upgrades."

"How the hell do you know all this?"

"I… may tend to look around online for interesting technology. I'm a literal nerd when it comes to trying to find something brand new or in a small scale and just try to make it grow."

With a smirk and slow nodded Leo held his hand out. Jack welcomingly accepting the gesture. "I have a feeling we are gonna get along just fine."

Just then his meter buzzed, the screen display changing from its original charts to the green bar graph. "I'm getting a signal." He raised his meter up higher as if to get a better signal. Slowly turning to in a direction to see if he could pick up the source. A sweep to his right gave nothing, but a turn to the left gave fruit as the antennas went higher.

With the meter as his guide Leo marched on. The team quickly following behind him as his pace was one of determination to find the source. Seeing the team moving in a manner that if someone had seen them during a investigation would know something serious was possible. It was the kind of action that made Mike immediately go on alert as his hand instinctively went to his side arm as he jogged to check up to the group. As the 6 and Mike started disappearing around a corner Nicolas, Cooper and Jack quickly kicked it into gear running after them.

Heading down one of the main corridors that the facility had for vehicles and large equipment to be passed through without having to dive in and out of the building to move it. Along the bottom and sides of the walls dozens of different size pipes bleed out of the walls and traveled for either a few feet or from what seemed like the entire length of the hallway only to round a corner or divide under the ground to continue on the other side. Backing right down another hall a sign plastered on the size said 'Storage Bays' in blue and white, making Nicolas and Cooper now actually understand where the team was heading.

Lining the walls all the way to the end that ended with a large garage door the hallway grew inside to roughly triple its size. Along different areas tankers were waiting in the gaps between the warehouse and storage tanks. However, one door on the left wall was very different. A set of cones, 4 concrete barriers spread out to deny any vehicle so much as a forklift from getting through, and a line of caution and police taped wrapped around it. The large dark gray door even had caution tape wrapper around both halves but not to where it sealed them shut.

Leo paid not attention to the blockage walking through the gap between barriers and right up to the door. "The signal is quite strong from whatever is behind this door."

Derek looked back to Cooper, "What's in here?"

"That," he point to the door, "Is where we put all of the black substance that we have gotten over time. Both directly from the site and what we tried to refine. The latter of which you will find in the green barrels with the former in blue."

With a glance back to Leo the teen stepped away from the door lowering the meter. "Readings are mixed. I'm getting the same signal black slime would give and yet there's something else in it."

"If it's something new than I think it's best we check it out." Derek announced as he reached back pulling his thrower. Danny and Roger doing the same as all three flipped on their packs.

The famous whir sound that came from each device as the lights and cores powered up. It was a sight that made both Nicolas and Cooper instinctively step back, seeing on the news, internet and recalling the films the kind of power the devices had. Jack stared at the cyclotron is the 4 cores glowed brightly before dimming down as they began cycling. The technician wanted to freak out and as how they managed to build something like a accelerator this sized and accurate to the fictional version. When ever Derek was asked any time about how he built the packs he would only tell the basics and not how they truly internally function. But with him here before him and possibly staying for sometime Jack felt that he really had a chance.

"Let's open up and see what we got."

Ben was the first to step forward, pulling away the latches that locked the door together as he gripped one side to pull it open. It was a bit much, enough that Leo joined in to help him move it to the side so that there was enough space the group could comfortably step through. Though While Leo was the first one in with Derek at his side, both only got 5 feet through the doorway before stopping in their tracks. The others having to file in behind them as the team stared at the sight before them.

"Holy Shit…" The two words accurately expression the thought on everyone's minds.

Though while it was a small warehouse in comparison to what the facility had for indoor storage, this one was roughly the size of the Greenville High School Gym if the retractable bleachers were removed. From corner to corner in a opened 'O' shape was dozens of 55 gallon barrels both in green and blue spewed across the room in a way it looked like the floor was raised nearly 3 feet.

"So… much… black slime…"

Walking up to a group of green barrels Leo waved the Pke over the lid. The antennas flashing rapidly as he brought up the screen of both the active scan and one of the older records of black slime. "Interesting…"

"Whatcha got, Leo?" Derek came over to his said.

"Take a look at this." He held the meter out for his friend to see, "Pke is reading a forty percent reduction in energy levels over what we got from all previous scans."

Derek eyed the screen from the record to live, it puzzled him, something that this job tended to do a lot more of than he would of liked it to. The energy readout was wrong, even for black slime that they have now gotten use to. It wasn't supersaturated that it could generate ghosts or possibly spawn something, to a average ghost this would be like taking a 5-Hour Energy over a whole litter of RedBull in terms of power to draw from.

Resting his hand on the lid of the drum, Derek brushed his hand over the edge feeling for a little gap that would let his glove to hook on. The drums had seals, though from what he could tell the bolt was on it. Putting his gun back he reached over to find it a bit tight, enough that when he put both hands to it it didn't give.

 _"Damn…"_ He gritted his teeth as he tried to get it to move.

Than he felt a pat on his should. Jerking his head around he was surprised to see Mike Docks standing there holding a wrench in his hands.

"I believe this will be more effective." he said as he stepped around making Derek take a step back. Slipping the wrench over the bolt Mike firmly grabbed the handle with both hands before swiftly jerking it up loosing the bolt and making the seal pop.

Ripping off the seal he reached for the edge and began applying some pressure; a ding came from the barrel as a part of the cover came up allowing him to grip the edge and pull the lid away. Letting it drop to his side with the wrench and seal as the two teens took a step forward to look inside.

The liquid was different from black slime, it no long, if only a tiny trace of it, had its red or purple shine mixed in with the black actually looking more like a thick jello. Gripping the heavy drum by its lid Derek gave it a hard shake, watching as the substance was very fluid but still had a viscosity to it like watered down glue. Derek was tempted, keyword was, to reach down and touch it. Let it roll on his glove for him to run his thumb through it to just move it. But he wasn't that stupid. He's been slimed enough times to know what it's like and this would just be more like a 'stick' with massive amounts of bug spray and silly string compared to just having blobs oozing off.

"Hey, Jack." Derek called to the technician who was just sitting to the side of his superiors. Upon hearing his name being called and Derek looking at him the 19 year old immediately darted over to the pair.

"Yes?" he asked with a resisted smile.

"What is it that you have been doing to this substance?" Leo asked this time. "From what I've been getting this slime has undergone the types of changes that we've barely scratched the surface with."

Jack thought about the past few months of when they attempted to process the black goo even after the accidents. "We put it through a bunch of different ways. The standard distillation and boiling process is what we did on all the batches we tried on. We tried catalytic cracking and that's when we first started noticing changes. We tried recycling it back through and even treating but what you see is what we got."

Both teens pondered this information. Any test they had tried to conduct with the slime at resulted in barely a five percent change with the use of anything positive. To have it be physically altered and drop is energy was something that was throwing their theories into wack.

With a hum Derek pondered over what the slime could of gone through to change, "It would make some kind of sense in some form. The basic refinement process itself would take away stuff from it. Changing its compound on a physical and chemical level other than spiritual. All that negative energy could be used up by something, it can't just fade, not with the black stuff. So it could be possible that the machine breaking down are caused from the slime trying to protect itself."

"But this stuff is supernatural based." Leo countered. "And this place refines crude oil. Not slime. The process would be entirely different."

"True, but we never knew how it was done to refine the slime from its natural state into the mood slime and possibly other slimes. We don't have any backstory or lore as to how the process was done. If you want to get crazy and say the video game is a source that was possible than it does seem more like chemical testing. Black and Mood slime are still both negatively charged, one more powerful and the other more reactive. And yet they managed to refine it with 'positive' tests to gain an equally positive reaction."

Feeling a headache brewing in his mind Leo let his head fall into his hand sighing, "There's too many what ifs, possibilities and open ends, we need results. I'm gonna take a sample and hopefully compare it to our other tests to see what we can get out of it." Reaching down into his suit pocket he pulled out a small mason jar with a small bent spoon clipped to the lid lock.

"... Where the hell did you have that jar?"

"Somewhere I can use it for something like this." he answered reaching down and taking a few spoonfuls of the goo into the jar.

"Well?" A voice behind them suddenly made all 4 of them quickly jump and turn around to see Cooper standing there. "Can you get rid of it?"

Derek turned to look Cooper in the eye. The man was clearly hoping for some kind of good news to turn out today with them here. But Derek knew they didn't have any true idea where to start solving the problem. This much black slime in just one place, a huge chunk of it in a unknown state he had no idea what to make heads or tails of. A unknown source offshore supplying it and no way to properly get rid of it.

"Mr. Cooper…" Derek hesitated to try and build up what he wanted to say. "While we do know what can be done in regards to your slime problem." He let out a hopeful smile.

"But we just do not have it." his smile vanished like dust to the wind. "You see, black slime itself is a highly negatively charged substance that if saturated with just enough can lead to a whole bunch of problems. As you have already encountered unfortunately, putting the substance all in a single confined place is both good and bad; good that no one can possibly be effect by it and bad because its now a possible hotspot for paranormal activity."

A horrified expression dawned on the man's face, "Then what can we do!?" he was desperate for a solution, fast.

"First things first, stop pumping more up from the oil rig this stuff is coming from. Do whatever you do to seal a well site and get that thing moved from a possibly bigger hotspot. And since because we lack at the moment the proper more effective means of dealing with black slime we're gonna be setting up some equipment around this warehouse to monitor activity. Next-"

"-We will need access to the equipment you ran this slime through." Leo cut in finishing tightening the jar in his hand.

The request confused Cooper, "And why for…"

"Because whatever you've been doing to this slime here has changed it into a completely unfamiliar state that we or anyone has yet to encounter. If anything this jar in my hand has a substance more safer than what's in most of these barrels. Still deadly, but just a pinch safer." He held out the jar to the CEO, the man visibly flinching as he shuffled a few inches back to get away from the jar. Leo only pressed on the matter until he forcefully put the jar in the man's hands.

"For what we can tell just by basic readings this substance is less potent than it should be in negative energy. If we can figure out how this is remotely possible than we can combined it with what results we got from tests of our own and possibly, and finally, get the positive test we need to make a neutralizer to this stuff."

Taking the jar out of the CEO's hands Leo reached back taking back his meter then headed for the doo. "It's best that we start tests right away. Jack!"

"Yeah?"

"I need your help."

"With…"

Leo held the sample up along with the Pke, "I want to know and see everything you've done with this slime to get it to this state. If the process to refine oil had done this to it than I want to sample, measure and test it at every stage. If we can combine this with our positive energy tests and we might just maybe find a way to neutralize this stuff."

"And keep us posted." Mike spoke up, "You are forgetting this is a case that I am involved in that requires me to get every ounce of info I can to find a way to solve this problem."

"Mike-" " _Officer Docks._ This is official and serious business, _Mr. Stewart_."

Derek arched a brow at the cop. "Yes, I know this is serious. Why do you think we stress about people to call as or avoid any form of contact with this stuff. This is what happens. We're lucky there hasn't been a large scale paranormal outbreak yet. Plus I doubt that you or anyone of the police can help stop this stuff or solve this kind of problem."

This only made the cop turn full bodily towards Derek. His expression taking on a more stoic form that in of itself made Derek tense for a moment. Sure he had a little bit of a more sterner back bone than what the cop in front of him had. But the way Mike stood with his stance and setup was that of literal authority. Something that Derek knew he had a hard time maintaining due to being dressed up as he is.

"Just make sure you get your part done. I got other fish to fry because of this."

Without saying anything Mike turned around to head out. Keeping his gaze on Derek just a second or two longer before walking around the corner of the door disappearing. Derek stayed where he was looking at the door half expecting the man to reappear for whatever reason. Though when he thankfully didn't, he left out a deep sigh through his nostrils.

"What crawled up his ass and died?"

"He's been like that since he got put on this." Jack answered, "He's one hell of a stickler for the rules and really one for his job. He's what you would definitely call a 'by the book' type guy."

Derek mussed over this info. Though it only took him a few seconds to come to his established conclusion; "I don't like him. _Really don't._ " His words earning a few nods from the group.

Over on the side with his employer Nicolas could see the uneasy feeling that the group was developing. Hoping to try to defuse the situation from possibly growing in the future he hastily walked over to the trio. "So, what do you think?"

Derek was about to answer but Leo beat him to the punch. "I think it's best that we call it in today." He earned a confused look from Nicolas. "After today I'm willing to bet we can use a break after a long trip." This got him a few nods from the others.

"We'll review what we got here today and see if we can build our side of the case on it." Derek added.

"And how long would that be?"

Derek glanced over at Leo. The two sharing a silent, almost psychic conversation before looking back at the man. "Within the week. We still have a good amount of stuff to do, setting up, go through data, and just getting the overall layout of the city so that we can operate when a call comes. Hopefully by the end of the week all that will be sorted out and we can go into this case on all cylinders."

* * *

 _Sometime Later Outside..._

Once the group had gotten back outside since entering the facility, the sun had already begun its descent passed the horizon bathing the sky with a mix of orange and a darkening blue in the distance where the night was getting stronger over the land. The lights in the parking lot were just flickering on as much of the Manhattan skyline was already lite like a giant docked ocean liner. From the front doors they could see the Empire State Building with its top a bright white.

It was a sight that they knew they would be getting use to in the coming weeks.

While the 6 of them headed back towards the trailer to pack up the gear, Nicolas and Cooper stayed by the front door in a quiet discussion. Today did not go as they had planned or hoped for. The original plan was for them just to get the team here, let them look around and see the slime and find if they had a way to get rid of it. But they didn't. None of their equipment was designed to deal with the slime directly, meaning that the problem would be here for much longer until a way could be found.

After the team finished up the others all gathered around the cars waiting. Derek swung around heading back up to meet the two when Nicolas stepped forward while Cooper turned away and headed back inside.

"We'll be back around let say… 11? 11:30 depending on traffic?"

He nodded, "Yes, Yes that will work. hopes that with what you find will help to hopefully calm the board members some." Reaching out his hand he let out a long sigh. "Though thank you very much for coming."

Derek slid his hand in for the complete shake, "It's no problem. I've started to get use to this a lot. Though for the others…" he glanced back to his team. Everything waiting outside their open doors for him to give the word.

Upon seeing the tired looks on their faces Nicolas was the first to break the hand shake; taking note that the young team clearly needed to get going. Just as Derek turned around to head back to Ecto-X Nicolas' face brightened up with a thought.

"Oh, and one more thing." Everyone turned back to Nicolas, "We have been able to get up living arrangements for you six at the Roosevelt Hotel during your stay here."

This earned a few smiles from the group. Happy that they didn't have to look for some place that would probably be more expensive than what they currently owned.

"Thank you for that, Nicolas. We'll come back tomorrow hopfully setup."

"Thank you Mr. Stewart. You and your friends have a good night." Turning back he head back into the parking lot to search for his own ride. Leaving the team now really the only ones in the area.

"Well," Derek turned back to his team, "Anyone up for a trip through Manhattan and hopefully get where we need to be?"

* * *

 **So after devoting time into getting this chapter done I figure I could try once more like many times to do a double load in getting Chapter 24 for here done and Chapter 34 for the crossover.**

 **Next chapter I'm planning on having it as something kinda like in the chapters 'It's A Start' and 'Steel City Blowout' about the team having to adjust to the lifestyle of operating in New York City. Some parts of this will actually go into effect with the coming sequel to this story and lead into the continuation of this. I might actually split the chapter with the 5 Ghostbusters going about NYC and having Leo and Jack have their own sub section.**


	24. 16 Million Dollar Firehouse

Chapter 24: 16 Million Dollar Firehouse

* * *

 **So I decided to not write the 'busting' chapter that involved the team going around getting use to New York. The way I imagined it it was roughly a week after the time of the last chapter and the team where just getting use to NYC with Mike being the unfortunate bastard that is assigned as a guide to help them navigate the city. During the time it would build with both Mike having to be partnered with the 5 busters while also going with Leo and Jack's side. I might do it as a future bonus chapter, but without I feel it doesn't really affect the plot enough to need it and it saves me on time.**

 **By the name of the chapter title I hope you know what's coming next.**

* * *

 _4 Weeks Later..._

 _May 8, 2013_

New York City was going about its day.

The hustle and bustle that was the norm that the five boroughs were used to having jammed streets, rivers of people that consumed the sidewalks, and the unorganized orchestra that was car horns, sirens from police, fire or ambulances, subways grinded against rails and construction equipment. Though while this was just like any normal day, a bright white and red 2012 Dodge Ram going nearly 50 to 60 miles per hour when everything else was below 20 at best with a blaring siren that made many quickly move out of the way for the truck to blast through a intersection down another street.

Inside the cab was the Smiths, Rachel and team pilot behind the wheel, Roger, all hanging on for their lives as the 22 year old banked hard right down a block.

"What's the address again?" He asked honking his horn when he had to go around a line of cabs. With a GPS on her phone Rachel glanced down at the map display, "Its 66 Third Avenue 11th street- _woah!_ " She tightly held onto the handle bar as Roger took a hard left onto Third Avenue heading towards Lower Manhattan. They had dived off of East 23rd and with traffic a bit thinner than it was Roger's invitation to gun it.

"JESUS CHRIST, SLOW DOWN!" Danny yelled. Watching as city blocks were zipping past in blurs. Sure he liked going fast, but in the city he knew from experience that this was taking it a bit far. 17th, 16th street, and so on rapidly disappearing until they hit 12th.

"HERE!" Rachel yelled pointing to just ahead of them.

The man slammed his boots on the brake pedal; the rear duallys creating a cloud of burning smoke as the truck gradually fished tailed, though it stopped just before going too far into the intersection. The truck itself was almost facing the corner of 11th and 3rd Avenue, straight at the a AMC Theater.

The place looked fairly fine. Save for some cracked windows, busted down doors, one AMC sign looking like to got fired and food of various kinds thrown all over the place with the fact that there was very little human presence here made the four of them feel that there was a clear reason why.

"Well... I think this is the place." Danny casually said as if expecting more. He wasn't wrong, most entities they've encountered almost always involves collateral damage to wherever they're haunting.

Though while Rachel glared into the mirror at him with a annoyed look Roger went on in pulling the truck forward to get out of the street. Stopping just next to the 11th Street side of the building.

"Well." He put the truck in park, killing the siren but leaving the lights on a much slower flash. "Let's get to work."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

 _The Roosevelt Hotel_

2 miles up the road just past the Chrysler Building, Grand Central and Public Library, the bulking figure that had been standing since the roaring twenties with a variety of business around and inside it was the 4 star Roosevelt Hotel. Though while the hotel was high class in of itself, many people who stayed or past around the area took immediate attention to the dark gray and red GMC with a circus of a roof rack was parked just off the side from the 45th street entrance.

High above the busy streets in the hotel's suites, the 'temporary' base of the Ghostbusters resided with their chunk of the floor devoted to just them after fairly easy negotiations. Given the fact that Oil Company was paying for the hotel to allow nuclear powered equipment along with a mass of captured paranormal creatures near the top floors that if not isolated could cause a slew of problems. Due to the nature of their jobs the hotel would be alerted to when a call was placed for them to make a path for the group to get out of the building to their vehicles. A sight that at first made many surprised when upwards of 6 Ghostbusters, fully geared, as they didn't want to keep any important equipment out in the cars in New York City, dashing out of two elevators through the lobby and out the door. To many it was like a scene from a movie getting repeated over and over as if taking different takes. And upon returning to the hotel, if either after a while and are exhausted, or just a quick run, many visitors would stop to get pictures of the team walking casually through with smoking traps in hand.

But because of them being such a large group with a lot of stuff, they needed space. And what was dubbed the 'Superior Suite' a king room connected to a double was offered, they still needed more. Having a section of the hallway closed off for them to allow them to go back and forth between rooms that didn't have connecting doors it became divided with living at the front and business at the back. Having two fake doors be put in both ends of the hallway to allow them to keep their doors open and freely go back and forth.

With Derek, Leo and Rachel taking the suite, the Smiths sharing another double across the hall with Roger right next door where they kept things such as food (after requesting literally 5 mini fridges to fit enough food for the 6 of them) the adjacent rooms became both the lab/work/equipment room and the other a storage room mostly closed off where the safe full of filled traps was.

With a ding of the elevator a man carrying a stack of at least 7 large boxes stepped into the hallway with as much grace as possible. Turning down towards the direction of the block off was they stuck their head around the stack to see where they were going. Coming up towards the door he gradually shifted the boxes weight onto his left arm as he quickly brought the other to the door.

 _*Knock, knock*_

"Coming!" A voice called out as the sound of boots pounding on carpet came up and stopped at the door. Standing there without his jacket and in a dark blue and green Old Navy shirt with his hands covered with chemical gloves Derek took a quick breather as he swung open the door.

"Yes?"

The man readjusted his grip to lower the boxes down so that he could read a small list on top. "2 pepperonis, deep dish with extra cheese and pepperoni, 1 meat lovers, 2 things of garlic bread with sauce, 2 things of Buffalo Wings and a Uncle Paul's Salad."

"Yep." Derek reached out carefully taking the boxes from the man's grasp. Backing up a bit to set them on the floor as he fished out his wallet. He had already paid for everything when ordering, but seeing the poor man struggle was enough for him to fish out some cash as a tip for his service. "Have a good evening."

With a nod from the man and swing of the door he picked up the boxes and carried on into the equipment room. "Leo, pizzas here!"

The lab was something more akin to what it would of been like a combination of the entire Quarry base and Derek's garage all in one room. The main room was cleared out with a main table place in the middle that was swamped with spare parts, extra gear, tools and a mess of other things. On the side wall just the beds once were, now pressed together to form one large on that had various pieces of clothes, the pack racks where they stored the actual proton gear was only occupied by two packs, rifle, pistol and a few traps. Behind it surrounded by computers and shelves as a large 5 piece map of the 5 boroughs on a board with dozens of pins scattered everywhere representing red for a bust, green meaning investigations underway or in progress and large blue dots of where black slime, such as the giant tack that was pinned directly over the location of the refinery, was found or previously been before.

Sitting at the other end of the room with the window wide open to get a refreshing breeze, Leo was nose deep in a dismantled trap with a pair of tweezers and clamps under a large magnifying glass making ever so delicate movements. Upon both his friend calling his name and the mention of food the teen retracted his tools from the trap setting them aside as he leaned back in his seat. Rubbing his sore eyes after staring into a single place for so long with a bright light right next to him.

"Is my salad there?" he asked as Derek made some room for the boxes on the cluttered table. Shifting through them as he grabbed the lids and popped each open. The breeze from the window making the room quickly fill with the wonderful smell as the steaming food was presented.

With a nod of confirmation the 20 year old stood up and strolled his way over to claim his leafy greens. Derek settled for a pepperoni slice as he closed up the boxes to keep them warm.

Taking a few bites out, despite nearly burning his tongue, Derek enjoy the pizza with its filling grace. Turning around he set himself to lean against the table as he eyed the messy room. Going from everything along the walls to the stuff beside him. They had barely begun to chip away at the massive 20 million the oil company out right gave them to solve their problem. And with such a massive source of cash they knew they have a golden opportunity to get their gear upgraded to the next level.

"So any word from Jack on Project Silver Vein?" he asked taking another bite.

Setting his salad next to the trap he was working on Leo stabbed a wad onto his fork before quickly devouring the greens.

 _"So far,"_ he swallowed the last bit, "he's made reasonable progress on the new shields and we've gotten some headway with the slime."

"As in…?"

"It doesn't burn like acid anymore." Derek nodded at the fact that the slime was finally getting somewhere.

For the past 4 weeks Leo and Jack were going at the slime business like a force of nature. Tests that Derek and Leo had previously done were once again done on this strange form of the goo. Having nearly tested half of the pile of 'refined' slime they were seeing a rise in positive results for the first time. Though it was slow going for what they had to work with.

"It's a good thing we built that test rig though." Leo added, "So far tests on the new shields are proving to be successful."

Derek hummed at the mention of that too. With this new equipment possibly getting add to their proton packs they had opted to build another one that would act more like a test rig for anything else. With so much money and so many spare parts Derek was able to wipe one up in just 16 days. Though without much of its primary functions it wouldn't be a pack to use out in the field for jobs.

"Is that why you had to take my pack for something." Derek gestured to the empty space on the wall. Only the Mini Pack and Leo's pack was present out of everything else.

Leo only shrugged with his fork still in his mouth, "Tests?" he mumbled before pulling it out. "We may have a test rig but its not a 100% pack. We still need field tests when this stuff gets done."

Shaking his head Derek returned to his pizza downing the slice in just a few more bites before reaching back to the box to grab another. After a few more forkfuls Leo pushed his salad away to the other side of the table and resumed his task. Though upon diving his tweezers back down to continue his search he was confused when he saw something he didn't member being there.

"Derek,"

" _Hmm?"_ he groaned from his second slice.

"Should there be a orange wire leading from the power core to the synchronizer?"

Derek thought about it for a moment. Most of the traps were all built the same minus functions, they had spent nearly a week and a half in February making details plans of every bolt, weld, solder, wire, led, and even scratches to make sure that in the event of something breaking they could easily find the source and fix it. The traps were ones that had a central board that every wire ran through that controlled the unit; the synchronizer was used for the slamming functions to work for the trap to rapidly open and close.

"I… think so." He set his slice down and began looking over for the diagram they had of the trap. Leo however continued to examine the connections.

Though when the very tip of the tweezers made contact with the solder of the return wire that completed the circuit chipped the metal the wire was yanked away. Dragging just millimeters away and connecting with the other cable. A shock raced up his arm making him withdraw his tool. But soon the trap began to shake and spark in place as if it had a ghost fighting inside it.

"Uhh… Derek…" Derek took a glance back over seeing the reaction.

"Oh crap…." he quickened his search, praying to find the bastard sheet of paper. Leo, upon seeing it start to give off a faint glow from the core took note of the wires that were touching.

He quickly grabbed his tweezers and reached in again. "Maybe if I can disconnect the flow it should stop it…"

Upon hearing his friend, Derek quickly jolted around seeing Leo stick the tool back into the opening. "WAIT, NO!"

* * *

Cruising back down the street with a fiery nature of going 10 times the speed limit, Ecto-3 steadily pulled onto 45th Street heading back towards the Roosevelt. The lights still on their low pulse as the truck banked to the right pulling up behind the GMC. The diesel winning down to a dead silence as the lights flashed off with all the doors swinging open.

"I gotta hand it to you, Danny, I didn't think it was possible for a human to scream like that."

The older Smith said nothing but glared at the medic with a burning hatred. Reaching back and slamming the door hard enough to shake the car.

"I am _never_ going on a job you with two again…" a little snicker came from Rachel and Roger. The latter standing at the back opening up the equipment locker to retrieve his gear. Ben coming up beside him doing the same near the back of the truck as Rachel was already strapping on her pack for the 8th time today.

Danny, however, opted to just sling his thrower side strap over his shoulder with his belt hanging off his other shoulder. Reaching in he grabbed a wireless Trap out of its holder with a small stream of smoke still seeping from between the doors. Looking down at the device that now held a Class 4 that had made him lose more of his dignity than Derek did. He didn't know it was possible for a cardboard cut out to be so monstrous.

"I swear that pizza better be here-"

 ** _*K-CHOOMMM*_**

Everyone around the area all jumped and ducked down when the sound of the explosion going off made everyone run. Once the 'blast' had cleared people started to gradually recollect their senses to what had just happened.

"What the hell was that?" Rachel asked looking around for what could of been the source. Though it didn't take much effort when dozens of people started staring up the side of the hotel.

"I think we might know." Danny pointed towards the window high up pouring smoke out of it. It didn't take the group a second to know where that was.

Roger and Rachel both shared a quick two second glance over the truck before charging around to the door with the Smiths following closely behind.

"'cuse me! Coming through!" Rachel shouted as she cleared a path through the lobby. Practically leaping up the small set of stairs and dashing to a crowded elevator hall. Quickly pressing on the up bottom the four waited for the first door to open.

One where there was roughly 7 people waiting opened up with 4 others walking out with a cart full of luggage. Once the cart's second set of wheels bumped against the gap the 4 quickly entered before the surprise guests could take another step.

"Sorry but this its an emergency!" Roger quickly pressed the floor number.

As the doors grinded close and the unit lurched upward with the floor numbers rising the two could only hope whatever happened wasn't as bad as hoped. They knew the two was doing tests with equipment and black slime would result in something bad. Once it dinged with their floor number on display they piled out of the door jogging to their rooms. The fake door wasn't properly closed with the top hinge bent out of place with the right half of the wall boing with various dents that showed the damage came from the other side.

Pushing the door open they were met with a mess of papers and parts the fanned out from the lab. Once all four stepped inside they were surprised by the massive soot patched that covered almost a third of the room around the window with the top plane of glass heavily cracked. The remains of a smoking traps layer on the floor next to a destroyed table with a heavy soot covered Leo sitting on the floor right across leaning up against the foot of the bed. His entire front half was a dark gray to black with the front part of his hair blown back. Derek however was standing with his back turned to them picking up stuff off the floor

Seeing them both fine Rachel looked between the two and the mess before asking, "What happened?"

Derek slowly turned around, facing them with a face and hair that made him look more like a chimney sweeper with some clear spots that he attempted to wipe off. Most of his shirt and forearms were doused in soot but much less than Leo.

"You remember when Leo said he would try to increase the trap's default draw rate for quicker captures?" they nodded. It was a idea to make the wireless traps be just as fast as pressure traps when it came to capturing. "Well… Leo dislodged a wire that went to the power core of the battery and it critical and... _Boom."_ He finished with his hands making the explosion effect.

Leo gradually stood back up trying to wipe the soot off his face. Though only achieving to smear and make it worse. "In my defense it was my fault for miscalculating the pulse and breaking the solder."

"Question." Everyone looked up to Danny, "Well, two actually. One, is the pizza here?"

Derek slowly raised his hand pointing at the boxes that sat on the equipment table. Some more covered in soot than others but thankfully remained closed. The sight of both the food present and safe helped calm the teen somewhat after what the day has given him.

"Second question?"

"Where can I put this?" he held up the smoking trap.

"Same place as we do…" Derek shook his head thinking that Danny was just being dumb again.

"Yeah… I can't."

Derek looked up right into his eyes, "Why?"

"Cuz the safe is full and we still have more traps that haven't been stocked in yet."

"What?"

Derek marched past the four taking the trap out of Danny's hand. Heading into the storage room as the sound of things moving and clanking together was heard from across the hall. Without much thought in it the Smith just shrugs and heads to the pizza. The others all finally getting the last of their adrenaline out as they got to getting the gear off.

"You know what's gonna happen now? Again…" Roger said as he hoisted his pack onto the rack with Ben turning around so that the pilot could also grab his.

A few nods around the room already knew what was most likely gonna happen. Destruction or damage to property and noise complaints were just the beginning of what they had thrown at them. They were thankful that the company was paying for their stay, they were making progress on their case and were closing in on finding a solution to the black slime, meaning they still paid. But with general costs, vehicle and equipment maintenance, food, parts, the fines to the logo and name and so on meant that whatever money they previously had and was making was being used in a large span of things.

Creating a large explosion that some might consider a terrorist attack at a very popular hotel in the middle of New York isn't really the best of things to have on record.

"And with the level of stuff we are accumulating, both personal and practical," Leo gestured to the mess around them, "Isn't it obvious? This isn't really the best place to work from. At least our last two headquarters gave us space to operate at a high efficiency."

Upon returning from the storage room, Derek, who only heard the ending part of Leo's statement, got an idea, "I could go property hunting? Look around for someplace like the station in Pittsburgh."

"In New York City?" Roger exclaimed, "You have any idea what the costs for any place here is? The rent for some places is ball dropping. I'm surprised we're not paying rent for the warehouse."

Derek had to agree with Roger. They were grateful that the company was able to provide them a small portion of a warehouse they used for equipment storage off site. It was the only place they could keep Ecto-2, Leo's van, Danny's truck, Derek's bike and the trailers that still had stuff they couldn't bring into the hotel. It was temporary until they finished up here and went back home or found a base.

"Well do you have any better ideas?" Roger didn't reply, only crossing his arms and looking around the room as to avoid Derek all together. "Just what I thought. I'll pull up some searches tonight and see if I can get a contact for the morning or later tomorrow."

* * *

 _The Following Week..._

Staring out the window to look down at the East River for what had been the fourth time today, Derek's frustration was already on its way to JFK International.

It was around 7pm when he started looking around for properties to hold them all at a decent price. He was dwindling on the idea if he should even try to use the 20 million, only a little bit of it was actually so far being paid to them as a 'salary' while about 7 of it was already in his account (after having to get cards for everyone in his name to use it) while the remains was one standby from the company in case of emergencies.

Finding a realty agent wasn't hard; there were plenty of companies who jumped at the bid to be the ones to help find the new base of operations for the famous group.

At first he went looking for things roughly in price of 2 million. He wasn't one to wait for rent knowing that how long this investigation was going they would be here for a long time. At first things were looking up, a list of 13 properties around the Manhattan area with a few in the Bronx. He met the agent the next day that had a mess of keys and files on each property and went out to find someplace.

Now it was approaching the 7th day and Derek was rapidly losing his faith in finding a place. How hard was it to find something almost akin to a mini-warehouse, police or fire station? He liked the fire station in Pittsburgh. It had its own charm to it that he liked and it actually functioned pretty well for them at the time. True it wasn't the best on space and street location not to mention in a dire need of renovations it still worked. The places here were lackluster or just impractical for them, even after a large remodel.

With a deep exhale Derek readjusted his position so that his hand didn't lock up from holding his head up for so long. The agent took clear notice of this; she would try to start a conversation but most of everything had already been spoken too and she doubt a 18 year old would really be into politics or anything related to the market. She knew she couldn't lose a client like this. Her and the company's reputation was on the line, if she failed than they would be known as the company that failed to find the headquarters of the Ghostbusters.

But in the back of her mind, she knew today was the day. She had asked for lists coming in and still awaiting buyers, and one of them was something that made dozens upon dozens of people shocked and take it as a sign from God.

Coming off of the Brooklyn Bridge they headed around the blocks until they hit Leonard Street till that ended on Hudson Street. Derek knew they were somewhere in the Tribeca section of the city. It wasn't as active as other parts of New York, if any they had only done 3 busts around the area, all Class 2s, making it be more like a straightaway to the west side of the island.

Taking right the sedan continued on for just one block before turning again. However, while Derek was getting use to familiar landmarks to remember various parts of the city, the street sign itself is what made him arch a brow at. So much so he quickly stuck his head out and looked back at the sign as they past by.

North Moore Street.

It was a short minute before they hit the intersection did they go down Ericsson Pl to Varick Street. The place mostly cleared with light traffic with people sparsely here and there. But it wasn't what Derek was focused on; his attention was drawn to the left side of the street just ahead of them. There in all its red and gray brick glory 3 stories tall compared to the to giants to its left and back that could hide a whole fire truck inside, was the place that stood as a icon for what Derek and his team were inspired by.

Hook and Ladder 8. **  
**

The iconic Ghostbusters Headquarters that became home base for everything. It was a dream to come to New York and visit it. Even before coming to New York a month ago it was on his list of future plans to simply visit it. The closest they had gotten to living in a firehouse was back in Pittsburgh but that pales in comparison to this place.

At first Derek thought it was just simply a sight in the trip; maybe something to lighten his mood or what. But the sedan slowed down, drifting to the left as it pulled in front of the large red bay doors that only had 2 windows to see. He heard over Facebook and news feed that the fire station was under extensive renovations, this was true as the whole bottom half of the building was covered in scaffolding with a cover over the sidewalk.

The moment the car stopped Derek was staring directly at a sign that was cut to allow it to move with the garage door. 'FOR RENT OR SALE' in big, bold red letters on yellow.

When the agent put the vehicle in park and shut off the engine she looked over to see Derek just staring at the building. It didn't take her a second to know what he was thinking and smirked as she grabbed her board and got out. Still staring out at the sign Derek opened up his door, not averting his gaze as he closed up and was joined by the agent.

"Well, what do you think?" Derek didn't respond directly or even had a thought ready. "I felt that with you being here and this place going up, thought you might be interested."

He slowly nodded. With a smile she started off towards around the corner with Derek following behind. Coming up to the side door the handle clearly had much more in the terms of a lock than what a real estate company would put on. But this was a famous building in New York, it would attract _things._

Pulling the lock off the two entered with Derek closing the door behind him. Inside the station was different compared to what people would think of as the side of the GB firehouse. It was mostly a white brick coloration with the ceiling closer to the ground than the tall complex from the film though tall enough for a semi to fit. It was over all narrower though that was probably because of the rooms on both sides of where the fire truck would be parked. The length was questionable; he knew a large ladder truck was used in here, it would be close to the door but if the stains on the ground said otherwise there was still a good bit of room further back. The ceiling was a strange sight in of itself. In some places it was the structure with steel covering it. In a opened part it actually went higher by at least 3 to 4 feet before the second floor was visible. All around signs of equipment and supplies were strewn about either ready to be used or just waiting for the next moment.

"So… what's the story with this place?" Derek asked looking back at the agent.

"Well first how much do you know about this place?"

"I know it use to be a double bay building before it was literally chopped in half from the street being extended. Built in the 1900s with a style like most New York fire stations of its time, roughly 10,000 square feet, one of the first responders to 9/11 and of course holds a heavy presence in pop culture. Though this," he gestured to pretty much everywhere, "seems a bit rundown."

The agent nodded, "It's, or was, in a working progress. Now the property itself has been in process of cleaning and upgrades. However it was already 4 months behind and on the verge of going severely over budget. The city thought it would be best to try to sell or lease the property to someone who could hopefully finish the job."

"What about the fire company that stayed here? And if this place is for sale and is this historic clearly they wouldn't just put it up as regular, or even specialized commercial property.

"While the relocation was originally meant for just during the renovation, however, they and the city agree that depending on the owners if they will let them here again. And the reason for that is because the city felt that too many, shall we say 'collectors' wanted to get the building and just leave it as is and maintain moderate conditions. It's been up for lease for roughly the path month, however, it recently went for sale in the past week."

"So in a nutshell, upon us coming here, the city thought it would be a great idea to hold off from anyone else getting the property until we needed a place to set up?"

She thought for a moment, "I guess so. I mean you are a actual business. A famous one at that. For this place to home to icon stuff from the 80s to having a real working team would definitely stir up some business for places."

Derek rolled his eyes as he reexamined the garage in what _had_ been done compared to what was clearly untouched. Some tiling, paint in places scraped off, the ceiling having itself been alternate with visible areas having patch work. To him his garage when they first bought his house was more cleaner than this. But Derek knew a few things about buying properties; with Leo having chosen a quarry that was in a worse state than this place, and the fire station in Pittsburgh, he knew he needed to see a lot more than what was presented to him.

"What's the upstairs look like?"

The agent gestured towards the stairs. Wanting to see it first hand Derek hasty marched his way up with her following behind. But before he even reached the top of the stairs he could tell that the upstairs was worse than what he already saw.

The condition of the building was startling at best. The floor looked like you could get a foot full of splinters even if you wore shoes. From where he stood to the front windows the only real walls was the building itself as the inner wood frame looked heavily worn out to what someone would fear would be a strong enough hit and break. In some places various pipes, electric cables that he could tell was, thankfully, properly disconnected. Thought two holes caught his attention; both were lined up to where it was a sizable gap between both. Though both were completely covered from the underside he could tell this was where the poles were supposed to be. A glance up made him make the same discovery; two more came out from the ceiling, though they were covered from the top this time, that lined up with the ones in front of him.

From what he saw, it was worse than the quarry. And with that, he had only one thought in mind.

 _"Oof…"_

Noticing his discomfort the agent tried to get it back on track, "The property is in the mits of getting its overall utilities replaced and updated along with rework of the plumbing. The this floor is for general recreational while the top floor serves as living quarters.

"What's that look like?"

"Like this floor but with some more supplies. It hadn't been touched yet minus some electrical fixes due to this floor." Derek could feel his wallet dying already. Compared to everywhere else he had seen the only place that seemed usable was the warehouse. His inner fanboy was telling him to do it; he had 30 million to use and with it could easily fix the place up and add what they would need to operate.

But looking around, just pulling up at the sight of the building, the gears in his head were already turning with ideas on what to change and do. He literally imagined the place a massive fire station with a huge outcrop that had more engine bays for more Ectos. A huge pad on top where Ecto-2 would stand proudly in the sunlight. It was a literal game of russian rulet where if he doesn't get it, it could be some time before they could find somewhere else and have more problems at the hotel. Or if he does buy or rent it it's the ungodly task of making the place livable again that would eat away their money.

"Knowing what this place is and its history I know I'm gonna have a deep feeling in my gut later from but I guess I'll ask anyway but… How much?"

She looked down at her clipboard for the information. Flipping the page up and reading what Derek could assume was a stat sheet.

"There's two parts; the building lot itself and the surrounding area. The building itself is going for 16 Million while the rest of the block in total is another 17."

"And the possible rent?"

She checked again, "It's… 21,000 a month."

 _*FOMP*_

The woman jumped when Derek landed on his back against the wood floor. His hand spinning so fast he had to fight back the urge to tell the agent to burn in hell from the price of just the _RENT!_ Quickly setting her stuff down she rushed over to help the teen from his fall.

"My goodness are you okay?" she asked as she grabbed his hand pulling him back into a sitting up position.

 _"Uhhhhh…"_ he groaned out, "Do you mind if I make some calls real quick?"

* * *

Back at the hotel Roger and Ben were just coming out of the elevator after going out on another bust in the upper west side. Unlike last time at the theater, the two of them were almost soaked with a green substance from the stomach up with Roger dawning a little bit more in his hair after Ben tried using him as a meat shield. Roger didn't know if to be angry at Smith or feel that this was karma coming back after what they did to Danny. Splitting off Danny dove into storage as Roger went into their room wanting to, at least try as best as he could, get the slime off him.

Having just gotten out of a shower of her own and in a fresh suit with her hair still damp she entered the now remodeled lab. It was only slightly different with the computers now up against the wall that had to be heavily scrubbed by the hotel janitors and a new window installed. A quick glance made her note that Ben was laying across the bed with his suit wide open with a pillow covering is face. The main table was now much more like a E shape to allow more stuff to fit on it. Parts of a proton pack laid about one end with cables running from various areas to a laptop with a few jars of different substances inside stored underneath. Various parts of what looked like the slime blower parts of the throwers were lined up in a order from skeleton to complete; the final one actually a much different version than the normal silver cylinder. This one was now mostly dark gray with a stripe of red around the nozzle with 4 large glass areas that showed the inner workings.

Leo sat there in one of the open spaces of the set up; his lamp projected down onto a large green drafting sheet as he muttered various numbers to himself. Stopping only at times to glance at a small stack of other papers to his right, correct a error on the page or think a little more about something he wanted to double check before continuing.

Watching him work like this made Rachel stop to just take in the scene. Thoughts from the past year coming in and going about how much they had changed. Derek was more serious but yet still had that smart ass attitude, Leo was much

more serious and made her, and probably everyone else, thought he was one of those scientists that was critical about everything yet had a funny bone. Roger, well… Roger really hadn't changed much. If anything he was just showing the signs of exhaustion that this job put on everyone. The Smiths, oh that was fun for Rachel, seeing the two literally running around trying not to get slime as they somehow found themselves in what she was honestly tempted to call the 'Scooby Doo Situation' where they are usually the ones being chased while the others bust.

"Whatcha doin'?" Rachel asked with curiosity as she walked over. It wasn't often that any of them actually saw what Derek or Leo draw something that was 50/50 for the business or just a personal idea.

Before answering Leo pushed the clutter away from the large paper has he brought over 3 more sheets. Having to stand up as space quickly decreased once he aligned the corners. On the table on 4 large drafting sheets was a massive blueprint that had a large cylinder similar to a tanker trailer that was shaped almost like a engine.

Printed in bold letters at the center bottom of each page was 'PBECU1-V1e' with a page number of 1- but with no last digit and the words 'Front Face Housing'. The drawing its was that off a larger tanker unit, most likely from a truck as it did show a rear wheel base like a trailer. The 'front' looked almost exactly like the containment unit from The Real Ghostbusters with a large cylinder plate with a small box housing in the middle that was labeled 'Trap Extraction Port' when there was one labled 'Trap Module Dump', this one, only a side view however, was to the side wall of the unit. A large dome and pipe stuck out of the top with a smaller unit, one that looked like a more industrial version of the movie unit was underneath with the word 'Sub Unit v1' under it.

And with this all was the bare outline of a person that was being put at around a height of 6 feet right next to the tank. Sure the person was big, but the unit itself was _huge._

"That's… pretty big. PBECUE1-V1e?" she read outloud, "What the hell does that mean?"

"Primary Base Ecto Containment Unit 1 Version 1 model E." Leo answered with having that response ready when someone would ask that question. "When we do get a permanent base somewhere, this will serve as our containment unit so that we can finally unload all our traps."

"So why didn't you build it back when we were at the Quarry?" Roger asked coming into the room as he, while still having traces of slime due to how the substance acted in very hot showers, had a wet towel wrapped around his head like a mummy.

"Because of several reasons. Cash might of been okay when it was just the 3 of us, then within no time our team doubled in size. Meaning more money spent on parts, food, wages, a $45,000 truck, gas, general bills, fees for the name and logo, and a mess of other things. Derek originally drew this up when it was just me and him when he started to really start stockpiling captures. Thus why we have so many traps to begin with. But because of how fast we keep advancing our gear the same kind of upgrade goes into the unit and brings up the cost to build it. It was already over a million when version 1 b got drafted. But now that we have plenty of cash from jobs and the oil company to use we can easily do major changes, maybe add some new stuff if the Silver Vein Project is a success, and once Derek finds us a place we can start building it."

"What about storage and power?"

"Power…." Leo delved into his mind combing for the info, "Right now we're stuck on the grid. A generator or two would be on back up when needed. But right now we're still crunching the numbers on seeing if it can run like a giant version of one of our ghost traps. Though so far it's been a swing and a miss."

 _"And I'm proud to be an american where at least I know I'm free! And I won't forget the men who died-"_

In realization that it was her phone going off Rachel quickly fished it out of her pocket and pressed answer, "Derek? How's the search going?" there was a pause before she spoke, "North Moore Street?" she repeated thinking that she misheard it and allowed the others to hear.

Looking back around at the map of New York she stepped over to it running her finger along the island's streets searching for the name. Everyone watching as she drifted towards Lower Manhattan and even further to the Tribeca district. But then after a brief circular select her finger landed on North Moore and Franklin Street.

"Derek…" her voice became more annoyed and suspicious. "What place did you saw you got? Just… where?! Okay, fine!"

Hanging up she huffed, looking back at the others who shared equally confused and curious expressions.

"Well?" Roger asked gesturing her to say what Derek said.

"If I had to guess," Leo walked up to the map looking over the area where Rachel was pointing, "I think I have a good idea what Derek found. But I'm only 60-40 sure it's correct."

With the street location and rough glance over the map Leo shrugged and headed towards the door. "Well let's get moving then. The sooner we set up shop the better."

* * *

The drive that the five of them had to endure was something they were quickly becoming both use to and annoyed by.

Going up the street to 5th Avenue they hightailed it to the intersection of West and East 11th while managing to get stuck in 3 traffic jams. Originally they were gonna go up to Washington Square, Danny, who at the moment was driving with Leo and Rachel present in Ecto-X, went down West 11 to 7th Avenue with Ecto-3 having to go to Washington Square on Waverly Pl to catch up.

But what really made fast work of their decent travel time was what became of the traffic jam on 7th and Varick Street from Morton Street. Allllllllllll... the way to Grand Street. Crossing Canal Street they knew they were officially in the Tribeca area and where coming close.

Coming up to the Beach Street light Danny got on the radio to the other car, _"Heads up we're getting close."_

"Should be about at the next intersection on our left." Rachel said leaning between the front seats as the cars waited. Scanning the buildings for any sign of Derek.

But while they waited, Leo, who was doing the same, looked just off to their left down the block seeing a very familiar building. "Uh… guys. I think I might know what Derek found…"

Both occupants in the vehicle looked at him puzzled before his finger slowly raised up pointing forward. Both following his direction and almost immediately saw what he was talking about. When the light turned green the cars crawled up the road as the building became more visible to both of them, and the large 'For Sale' sign on the half opened door.

 _"You gotta be freaking kidding me…"_ Rachel muttered already knowing where this was going.

And sure enough sure suspicions were confirmed, as Derek walked out of the door with a clipboard in on hand and chatting away on his phone in the other. It wasn't until Danny decided it was a good idea to honk that Derek looked up to see the approaching ectos. Pulling just up the wrong direction of North Moore the cars came to a stop just in front of the garage bay as Derek pocketed his phone. Though to someone who hadn't seen the news very recently you could of thought Derek was a more relaxed real estate agent waiting for their new clients, who so happened to be fully suited and dress, arriving in Ectomobiles at the firehouse that was a icon of the name.

"Dadada! What do you guys think? I just know how to find the craziest things for us huh?"

The response that Derek got from them was a physical representation of 6 different levels of disappointment leading from 'Why…?' to 'Just Why.'.

Seeing that their stoic looks he knew he had to work them up to it, "Okay, this may or may not have been oblivious to some of you but I got a few good reasons why we're here."

"Explain." Rachel bluntly. Feeling that she herself should of known that the address Derek gave her on the phone was familiar in some way.

"Okay, so you guys know that for the past week most properties I've found haven't really been the best, and you can take that as a understatement if you want to or not, the last property we looked at was in Brooklyn and it was a downgrade compared to what we started out in the Quarry. So apparently the agent found out this place wasn't on the list but was for sale, only reason we haven't known about it was because of the city holding it from the market."

"Wait," Leo stepped up gesturing for him to pause, ", you're telling us that the city of New York was honestly holding this place until we bought it?"

Hearing the skepticism in his voice Derek handed him the clipboard. The 19 year old scanned the page briefly flipping over to the next one as he silently spoke to himself with a few mumbles and the movement of his lips. Upon finishing the last page he looked up honestly surprised.

"Well that would of been nice to know earlier." He said handing Derek the board.

"Come on, I'll show you the inside." He turned around and ducked his head under the garage door has he headed inside. Ducked under they were presented with a slightly darker place with only half the lights turned on and some sunlight coming through the dirty windows.

Though Ben was the first to speak his mind upon seeing the, "Jesus Christ this place is a dump."

Derek cringed at the choice of words. The others though seemingly agreeing with Smith as they spread out just a bit and looked around the garage bay.

"Derek."

"Yes, Roger?"

"Why is there a hole to the next floor?" Derek spun around to see the pilot staring straight up at the ceiling with the ceiling of the next floor visible. And honestly, Derek had no answer to that.

"Leo…" he looked around for where his friend went, hoping that he might of found something of interest. "What do you think?"

Over by the right wall the teen ran his hand up against the smooth yet chipped brick, "In practical sense a firehouse is effective for us since we need to operate on a quick response method." This brought a smile to Derek.

 _"However,"_ and he lost it, "If this room is anything to tell by this building is in a desperate need renovation, and if the original owner went over budget only this far in I find it very concerning. Whats the condition of upstairs."

 _"Bad."_ Danny called from the staircase. Only his boots and shins where visible as he came back down. "Like, _abandoned house ready to_ _collapse_ kind of bad. This place is almost gutted as one."

Overall, the team was iffy about it. Derek loved it, he already saw the potential they could do with the place in time. Leo saw that it worked for its function as a firehouse for easier deployment, Danny wasn't impressed with what the upstairs showed, Roger kept glancing up at the ceiling with the thought a chunk would fall on his head. Rachel was annoyed a bit by Derek's idea of choosing this place to be functional other than just cosmetic. And Ben seemed more interested in the stuff lying around.

When everyone was gathered again with the 5 of them standing in front of the garage door with the Ecto-3 in the background and the sunlight growing in brief brightness from under the door, Derek knew this was decision time.

"So with the way this building is, I guess I'll be the one to ask the possibly million dollar question, but what's the price?"

"Its…" Derek trailed off from answering Leo's question. Thinking of how to break the price to them without setting of a monster of a reaction from any or all of them.

 _"Derek."_ Rachel said sternly as if a mother speaking to her child that was trying to hide something.

He cleared his throat preparing himself for the worst, "Well with a building like this with its history, fame and location, and crunching the numbers for floor space I figured 16 million isn't such that bad once you think about-"

"16 MILLION!?"

They, except Leo, shouted simultaneously. But without warning Danny ran up, drawing his fist back and sending a nasty left hook that connected with the side of Derek's head. Now when compared to every Danny was roughly a tie for second place in the strength department of the team. But when having to move heavy things involving cars and by extension running around with hundred pound packs and heavy guns tends to build up a bit.

And all that stored potential was enough to send Derek flying back a good 5 feet onto the ground with the clipboard flying out of his hand. Derek wanted to instinctively yell out for feeling bare knuckles collide against his cheek bone. He lied there for a moment till he was in a sitting up position with his hands covering the bright red spot.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" He shouted. Though regretted it some when he spoke it made the contact area burn.

The look on Danny's face only intensified, "BECAUSE YOU JUST WENT ON AND BLEW 16 _MILLION_ DOLLARS THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE OUR MONEY!"

"I HAVEN'T EVEN BOUGHT THE PLACE YET, DUMBASS!" The anger in the older Smith's face quickly dissipated as if fog was blown away by a gust of wind. But the look of someone who clearly knew they just messed up was its replacement.

Rachel and Leo both stepped forward and got on their respective sides hooking their arms around Derek's and pulled him back onto his feet. Letting her future medic side kick in Rachel carefully, despite resistance from Derek, pulled his hand away to examine the hit.

"Well you'll live but that will leave one hell of a nasty bruise." She said pulling away as Derek went back to rubbing it. Casting a glare at Danny that clearly meant that he wasn't out of the woods yet; far from it.

"As I was _saying..._ its not bad once you think about several things. One is that this place can give us a lot more than what is present."

"Such as…?" Leo asked wanting to hear what crazy idea his leader had this time.

Though first Derek pointed to the ceiling, "Remove the first layer until you hit the bottom of the second floor, it will give us some height for this place to work more freely." He pointed towards the side wall that faced towards the alley on the side of the firehouse.

Starting with the large 'room' that took up a corner of the room, "Remove that, pull it back and let the doors have more swing room, free up space yet wall it off. We can put something like a freight elevator there to move bigger stuff."

Roger raised his hand to pause and ask his question, "Swing room?"

"What? You thought we would keep the door as is? The swing one is faster to open, just gotta be careful of possibly driving through it. And on that note, move back and widen the stairs, gives a bit more space between the elevator and the landing for more stuff. Remove the underside and add a way to the basement.

 _That_ alone will be a whole other story. Midway landing on the stairs we can have a balcony stretch out all the way to the street side and the back wall. We can use it for storage, a rec area, I don't give a crap but it will give us more space. Clear out this wall all the way to the door and we can add a bathroom and more storage right there."

The 5 of them followed his finger as he pointed out the areas he spoke of in the room. Each trying to envision what Derek's words were trying to picture. Though in general Roger and Leo actually saw _most_ of what Derek had in mind. It would take away a lot of the 'fire station' look the building had and really make it into a style of the Ghostbusters headquarters that would actually fit in the existing building. Maximize space yet have a lot of moving room. The garage bay alone with those changes could probably hold everything minus Ecto-2.

But while they were thinking about this Derek was still going, "The second floor can be just one big lab, public and private. The public side we can add a door at the top of the stairs just to keep some privacy and have a large room for clients to be in. Wall off a part of that say, midway?, and have it for experiments that hopefully don't blow the building apart with a hallway on the side for elevator access. The top floor could be used for us and be like a giant house all on one floor. And finally, if we have to do any changes, we can add a helipad for Ecto-2 to sit on the roof."

Taking a long need deep breath Derek finally looked back at the bewildered group. "Any questions?"

"How much did you say this place was?" Leo asked as his eyes drifted upstairs.

"16 million."

Leo quickly began running the numbers through his head. 16 million he knew was what the rough estimate was not including the finer numbers; which meant it could either be closer to 15 or 17 million. And that was just the building. He knew Derek was ambitious enough to come up with a idea has ludicrous as quite literally rebuilding the inside of a century old fire station to fit the 6 of them. It would mean that whatever they had left of the 20 million prepayment after actually buying would be solely devoted to the renovations alone. A project of that magnitude, despite the place already having a jump start on being gutted, would take a year or two before they could move in. And that meant that stuff already in works or was about to be would end up being side track due to the loss of funding.

"But that's not all." Derek added. Making the 5 in further shock, "This whole block is up for lease or sale. Total of 17 million for all the lots."

"That doesn't seem so bad." Danny waved off the higher price. Figuring his boss meant that it meant for just a little more they can have more space.

"That's not including the firehouse. Each property is up for independent lease while the entire lot is being directly sold. And because of that it gave me a lot of new ideas."

"Such as?"

Walking over to the wall just before the stairs Derek traced his finger in a outline shape of where a door would be, "Imagine this; without changing this place and keeping it as the core building, we add a extension to it, in the same style, all the way till the back corner hits the street. It would be like a modern fire station with say, 3 more garage bays. Meaning we can keep all of our vehicles here and only need one or two in this part. With that we can have a much bigger lab to operate, a larger living space, hell we all could probably have our own big bedrooms with personal bathrooms with room to spare and allow the top floor to be fairly open. Like giant living room. We can add back offices in the back with a back lot for anything we keep outside. It would be literally modernizing this building into a form bigger than it originally was."

"But that still leaves a very large problem; money," Leo explained, "Even if we were to get a cheaper price on this place, which I doubt will be anything near half a million less on the price, we're still talking about going into the red for a amount of time that could have the potential to hurt us in the long run. The firehouse itself we can easily do; it's just a single building and the renovations along will eat up that entire 20 million. Sure we have a source of decent income from jobs and that 10 million that with what Project Silver Vein is showing could be collected within some time. Meaning a decent payday for all of us with 2m each, or maybe half that and the rest ends up going into the building and hopefully the containment unit and better equipment. Or if we do go for the larger deal you're talking about costs of another 17 million for the overall land, not including the firehouse, which already destroys our 30 million, that adds in rezoning for some places, demolition, clean up, excavation, building resources, I can't even begin to imagine what the utility bills would look like. Not to mention construction itself and labor. Honestly we would have to sell half of our stuff, morgage the Quarry, sell maybe the chopper or truck, maybe a liver or two and some kidneys and lungs, and that's all I can think off the top of my head."

There was complete silence for a moment as everyone digested the information. "So this would literally break the bank for us?" Rachel asked in a more summed up version.

"Bank?" Leo asked confused, though his tone was one of kind that they knew from his sarcastic side, "What bank? You mean that smoldering pile of rubble that once held every dollar we had? That bank?"

 _*Instrumental Version of *_

Fishing his phone out Leo took a few steps away from the group as he answered, "Hello?"

 _"LEO! IT'S JACK!"_ The caller yelled out from the speaker. Leo instinctively pulling the phone away from him some distance to save his ear drum.

Caught off guard by the sound of Jack the others gathered closer as Leo replied. "Jack? What's wrong? What happen?"

 _"You know experiment 32-2B?"_

"Yes?"

 _"WE GOT SOMETHING FROM IT!"_

The line abruptly ended there. Making Leo pause for a moment to wonder what the hell just happened.

"What's experiment 32?" Rachel asked. Figuring it was so something related to the black slime tests they were doing back home.

"It's a reaction test that involved the mixed refined slime with some of our other tests. It's meant to see of it could be used to make actual positive slime that we could use against black slime."

"And you left a 19 year old technician to handle a hazardous material while with our equipment without anyone there to watch him?" Roger added feeling like this was something he remembered from years ago.

Leo went to rebut this. But failed to give anything back. But the moment the reality of what Roger just said made them look between each other. It didn't take long before the decision was already made.

"Let's move!" Derek shouted as he mounted his bike when the others quickly ran out the door. Wheeling out he made sure to hit the remote as the door started to descend.

Moving around he flicked his siren on speeding around the corner. The others quickly followed behind as both cars turned around in the street with their lights going full blast. The sight was one that made many people around the intersection stop and watch as the vehicles raced around the corner to catch up with the motorcycle as it disappeared around the block.

* * *

 **And with that, the Ghostbusters have their new headquarters. But it's not 'theirs' just yet. It'll be some time before it can become part of Protonix.**

 **I had trouble figuring out the layout of how the Roosevelt is set up to where I could say '10,7 9 floors up in the southern corner' and just tried to work around what I could find.**

 **One thing that makes the PGB different from most stories I've seen is the way the firehouse is made. They all portray it as it was in the movie or more run down and they fix it up. But since I'm basing more real life elements in this universe the firehouse is just like it's real world version just with some changes. Soon the PGB will be doing their own form of renovations to really change things up.**

 **Now for what this chapter had in terms of 'the city holding a property until the person they want is interested' thing is kinda sensible in the sense that the brand Ghostbusters is a hot thing for people around New York because of its cultural impact. That alone brings business and interest to thousands around the world to come and visit. Now that there really are real Ghostbusters that are a official functioning business that are just as famous as the fictional versions (if a bit less) than the city is gonna want to capitalize on that. Hook and Ladder 8 going up for sale in this story would never happen in real life, its too historic and face value as cultural icon would mean the moment it's said to be going up for rent or sale regardless of what state it's in people are going to want to buy it to say "I live/own the Ghostbusters headquarters/firehouse."**

 **The city holding the property was in the act that they both wanted a actual devoted buyer to properly take care of the place and put it to use. And having the real world Ghostbusters, who so far have been in business for a year and bounced around 3 locations across 2 states with interest in a more 'permanent' base would make the city want to hold off on selling it to whoever had the chance.**

 **Searching for things such as locations, like the pizza place that is right next to the hotel, streets and ways to go around Manhattan.**

 **Next chapter, the team gets a few more surprises that will further solidify them as the Ghostbusters and more detailed introduction to Mike and Jack along with what they've been doing for the past 4 weeks.**


End file.
